And I Have Seen the World of Dreams
by morbiusgreen
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking with his friends, Josiah Bordeaux wakes up the Saturday before the week before the festival in the body of DDLC's famous MC. However, the MC isn't quite gone, just unable to control his body. The two must attempt to stop the game's horror twists before the week is out. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My last project is on hiatus for the moment due to writer's block. I've been working on this particular one for a month now. I haven't finished yet, so I hope this won't experience the same. I'll get back to it one of these days.

Have you ever heard of Dissociative Identity Disorder? Of course you have, you microcephalic addlepate. Yeah, I just quoted that video, call me a nerd all you want. But don't deny that Abridged Kirito is the funniest badass with the most unique voice you've ever heard in any YouTube anime abridged series. But enough about that. Dissociative Identity Disorder was once known as Multiple Personality Disorder. Watch _The Three Face of Eve_ if you'd like to know more about what it's like to have that disorder.

So why am I asking you this, you might ask? Well here's the thing. The tale I'm about to relate has something like that as a plot point, I guess you'd call it. Just keep on reading and you'll see what I mean.

Readers will please note that the description of the house I provide later is my best guess at the layout based off of the background for the MC's house, the kitchen and bedroom. I've taken some liberties as I have some knowledge of Japanese house design, but for the most part I've tried to stay true to the layout I deduced from what limited information I had.

Narration

"Speaking aloud"

_MC's thoughts to Josiah_

**Josiah's thoughts to MC**

_Text messages_

* * *

[3rd Person POV]

The cold October evening threatened snow. Thick nimbostratus clouds had rolled in only three hours earlier, and the weather forecast was predicting a heavy snowfall starting at around 10 PM or so. A small car pulled up to the only 7/11 in the small town of Belshire Oregon and a man got out. He was young, with a smooth shaved face and short brown hair that was well kept and parted. The feature about him that stood out from the rest was his heterochromia, a left sky-blue eye and a right bright leaf-green eye. At twenty-two years old, he was in his very last year of college, with his scheduled graduation time at the end of the fall term.

He walked into the convenience store and found that no one else was there save for the cashier, a bored looking teenage boy with shaggy curly hair, who greeted him politely enough before returning to his phone. Walking to the alcohol cooler, he grabbed a few cold cans and brought them to the counter. On his way to checkout, he spotted a display that had packs of Pilot G2 07 metallic pens. He grabbed two packs and headed up to the counter. The cashier rang him up, scanned his ID, bagged his stuff up in two plastic bags and told him to have a good night before returning to whatever he'd been doing on his smartphone. Josiah walked out into the night, holding up the bags triumphantly…

* * *

[Josiah POV]

"Jamie! Harv! I got the goodies, bitches!" I held up two plastic bags full of booze, a few Four Loko for Jamie and Harvey, two of my best friends, and Mike's Lemonade for me.

"About damn time!" Jamie, a short blonde with a bombshell body but with a fierceness that one would normally ascribe to a redhead, opened the window and grabbed the bags from me, putting them on the chair next to her.

"Alright, let's go back and get shitfaced!" Harvey announced. Harvey was a head taller than I was, with a large muscular body to fit the typical bodybuilder image he'd been going for ever since high school. However, as opposed to what his build would suggest, he wasn't just some dumb jock. He actually had good grades to keep his scholarship going.

Me? I was nothing like Harv. I was actually quite skinny. I had no muscle to speak of, no visible muscle anyway. I was no pushover, though. I went to the gym once a week for a run on the treadmill for about five miles or so, nothing too strenuous. I was also what people would call a nerd, but I still managed to be friends with two people who would normally never give me the time of day. I also wasn't the brightest scholastically. Harvey had said once, "Your type of smarts are more life lessons and life experience. And useless Doctor Who trivia." I'm sure he was just trying to make me feel better, but at the time it hurt to hear that. I'd since come to terms with the fact that I wouldn't be as smart as Harv, but I'm happy that he trusts me with what he calls my "life-street smarts."

I climbed into my car's driver seat and headed out of the parking lot. The roads were empty, which was unusual for this time of night, but the weather forecast had already caused everyone in our small town to stock up earlier in the day just in case. Our local weatherman was normally pretty reliable, so a lot of us trusted him. Of course, like most, he got the weather wrong on occasion, but he was more reliable than most major networks. I actually was good friends with his daughter Bethany and she'd told me once that her father did all the research himself for the local news. His backyard was full of all sorts of weather equipment and, being a lover of all things weather related, I would spend hours just talking to him and his daughter about weather.

"So, what kind of show are we going to be watching tonight?" Harv was asking me. "Not another high fantasy, I hope."

"I know you don't like those," I replied, "so I picked out a classic. Supernatural."

"Classic? That show isn't that old," Jamie laughed.

"Classic to me," I chuckled as I turned into my street. "I've been watching it since it came out."

"Holy shit dude, your parents let you watch that at that age?!" Jamie asked, looking at me astonished.

"Oh hell no. They were gone most nights so I would sneak an episode a week," I said proudly.

Harv looked at me impressed. "Never thought you were the sneaky naughty type," he chuckled as he patted me on the back a bit harder than I'm used to. "Then again, I'm not surprised. With that mouth of yours, you probably learned a thing or two from the Winchesters."

I shrugged it off and laughed. "There's a lot you don't know about me." I played with an invisible mustache and grinned wickedly.

"Kyaaa! Save me from the bad man!" Jamie squealed playfully, clinging to her boyfriend. This elicited a laugh from all three of us as I pulled into the driveway of my small one-bedroom house. The garage door opened and I pulled in. Once I turned off my engine, the others and I climbed out. I took the bags of booze and the fast food we got earlier from Jamie and walked through the garage door into my small kitchen.

Once I placed everything on the kitchen counter and threw my backpack on my bed, I began pulling out the food and separating them onto plates for each of us. Jamie and Harv took theirs and went straightaway to the living room. I followed after putting extra cans of booze in the fridge and cleaning up to find the two of them had already snuggled up close on my couch. I rolled my eyes. "Damn normies," I murmured playfully under my breath but enough so that they could hear.

"Hey, you have a house all to yourself, who's not normal?" Harv teased right back as I sat in my reclining chair.

"Wait, you mean you don't already have your lives figured out?" I chuckled as I got comfortable in the chair. "Like yours truly. And here I thought you were smarter than me."

"Har har. Seriously, how do you afford such a cozy pad?" Harv asked.

"My parents help out a lot," I admitted. "They pay for the rent and upkeep, and I pay for stuff like the utilities and internet."

"You've got great parents," Jamie said.

"I know it. Now let's watch some TV and get drunk!" I said, opening my first can of cold Mike's. I turned on the TV and switched to my external hard drive. I selected the first episode of Supernatural…

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I groaned as I woke up to the sound of an alarm going off loudly next to my ears, its sharp piercing wails causing me to develop an instant headache. I thought to myself that last night was the last time I'd ever drink five cans of Mike's in one sitting. I slowly sat up and held my head, trying to remember the events of the previous night. I remembered going out with Jamie and Harv to get some booze for the night, then going back to my place. We all got incredibly drunk before the lovestruck but wasted couple stumbled out of my house back to their own home a few blocks away. My memory got fuzzy after that, but I thought I remembered stumbling to bed.

In my half-asleep state, I reached over to turn the alarm off, only to slowly realize that I didn't set an alarm the night before. I couldn't have, considering how I never set an alarm in the first place as my body naturally got up early for work or school even with a hangover. Not that I needed to get up as today was Saturday anyway. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room I was in, only to realize that it was completely dark.

"What the hell-?" My eyes widened. My voice didn't sound like my voice. It sounded more youthful than mine was. "What happened last night? Am I sick or something?" I tried to feel for my phone which I normally kept on the nightstand to my left. However, my hand hit a wall. I was in a full-blown panic mode now. My right hand finally landed on something that felt like a phone on what I assumed was a nightstand on my right, only it wasn't my smartphone but a flip phone. I opened it. The alarm was coming from the phone so I turned it off then used it as a light to help me look around the room.

It wasn't even close to the shape of my room. Across from me there was a large bookshelf stocked with a few books on the shelves. There was also a flat-screen television sitting on one of the shelves. Beyond my feet I saw a desk with a desktop computer sitting on it. There was a closed brown door at the other end of the room. On my left was a window with the shade drawn, but it was apparently still nighttime outside so the entire room was dark. To my right was a small closet. The room as a whole looked somewhat familiar. I saw a light switch next to the door.

I got out of bed and almost fell flat on my face. My body felt much lighter than it did before. I caught myself and carefully stood again, getting my bearings as best as I could. Once I had, I walked over and turned the light on, blinking as the ceiling light blinded me. My eyed adjusted and I looked at the room. With the new view of the room, I felt a rush of recognition and fear wash over me. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! This is the MC's room!"

I'd played _Doki Doki Literature Club_ two years ago after Harv and Jamie convinced me to play, and after getting the shock of a lifetime after completing it and becoming an emotional wreck for a few days, I'd played a couple of the mods, looked up the alternate routes on the wiki, and even looked up and downloaded a few of the fan songs, but I then left it in my Steam profile and had nearly forgotten about it. I had to give props to the creator, it was a well written visual novel. Not my favorite game but it was up there. It really affected me and got me to consider myself lucky that I had the choices that the girls didn't have. I couldn't listen to Monika's song without tearing up, though; I still couldn't.

I approached the door cautiously, slowly opening it. The room I was in was located just at the end of a small hallway, with two more closed doors to the left of the MC's and another across from this room. From the room to the left room I heard the sound of soft breathing from two sources, one feminine and one masculine. I guessed it was probably the MC's parents. I slipped out as slowly and quietly as I could, still using the light from the phone to light my way.

I put my ear up to the other door and, hearing nothing, very slowly opened it. This room was a little bit bigger than MC's, with a large bed situated in the corner with two windows. Next to the foot of the bed was a desk with a desktop computer similar to the one in the MC's room. Against the adjacent wall was a large dresser with a mirror attached. On the wall next to the head of the bed was a closet similar to the one in the MC's room. There wasn't anyone sleeping in the room and it looked like no one had slept in the bed in a while. The clothes I saw in the closet looked female.

After exploring a bit, I closed the door and headed downstairs. I reached the base of the stairs and found myself facing a small hallway. To my left there stood the kitchen and to my right a room with a door that was closed as well as a living room behind the stairs. I walked down the hall and saw two doors standing side by side on my right, a door at the end of the hall and one on the left. I opened the first one ion the left slowly and saw a fully stocked bath in modern Japanese style. There was an outer and inner room, the inner room being the bath and shower and the outer being a laundry room/changing room. I walked in, quietly shut the door, found the lightswitch and flipped it on. There was a sink to the left of the door and I walked over. A young teenager looked back at me, eyes wide with astonishment. "What the…" I was completely dumbfounded. I looked Japanese in every way. The face I saw looking back had straight dark brown hair, brown eyes, was clean shaven and looked very generic.

The door next to the bathroom was the toilet, nothing spectacular about it save for the bidet and the sink built into the toilet itself. At the end of the hallway was another door which, when I looked, was just a closet with a few towels, spare bathroom and toilet supplies on the shelves and a good-sized washing machine. On the left was yet another door. I opened it and saw, to my further astonishment, that the MC's house had a basement which I decided to explore later.

The kitchen was exactly the same as the image from the game itself, containing a full sized silvery gray refrigerator, a large countertop, cupboards and shelves, a two-level oven, four burner stove, full sized sink and a table with four chairs around it. I walked over to the fridge and, to my relief, there was a decent amount of food inside. The cupboards weren't bare either. Some had canned food in them, others had snacks that didn't need to be refrigerated like chips, and others had plates, bowls, and cups.

I next went to the closed door nearby and when I opened it I saw a small study with a sliding glass door opposite. I saw two small desks with what appeared to be state of the art PCs sitting on two desks. One was to the left of the door, the other was to the right. On one wall was a bookshelf full of DVDs as well as some older VHS cassettes.

Last, I came to the living room. It was, by far, the largest room in the house. There was a long window that faced out the same direction the front door faced. There was also a sliding glass door that looked out into the yard, which wasn't terribly big but when I looked out, I saw a couple of lawn chairs folded up and leaning against the wall. I first noticed here that a part of the second floor seemed to stand out farther than the first floor. I tried to remember in detail what the background for the MC's house looked like, but I couldn't for the life of me remember there being anything like what I was seeing. It wasn't as if I had studied the house in detail. The living room slightly resembled the background for MC's living room in the Purist Mod. There was a small walkway down to the genkan. Mounted on the walkway wall in the living room was a large flat screen television. On the floor beneath was a small entertainment center which had a small cablebox that displayed the time, which by now was 4:12 AM. It also had a DVD/VHS player and a Blu-ray player stacked together. There was a connected sectional couch, part of which was underneath the long window.

From upstairs I heard a door open. The light on the ceiling in the upstairs hallway turned on and someone walked over to the stairs. "Meiji? Is that you down there?" a mature sounding woman asked.

Assuming that Meiji was the name of the game's self-insert protagonist, I walked over to the stairs again and looked up. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry, I had a nightmare and was going to get a glass of water."

A woman stood at the top of the stairs. She was a middle aged but still attractive and beautiful Japanese woman with loose flowing shoulder length brown hair. I heard the door open again and a man appeared. He looked a little like Meiji, but with black hair instead and with a few wrinkles. "Meiji? Why are you up? It's not even time for us to get up yet."

"He had a nightmare, sweetie," the woman said, "Meiji, do you want me to get it for you?"

I smiled a bit. "I'm already down here, so I can get it. I'll go to bed afterwards, I promise. Sorry if I woke you."

The older woman began walking down the stairs and before I knew it her arms were wrapped around me. "Let me worry about my little boy a little," she said, stroking my hair.

For some reason, the gentle touch of the woman I now guessed was Meiji's mother, brought all my sudden feelings of fear and apprehension at being in this particular world to a head. I hugged back, allowing the warm tender touch to calm me down. I heard the man, Meiji's father I guessed, walk down and put a heavy but comforting hand on my shoulder. "It was just a nightmare, son," he said in a gruff but obviously kindly tone.

"Yeah…I know…it just felt so real."

"Nightmares often do," Meiji's mother said. "Come on, let's get you back to bed and I'll bring you some warm milk."

Despite myself, I smiled. "I'd like that, thanks Mom."

Meiji's mother led me upstairs and into the MC's room. Meiji's father simply said good night to me and went back into his room. I sat on the edge of the bed and soon Meiji's mother came up with a nice warm mug of milk. "What was the nightmare about, sweetie?" she asked, rubbing my back as I sipped.

"I…I don't really remember much," I lied. "I just remember the fear. Fear of loss. And I felt like I wasn't in control."

She hugged me again. "You're not going to lose anyone, you hear me? Not for a very long time."

I finished the mug and smiled gratefully. "Thanks Mom."

"Now go to bed. You can at least sleep in, but Dad and I can't." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I lay back down in the darkened room. "Alright, so I'm officially freaking out," I said quietly to no one in particular. "First, I wake up in MC's room-"

_No, this is my room! And who the hell are you!?_

I stopped and sat up quickly. That voice had come from my head, but it wasn't my thoughts. I frowned, tilting my head in confusion. "Who said that?"

_I did! What's going on? Why can't I move?_ The voice sounded exactly like the one I was using, and it sounded terrified.

"Hang on a second, are you…Meiji?"

_Damn right I am! Who the hell are you!?_

I lay back down. "Listen, I'm sure you're freaking out a lot, but it's nothing compared to how I'm feeling. But I suppose you should know my name. My name's Josiah Bordeaux."

_Chizu Meiji_, he replied. _Now seriously, what the hell's going on?! You have control of my body, how are you any more terrified than I am!?_

"If you want to know, just calm down and I'll tell you."

_Calm?! HOW CAN I BE CALM! I'm trapped in my own- _

SMACK! I held my hand up, having just smacked my own cheek. "Calm. Down."

_Damn it…I felt that._

"Good. Now just take a few deep breaths, alright? It's not doing us any good just panicking."

The voice in my head sighed. _Alright, alright. So, I guess I'm not going crazy?_

"No, you really aren't," I said. "but what I'm about to tell you is going to make me sound crazy, so you're going to have to bear with me, alright?"

_What other choice do I have?_ Meiji said.

I sat up. "First of all, I need to ask you a couple of questions to get my bearings. How old are you right now?"

_Eighteen_.

I nodded. If that was the case, that meant the game was more than likely about to begin or would begin when we went to school. "Alright, so far so good. What's the date?" I looked at the phone and saw that the date was October 22, 2017, a Sunday. "Hey, when's the school's festival?"

_A week after this one. Why do you ask?_

I frowned. "One more day until the game begins."

_Game? What game?_

"A game of life and death involving you. Well, us."

There was a pause. _What do you mean?_ His voice had become apprehensive now.

Being thrust into this world so suddenly and in such an unusual manner, I wasn't expecting to have to come to such a hard decision as the one I had before me. Do I or don't I tell him? Such thoughts were running through my head. "Ah hell, screw it. Listen very carefully," I said. "What I am about to say can never leave these lips by either of us. Got it?"

_Y-You're scaring me_.

"Take a deep breath. Your stuttering makes you sound like Yuri," I said. "Now, make me that promise. You cannot tell a soul, not yet anyway."

_Okay, I don't know how I could tell anyone, but I promise_.

It was my turn to take a deep breath. "Tell me, do you know what the Simulation Theory is?"

_No_…

"I figured. The Simulation Theory is the theory that the universe is a hyper advanced computer simulation. In some sense, the same theory applies to your world." I stopped and waited to see how Meiji would react.

_Go on…_ I could hear the disbelief in his tone.

"The world you live in, this world, is a lie. Now before you go calling me crazy, just listen. You know what a visual novel is, right?"

_Of course_.

"You're a part of a visual novel called _Doki Doki Literature Club_. In fact, you're the main protagonist."

_Don't screw with me! _

"I'm not, I promise."

_If that's true, then why me? I'm not anybody special._

"Exactly! The people who created the game wanted to create a person who didn't stand out much even as a background character in an anime."

_Oh wow, thanks for that…_

"I don't mean anything by it! It's just that the player is meant to identify with you. Normally, people who play visual novels and dating sims are nerds like you and me, right?" I took a breath. "I get how this sounds, believe me, but if you want proof, I do know some things about you that I learned from playing the game before."

_Go on._

I cleared my throat. "You have a childhood best friend named Sayori. Short hair, red bow in her hair, bright blue eyes and always smiling and happy. You're going to high school with her, but you haven't hung out with her much since high school started. Oh, and you also had class with a girl named Monika last year."

_How do you know about Sayori and Monika?!_

"They're both characters in the game."

_I see…so what do we do now? _

I stroked my chin. "Alright. For starters, why don't we spend part of today with Sayori?"

_Sayori? Why?_ I sensed a reluctance coming from him.

"Why not? You guys are friends, right? Why wouldn't you want to spend time with her?"

_I…I don't know. I always thought she could do so much better than me. Like you said earlier, I'm no one special. She's pretty well known at school and I'm sure some of her classmates even have a crush on her._

That caught me off guard. I imagined that the DDLC protagonist stopped hanging out with Sayori because of him being so generic and something of an asshole, but the truth was a lot more realistic and depressing. "Do you really think that? If she thought that would she have played with you as kids? Didn't you help whenever she hurt herself? What about when she nearly burned her house down when she tried cooking?"

_How do you know about that?_

"It came up in the game." I caught something on the desk. Standing I walked over and saw a picture with a young Meiji and a very cute girl with a red bow and long hair. Unlike her sprite, this image of Sayori showed her as having a lighter shade of brown hair than Meiji instead of the pinkis hue seen in the game, but it made sense. Pink hair is naturally impossible and the only reason anime, manga and games gave characters unnatural hair color was so that they'd stand out more. "Wow, I didn't realize Sayori had long hair at one time. She looks so cute!"

_She cut it a little while ago; wanted to go for a new look, I guess._

"Shame. She should go for longer hair. It would suit her." I put the picture down and sat back on the bed. "By the way, your parents said they work today, but today's Sunday, right?"

_My parents normally work on Sundays. They work from Sunday to Thursday with Friday and Saturday off._

"Alright, I wasn't expecting that."

_Hmm?_ I could literally feel the confusion from my new, unwilling companion.

"In the game, your parents are never around, so I assumed they would be either overseas as is the stereotype or something."

_No, they just work very long hours_.

"Alright I got it." I said. "Should I continue? About the game I mean."

_Yes…_

"Alright…To continue, _Doki Doki Literature Club_ was made by an American team to appear as just another free run-of-the-mill dating sim. You've got a bunch of stereotypical anime female tropes to choose from, such as the childhood friend, the responsible and perfect club president who's way out of your league, a classic tsundere and a shy but very busty and nerdy bookworm. However, the club president becomes aware that she's in a game and attempts to get the Player, not the protagonist but the Player, to choose her. However, the president has no route. Now before I go on, can you see this?" I closed my eyes and imagined a very clear image of a tree.

_That's a nice tree, but why are you showing me this?_

"A test. I was going to show you something."

_Why_?

"As further proof."

_I doubt you can show me-oh wow…_ I immediately began imagining Sayori's room as best I could remember it. _Alright, I think I get it. Some of the details are wrong but still…_

"Now how could I know what Sayori's room looked like without having seen it as I've described it?"

_You've made your point._

"I need to show you a few more things. Here." I showed him the sprites for Yuri, Sayori, Monika and Natsuki. "These are the girls. You already know Sayori and Monika, Yuri is the shy bookworm with the dynamite body and Natsuki is the classic tsundere with the pink hair and cute look. Out of all of them, Monika is the one who becomes self-aware. She attempts to get the player's attention by making the other girls appear less appealing to the player. She messes with their negative character traits."

_But Sayori doesn't have any-_

"She suffers from depression, and if we don't do anything about it, she will _hang_ herself at the end of the week before the festival!" I had to make my whispers louder to make my point as I didn't want to bother the parents.

I didn't hear him for a while. Just when I was about to ask if he was okay, I heard him ask in a very shaky voice,_ Are you sure?_

"It's a pretty common thing for people with depression to hide it. They act all bubbly and cheerful when on the inside they feel no happiness. I have some depression, although not to the extent she does, so trust me." When he didn't reply, I said, "I know I've just thrown a bunch of information at you at once, but we don't have the luxury of time."

_It's…my fault. _I felt tears coming to my eyes despite not feeling sad myself_. I haven't been there enough for her. I should have been more aware…_

Startled by the tears and the guilt that washed over me, but not from me, I took on a calmer tone. "Hey whoa, I didn't mean to make you upset, I just-"

_It's my fault! Why didn't I see the signs?!_ The tears kept flowing now and I was dabbing at them with my shirt.

I sighed and once more slapped his face. "Breathe, okay, breathe. We can do something about it."

_But_ _what can we do about it?_

"First, we're also going to try and spend more time with Sayori."

I felt a wave of guilt coming from inside me again. _I...I didn't mean for that to happen. I just...well…_

"You can explain it to me another time. For now, we should spend today with Sayori. In the meantime, let's get a bit more sleep. I don't mind sleeping in, but we shouldn't sleep in too long. After all, a day with Sayori is always an adventure, right?"

I heard him chuckling and the tears began to stop. _Yes, it always it. Alright, we spend some time today with Sayori_.

"Let me take the reins for today. I know what's coming, you don't."

_I don't exactly like the idea, but we don't have a choice, I guess. Well, goodnight_. And just like that, I felt him fall asleep. I'm not sure how I knew, but it was as if a pressure in my head relaxed a bit. I lay down but couldn't sleep. After an hour, I heard movement from the outside of my room. A light turned on and I heard footsteps exiting from another room. I saw the bedroom door open just a bit so I lay there pretending to be asleep. After a bit the door closed and I was alone again.

However, I still couldn't sleep. I played over different scenarios in my head, how many things could go wrong. I didn't know what I should do. Should I confront Monika? Should I even join the damn club? If I don't join the club, will Monika even get her epiphany? Or will something else cause Sayori to hang herself again?

"Gah, enough of this!" I said loudly, sitting up. It was then that I noticed something I hadn't seen before in the corner of the room not normally seen. Next to a large dark blue dresser was my backpack. I got out of bed and unzipped it. "Jackpot!" I shouted as I pulled out my laptop. Not only that, but I had a few of my other precious electronic devices, like my phone, a few external hard drives with all my TV shows on them as well as a Bluetooth boombox and headphones. When I looked through the other pouches, I also found the two packs of pens I'd bought at the convenience store. The accompanying chargers were neatly tied up and placed in a separate pouch just as I'd left them. I attempted to open my internet browser on my phone. Nothing happened. I tried on another browser, but still nothing happened. "Guess I can't access the internet…unless the Chizu's have wifi?" I checked the wifi and found a few, but they were all locked. I decided to ask for the password later. I plugged my phone in and lay back on the bed, covering myself with the blanket. As I lay there, I pondered over the choices I had before me. I had a day or two to prepare for the upcoming encounter with the girls and I still didn't quite know how to approach it. As I went over the ideas, a new one struck me. My eyes widened in astonishment and I chuckled. I grabbed my phone, put a note in it then lay back down. "I'll run it by Meiji tomorrow," I said as I tried to relax. Eventually I was fast asleep.

When I next opened my eyes, I saw light from the window next to the bed. I slowly sat up, yawned and stretched. _Hey you. You're finally awake_, Meiji said. He sounded exasperated

I decided to try and bring some humor in to calm him down. "Walked right into that Imperial ambush while I was trying to cross the border," I chuckled as I slowly swung my legs over the bed. "How long have you been awake?"

_Not long, but I still couldn't even take control even when you were asleep_, I heard him reply in a frustrated tone_._

"Really? That's odd." I looked at the clock on his phone, which read 9:38 AM. "Not too early but not too late either, good. Gives us time to shower and eat breakfast. Well, why don't we get ready for a day of fun before school tomorrow?"

_ Yeah…I guess…_

I sensed something reluctant in his tone. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

_It's just…I still feel bad about leaving Sayori alone for so many years. For drifting apart…for causing her depression…_

"You didn't cause her depression, dude. Depression is a medical issue caused by a chemical imbalance in the brain. Besides, today is the day we can start amending for it. I may be the one in control, but I want to help the two of you get closer again. It's the least I can do in our current situation." I cleared my throat. "Also, I had an idea after you went to sleep last night…about one way to save the girls."

_Am I going to like this idea?_

"Probably not, but I want to run it by you anyway." I took a deep breath. "We should let Sayori know about…me."

_What?! That's insane! She'll never believe it! She'll think I'm just playing a trick on her like- _he stopped suddenly.

"Like you have in the past, right?" I said. I felt more sympathy for the guy. Despite how he was portrayed in the game, I didn't think he was a bad guy. Maybe a bit insensitive, but not all that was his fault. "Meiji, I'm not saying we tell her about everything. I'm just saying that we tell her that I'm another personality that emerged recently or something. I tell her I have memories of a life I've never really lived and that I woke up in your body. I tell her you and I can communicate with each other and that we're working on a way to let you take control again."

_And her club?_

I paused. I hadn't thought it through completely the night before, but when he mentioned the club another scenario played out in my head. What if Sayori didn't invite Meiji to the club after I told her what was going on today? "She may not take us to her club that day," I said aloud. "You're right, but I still think telling her is a good idea. Maybe instead of telling her alone, we tell them all at once. Maybe the other members of her club can help too. Yuri may know of some way to let you come through. And we're going to need Monika's help too."

_That…makes a bit more sense. So, are you going to act like me today when we hang out with Sayori?_

"I'll do my best. I hate doing it, but it's for the best. But if you don't think we should do that we can just stay home and experiment or just relax. This is your body, after all."

There was an almost pregnant pause as I waited for Meiji to reply. Finally, I felt a sigh. _I think what you say makes sense. You can act like me today. But I have the right to change my mind, okay?_

"I've no problem with that," I replied. "I'd say shake on it, but that'd be redundant."

_Haha_, I heard him laugh dryly.

"Oh, I'm a funny guy. Alright, let's text Sayori and ask if she wants to hang with us today, but first…Meiji, where's your wallet?"

_On my desk_, he said.

Looking over I spotted a small brown wallet. I opened it and counted out the bills. "Geez, how rich are your parents to be able to afford giving all this money?" I asked.

_It's a part of my allowance. I don't really go out much so I've been saving it_.

"For anything in particular?" I asked as I put it back down and headed to the closet to look for a change of clothes.

_Not especially_, he said, _I'm not very social_.

"I get that, I am too," I said as I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with a hoodie to match. "Alright, now let's text Sayori. I'm gonna need your help too. I don't know the layout of your city. What is your city's name, anyway?"

_I've been relegated to internal GPS_, he grumbled. _And it's Kōzai._

"Oh stop. If I knew how to let you take control, I'd give it back. And Kōzai huh? Good to know. What's the name of the school?"

_Sakura Academy_.

"Of course it is." I opened Meiji's phone and looked through his contacts. I saw Mom, Dad, Sayori, and someone named Aiko. "Who's Aiko?" I asked curiously.

_My older sister. She's away at college right now_.

Okay…that was definitely something not mentioned in the game. "Wow, I didn't realize you had an older sister," I said. I then decided to tease him a bit in an attempt to help him relax a bit, as well as get a little bit of revenge for all the times he teased Sayori. "Is she hot?"

_Hey!_

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," I quickly reassured him. "Does she live on campus?"

_Yes_, he said, still sounding a bit grumpy. _We probably won't see her. Sorry if that bursts your bubble._

"Come on, don't be mad, I won't do anything like pursue your hot sister," I said. "Alright, here we go." I opened a new chat window and typed out _Sayori! Hey, it's Meiji. Wanna hang out today?_ It took me a while to send the text because I wasn't used to flip phone texting. "Now we play the waiting game."

Not more than thirty seconds later we got a reply. _Yes! What are we gonna do?_

"What would Sayori like to do?" I wondered, mostly to myself. "I'd imagine she's the kind of gal who'd enjoy anything as long as the other people are happy. Does your city have arcade games and parks? Oh, and good restaurants too."

_I know a few places, yeah_. I saw in my mind's eye a nice quiet park with a lake in the middle and ducks in the lake, then the scene switched to a café. Lastly, he showed me a small gaming arcade.

"Perfect." I typed back _We can go to the park, the arcade, maybe see a movie and get something nice to eat after if we have time_.

_You're making it sound like we're going on a date!_ Meiji shouted in my head, sounding flustered. _I didn't agree to this! Stop right now!_

"Calm down dude," I said. "This is a good way to start making it up to Sayori for how distant you've become, as well as a great way to reconnect. I know you like her."

_I-I don't like her or anything_! he shouted.

"Now you're sounding like Natsuki," I chuckled, then got serious. "But think about it for a second. You and I have a chance to save Sayori from her possible death." I was reluctant to bring that up, but I felt it was necessary.

_No fair…you had to bring that up_. I felt tears forming in my eyes and Meiji's sadness and guilt almost overwhelmed me. _I didn't…want to stop spending time with Sayori. I just…she's so bright and chipper and I-well you know all about me, smarty-pants!_

I sat on the bed again. "Don't say that. Meiji, you may have your flaws, but deep down you're a caring person who hates seeing people cry or get hurt. Please just trust me."

While I was waiting for his response, the phone chimed again. I looked at the reply from Sayori. _Ooooh! Those all sound fun! What time?_

_Damn it…alright, you win. Just…don't do anything weird to her, okay_?

"Thanks, and don't worry, I won't. She's your crush after all." I I shot Sayori another text. _I'll stop by your house at 10:30._

_See you then!_

_You better know what you're doing_, Meiji said as I gathered some clothes for the day.

"I hope I do too…"

* * *

Yeah I know it's another self-insert. I wrote this partially for practice and partially because it was an idea I had, having two personalities in MC's body. I'm actually tempted to make this into a full blown mod. Hope you enjoy.

morbiusgreen


	2. Chapter 2

**I was already finished with this chapter weeks ago, but I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong before I published it. I'm also making a mod based off of this story. I posted a preview already on YouTube**

watch?v=Mb5nl0hYsgQ

**Enjoy Chapter 2**

* * *

It took me about ten minutes to shower and get some breakfast. I made scrambled eggs and toast after I was done. Nothing too fancy, but I needed something that would give Meiji's body energy. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair so I looked decently presentable. Meiji was silent through all that. As I grabbed a small backpack and placed keys, wallet and both my and Meiji's phone in a smaller pocket, I heard Meiji say _Hey, um, I'm sorry about my outbursts earlier._

"No, don't be. I'd be scared too if I were in your position. Also, thank you for believing me about this world being a game."

_Well…I don't quite believe you yet, _I heard him say_. Actually, I don't want to believe it._

"That's understandable. But I promise that it's the truth. I wouldn't make something that silly up in this situation."

_I guess not…okay, I'm ready_.

"Good." I head towards the entrance, put shoes on and stepped outside. A cold late autumn morning breeze immediately washed over me and I inhaled out of reflex. The air smelled fresh and clean and I could hear the sound of a few birds chirping nearby. The sky was crystal clear and a bright cheery blue; the sun was bright but due to the time of year it was cold. Shivering I looked around and noticed that there was a coat hanging on a hanger next to the door. "This yours?"

_Yep_.

I put it on and then locked the front door, slipped the keys back into the small one strap backpack I'd found in Meiji's room and walked out into the street. When we got onto the street, I turned and took a picture of Meiji's house from the angle it was seen as in the game. "So, where's Sayori's place?"

_A couple seconds away. Look up and slightly to your left._

I looked and to my surprise I was greeted with the scene from the very first moments of DDLC. I pointed towards the large house that, if one was looking at the game background, would be the one most visible. "That one, you sure?"

_Yep. Why?_

"No reason." I quickly took a picture of the house and then walked up to the front door. "I can just enter, right?" I asked as I walked up to the door.

_Yeah, I did it all the time. Her family almost never keeps her door locked_.

I turned the handle and threw the door open. "Sayori! I'm here!"

I heard a rustling from inside. A woman walked out into the hallway. She could have been Sayori's older sister. She had longer hair than Sayori, but I saw a blue bow in her hair. Her eyes were a deeper shade of blue than Sayori's but her smile was an instant reminder of Sayori to me. "Meiji-kun, nice to see you. It's been a while."

"Ah, um yeah. Sorry for not stopping by more often," I said a bit, putting my hand behind my head nervously.

_That's Sayori's mother. I just call her Fujioka-san_, Meiji said.

"What are you doing here?" Sayori's mother asked.

"Heh, well I invited Sayori to spend the day with me," I said. "I hope that's alright. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"Oh my," she said, smiling kindly. "Well, she's still in her room. I don't mind as long as you bring her back at a good time."

My cheeks flushed. "I wouldn't dream of anything else."

"Good." She walked over to some stairs. "Sayori! Meiji-kun is here!" I heard shuffling from the upstairs area.

"Coming!" a new voice shouted from upstairs. Judging from the jump in heartbeat I felt, I guessed who it could be. I turned to face the newcomer. She looked even better as a normal person. Her hair wasn't pink, but instead it was dark shade of brown, darker than Meiji's anyway. She was wearing a magenta hoodie with light green sleeves and a pair of black jeans. Nothing like her casual wear in the game.

"Hey Sayori, it's been a while," I said, utilizing the sudden nervous feeling I felt from Meiji into my own performance. I smiled sheepishly. "I hope I didn't wake you. I know how you like to sleep in."

Sayori's mother giggled. "He's got you pegged, sweetie."

"Moooom! Meanie," she said. That last word was directed at me as she gave me a frowning glance.

"I'm kidding," I reassured her, reaching over to ruffle her hair. "But seriously, I hope I didn't wake you up from a nice dream."

"Nope! I was already awake," she said cheerfully.

_Same old Sayori_, I heard Meiji say.

**Yeah, no kidding**, I said in my head without thinking.

_Hey, I heard you!_

**For real? Good to know we can talk without us looking like a loon**, I replied.

"Lemme just grab my things," Sayori said, walking over to a chair and grabbing a small brown purse which she slung over her shoulder.

"Let's go," I encouraged her. I looked over and bowed at her mother. "Thank you for letting me borrow your daughter, Fujioka-san."

"Ara, ara," Fujioka-san said, putting a hand to her cheek and smiling knowingly. "It's like you're taking my daughter out on a date."

"Eeeehhh!?" Sayori's face went completely red.

I felt my cheeks run hot, mostly from Meiji. "Aaah, um…it's not really a date," I said. I felt my own nervousness mixing with Meiji's, but I struggled for control. "C-Come on, Sayori."

"Ehehe, alright Meiji," she said, slipping off her slippers and into a pair of pink shoes. I opened the door for her and she stepped outside after grabbing a light pink coat. "Thank you."

"Not at all."

"Have fun you two," Sayori's mother said. I could hear the amusement in her voice as the door shut behind us.

"S-Sorry about Mom," Sayori said after a little while of walking in silence.

_My mom's a bit like that too_, Meiji said. _When she isn't worrying about me_.

"Don't worry about it," I said with a small smile. "I know how it is. Now, let's just enjoy the day, shall we?"

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Yes! Where are we going first?"

"Well, since I'm guessing you haven't had any breakfast yet, why don't we go get some food?"

I knew that was the right call because I immediately saw Sayori begin salivating. "Yes please!"

_I know a good memorable place where we can go. Just follow my directions._

**Alright, but let's make this fun**. "Perfect. Now I want you to close your eyes."

"Eeeh? How come?" she looked a bit confused now and nervous.

"I want it to be a surprise." I took her hand. "I'll lead you."

Sayori's cheeks flushed a bit the moment I took her hand but she nodded. Closing her eyes, she said, "I'm ready."

_Keep going straight for two point four meters, then turn left_, Meiji said, his voice imitating that of a GPS.

**You cheeky bastard**, I replied in an amused tone, but I followed his instructions. As we walked, I took in the scenery before me. It appeared as if this neighborhood was a bit higher up than the rest of the city, probably a middle-class neighborhood. On the first turn I got a good vantage point of the city. It looked a bit smaller than most metropolises, with only a handful of skyscrapers in the distance. The neighborhood itself appeared to appeal to the better off, with most of the houses being two stories with an occasional three-story house. I listened as Meiji led me down the streets towards a more business-oriented section of the suburb, making sure I kept an eye on Sayori. Soon we came to a small café. "Here we are," I said, "open your eyes."

She did so and they didn't stop opening. "You…you remembered?"

"I remember a lot of things," I said. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

"Cinnamon buns!" Sayori eagerly said as she ran towards the doors.

_She loves the buns from here_, Meiji said.

**Now that makes sense. Good call dude**. "Slow down there!" I chased Sayori into the café, which at this time was a bit busy. There were a few people sitting down, drinking coffee and talking among themselves and the line was a bit longer than I'd have liked, but it wasn't unbearable. "Damn, maybe we should have been here sooner," I said as I joined Sayori, who had already secured a spot in line. "How many cinnamon buns do you want?"

"Three!" she said, holding up three fingers eagerly.

I looked over at the display and saw that the buns were massive and practically covered in glaze. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm!" She was already salivating.

"Anything to drink?"

"Chocolate milk," she giggled.

_Same old Sayori_, Meiji said.

"Same old Sayori," I repeated, messing with her hair.

"Hey! Meanie…" she puffed her cheeks and looked at me with a pouting expression.

"Alright, sorry." I held my hands up.

"I'll only forgive you if you get me four buns," she pouted, looking away.

"Four?! Sayori, are you sure you can eat that much?"

"Yep!"

I sighed. "Fine, four buns. Hey, there are a couple of people ahead of us still," I said. "Why don't you go find us a place to sit while I get the food? No point in us both standing in line."

"Alright!" she practically bounced away towards a small two-person table near the window closest to the entrance. I took this chance to take a good long look at the café. The ceiling was slanted with a few ceiling fans slowly turning, which allowed for a gentle breeze to blow through the café. The lighting was warm and inviting and the soft music playing through the ceiling speakers was a gentle Japanese sounding instrumental. The counter had three cash registers, which surprised me. In my experience, the more registers, the more business a store had. There was only one woman at the register, her fingers flying across the screen as she took orders. The counter had a display which showed many kinds of pastries. There were breakfast sandwiches, bagels, donuts and the infamous cinnamon buns. **Hey, do you drink coffee?**

_Yes, and black, please._

I wasn't a coffee drinker, but I wasn't in my body either. I figured he enjoyed the taste and perhaps I would too since I had different taste buds. When it was my turn, the young woman at the counter greeted me. "Welcome to Café Forté. What can I get for you today?"

"May I have four of your cinnamon buns, a tall hot chocolate, the sausage breakfast bagel and a medium black coffee please?"

_Large please_.

**Your digestive system is going to hate us in the morning**. "Sorry, make that coffee a large please."

"Of course! Is there anything else?"

"Nope, that should do it, thank you," I replied.

"Would you like us to heat up the cinnamon buns?"

_Sayori used to love getting them heated up, if I remember right_.

"Yes please."

"Great! Your total will be 3094 yen." Her cheerful behavior was infectious and I returned the customer service smile I was getting from her with a small one of my own. I paid for the food, which was considerably less than I was expecting, considering the fact that the cinnamon buns were almost as big as Sayori's head. I stepped to the side and waited for my order to be processed. The orders ahead of me grabbed their coffee and rushed out. **I don't know much about Japanese culture, but do people in offices really work on Sundays?** I asked Meiji.

_If they need to. Mom and Dad work Sunday through Thursday but that's because Friday is the only day Mom can go visit Aiko at her college campus._

**Oh yeah, tell me a bit about your sister. What does she look like? What's her major?**

An image of a pretty cute girl with long twintails popped into my mind's eye. She had brown hair and eyes like Meiji. Her twintails were tied very low down with red ribbons. The image Meiji imagined was of her in the Sakura High school uniform, only her blazer was tied around her waist. She was also decently well endowed, about the same as Sayori was at least if not more. She was quite beautiful. _She's a lot more of a free spirit than I am_, Meiji said. _Her major in school is Linguistic Communications or something like that with a minor in Library Studies. She was the president of the literature club when she was in high school before it disbanded, after all_.

**Wait, she was in the literature club? **A twinge of fear shivered up my spine.** Why was it disbanded?**

_All the members graduated._

I nodded with relief. **Makes sense**.

"Sir? Here's your order," a voice pulled me out of my internal dialogue.

I turned and saw the cashier looking at me expectantly. On the counter was a tray with two paper coffee cups, the breakfast bagel and cinnamon buns, the last two wrapped up neatly.

"Ah, right, thank you," I said as I took the tray.

"You're welcome and enjoy!" She walked back to the register and took the next order to a young-looking couple who had just walked in.

I carried the tray over to where Sayori was staring wistfully out the window. I approached quietly, wanting to see for myself what her expression was. Her normal smile was gone, replaced with a blank stare. She was leaning against her hand while the other one was resting on the table. _I…guess she really does have depression…_ Meiji said, sounding regretful.

**Don't worry,** **we can help change that**. I placed the tray down loudly. "Wakey wakey, Sayori! All our food is here and ready," I busted out an impromptu rhyme as I sat across from her.

"Uwaaah!" She jumped, startled at my sudden presence. "Ah, Meiji? Sorry. I was spacing out."

I reached over and flicked her forehead a bit. "Try not to do that so much," I chuckled.

"Ow! Meanie…" she pressed her fingers together and looked at me with a frown.

"Well, this meanie just paid for four of those cinnamon buns you like so much," I said, revealing the heavily drizzled and now freshly warm buns.

Her mouth opened and she began to drool. "Itadakimasu!" she said, grabbing the first bun and taking a massive bite out of it. I chuckled, ripped off a small portion of another one and took a bite. I immediately understood her enthusiasm for the buns. I might have had different taste buds now, but I knew that the protagonists love of sweets was legendary. The buns were, to my surprise, somewhat crisp on the outside, with a heavenly soft and warm center. The glaze only enhanced the experience of the little bit of bun I got.

"Man, these are good. I regret not getting one for me. Although knowing you, you'd just steal it from me."

_You know, you're doing a good job of imitating how I'd tease her at least_, Meiji said. I almost heard the chuckle behind those words.

**I try**.

"If you want, I can split one with you," Sayori said, suddenly looking nervous.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to deprive you of the experience of devouring such delicious goodies." I took a bite out of my breakfast bagel. "I've got my own food here, so don't worry about me."

"Alright," she said a bit uncertainly. I took a bite of my food. The bagel was one of the plain ones, and inside was a square of scrambled eggs, cheddar cheese and a round sausage patty. The bagel was just as savory and full of umami as the bun was sweet and fluffy. **The food in this world is a lot better than mine**.

_Or maybe we Japanese have a better handle on food than you fat Americans_, Meiji said in a teasing tone.

**Oy! Not fair! I am ****_not_**** fat!**

_Who says Sayori is the only one I get to tease?_

**You sneaky little devil**. I took a sip of the coffee once it cooled. I wasn't a coffee fan, but with these new taste buds I began to see why Meiji liked it black. It had a bitter taste, but in an enjoyable way. **You know, it's a shame we're only a couple years too early for Bang drinks**.

_What are those?_

**They're an energy drink that becomes popular around a year from now. They don't taste at all like energy drinks.**

_Are they good?_

**Very**. I continued to eat and wash the bagel down with sips of coffee. Sayori was already on her second bun, her face all messy and sticky. I chuckled and handed her one of the damp towels the restaurant gave us. "Wipe your face," I said teasingly. She stopped and blushed. Taking the towel from me, she wiped her mouth clean then resumed eating, just as quickly getting her face messy. I decided to ignore it until she was finished. **What would you do in a situation like this?**

_Ask her how she's been. The last time we really ever talked was a few months ago when she was first talking about forming her club. Or ask about her club._

"Hey, how's your club been?" I asked after washing down a bite of bagel with some coffee. "It's been a while since we've hung out like this and we hardly ever get to see each other at school."

"It's going great!" she said, her mouth still full. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and swallowed it all. "We started a month ago after our president quit her last club. Our club president is a really good leader, and the other members are pretty cool in their own way."

"You're vice-president of the Literature Club, right?" I asked, knowing full well she was.

"Yep!"

"So, what do you guys do in the club? Do you sit in a circle and read books aloud? Do you discuss your favorite books and the merits of each?"

"We mostly just do our own thing. Natsuki reads her manga, Yuri reads bigger books, Monika spends a lot of her time trying to come up with activities for us to do together but she also writes sometimes too. Last week we read a book Yuri recommended called _Sense and Sensibility_. That was fun, although Natsuki didn't really think so."

"Wait, did you mention Monika?" I tilted my head curiously.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did. Do you know her?" Sayori looked puzzled.

"Well, does she have long hair, a white bow, green eyes?" I asked. "Because if so, I do know her. She and I were in the same class last year. We didn't talk much."

"Uwaah! Really?!"

I chuckled at Sayori's cute reaction, and felt my heartrate increase. _I…guess I really do have a crush on Sayori…_ Meiji said.

**Good to hear. Let's turn the charm up to a ten**. "So, what did you think of the book you guys read last week?" I asked. It had been a few years since I read that particular Jane Austen book.

"Willoughby is a meanie!" Sayori said, scowling. "The way he leaves Marianne is just stupid! All for money?"

It was starting to come back to me now. "Don't you remember when Willoughby came by to see Marianne when she was sick near the end of the book? Remember that talk he had with Elinor?"

"Yeah, but he didn't have to be so mean!" she puffed her cheeks out.

"Yeah that's fair. Who's your favorite character?" I asked.

"Marianne," Sayori said with a smile. "I was happy when she ended up with the Colonel."

"Mine is actually Edward," I said. "I admire his loyalty and his refusal to bow to the pressure he was put on when his engagement to Lucy came to light."

Sudden realization came to Sayori's eyes. "Wait…**_you read Sense and Sensibility_**!?" She said that so loud that other café patrons looked over at us curiously.

"Whoa, calm down there," I said.

"Bu-but…I thought you only read manga?" she asked.

_If I remember right, Mom has a copy of that book somewhere in the house_, I heard Meiji say._ And a movie version_.

**Thanks!** "I saw the book on the kitchen table a couple weeks ago. Mom likes those types of books and I guess curiosity got the better of me. It's not something I'd normally read, but I actually did enjoy it. Speaking of, I should look to see if there's a manga version."

"There's the Meiji I know," Sayori giggled as she dug into her third bun.

_Good save. I'd have never read such a story myself._

**It was part of a college class a couple terms ago, **I replied**. You should really give it a read sometime.** "So, what else have you guys been doing?" I asked, finishing my bagel.

"Oooh! We tried reading some short stories, but that didn't quite work out as Monika hoped. Natsuki wasn't much of a fan of the ones Yuri picked and Yuri didn't like the manga Natsuki hoped to read."

"Good to know someone in that club has the sense to realize that manga is literature," I said.

_Damn right!_

"Ehehe, you'd like her," she said. Her tone had a hint of strain in it, as if she was forcing her smile.

"Sounds like it, if she's half as awesome as you are."

_I don't like the way she said that._

**Me neither**. "Where do you guys meet up?"

"It's in a classroom for third years," she said.

"Whoa, an entire classroom? Isn't that a bit big for only four people?" I asked.

"That was where the old literature club met," she explained, "and when Monika went to apply to restart the club, she was told there were no normal clubrooms available anymore."

"Well, a nice big space only means there's more room to grow," I said.

"Yep! So, what about you? What have you been doing?"

I felt a wave of guilt wash over me from Meiji. "Nothing much, I'm afraid," I said. "School, anime, manga, games and sleeping in on the weekends, that kind of thing."

"That's not good! You need to be more active."

"I know, that's why I wanted to do something fun today. I just woke up and felt…different."

_No shit_, I heard Meiji say dryly.

"Different how?"

I looked thoughtful, as if I was trying to compose my thoughts. "For the longest time I felt like I was a puppet on strings, just following a set schedule. I'd get up, go to school, come home, do homework and watch anime or read manga, then go to sleep. It's gotten monotonous."

_Speak for yourself! I enjoy it…kind of._

"When I woke up this morning, I had a realization. I don't want to let my last year of high school be as dry and boring as the others. I want to have fun with my friends. You're the only real friend I have, and we've been drifting apart slowly. I decided that, starting today, I wanted to reconnect with you and try and make other friends too."

"I'm happy to hear that!" she said excitedly.

"Good. Now finish up your bun. We're going to have a fun day today. And starting tomorrow, we're going to hang out like we used to. After your club, of course."

_I hope you know what you're doing._

**Believe me, so do I**. **I need her to invite me to the club after all**. **I can't change too much yet**.

"You don't have to go to all that trouble," she said, looking away slightly.

"Hey, I like spending time with you." I began cleaning up my side of the table. "You still going to finish that bun?"

"Oh yeah!" She picked up the last bun, but to my surprise she broke it in half, handing me the bigger piece. "Here you are."

"Huh? Are you sure?" She nodded and extended it more towards me. I took a hold of it and took a big bite. The sweetness overwhelmed me this time and I had to balance the sweetness with the coffee's bitterness. Finally, though, the table was clear of all the food. "That was delicious," I said.

"Yeah it was," Sayori said, rubbing her stomach and looking quite satisfied. "So, what next?"

I looked at Meiji's phone. The time was now a few minutes past eleven. "Why don't we go walk off all the calories we just ate, then we can go to the arcade."

"Yay!" She wiped her face.

"I'm gonna clean up and meet you outside."

"Alright," she said, standing and rushing to the exit. I threw out the garbage, placed the tray on top with the others and followed. Sayori was on her phone busily texting someone. The day had gotten a bit warmer but with the cold of late autumn still hanging in the air.

"Who are you texting?" I asked as I joined her.

She quickly hid her phone. "Se-cr-et," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Hmph, fine with me," I said, pretending to be hurt. I couldn't be too sure, but I guessed she was texting someone from the Literature Club about me joining.

"Eh? Meiji, I didn't mean…" she looked away.

"Heh, I'm kidding. I'm not the kind of guy who'd pry on your secrets," I said quickly to reassure her. "So, shall we go to the park?"

"Yep." She fell into step with me and silence fell. I felt my heartbeat increase once again.

When we arrived at the park, I found myself standing near a small set of stairs which led down to the park. It was a simply laid out area with a moderately sized man-made lake in the middle of it. I saw a field on the other side of the lake that was empty of people but that had two soccer goal posts set up presumably for warmer weather. Around the lake was a pathway with benches scattered about. Down the stairs and a bit to the right was a large roofed area with a plethora of vending machines. Most of the people gathered at the park were there. To my left was a small hill with a number of trees that covered a few picnic tables, a few of which were in use by families and couples.

"It hasn't changed at all," Sayori said, once more with a wistful tone as we began walking down the pathway.

_It really hasn't…_

"Well, I will say the company changed. They got cuter," I said, giving Sayori a smile.

_I'd never say that!_

**But you would love to, right?**

_Uuuu…it's embarrassing._

**She likes it, though. Look.**

Sayori's face had gone red and she had a small smile on her face. "C-Cute…?"

"Yeah, you're very cute. It's one of the things I like about you. That and how silly you are. I miss it."

"Ehehe, thanks."

**Jackpot! We just scored some points with Sayori!**

_But it's not me doing it…_

I inwardly sighed. **Don't worry, we'll tell everyone. And I know you really want to tell Sayori all of this, so it is you telling her in a sense. Don't worry. Sayori isn't the girl I'm after**.

_Really? Who are you after?_

**Se-cr-et**, I said, imitating Sayori for a bit. "So, you've barely scratched the surface. How have you been personally?"

"Eh? I'm doing great!" She held up both her hands and smiled at me.

I knew that was a lie, but I couldn't let her know just yet. "I'm glad to hear. How's the rest of your family?"

"They're doing great too. Dad's off on a business trip right now and he won't be back until after the festival sadly. Oh! And Mom's pregnant!"

My jaw nearly dropped. "Wait, really?!"

_Holy shit…_

"Sayori, that's fantastic!" I caught glances of confusion from everyone else nearby. Feeling embarrassed, I lowered my voice. "You're gonna have a new little brother or sister, that's amazing."

She giggled. "I'm happy too!"

"Do you know when the baby's going to show up?" I asked.

She looked away and frowned, as if trying to remember something. "Um, I can't remember. April, I think?"

"Good!"

_This is huge news. I hope we survive this…I want to see the little guy or girl._

**We will, bro**. "Well how about school? Keeping up with your studies?"

"It's going alright, but I should be asking you that question," she said, giving me a slightly accusatory glare.

**Heh, you're busted dude.**

_Oh, shut up!_

I raised my hands. "Heh, you caught me."

"Honestly, I'm worried about you. You spend so much time inside with your manga and games. I'm worried you won't learn how to socialize or have any skills before college. If you're not careful, you'll become a NEET! Your happiness is important to me, you know." She puts her hands on her hips and leans toward me, glaring.

"Aahaha, yes I know. That's why I wanted to do something today to start off a brand new me."

_Har har_.

"Ehehe, I was surprised when you invited me out. You haven't in a while."

"Yeah, well I aim to change that." Silence fell again as we began to walk around the park. Suddenly an idea struck me. **Hey, how good is your singing voice?** I asked.

_What? Why?_

**Sayori seems like the type who likes when guys sing. **

_I…I do okay at karaoke I guess…why do you ask?_

**Just watch**. I pulled out my smartphone. Sayori looked over at me curiously. I wanted to sing an uplifting song, so I searched through my karaoke playlist, finally finding a short but upbeat tune from my childhood. The moment the music began playing I began to sing.

_"There's a spark inside us,_

_that we can all ignite,_

_and all that's dark inside us,_

_will flicker into light._

_"There's a power in every breath,_

_there's a power in every note,_

_a power that starts within the heart_

_a power that rises through the throat._

_"And when it sails up through the air,_

_more beautiful than any prayer!_

_This power can right all wrong!_

_And it will always thrill the ear_

_of those who have the power to hear_

_the magic of a song._

_"All that's strong inside us,_

_that tells us wrong from right,_

_becomes a song inside us,_

_to chase away the night!"_

I got a few strange stares that made me and Meiji feel self-conscious, but I enjoyed seeing Sayori so enraptured as I sang and moved around her a bit, focusing the song on her. It was almost like a musical number had broken out. A few children began following me as well. When I finished, I heard a round of applause coming from behind me. Turned out I'd gathered a few more followers than I'd realized. It was my turn to be fully embarrassed.

"You can sing? And you sang so well!" Sayori said, clapping with the rest.

I blushed heavily and scratched the back of my neck. "Y-You think so?"

"Where did you learn that song?"

I smiled. "I found an old cartoon called _The_ _Princess and the Goblin_ when looking for anime with goblins, so I watched it."

"Sounds cool! I want to watch it now."

"We can watch it together sometime, if you want," I said. I saw her blush a bit at that. While she was distracted, I said to Meiji **Alright, you know her better than I do in certain areas. You ask something you want to know**.

_Ah, I, um…ask her if she still does yoga._

**…Really? Alright**. "Hey, on another note, didn't you used to do yoga?"

"Yeah I did."

Once again, I was surprised. That wasn't mentioned anywhere in either the game or the DDLC wiki. I maintained my calm and made sure not to show the shock as I asked, "Are you still doing it?"

"Mmm…not as much. Since I joined the literature club I haven't had as much time." She looked a bit sheepish and pinched her stomach. "I'm getting a bit flabeeeeheeeheeeheee!" She dissolved into laughter as I began poking and prodding at her stomach. "Meiji, stop! You know I'm ticklish there!"

I wasn't the only one laughing. Meiji was clearly laughing his ass off as well. I continued for a few seconds before I stopped. I grinned. "Well you don't feel flabeeeheehee," I teased. "Or flabby for that matter. You're fine. I'm sure you've put just as much work into your club as you do during yoga."

By this time, we had walked around the park once. As we passed the vending machines, I heard a stomach growling. Looking over I saw Sayori blushing and holding her stomach. "Ehehe, guess those buns weren't enough."

"Let's get something to eat then," I said, diverting over to the vending machines. Sayori ran ahead of me and began surveying the machines. I began taking more notice of the world around me. From my perspective, the line between reality and wherever I ended up didn't even exist. There were brands here that I knew were in my world, like Fanta, Pocari Sweat and Ramune among others. I rubbed a nearby table that had a little bit of dirt on it, rubbed it then looked at my fingertips while Sayori was looking for something to eat. The dirt looked incredibly real and I felt it between my fingertips, watching the excess fall to the ground gently. I gently pinched myself and felt the slight pain. Everything around me felt so realistic. Looking back, I saw Sayori standing in front of a vending machine that apparently could provide a hot pizza within minutes. I could see her salivating as I walked up. "Found something interesting?"

"Look at this! This is new!" Sayori exclaimed, pointing at the machine and nearly jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Ahaha, calm down. I'll get it for you." Before she could protest, I put in the required amount and began to wait for the machine to create the pizza. I meanwhile grabbed a bottle of Calpis, a small sandwich and some chips from another couple of machines. I sat down on a bench nearest to the pizza machine with Sayori, who would steal glances at my food. Sighing as if I was acquiescing to her, I turned the bag of chips her way. She gleefully began eating. **Any other questions?**

_Ah! _He sounded startled_. Sorry, I was reminiscing. Here. _

I was presented with a memory involving this park. I watched as Meiji and a childhood Sayori, at that time with longer hair, ran around the lake while four adults, two of whom I recognized as Meiji's parents, sat at picnic table and talked. I watched as Sayori stumbled and skinned her knee near a tall tree near the lake. She began to cry and I watched as Meiji rushed to her side faster than the second woman at the table who I recognized as Sayori's mother. I was so busy watching that I didn't initially hear Sayori calling out to me. "Huh, what?"

"You okay? You were spacing out."

"Ah sorry. I was just thinking back to when we were kids and we came here." I noticed that Sayori now had her pizza and was chowing down on it with gusto. I looked over at the lake and spotted the tree where Sayori had fallen. "Hey, there's that tree where you fell back when you and I were kids," I said, pointing to it.

Sayori looked to where I was pointing and smiled. "I remember that…" her voice was softer now, more reminiscing. "This place didn't used to be so crowded."

"You sound like an older adult when you say things like that," I teased.

_Good one!_ Meiji sounded proud of my friendly jab.

Sayori frowned at me but blushed a bit. "Meanie…"

"Oho? A meanie, am I?" I held up both my hands and made tickling motions. "Uahahaha!" I laugh a bit maniacally but in a playful manner.

"Aaaah! Not the tickle monster again!" Sayori put on a fake appearance of fear and trembled, putting her hands protectively over her sides. We both started laughing mere seconds later, however. "Ahaha, thanks Meiji, I needed that laugh."

_Even I could have guessed something was wrong just from that sentence…I think_, Meiji said.

**I can feel your guilt, but we can get through this.**

_Alright…_

"Good. I like seeing you laugh. Makes me feel happy knowing I could help make you happy in even the smallest ways," I replied.

"You're too nice, Meiji…" she said in that same soft tone.

"I learned from the master," I said, making an exaggerated bow towards her. I laughed along with her and then let my face fall a bit. "Seriously, Sayori, you're the one who's been too good to me. More than I deserve…" I could literally feel the guilt pouring off of Meiji, but I shot him a quick virtual hug along with the words **It's alright, if anything else I forgive you. What I'm about to say is not a slight to you in any way. I know you're a good person**.

"Meiji…?" Sayori looked over at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

I took out a handkerchief from my pocket and dabbed a bit at my eyes, which now were starting to tear up. "Not…as much as I'd like. I…I've been a terrible friend these past few years."

"What do you mean?!" Sayori looked more concerned now than before.

I took a deep breath to help calm me and Meiji down. "Sayori, when was the last time we ever did anything like this? Just you and me, best friends, hanging out together?" I cringed at my use of the word hanging out, realizing I'd used it a couple times earlier.

Sayori came over and sat next to me. I felt a comforting hand on my back as she ran it up and down. Looking over at her, I saw a small but caring smile on her face. In that moment, Meiji and I both saw someone mature and caring trying to cheer up someone she loved. Any hint of her normal childish behavior was gone, replaced with a mature and caring attitude which reminded me a bit of her mother. "Meiji…don't look so down. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did," I insisted, utilizing Meiji's guilt mixed with mine at lying to her. I needed to sound convincing. "Friendship is a two-way street, and you've put more work into walking that street than I have. I woke up early this morning and realized what a jerk I've been to you."

_Certainly feels like you're blaming me… _Meiji said.

**Look dude, we all make mistakes. Do you want to make this up to her?**

_…Yes…more than anything…she's my best friend and the girl I'm in love with…_

**Let me handle it until we find a way to let you take control.**

_Alright…I hope I'm right in trusting you. _

Me too, I thought to myself.

"Meiji…I forgive you." The maturity in the voice of someone normally hyper and childlike was a welcome surprise, but what was even more of a surprise was the sudden tender hug that Sayori gave me. Meiji's and my guilt spilled over and I allowed myself to softly cry. I also tried to release my terror and anxiety about being brought to the game. She held me close, running her hands up and down my back. "Shhh…shhh…everything's okay…"

After a few minutes I stopped crying and sat back up, dabbing at my eyes. "I'm going to make it up to you, starting today. And tomorrow, I'll wait around to walk home with you after your club ends."

Her eyes lit up and I saw her smile return. "You mean it?! You'll wait for me?"

"Sure, I will. I miss walking home with you."

"Yay!" She finished up her pizza and held her stomach, looking very satisfied. "That was so good!"

"Good to know. I'll try it sometime. Come on, we should head to our next venue. The arcade!"

Sayori bolted from her seat and rushed off. I quickly threw the garbage away and ran after her, but by this time she was nearly out of sight. **She must really love the arcade**.

_Oh yeah, she does. When we were younger our parents would give us each about two thousand yen each and we'd go nuts there. She especially loved the racing games. She always kicked my ass at those though. I wonder if our usernames are still listed in the Fast and Furious racing games…_

**You've got those here too!? Oh, hell yes!** I pumped my legs harder, but it was obvious pretty quickly that Meiji's body wasn't as in shape as mine was. I slowed down but not enough to lose Sayori. Eventually we reached the arcade. I had visited Japan back in reality with Harv and Jamie and it looked remarkably similar to the few arcades I visited with my friends. I saw Sayori sitting at the Fast and Furious game, looking at me expectantly. I walked over to a change-making machine, put in a thousand yen and, after taking and counting the change to make sure I wasn't shorted, I turned. She was still waiting. I made a show of cracking my knuckles and neck, then walked over and sat. "Let the rematch of all rematches begin," I said.

"Prepare to lose again," Sayori said, grinning wickedly.

**Whoa, this is a new side to her I never expected.**

_She's weirdly competitive when it comes to arcade games._

**Fair enough**, I replied as I logged into Meiji's account. I saw that Meiji had put all the upgrades in every car. **Jesus Christ…how much money did you sink into this game?**

_More than I want to admit…_ he sounded sheepish.

"Ready?" Sayori asked, grinning.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go!"

In total, I probably sunk about five thousand yen of Meiji's money into the matches. I'd lose some, Sayori would lose others, but we were evenly matched. We playfully trash talked each other and generally had a good time. It helped that I knew how to drive, though. When I looked at my phone, I realized it had gotten later than I expected. "Oh damn, it's late. I should get you back before your parents kill me."

"One more please?" she gave me puppy dog eyes.

"No. I'm tired and it looks like you are too. I don't want you oversleeping and being late to school."

She looked a bit embarrassed but nodded. "Let me use the bathroom really fast."

I used the bathroom as well and when we both were ready, we headed out. The sun was just beginning to set. The weather was cooler and Sayori was shivering despite her own coat. I chuckled when I saw that and handed her my own coat. Wordlessly she took it and wrapped it around her. "Hey…Meiji?" She sounded unsure and a bit nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Did…you mean what you said when you said you'd wait for me tomorrow?"

"Of course, I did," I said. "I miss having those walks together, and I don't mind waiting. Might give me a chance to do homework."

_Ugh…homework…_

**Better there than home.**

"Homework? That's unusual for you." Sayori looked at me suspiciously.

"If I did homework at home, I wouldn't. Too many distractions."

She smiled. "That's the Meiji I remember." I could almost see the wheels turning in Sayori's mind. She was a lot shrewder than I remember her being in the game. Then again, I remembered she was good at handling people, especially her best friend. "Promise me you'll wait?"

"Promise."

"Yay! I can't wait!"

At that point we'd reached Sayori's house. The sky in the west was a deep crimson and the lights in the houses were coming on. "Well, here's where I leave you until tomorrow," I said. "Remember, don't be late getting up. I want to walk with my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

She blushed once again and began heading inside when she stopped and, almost reluctantly, handed me back the coat. "Almost forgot it," she said.

"Ah, thank you. Have a good evening."

"You too." She waved at me as she entered her house and shut the door.

_That…was a good day I gotta admit_, Meiji said as we walked back to his house. _We didn't do as much as I was expecting, but it was still fun, even for me as a spectator_.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun," I said softly as I walked through the gate to Meiji's house. "We should try and get some sleep though. There's school tomorrow."

_Come on, man, at least let me watch a little anime_, Meiji said.

"I…oh alright, we can do that. Somehow my laptop from my world made it here and I have some anime on it we can watch. Only a couple of episodes though, and then we should sleep."

_Deal!_

When we got back to the room, I managed to hook up my laptop screen to his TV and we watched the first few of episodes of One Punch Man. Meiji seemed to thoroughly be enjoying that one and I was glad to indulge. I looked at the clock after episode five and realized it had gotten later than I wanted. "Damn it, we should be sleeping now."

_Aw come on, one more episode_.

"Now I see why Sayori is so worried about you," I said as I began to shut my laptop down.

_Fine fine, but we're finishing it tomorrow_.

"Fair enough." I pulled out Meiji's phone, plugged it in to be charged and began setting an alarm. "What time do you set your alarm?"

_Six forty-five_.

I set the alarm for six thirty instead as I didn't want to be late, making sure it was set to AM and for the following morning, then placed his phone and my smartphone on the end table next to his bed. I changed into the pajamas I'd found myself wearing earlier that day and climbed into bed. "Goodnight."

_Goodnight_. And with that, he was out like a light. I searched for the school uniform and found it hanging up in the closet. After assuring myself that I was ready for the day, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

**Next Chapter, new characters!**

**morbiusgreen**


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm woke me up early as planned. When I called out to Meiji, I got no response, possibly because he was still sleeping. I got out of bed and took a quick shower before slipping into the school uniform. I hadn't tied a tie in a while, but my hands still seemed to know the motions by heart. I quietly prepared a quick breakfast of cereal and a slice of bread. After eating, I could feel Meiji stirring. "Good morning, sleepyhead, how was your night?" I asked.

_Not bad, actually_, Meiji replied. _So…we're waiting to walk Sayori home today, right?_

"That's right. And we're going to do actual homework, not just say we did."

_Homework…_ and here I felt him space out. Not that it mattered. I was still in control. I washed my face, grabbed the schoolbag and headed out. Much like the day prior there were clear skies but it was still cold. Looking at Meiji's phone I saw it was now around 7:30. "Hey, when does school start for you?"

_Huh? Oh, it starts at 8:00, but we can get there in ten minutes if we leave right now._

"Heeeeeeeyyy!"

I turned and saw a bubbly little blur of energy running towards me. I waited for her to join me. When she stopped in front of me, she was panting heavily. "You okay, Sayori?" I asked.

"Sorry, I overslept again!" she said apologetically.

"Oh dear. You seem to be doing that more and more recently," I said as I motioned for her to join me. "Although, I hope me kicking your ass yesterday didn't tire you out too much," I teased.

"I kicked your butt just as much!" she exclaimed as she fell into step next to me as we walked down the hill. "But…I'm sorry I was late."

"Don't be sorry," I said. "I'm not mad. A bit concerned perhaps but not mad."

She blushed a bit. "You don't have to be concerned, I'm fine," she said.

"Alright, if you say so," I said.

As we continued heading down the hill towards the school, I saw other students coming out of their own houses or passing us as they headed down the same hill. At the bottom of the hill I saw a decent sized Japanese high school. A small group of students with bands attached to the arms of their blazers were standing at the gates welcoming students. **That's the student council, right?** I asked Meiji.

_Yep, they're pretty strict but I've heard they mean well._

They greeted us as we passed through the gates to school. Once we were past, I looked up at the school. The main building had three floors, each with windows in each classroom. The entrance looked pretty standard with a taller portion of the building with a clock situated near the top. There was a roundabout for students coming through both gates. There was a small garden in the middle of the roundabout with a few small trees and bushes. "Well, I'll see you after club, alright?" Sayori said as she stood.

"Sounds good to me! Later."

She smiled and ran towards her shoe locker. I stood. **Alright, where to now?** Meiji told me where his locker was. I opened the locker and, after putting my shoes in and the slippers on, headed to Meiji's classroom. The room was already nearly full of other students. Meiji identified his desk, and I wasn't surprised when it was the typical main protagonist seat. I began making my way towards it.

"Whoa, look who actually showed up on time," a teen girl with blonde dyed hair and blue contact lenses said as I entered the classroom. She was wearing a lot of makeup as well as ear piercings. Her uniform was pretty loose, especially around the chest area and I wasn't blind to the busty nature of her breasts. I identified her as a gyaru. "I'd have thought a loser virgin like you would be too tired after watching his anime and reading his manga."

**Whoa, who the hell's that?**

_That's Tani Kozue. She's a popular girl in school and says stuff like that to me. I normally just ignore her and hope she'll get tired of me. No one in the class likes her too much._

However, I'd learned long ago that some bullies took silence as a challenge. I looked her right in the eyes and felt my impulsive smartass nature get the better of me. "I could say the same of you, Tani. I'm surprised you're here after all you must have done last night. Who'd you spread your legs for this time, I wonder? A businessman? Politician? Your mom?" My voice was calm and collected, but I also had a small smile on my face.

Her eyes bulged, and if Meiji was in control of his body, I'm sure he'd have been doing the same. "W-W-What did you say to me, you little freak!?" she shouted at me.

I grinned. "What? Are you hard of hearing as well as a slut?"

By this time the entire class had gone silent and was watching this showdown between the two of us. _Stop! Don't do this!_ Meiji was practically begging me by this point.

Tani's face had gone bright red with rage. "Someone finally grew some balls. Shame I'm gonna have to break them!"

"Ooooh scaaary! I bet some of your clientele love having their balls stepped on by a high school girl," I chuckled as I walked past her towards the chair and set my bag down. "And at least my balls are bigger than yours."

"Oh, that's it, you asshole!" I turned and saw her rushing me, her (admittedly very attractive) face contorted with rage as she raised a fist.

I ducked and her fist made contact with the desk, causing a sharp cracking noise to come from it. "Strong arm you have there. How many did you jerk off to get that strong?"

"You're dead!" She chased me around the room, trying her hardest to hit or kick me, but even in this less than shape body, I was still fast enough to evade her. Soon I saw angry tears forming and smearing her makeup. "Stop running, you coward!"

"Awww, better not cry," I said in a demeaning tone. "No use getting that sexy beautiful face all messy on my poor loser virgin account," I said.

She froze, anger replaced by shock. "What…did you just call me?"

I shrugged. "Sexy and beautiful. What? Just because you're trying to kill me doesn't mean I can't recognize that you're very attractive. Physically at least."

Her face went red again, but I wasn't sure if it was anger, embarrassment or both. But it didn't matter much as the door slid open behind Tani. A deep stern voice said, "What is going on in here?"

I turned and bowed to the older man, who I assumed was the teacher. "Nothing, Sensei, just a little disagreement between me and Tani-san," I said innocently.

The teacher, an older balding gentleman, looked down at Tani's fists. "Are you sure it was just a little disagreement?"

"Huh?" I make a show of looking down at Tani's fists. "Oh, um, yeah I guess it was getting a bit heated before you came in." I bowed apologetically to Tani. "Sorry about that." She made a huffing noise and slunk back to her chair. I proceeded to mine and sat quietly.

_You're a reckless idiot!_ Meiji almost shouted at me. _She's gonna have my head for this!_

**I don't know about that. Look**. I took a glance over and saw that Tani was looking my way, her face still a bit flushed. She noticed me looking my way and stuck her tongue out at me before turning away. I looked away and a few seconds later, my peripheral vision caught her trying to sneak a glance at me. **So…she's one of those stereotypes. Tough girl on the outside. Not quite a tsundere.**

_She's going to kill us!_

**I have some fighting experience, and even in this body I can at least dodge her attacks.**

_Don't we have more important things to worry about aside from this?!_

I sighed softly. **Trust me, if she's the type I believe she is, she won't do anything that drastic**.

There was a brief silence from him, then, _Fiiiiine. But if she kills us, I'm haunting you in the afterlife_.

**Fair enough.**

I took out a pen and paper and began listening to the teacher. I took copious notes as fast as I could while Meiji simply worried about what might happen. The first morning classes went by, and when it was time for lunch, I decided that I would go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. The moment I stepped into the hall, a pair of strong but feminine hands grabbed my blazer and pushed me against the wall of a smaller hallway where no one could see us. I was now face to face with Tani who was glaring angrily at me.

_Aaaah! I knew it! We're dead!_

**Relax. I've got this**. I smirked. "Yes? What is it, beautiful?"

Her face went even redder now and she pushed me harder against the wall. "Don't you dare call me that again, or you will regret it!" she hissed.

"What, not call you beautiful?"

"You know perfectly well what I meant!" she growled

My smirk turned into a glare. "Only if you leave me and everyone else alone. If not, let's just say I'm very good at Photoshop and can make you look bad."

Color drained from her face. "Y-You wouldn't dare…"

I leaned in sharply, causing her to back up a bit, but not enough to let go of my blazer. "I've taken your crap for long enough, Tani. Why should I have to anymore?"

She flinched. "My crap…?"

_Wow, this isn't going as badly as I'd feared._

"You've been in my face for too damn long. I can only take so much before I snap." I pushed her hands off me. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need food." I walked away from her.

"Wait!" I turned and saw her bowing slightly. "I'm…sorry. I always thought…that you didn't mind it whenever I teased you. The girl I did it with last year didn't seem to mind."

"That wasn't teasing. That was bullying. Be more mindful of your words. See ya." And with that, I walked off. **Cafeteria, left or right?**

_Right_.

I was nearly at the cafeteria when someone grabbed my shoulder. Looking back half expecting it to be Tani again, I was surprised and relieved when I saw a very worried Sayori looking at me. "Did you get into a fight with someone?!" she asked, sounding scared.

"News travels fast, I see," I said. I turned and faced her. "It wasn't really a fight. More like a match where I constantly had to dodge her. She didn't manage to hurt me."

"She? Who was it? You didn't try and hit her back, did you?" Sayori asked, hands on her hips.

I put my hands up. "No, not at all. I didn't try and hit her."

She sighed in relief. "I'm glad…who was it?"

"Tani-san."

I saw the familiar look of recognition in Sayori's eyes. "Oh…I remember her from last year…"

_Do you think…that the girl Tani mentioned is Sayori?_

"Did she do anything to you?" I asked carefully.

Sayori didn't say anything, and she didn't need to. Meiji seemed to recognize that look. _Yeah, that girl did pick on Sayori_.

I lifted Sayori's chin. "I'll make sure she apologizes to you."

"N-No, don't bother. It's fine," she said, smiling uncertainly.

"Sayori, it's not fine." I looked seriously at her. "What she did is unacceptable."

"Stop!" Sayori nearly shouted, tears in her eyes.

_Just let her be,_ Meiji said._ She's stubborn about this sort of thing_.

I sighed, but smiled. "Alright. I won't do anything."

"Promise?" she looked pleadingly at me.

I pulled her into a hug. "I promise. I won't do anything." A few people around us gave us catcalls and people encouraging me to kiss her Meiji immediately felt embarrassed. Sayori quickly broke the hug. I started feeling almost insulted but immediately remembered how PDA was viewed in Japan. "Heh, sorry."

"I-It's fine," she said, face a bit red.

"Do you want to eat lunch together?" I asked.

"Oh, actually I'm gonna have lunch with the club members today. We have some club stuff to discuss."

**Probably Sayori telling everyone about how she's going to bring a new member and how to ensnare him**. "Oh! Well, um…sorry if I'm keeping you from them."

"That's alright, I wanted to make sure you were okay first." She looked a bit relieved. "Please promise me you won't get into any more fights."

"I can try my best."

_You'd better._

**I will.**

She looked happier now. "Alright, well I'll see you after class."

"Sure thing. Have fun!" She skipped away.

The cafeteria was crowded, as I expected it would be. The room was large and had a high slanted ceiling with stained wooden roofbeams. Hanging from those beams were slowly rotating ceiling fans. I had entered from the left entrance but I noticed other students coming and going from an entrance on the right. Opposite the doors was a large window that looked out onto the field outside. A few trees kept the sun from glaring in too much. To my immediate left I saw a plethora of vending machines as well as food ticket machines. I watched as someone took a ticket and got in line to the counter where there were a few windows where the kitchen staff interacted with the students. **Hey, is this place a private or public school?**

_Private_, Meiji replied.

**I'm guessing you're not a college prep school**, I said as I walked over to the ticket machines and looked them over.

_How'd you know?_

**I guessed**, I said. I went one of the food ticket machines. "Hmm…what to eat today…?"

_That chicken curry looks good_, Meiji said.

"Chicken curry sounds delicious," I agreed and selected it. I took the ticket to the cafeteria staff and waited. Once the food was delivered, I went outside. The air was brisk, but still warmer. I also wasn't alone out there. In the distance, I saw a familiar book loving nerd girl reading while she ate. She was eating ramen and drinking some hot liquid from a thermos. I assumed it was tea.

_Is that Yuri?_

**Yeah, I think it is. Let's leave her be.**

_Why?_

**One, we don't know if meeting her earlier will affect the game, and two, she wouldn't be comfortable**.

_Fair enough._

**Hey! That's my catchphrase!**

_I know_. He chuckled.

**Alright, alright**. And with that, I headed towards an empty table, sat down and began to eat.

While I was eating, Meiji broke the silence. _So, you know more about me than I know about you. If your story is true, tell me about yourself a bit_.

**Oh crap, I haven't told you much have I? Well, what would you like to know?**

_All you've told me is your name_, he replied.

**Fair enough. Well, I'm a twenty-two-year-old college student. I live, or lived I should say, in a nice house which is being paid for in part by my parents.**

_Oh, you're a lucky guy._

**I know. When I'm not studying, going to school or working, I enjoy anime, a few manga, games, and reading fantasy or science fiction books. I also do go to a gym occasionally, but mostly for endurance training. Back in my world I'm not exactly what you'd call fit so I try and get some exercise when I can.**

_Do you have a girlfriend?_

**Nope, haven't had one before.**

_Huh, well it makes sense why you'd play dating sims._

**Hey pot, kettle called. He says you're black.**

_Fine fine, I get it._

**Good. Anyway, my Mom and Dad both work in finance and are pretty well off. I work as a lower scrub at the company they work for.**

_So, you got the job based off of people you know._

**That's certainly part of it. I was given an interview because of mom and dad, but I got that job on my own. My parents asked them not to pull punches during my interview. And there's nothing wrong with getting ahead based off of connections.**

_My parents do a lot of work with money too, or so they've told me anyway_, Meiji said.

**Huh, we're not so different then**, I replied.

_Guess not._

I looked at the time. **Crap, it's getting late. We should be getting back to class**.

_Yeah, we should._

I quickly finished the rest of the chicken curry, which was as delicious as it sounded, cleaned my place a bit, put the dishes away and headed back to the classroom. I walked past Tani's desk. She didn't say a word or even acknowledge me as I took my seat. Once more, I took copious notes while Meiji just chilled inside his own body. I even felt him fall asleep at one point. Finally, the bell rang and it was time for clubs or to go home. Students trickled out until it was just me and Tani. Meiji was still asleep so my stress levels were much lower than they were before. She was still looking down at her desk, oblivious to the world.

She looked so despondent so I cautiously walked over. "Hello?"

She jumped and looked around. "Huh…wha…? Oh, it's you." She glared at me, but not as angrily as before. As a matter of fact, she seemed defeated. "What do you want?"

"Kozue, school's over. Aren't you gonna go home?"

"Don't you _dare_ call me by my first name. You of all people!" She stood. "I could make you regret what you did today, and there are no witnesses."

"Except for everyone on the internet," I said, pulling out my phone and snapping a quick picture of her face.

"What do you want from me!?" she was practically screaming, tears running down her eyes and staining her makeup.

I felt immediately bad for her, but I wasn't about to let Meiji's life get any worse than it already was. "I want you to leave me and everyone else you've bullied alone."

"I didn't know!"

"Now you do, so you can't use that as an excuse anymore."

She looked down. "Fine…Have it your way!" She grabbed her bag and stormed out, slamming the classroom door behind her.

That slam was enough to startle Meiji awake. _Whu…what happened?_

"Nothing you need to worry about. Go back to sleep."

_Okay…_ he was asleep in seconds.

"How the hell does he do that?" I wondered aloud as I sat back down and pulled out the textbooks. For the next hour I did homework. I worked on math problems, read a few short stories assigned to the class, and was just getting started on a short two-page paper when the door slowly opened. I looked over and was relieved to see Sayori peeking in nervously. "Hey there."

"Oh good, you're still here," she said with relief as she walked over. "I thought you'd gone home already."

"Now why would I do that? My word is my bond, after all."

She looked at me concerned. "I just thought that after today…you'd be too stressed."

"A promise is a promise. Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Her cheerful attitude reappeared instantly, as if her worry hadn't been there at all.

"Great. Let me pack my things and we can get going."

"I'll go wait outside!" Before I could say anything, she bounded out of the classroom.

As I was packing up, Meiji woke up again. _Wait, aren't we going to go with Sayori? What happened?_

"She just showed up and will be waiting outside." I finished packing and threw the bag over my shoulder like most anime characters do. "By the way, is there a bookstore nearby? I was hoping to get a new manga and a couple of books in preparation for tomorrow."

_There is, actually, and it's on the way home._

"Great. Think Sayori will mind if we pay it a visit?"

_I don't see why not. We can ask._

"Sounds good to me." I headed down to the shoe lockers, put my shoes back on and walked outside. The sun was getting lower in the west and the sky was getting darker. Sayori was sitting on a benche, whistling the same song I'd sung to her the day before. She looked like a kid as she swung her legs back and forth. When she saw me, she waved and stood, running over. "Hey, ready?"

"Yep!" she held up both her hands in a gesture that reminded me of one of her expressions in the game.

"Good. By the way, is it cool if we stop by the bookstore first? I wanted to buy a couple new manga."

"More manga? Don't you have enough?" she asked.

"There's no such thing as enough manga," I said with a chuckle.

"Meiji…" she looked worried at me.

I raised my hands in defeat. "Tell you what, how about if I promise to buy an actual book and take you to get something small to eat after, will you come?" She began to drool and nodded. "Great! Let's go."

The bookstore wasn't too far out of the way, we just needed to walk about a block away from our street. As we did so, I asked Sayori how the club went. "It went really well," she said excitedly. "We discussed a short story today."

"What story was it?"

She furled her brow, as if trying to remember. "Um…"

"I'd have thought that the vice-president of the Literature Club would know what she read," I teased.

"It's on my tongue's tip!" she said, trying to concentrate again.

"Tip of the tongue, Sayori," I corrected.

"Stop interrupting meeee! Meanie…" I merely chuckled and let her be. Finally, a light bulb must have gone off in her head. "_A Horseman in the Sky_!"

"Who's the author?"

"Ambrose something, I can't remember the last name."

"I've never read it. Is it good?"

"It's sad," she said. "It's set during the American Civil War."

_Huh, why would they be reading American literature?_

**American literature is just as much literature as Japanese literature, thank you**, I replied. "Well, what did the others think?"

"Natsuki didn't like it. She said it was too fancy. Yuri loved it and was telling us what she thought about it a lot."

**Sounds like an interesting read even more**, I said. "Too fancy?"

"Yeah, it was a little fancy. There were a lot of descriptions in there."

**Yeah, Yuri would probably like that more than Natsuki.**

_If you say so._

**I'm reasonably sure.**

"Oh, we're here!" Sayori said suddenly. I looked over and, sure enough, we'd arrived at a bookstore. It was smaller than I was hoping, but I didn't let my disappointment show as we headed up the stairs towards the store. As we entered, I took a good look at the store. Immediately to my left was a counter with two registers. Directly across from the register were a few tables where a couple of customers were reading using the light of a few lamps placed equidistantly on the tables. Near the back was where the aisles of books were located, each with a label with genres listed on small boards. The ceiling lights were florescent bulbs which glowed softly. One of the employees, a foreign woman with wavy brown hair, was typing something on a computer while the second, a young Japanese male employee, was busy putting away books.

"Welcome," the male employee greeted us quietly but warmly as the two of us entered. He looked to me like he was a young college student, bright and cheerful. He had somewhat shaggy black hair and brown eyes. He wore a gray set of work pants, a pale blue dress shirt and a black vest that had a tag with his name on it. The woman was wearing similar coloring, but instead of a shirt it was a blouse. "Just a heads up, we're closing in an hour," the man said.

I looked at my phone and the time was 5:23 PM. "We should be done by then, I think," I said.

"Great. If you need any help finding anything, please let any of our staff know."

"I'm going to go look around a bit," Sayori said. Without waiting for a reply, she headed towards one of the aisles and was gone.

"Actually, yes I could use some help. I was looking for a few things," I said, walking up to the employee.

"Great. Well why don't we head over to the counter and I'll look them up for you. Do you know the titles?"

"Yes I do."

"Good," the man said, sliding behind the counter and typing a few things on his computer. "What's the title of the first book?"

"It's a mystery/horror novel called _The Portrait of Markov_," I replied.

"Do you know the author?" he asked as he typed the name in.

"I'm sorry, I don't. All I know is that there's an eye on the cover."

He typed a few things in his computer and hit enter. "Hmm…we have a few entries. Look here." He turned the screen to me. "Do any of these look familiar?"

I peered at them and one immediately stood out. An image of a book with a dark blue cover and a blood red eye that looked like it was bleeding was one of the choices. I pointed. "I think that's the one."

"I'll be right back." The employee headed down one aisle and after a minute returned with the book. It wasn't very long, much like the way it was described in the game. I looked at the price and was surprised that it was only seven hundred yen. "Is this it?"

I opened the book and flipped through it quickly. "Yeah, this looks like it," I said, closing it and putting it on the counter.

"What's the next inquiry?" he asked, pulling the screen back to him.

"This next one is a manga called _Parfait Girls_. There should be multiple volumes," I replied.

He nodded and typed it in the search icon. "Author?"

"I don't know that one either, sorry."

He typed a few things in and hit enter. "Oh dear, there are a lot more than last time. Mostly cookbooks." He turned the screen to me again. I looked at the images on the screen until one caught my eye. My eyes widened at the image before me. The book had an image of four cute magical girls on the front. In cute red and white lettering reminiscent of a candy cane, a playful title had been written out: Parfait Girls Vol 1. But that wasn't what had caught my eyes. It was their poses. They were identical to the poses the girls had on Doki Doki's title screen, albeit with these girls having different hair color and length.

"Y-Yeah, that's the one I was looking for," I said.

"You're lucky," the employee said. "We have all the current volumes in. The bundle costs about five thousand yen, though."

_Hold on. Before I let you blow six thousand yen on all this, tell me why we're getting this._

**This is a manga that's special to one of the club members**, I replied. **Besides, I think you'll be surprised**.

_Alright, let's get it._

"I'll take that too," I said. The man walked to a different aisle and came back with a large stack of manga, each a decent thickness. I open the first volume.

Monika's lookalike, named Kiwi Minori, was wearing a black vest with coattails over what looked like a bright emerald green dress. She wore, unlike the others who had white gloves, long white sleeves that left her hands exposed. She was holding some kind of magical wand in her hand that resembled Monika's pen. Her hair was tied in a very exaggerated set of twintails. Her hair was the same color as Monika's save for at the end of the twintails where it transitioned to the same emerald green. Instead of a ponytail, though, this character had twintails which were held in place by emerald green bands. She was wearing a very tiny hat on her head with a small feather in it. Her eyes were green as well and had little hearts in them. Around her neck was a collar with a bowtie on it. She was wearing black thigh-highs on her legs with a green highlight on the top of the tights. Her shoes were black save for the soles which had green on them.

The outfits of the other girls were somewhat similar. Yuri's stand in, named Blueberry Taka, had a black jacket instead of a vest. This didn't escape my eye as it could indicate some kind of problem Taka had that was similar to Yuri. However, the coattails were still there. Her hair was black until it reached the end where it turned purple. Her hair was tied in a long single braid, half of which was bright purple as was her bangs. Instead of a hat, she had a purple rose and feather in her hair. Her eyes were also purple and had the same little hearts. She wore short white gloves. Her thigh-highs and shoes were identical to the others save for the purple coloring. In her right hand she held a thick book with a black and purple cover.

Sayori's stand in, named Strawberry Sayaka, was in Sayori's signature pose but her eyes were closed. I assumed her eyes would be as pink as her outfit. Her hair was long and blonde save for the pink highlights in her bangs and at the end of her loosely flowing hair. Her dress had a fused collar with a bowtie like the one Minori was wearing. Her hat had a bowtie as well, much like Sayori's. She also wore white gloves. Her thigh-highs and shoes were identical to the others save for the coloring difference, this time being pink. In one of her hands she held another wand similar to Minori's, albeit pink.

Natsuki's stand in, named Peach Nakara, had an outfit similar to Sayaka's own, only with her signature coloring being a peach color. Her natural hair color was a darker peach color. She wore a black top hat with a heart on it. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail. The end of her hair and her bangs turned to a brighter peach color near the ends of her hair. She also held a wand in her left hand. It didn't escape my notice that the names of the last three all ended in A while the Monika stand-in ended in I, whereas it was reversed in this game.

"Anything else we can get for you?" he asked politely.

"No, this should be it. Let me grab my friend and we'll be on our way." The man bowed and headed to the counter. I walked up the aisles and found Sayori drooling over a cookbook.

_Does that woman never stop eating?_ Meiji asked, in an amused tone.

**Don't be too blasé about it. Overeating can be a sign of depression. I'm not sure if that's the case for her, but it's a possibility.**

_Oh…I didn't know._ I felt his guilt return but I gave him a virtual hug. _Thanks…_

I looked over her shoulder and saw she was looking at wedding cakes. "Well that does look good," I said.

"Kyaa!" She jumped and dropped the book. "Ah, Meiji, don't scare me like that!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Aha, sorry," I said, picking the book back up and brushing the creases out as best I could. "I got what I wanted, ready to go?"

"Yep. I'm hungry anyway."

"Well, I did promise you some small snack. Let's hurry up so we can get you some food," I said as we reached the counter. As the cashier began to ring up my purchases, I asked, "Did you want any books, Sayori?"

She shook her head. "Just food."

"Aha, alright then your majesty," I gave a bow.

Sayori giggled then said in an authoritative tone, "Very well, commoner." She pet my head.

"Am I a dog now?" I chuckled as I handed the cashier some cash. "Woof."

"Good boy," Sayori smiled and pet my head again.

_I really have missed this, even if it isn't me doing it_, Meiji said.

**Soon my friend, soon.**

When we left, Meiji led me to a nearby convenience store where I let Sayori roam the aisles with a basket. I bought a small melon soda and egg sandwich and ate the tiny meal while she filled her basket. The cashier, an older gentleman, chuckled. "Your girlfriend has quite the appetite."

"Aha, she isn't my girlfriend," I said. "She and I have been childhood friends for years though."

"Whatever you say, kiddo," he smiled.

**She will be though if all goes well**, I said.

_I'm scared though. What if she rejects me?_

**Even if she did, it's not the end of the world, **I said, sipping on my soda**. You're just going to have to move on. It's not your fault if she does, but I have it on good authority she won't.**

_But it's not a game anymore_, he said. _Is it?_

**I'll be honest, I'm not sure if it's a game or not. But the coincidences are too big to ignore.**

Sayori came up and placed her basket full of goodies on the counter. I moved over and waited for the man to ring her up. "Think you've got enough to last until dinner?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ehehe, well Mom texted me and said she had to work late tonight, so I'm buying snacks and dinner me," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, do you think you have enough still?" I asked, dropping the teasing tone.

"Yep!"

I smiled. "Alright, if you're sure, then I'll get these for you." I paid for the food and took the bags as we headed home. The sun was lower than it had been and it was getting colder. A few clouds, which I identified immediately as altocumulus, were coming in from the west, covering the sun and casting its red glow all across the sky.

"Meiji…are you sure you're okay? Earlier…with the fight?" Sayori sounded worried again.

I smiled reassuringly at her. "Nothing happened after, I promise. We had a brief exchange after school was over but she ran out after I tried to talk to her about it."

She frowned. "What were you thinking, Meiji?! You could have gotten hurt!"

_That's what I'd like to know!_

I sighed. "Look, that girl has been walking all over me since the term started. I got fed up and finally stood up for myself. I don't deserve that kind of treatment by anyone. No one does. But…I'm sorry for worrying you. I guess I just snapped. I promise I'll be more mindful in the future."

"You better," she said. We walked for a while in comfortable silence. Finally, I saw Meiji's and Sayori's house coming up. I walked past my house and carried the groceries to Sayori's place. She opened the door and said, "I'll take those from you."

"It's alright, I can take them," I said, but she insisted. I handed the groceries to her. "See you tomorrow morning," I said.

"Goodnight, Meiji."

"Goodnight, Sayori." I headed out towards Meiji's house.

_So…what are the plans for tonight?_ Meiji asked.

"I did promise we'd continue One Punch Man, right?"

_Right! _I could feel the excitement pouring from Meiji as I unlocked the door and entered the house. After I washed my face a bit and put the first volume Parfait Girls and The Portrait of Markov in my bag, I changed out of the school uniform and into some loose pajamas. When I was all settled in for the night, I turned on my laptop and began playing episode six. The two of us watched and laughed together. When the last episode finished, I looked at the clock. "It's past 9 already. We should get some sleep."

_Aww, I wanted to watch the specials_, Meiji said.

"Tomorrow night, I promise," I said.

_You'd better keep that promise_, he said as I walked over to turn off my laptop and the television.

"Of course, I will," I said as I returned to the bed and lay down. "Tomorrow is a big day, though. So be prepared."

_I certainly hope you're wrong about this world, but if you are, I'll do what I can to make sure what you told me doesn't happen._

"Thanks. Goodnight."

_Goodnight_.

And with that, I set the phone alarm again and slowly drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**Progress on this story and the mod it's based off of is coming along. Look forward to future installments.**

**morbiusgreen**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke, it was still dark outside but I immediately noticed that I felt terrible. My stomach was doing loops and was making a loud gurgling noise. Looking at Meiji's phone, I saw it was 4:39 in the morning. I tried to calm my stomach by breathing deeply, but it wasn't working. The nausea became pretty overwhelming after a few minutes, so I ran downstairs and to the toilet, where last night's egg sandwich and melon soda were quickly regurgitated. My eyes watered as the contents of my stomach came back up one heave after another until there was nothing left. I coughed and spat out what little remained in my mouth. "Damn…why today?"

"Meiji?!"

Turning towards the source of the concerned voice I saw Meiji's mother standing in the doorway. "Hey Mom…" I smiled weakly at her as I flushed.

"What happened?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

I stood. "Yeah, I guess that egg sandwich last night was bad or something." I walked unsteadily to the sink, splashed my face and rinsed my mouth out with one of the cups.

Meiji's mother walked over and put her forehead to mine. "You do feel a bit warm," she said. She rummaged through a drawer beside the sink and pulled out a digital thermometer which she popped into my mouth. After a little while it beeped and she looked at the temperature. "No fever, but I'm still not comfortable sending you to school. That settles it. No school for you, young man."

"It's just food poisoning," I said.

"That doesn't matter," she said. "You need to rest and let your body heal. If you're feeling better tomorrow you can go."

Meiji wasn't awake yet, so I wasn't sure what his mom was really like, but from her tone I guessed it would be a bad idea to talk back to her more on the matter. Plus, she might get suspicious if I wanted to go to school. "Heh, sweet. No school."

She frowned. "This isn't an excuse to slack off like that. I fully expect you to get plenty of rest today. Go back to bed now. I'll put on some chicken broth and leave it on low before I leave. Make sure you at least try and eat some of it please? And if you can, try eating something like ramen. I'll try and be home early."

"I promise."

She gently ushered me out of the bathroom and upstairs. "Stay here for a bit." She rushed back downstairs and came back up with a glass full of a pale green liquid. I took a sip and, to my amusement, it was ginger ale. My own mother used that to help whenever I got food poisoning, or the flu as we called it. It helped a bit. "Now go to sleep, sweetie." She kissed my forehead and gently pushed me down, tucking me in. I lay back down and turned off the alarm before going back to sleep.

When I next woke sunlight was coming in from the window. Birds were chirping outside and the window was open. Meiji's mom must have opened it after I fell asleep. Looking at the clock I saw it was 7:12 in the morning. _It's about time you woke up!_ Meiji said. _We've got to get to school_.

"No, not today," I said, slowly sitting up and clutching my stomach. "Oh crap…I'm going to be sick again."

_Again? What do…oh wow, you're right. We do feel sick._

Once again, I ran down the stairs, barely making it before a little bit more of last night's small dinner came right back up. "Damn it, why did it have to be today of all days?" I groaned as I washed my mouth out with water. "And if today's the start of the game, it's not off to the same start."

_Couldn't that be a good thing? Changing things, I mean?_

"I don't know," I replied as I went to the kitchen and grabbed a mug. Meiji's mother had, as promised, put some broth in a small pan and had left it on low. I was a bit surprised she hadn't made porridge, but dismissed it as irrelevant. I began putting some in the mug. "There're too many variables here. Today was the day Sayori tricks you into joining her club. She was going to bribe you with cupcakes." I sat down and let the broth's soothing aroma calm me down.

On the one hand, Meiji's love of sweets made his mouth water a bit, but the thought was immediately dismissed by the growling of our upset stomach. _There's nothing we can do about it, right?_

"We're sick. We can't do anything about it."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. I heard Sayori's muffled voice call out, "Meiji? Are you in there? Hurry up or we'll be late!"

On top of everything, I suddenly began coming down with a headache. I stood and slowly walked over to the door. Opening it I peeked out. Sayori stood there expectantly, bag in hand and jogging in place like she was ready to run at a moments notice. "Hey Sayori, sorry but I can't go today. I have a nasty case of food poisoning. Mom told me to stay home today."

Her face turned to one of instant worry. "What? Are you okay?"

"I feel terrible, but I'm not contagious. I just need a day to let whatever's inside me pass. I feel guilty for not being able to walk you to school today."

"No no, it's okay! You focus on getting better, alright? I'll stop by when club is over." I could almost see the wheels turning in her head. I wasn't sure what she was planning, but I was sure it was something sneaky.

"I will." I held up the mug of broth. "After this it's off to rest."

"Alright…get better soon, hear me?"

"I will. Take care."

"You too!" She smiled then rushed off down the hill.

_You saw she was planning something too, right?_ Meiji said as I headed back to the kitchen table. _What do you think it was?_

"Honestly? I've no idea," I said as I sat back down and carefully sipped at the broth. I looked at the counter and saw that a couple of unopened cans were sitting there along with a note and a packet of ramen. I walked over and read IF YOU FINISH THE PAN, PUT THESE IN AS WELL. MOM. "Good to know," I said as I finished the mug. I rinsed it off and placed it next to the pan. "Well, since we have some time, we can finish those specials and the OVA, but then we should come down here for the rest of the day."

_Alright, sounds good to me_.

I headed back upstairs, turned on my laptop and proceeded to spend the next couple of hours watching the specials and the OVA. When that was done it was around 9:30 in the morning. The little bit of broth I'd had wasn't sitting well so I rushed downstairs and did what needed to be done. After I cleaned up, I turned off my laptop and, grabbing the schoolbag, carried it downstairs to the couch along with a blanket. I got myself situated on the couch and, after grabbing another mug of broth, sat down. "You can sleep if you want, or you can read with me," I said as I pulled out the first issue of Parfait Girls and turned to the first page.

_This is manga, no way I'm gonna sleep_, he said. _But if you pull out that other book I'm sleeping_.

"Fair enough." I opened the first page and saw color drawings of the girls pre-transformation. They were all wearing identical uniforms, light blue thigh-highs with darker blue skirts, white blouse, black blazer and blue bows around their collars. I read slowly so Meiji could get the plot as well.

It started out as a typical cutesy slice of life. The four girls were all friends who enjoyed a love of cooking and baking. While their tastes in food differed considerably, one thing they could all agree on was that parfaits were the superior dessert and they thoroughly enjoyed making them together. In their last year of high school these four girls left their respective clubs and decided to start the cooking club up again. The volume ended with the four girls looking over their new clubroom, one of the school's auxiliary kitchens. "Oooh, they're good," I said as I put it down and grabbed for the second volume, but the moment I did my stomach growled angrily. "Damn it…" When I got back, I filled up the mug with broth again and sat back down. "Thoughts so far?" I asked Meiji.

_I'll be honest, it didn't look like something I'd normally read. I'm more into action and isekai, but this looks interesting so far. Just slice of life is kind of relaxing._

"Agreed. Let's switch to _Portrait of Markov_."

_Ugh, why are you so insistent on reading that book?_

"It's a book Yuri enjoys and we need to make friends with all of them. Same with _Parfait Girls_. It's an important manga to Natsuki."

_I don't exactly like the idea, but fine._

I had a somewhat basic idea of the story, but from the start I was hooked. The main character in the book, named Fujiko, was a high school girl who, after the disappearance of her father, finds out that she has a twin sister who lives in a smaller rural town in Hokkaido. The first scene was of her inner thoughts while she took a bullet train from the Sapporo airport to a small town called Yuuna where she is greeted by her younger twin sister named Masae. Even in that first chapter, I imagined Yuri as the protagonist and realized I could easily picture her being like that. Fujiko was worrying the entire train ride there how to best introduce herself to the sister she never knew she had. In contrast, Masae was very upbeat and friendly, acting more as an older sister to her new sibling.

The town they lived in had one school that catered to every grade from elementary to high school, one small library, a few small restaurants, and one grocery store. As she's exploring the town one day, a car driving away from a bunch of police cars ran into a pole near her. An older woman got out and stumbled over to Fujiko, muttering something about a Third Eye before clutching at Fujiko's shirt, leaving a bloody handprint on it. The police officers asked her what the woman said, but Fujiko was too traumatized to speak, only shaking her head. After she calmed down, she said that the woman didn't say anything, other than something about a Third Eye. The police officers let her go at that point.

After the first chapter, I looked at the phone and saw that it was already past noon. "Why don't we take a bath?" I said, closing the book and laying it down on the coffee table.

_Agreed_. I walked over to the hallway and, with Meiji's help, began to set up the bath. Warm water began filling the tub. My stomach began growling angrily at me again. Sighing, I made my way to the next-door toilet. When I was done, the bath was halfway full. I went and grabbed my phone and Bluetooth boombox. I connected the two, put on some soft Japanese music and lay down in the bath as it continued to fill. When it was full enough, I turned the water off and let the warm water soothe my aching stomach.

_Sooo…what's the plan now?_ Meiji asked after about ten minutes of silence.

I inhaled deeply. "I'm not sure. Right now, I just want to get through today. I'm not sure what's going to happen, and that terrifies me!" I began breathing heavily.

_Alright dude, calm down, we can get through this. You've been helping a lot, so let me try and help you._

I smiled. "You're learning. Phew…sorry, I just have no idea how to handle this situation. The entire first day of the game won't happen now because of my foolish mistake and eating that-"

_Stop!_ I jumped a bit. His shout was more audible. I heard him sigh. _You didn't do anything wrong. You're helping me reconnect with Sayori and, while I'm not sure I would have done everything you did, you've been acting as much like me as possible_.

"Heh, thanks for that. I feel a bit better. Not physically, but I feel a little bit more prepared."

_Good. So, what are you thinking about?_

"Man, I don't know. I'm wondering if the scene from the first day will go similarly if we go to the club a day or two later. If so, all we're missing is a day, but I don't know if Monika already knows where she is now or not."

_What do you mean?_

"Here's the thing. On the first day, Monika assigns the club a task, to write poems to share. Since this is a dating game, all the player does is choose twenty random words that can appeal to Sayori, Yuri or Natsuki. The others actually write poems. Monika's poem on the second day hints at her knowledge of the world being nothing more than a game. I don't know if she knew it was a game from the start or if she discovered it between the first and second day."

_Wait, only the three? Why wasn't Monika there?_

"She doesn't have her own route," I said.

_What? Why?_

"You'd have to ask the creator. Honestly, it's cruel to her. She deserves happiness just as much as the others."

_Ooooh now I see_. Meiji's tone took on a knowing one and I felt the smirk.

"Huh?"

_Monika's the one you're going after, aren't you?_

I sighed. "Not that it's any of your business, but now that I'm here, I'm not going to neglect her. I don't want to neglect any of them. I don't want to see them die!" I hit the side of the tub angrily. "I could barely handle it when they died on the screen…I think I'd break down if I saw it in real life…"

_Do you always get like this when you're sick?_ he asked. His tone was one of concern now.

I chuckled sadly and splashed water on my face. "Not always, but how would you react if you knew what was going to happen in the next couple of days and only had one chance to change things?"

There was some silence on his end. _I can't say I understand completely, but I do get why you're nervous. Luckily, you're not alone. I may not know much about this game, but I can try and help however I can. And if what you say is right, we can try and get Monika's help_.

"I certainly hope so…"

We just lay there for a half hour in silence, listening to music. When the water got cold, I got out slowly and drained the water. After going to the toilet once again and doing what needed to be done, I walked upstairs and changed into some clean pajamas, I shuffled out to the living room again and lay back down. "I don't know about you, but I'm too tired to read anything. Constantly throwing up is tiring out this body."

_I feel it too. Let's sleep._

I turned on the music again and lay down. The couch was incredibly comfortable and I found myself quickly drifting into unconsciousness…

* * *

I came to slowly. I hadn't dreamed anything like I normally did whenever I was sick, and that was fine. As I woke up, I felt my stomach growling at me again. Once more I rushed to the toilet, but hardly anything came up. As I was stumbling back, Meiji woke up. _Hey, we okay?_

"That sandwich really messed me up," I said as I lay back down. "Ugh…this sucks."

_I guess we need more rest._

"Yeah…" I yawned and closed my eyes again. My music was still going and it soothed me. I was almost asleep when I heard someone messing with the lock. It unlatched and someone walked in. "Shhh, be quiet," I heard Sayori's unmistakable voice whispering as she entered the house. "He's probably still asleep."

_Hey, what's Sayori doing here?_

**I've no idea. Let's listen.**

"Are you sure about this?" another female voice asked, this one a bit deeper and more mature sounding than Sayori's. "He looked exhausted. Do you think it was a good idea to come here?"

"Sorry, I couldn't wait. And besides, he said he wasn't contagious."

"Where do I put these?" A third, more cutesy voice asked in a harsher whisper.

"Kitchen. I'll show you where to put them."

I didn't move as I heard a few pairs of feet softly walk past me. When I was sure no one was around, I slowly opened my eyes…only to find myself staring into the most beautiful sparkling green eyes I'd ever laid my eyes on. Startled, I shouted in alarm and moved back, hitting my head against the armrest. "Ow! Damn it!"

_Josiah, you okay?_

**Yeah, just startled is all.**

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Chizu-san!" the owner of said green eyes said in alarm as she backed up to reveal a very attractive young woman with a white bow and long coral brown hair in the female Sakura Academy uniform. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Uugh, no, it's not your fault." I sat up, groaning and looking around. "Sayori!" I shouted in a tone that was angrier than I meant it to sound.

"Oh Meiji! You're awake!" Sayori came running back in. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit confused right now…what's going on?"

"Ehehe, well…" she looked nervous and played with her fingers.

"Sayori, what's going on in there?" the higher pitched cutesy voice asked. Two more people came walking out of the kitchen. The first one looked a lot younger than the others and had shorter blonde hair in twintails tied up with red bands. Her eyes were a dark brown. She had a scowl on her face as she looked at me. The girl standing next to her looking more nervous and had jet black hair with a purple clip in it. Her eyes were a similar shade of brown as the other girl.

I looked at them confused, then looked back at Sayori. "Explain…"

"Um…well, I wanted to get you to join my club today, so I was going to invite you, but then you got sick. I couldn't wait for you to meet the club though," she said, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

_I did NOT expect this from Sayori_, Meiji said.

Me neither.

_This is an unexpected move for her. It's too aggressive_.

**Meiji, be mindful. Let them make the first move**. "So, you brought them over here instead?"

"Are…you mad at me?" she asked, looking a bit scared.

I sighed, but looked up at her and smiled. "I'm not mad at you. You're my bestest friend. Even if I did get mad at you, I couldn't stay mad for long."

"Ah, are we bothering you?" the black-haired girl asked.

I looked at her. "No, it's alright." I tried to stand, but failed. Sayori rushed over and helped me to my feet. "Um, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Chizu Meiji, Sayori's neighbor and best friend."

The black-haired girl smiled. "Ah, um, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you. Sayori's telling us nothing but good things about you during club meetings." She smiled pleasantly at me.

Natsuki put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Seriously, Sayori? This sick boy is who you choose? So much for a nice club atmosphere…"

**Oh wow…**

_What is it?_

**This conversation. It's nearly identical to the way it goes in the original game. Alright, let's see how it goes**.

_You didn't tell me the other girls were this cute, dude! I mean wow!_

I noted that he seemed to be following the script a bit too. I decided to keep an eye on that.

"You can just ignore her when she gets moody," Sayori whispered in my ear. She moved back and said, "Anyway, this is Muramoto Natsuki, always full of energy. And this is Yoshika Yuri, the smartest in the club." She indicated the blonde girl and the black-haired girl as she said so.

"D-Don't say things like that," Yuri said, looking away and playing with her hair.

_Hmm…_

**What is it?**

_Maybe it's just me, but Yoshika-san seems like the type who has a hard time keeping up with people like Sayori and Natsuki_, Meiji said.

**She does, but don't think any less of her. She's extremely intelligent and we're going to need her help to see if we can let you take control for a bit**.

"And you already know our club president Asano Monika," Sayori said.

Monika gave me a sweet smile that honestly made my heart skip a beat. "Ahaha, yes, nice to see you again, Chizu-san. Sorry again about the head."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," I said, smiled back at her.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Natsuki asked. I wasn't surprised that it wasn't Sayori who'd asked instead, since I'd already told her.

"We were in the same class last year," I explained. "We didn't talk too much. Did we even talk?" I looked at Monika.

"Hardly ever," Monika said.

"Well, we're going to have to fix that when you join the club!" Sayori said excitedly, then her tone softened. "Um, Meiji, do you feel well enough to have some cupcakes?"

"Cupcakes?" I took a deep breath and put my hand on my stomach. "You know, I feel a bit better than before, so a cupcake sounds good."

"I'll go get the cupcakes~" Sayori said.

"Hey, I made them. I'll go get them," Natsuki said.

Sayori immediately began fiddling with her fingers. "Sorry, I got a little too excited…" she smiled embarrassed. With that, Natsuki and Sayori headed back into the kitchen.

"Um, Chizu-san? Is it okay if I make some tea as well? It might help settle your stomach," Yuri asked cautiously. "Assuming you have some kind of tea set?"

**Do you guys have a tea set?**

_Sayori knows where all the tea stuff is. We haven't moved it since she was last here._

"Oh, of course you can. Sayori knows where it is, just ask her." Yuri smiled went to the kitchen. This left me alone with Monika. I turned to her and smiled. "So, Asano-san, I'm curious. How come you decided to make a new club? You're pretty talented already. You could have been a high-ranking member of any of the major clubs at school. Weren't you pretty high up in the Debate Club last year?"

_Why did that sound rehearsed?_

**Because it's what you asked in the game. The more I'm here, the more I seem to remember the gameplay for some reason.**

Monika came over and sat next to me but at a respectful distance. "Well…if I'm honest, I hate big club politics," Monika said, reaching over and picking up The Portrait of Markov, looking it over nonchalantly. I paid close attention to her facial expressions, noting as much as I could. Even then I couldn't quite get a read on her. "While I was in that club, there was nothing but arguments on budgets, publicity and preparing for events." She put the book down and turned back to me, directly at me. "Don't get me wrong, the debating part of the club was something I enjoyed, but I wanted to form something based around something I enjoy and try and make something special out of it as well. And if that encourages people to get into literature, then I'm already making that dream into _reality_." She emphasized the last word very subtly, but Meiji and I both heard it.

**Seems like she knows already**, I said.

_I'm just going to have to keep taking your word for this, aren't I?_

**Yep**. **Time for more verbal swordplay**.

I smiled. "Well, that's certainly an admirable goal. Sayori said you're a great leader and, from what I've heard of you and remember about you from last year, I believe it. But how come your club doesn't have more members? I mean, I get you're still new, but I'd have thought there were more people in our school into literature than just the four of you."

"Well, you have to understand," Monika replied, holding up her finger in a gesture reminiscent of one of her game appearances, "not many people are willing to put in the effort to start something brand new. Especially with something that doesn't grab your attention like literature. It's a lot of work trying to convince people that you're fun and worthwhile. But that just makes school events, like the culture festival, that much more important. I'm hopeful that we can grow this club before we graduate."

"Admirable, and I hope that dream gets realized," I replied.

Monika was about to reply when Natsuki came in, carrying a plate covered in tin foil. Behind her Sayori followed. "Okaaay, are you ready?"

"You've no idea," I said, giving Monika a sideways glance. She caught it and I swore her shoulder lifted a bit in a slightly flirtatious way.

"…Ta-daa!" Natsuki pulled back the foil.

"Uwooooah!" Sayori exclaimed, and immediately she started drooling. I'd never seen the cupcakes in the game. I remembered they'd been described as being decorated like cats, but the craftsmanship I saw was beyond anything any normal high school senior could make. The cupcakes themselves were soft and white, with the frosting having been poured on expertly. The image of cute kittens had been probably painted on with some sort of brush. The whiskers were made of icing and bits of chocolate sprinkles were used to make the ears. "So cuuute-!" Sayori continued, looking like she wanted to devour them all right then and there.

"I had no idea you were _this_ good at baking, Natsuki," Monika said.

"Ehehe, well you know," Natsuki replied, looking quite proud of herself. "Just hurry up and take one. I didn't make them to be stared at all day!" She gave a cheeky smile.

Sayori immediately grabbed one and took a bite. "So delicious!"

I grabbed one next but when I looked to see whether Monika was going to take one, I noticed she seemed to be hesitating. I handed the one in my hand to her. "Here you go," I said.

"Ah! Sorry, just got lost in thought." She took it and began to undo the paper wrapping.

I took a third and began to undo the paper. Looking over, I saw, to little surprise, that Natsuki was stealing sidelong glances at me.

_Is she waiting for us to take a bite?_ Meiji asked.

_She's a classic tsundere_, I replied. _She wants to be praised, but she won't accept the praise_. Watch. I looked at the cupcake better up close. "You know…this cupcake is pretty professionally made," I commented. "How long have you been baking, Muramoto-san?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Long enough to know how to make good pastries."

I chuckled. "Fair enough." I finally took a bite. The flavor didn't so much explode inside my mouth as carefully explored each chasm of it. The way the MC had described it in the game couldn't even begin to compare to how they tasted here. The cupcake wasn't overwhelmingly sweet. Its fluffiness could not be more understated by the game. Suddenly aware of how hungry I really was, I devoured it very quickly.

"Wha?! My cupcake!" Natsuki said, eyes wide in shock.

"I haven't had much to eat today, only the broth that Mom left me this morning," I admitted as I placed the paper wrapping down carefully on the coffee table. I grabbed a napkin from a small stack that Sayori had brought in and wiped my mouth. "Although I think one is enough for me for now. I hope it's okay if I take a few for later."

"Do what you want. It's not like I…made them for you or anything," she said.

_You're right, she is a classic tsundere. That's some impressively weird logic she has there_, Meiji said.

**Told ya**. "I humbly accept these gracious offerings to my poor wounded stomach," I said in a regal tone as I grabbed two more.

At that moment, Yuri came back in with Meiji's family's tea set. "Here we are," she said, placing the kettle and five cups down. "I'm surprised, though," she added. "This is nearly identical to the model we keep in the club."

"Hold up, you keep a tea set in the clubroom?" I asked.

"Don't worry, the teachers gave us permission," Yuri said, smiling kindly at me. "After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?"

"Ehehe, don't let yourself get intimidated. Yuri's just trying to impress you," Monika said, sounding amused.

"Well, it's working," I said, flashing a smile to Yuri.

"Eh?! Th-that's not…" she looked away, looking a bit insulted. "I just mean, you know…"

"It's alright, Yoshika-san, I do enjoy a good cup of tea. And I'm sure my stomach could use it too."

Yuri looked relieved. "I'm glad."

"Especially today," I added, smiling at her.

"We're not bothering you too much, I hope," Monika asked, sounding concerned.

"No, not at all. I'm feeling better than I did a few hours ago," I said. "If all goes well, I'll be there for school tomorrow."

_This isn't normal_, Meiji said. _Not normal at all. Four girls willingly coming over to a sick boy's house? Not normal._

**No argument here**, I replied. **But then again, this is supposed to be a dating sim game**. **I wouldn't be surprised if their affection stats are higher than a normal human. Either that, or the script had to improvise.**

Yuri had just finished pouring the tea and sat next to Sayori. I took the cup Yuri set in front of me and, after blowing on the tea, took a small sip. The warmth wasn't too strong by this point and felt soothing as it flowed down my throat. "Aaah…that really hits the spot, especially on my poor stomach. Thank you, Yoshika-san."

She smiled shyly. "Ah, um, th-think nothing of it."

"Oh, by the way," Monika said, "there's no need to stand on ceremony with us. It's perfectly alright to call everyone by their first name."

"Not mine!" Natsuki shouted.

"Natsuki, don't be rude to a sick person," Monika said.

I inclined my head to Natsuki. "It's fine. I'm flexible, Muramoto-san."

Natsuki frowned a bit. "Good…"

I took another sip of tea.

"Um…so Meiji, what are you literary interests," Yuri asked. She indicated the stack of books. "I'm assuming you read manga?"

"For a long time, yes I've read it and still do," I said. I saw Natsuki perk up a bit, but like in the game, she said nothing. "However, I've read a few other things as well. Like I was telling Sayori recently, I read _Sense and Sensibility_ just for a change of pace, and then yesterday I picked up this book at the bookstore." I reached over and picked up _Portrait of Markov_. "I've already read two chapters. It's a good read. I also read some of J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle Earth fantasy books and I even read C.S. Lewis' _Chronicles of Narnia_ and his _Space Trilogy_."

"W-Well, it's good you're trying to expand your horizons," Yuri said. Unlike in the game, her smile wasn't sad. Instead I thought I saw that she was impressed.

"How about you?" I asked.

Yuri closed her eyes and began tracing the rim of her teacup with her finger. "Well, let's see…my favorites are books that create deep and complex fantasy worlds. You mentioned Tolkien earlier. His books are long time favorites of mine. The level of creativity and craftsmanship he put into that world amazes me to no end. Same with other books with similar worldbuilding. But what impressed me more about that book series is how he was able to tell such a human story within such a vast world."

"I agree," I said. "Even in manga, there can be complex worlds and incredible worldbuilding. I've even taken a stab at creating my own world, and I've come to respect those who do it a lot more. It takes a lot of intelligence and foresight."

Yuri nodded in agreement. "I also like stories with deep psychological elements. Stories with deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well. It's pretty amazing how an author can take advantage of the readers' lack of imagination and throw them for a loop. I've been reading a lot of horror lately. Coincidentally," and here she reached over and picked up _Portrait of Markov_, "this one is one of my favorites."

"Well, don't spoil it for me," I said.

"Uhuhu, I won't. Firsthand experience of a book without knowing the plot is always the best," she smiled.

"Horror? I didn't expect that from you, Yuri," Monika chimed in. "Especially for someone as gentle and caring as you."

"I guess you could say that," Yuri replied. "but if a story makes me think or takes me to another world, I can't put it down. Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way you look at the world, if only for a brief moment."

"As opposed to physical horror? I mean that makes sense. Those types rely on cheap scares," I added.

"Exactly," Yuri agreed.

"Ugh, I hate horror…" Natsuki said, looking away.

"Oh? Why's that?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I just…" Natsuki looked over at me briefly, as if she was asking for backup.

"I get where you're coming from, Muramoto-san," I said. "I have a love-hate relationship with horror. Anytime I watch anything related to horror, I have to sleep with the covers over my head for fear of the monsters I know are not there. Mind and emotions are two different aspects of the human psyche. We can know that ghosts and monsters don't exist, but our emotions tell us otherwise. Even then, I still find myself drawn to horror when the mood strikes me."

"Exactly! Well, except for the acting like a kid part and hiding under the covers," she said, looking away as if trying to hide her embarrassment.

"That's right, you like to write more about cute things, don't you Natsuki?" Monika asked.

Natsuki's face contorted into anger. "What makes you say that?"

"You left a piece of scrap paper behind last club meeting," Monika replied. She reached into her pocket and handed Natsuki a folded-up piece of paper.

"Who gave you permission to look at it?!" Natsuki said, snatching it from Monika's hand.

"I had to figure out who it belonged to," Monika said.

"Ehehe, your cupcakes, your poems…they all scream cute! Just like you!" Sayori giggled. She headed over and put her hands on Natsuki's shoulders.

"I'm not cute!" Natsuki shouted.

"Sayori, cut Muramoto-san some slack," I said. "There are a lot of people who think being called cute means they're not being taken seriously." I ruffled Sayori's hair playfully.

"Um…I'm sorry Natsuki," Sayori said, "I didn't mean-"

"Just forget it," Natsuki said. "It's fine."

The tension could be cut with a knife. I looked back to Natsuki. "Muramoto-san, you write your own poetry?"

"Eh?" She looked over at me, a bit disarmed by my question. "Well, yeah a bit. Why do you care?"

"I do too on occasion," I replied. "It's quite an interesting change of pace. I don't have many poems, but what I do have I'd gladly share with the club for critiquing. I'd also like to see yours, if I can."

"N-no!" Color came to Natsuki's cheeks.

"Really? How come?" I asked.

"You…wouldn't like them…" Natsuki said uncertainly.

"You sound so certain. How do you know what I do and don't like?" I picked up _Parfait Girls_ and _Portrait of Markov_. "If I can be reading both of these and enjoying them equally, what makes you think I won't enjoy your poems?"

"I understand how Natsuki feels," Yuri interjected. "Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence. The truest form of writing is writing to oneself, after all. You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart."

"Do you have any writing experience, Yuri?" Monika asked. "Maybe if you share some of your work, you can set an example and help Natsuki feel comfortable enough to share hers."

Yuri's soft almost authoritative expression immediately shifted and I saw her get nervous. I shrugged. "I guess it's the same for Yuri. It's a shame though, I was hoping to get people's opinions on my own poetry. It's not something I do a lot of, but when I do it's fun and I would love to improve."

"Aww…I wanted to read everyone's poems too," Sayori said, sounding disappointed.

After a few seconds of silence, I cleared my throat. Turning to Monika, I held up my hand in imitation of the gesture Monika would make in the game. "Okay, Monika. I have an idea, but I want to run it past you."

"I think we're thinking the same thing," Monika said, smiling at me and copying my pose.

"I don't doubt it."

_Oh, why don't you two just make out already? It's obvious you like her!_

**You really want me to kiss her while I'm still in your body?**

_Huh?! NO!_

**Well there you go**.

"I have an idea everyone!" Monika said. Everyone turned their attention to the club president. "Let's all go home and write a poem of our own! Then, next time we all meet, we can share them with each other. That way, everyone is even!"

I looked over at Natsuki and Yuri. Both looked completely unsure. Natsuki was just looking anywhere but at Monika, and Yuri was playing with her hair, fidgeting.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Sayori said.

"Plus, now that we have a new member, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other, and strengthen the bond of the club. Isn't that right, Meiji?" Monika looked over at me and smiled warmly.

I smiled back. "Well, considering I never said-" I froze. Looking around at the girls, I saw their faces looking at me mostly expectantly, with Natsuki only looking a bit curious. For some reason, I found my next words harder to say. "It's a good idea. And I'd love to contribute…as your newest member."

Sayori's eyes widened excitedly, "Really?! Yess! I'm so happyyy!" Sayori glomped onto me, bouncing up and down on the couch next to me.

"Sayori…gonna…puke…" I tapped her back. "Tap out!"

She immediately let go. "Ehehe, sorry."

"You're not joining just for the cupcakes, right?" Natsuki asked.

I looked over at Natsuki. "Not at all. They're a good selling point, I'll give you that, but I do want to try something new. Sayori seems to enjoy this club, after all."

"Then let's make it official!" Monika extended her left hand to me. Her hand was smaller than Meiji's but it was well manicured. "Welcome to the literature club!"

I was curious as to why she was using her left instead of her right, but that question vanished when I saw a small scrap of paper in her palm. I smiled, reached over and grasped her hand, shaking it firmly. As I did so, I felt the paper being slipped into my hand. "Thank you, Madame President."

As we released hands, I put my hands in my pockets. Monika smiled at me again, then, to my surprise, she greatly deviated from the way the game had gone before. "Hey, Meiji?"

"Yeah?"

"Sayori mentioned while we were coming here that you can sing?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, a bit. Why?"

"I was wondering…when you're feeling better, would you consider singing something for us?"

"Yeah! Sing something else!" Sayori said. "Pleeeaasse?"

**This…wasn't something that was part of the game**, I thought.

_See? You're already changing things._

"Y-You guys…"

"I-I'll admit, I am curious myself," Yuri said, holding her hands to her chest.

"Hmph, after being sick all day, I'll be surprised if he can croak out the alphabet song," Natsuki quipped.

I grinned. "Is that a challenge? Challenge accepted! Hmmm…something to do with literature. Yuri, you should recognize the words, if not the tune." I took a sip of my tea, cleared my throat and began singing Clamavi De Profundis' version of the Song of Durin I'd discovered on YouTube during a _Lord of the Rings_ induced mania a couple years prior.

_"The world was young, the mountains green,  
__no stain yet on the Moon was seen,  
__no words were laid on stream or stone  
__when Durin woke and walked alone.  
_

_"He named the nameless hills and dells;  
__he drank from yet untasted wells;  
__he stooped and looked in Mirrormere,  
__and saw a crown of stars appear,  
__as gems upon a silver thread,  
__above the shadows of his head._

_"The world was fair, the mountains tall,  
__in Elder Days before the fall  
__of mighty kings in Nargothrond  
__and Gondolin, who now beyond  
__the Western Seas have passed away:  
__the world was fair in Durin's day._

_"__A__ king he was on carven throne  
__in many-pillared halls of stone,  
__with golden roof and silver floor,  
__and runes of power upon the door.  
__The light of sun and star and moon  
__in shining lamps of crystal hewn  
__undimmed by cloud or shade of night  
__there shone forever fair and bright._

_"There hammer on the anvil smote,  
__there chisel clove, and graver wrote;  
__there forged was blade, and bound was hilt;  
__the delver mined; the mason built.  
__There beryl, pearl, and opal pale,  
__and metal wrought like fishes' mail,  
__buckler and corslet, axe and sword,  
__and shining spears were laid in hoard._

_"Unwearied then were Durin's folk;  
__beneath the mountains music woke:  
__the harpers harped, the minstrels sang,  
__and at the gates the trumpets rang._

_"The world is grey, the mountains old,  
__the forge's fire is ashen-cold;  
__no harp is wrung, no hammer falls:  
__the darkness dwells in Durin's halls;  
__the shadow lies upon his tomb  
__in Moria, in Khazad-dûm.  
__But still the sunken stars appear  
__in dark and windless Mirrormere;  
__there lies his crown in water deep,  
__till Durin wakes again from sleep."_

The room was silent for a little while. Monika was the first to applaud, followed by Sayori. Yuri joined in next, smiling in recognition. Natsuki begrudgingly gave a few claps. "That wasn't bad, newbie," she said. "What song is that?"

Before I could answer, Yuri spoke up. "It's called the Song of Durin. It's from J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle Earth mythos. But where did you hear that tune?"

"I found it online a while ago," I said. **Trust me, his books are all good**.

_I've seen the movies, but I'll take your word for it…_

"Okay everyone," Monika said, standing, "I think with that, we can officially end today's somewhat unusual meeting on a good note. Everyone, remember tonight's assignment. Write a poem to bring to the next meeting so we can all share." She gave me a quick glance. "Meiji, I really, _really_ look forward to seeing how you express yourself." She giggled cutely and gave me a surreptitious wink. "And please get better soon."

Unlike how the MC had acted in the game, I gave her a confident salute. "Will do, Madame President!" I smiled back and then began to clean up.

"Oh, let us do that," Monika said, quickly reaching over and taking the tray I'd grabbed. I might have been imagining it, but her hand seemed to linger on mine a bit longer than necessary.

"You've already done more than enough for us-I mean me," I said, purposely using a plural as if I'd made a mistake. "Let me at least do something-" Meiji's body betrayed me at that moment and I felt a sudden headache. I clutched my head a bit.

Monika looked at me concerned. "Meiji?"

"Ow…I'm fine."

"Geez, at least let us do something. Stop being such a stubborn boy," Natsuki said.

"I-yeah, alright, sorry Muramoto-san. Thanks for the help." I sat back down and watched guiltily as the girls quickly cleaned up. After a few minutes the coffee table was cleaned and the girls were preparing to head out, all except for Sayori. I looked at Sayori who had come back with another mug of hot broth.

"I'll see you all tomorrow!" Sayori said as she saw the others off. When the door was closed, she came rushing back to me. "I hope you're not mad at me for tricking you like that," she said as she sat next to me and put her hand on my forehead.

I felt Meiji's heartrate increase as the girl he loved touched him. I smiled. "Sayori, what did I say earlier?"

"…I'm your bestest friend?" she asked hopefully.

I nodded and gently ruffled her head. "I know you didn't mean any harm by it. You're just looking out for me, and I appreciate it."

She didn't reply, just looked down. "Is it my fault…? That you're sick?"

_Why would she think that?!_

"Sayori…why do you think it's your fault?" I asked softly.

"I made you get me snacks yesterday, and-"

"No, that's not why," I said quickly. "I bought that egg sandwich for myself; that one's all on me, alright?"

I saw tears forming in her eyes. Meiji saw this and I could feel the guilt overwhelm him. _Hug her!_

"But-" Sayori began before I pulled her into a sudden embrace. "Uwaa?"

"No buts, Sayori. It was my mistake that got me sick. Nothing you did caused this." I held her close and rubbed her back.

I heard her sniffle a bit, then she said, "…Okay, I'll trust you. You know what's best for me, after all."

I broke the hug and lifted her chin to face me. Sayori looked like she was about to cry. "Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

_Good move_, Meiji said. _Sayori usually likes happy movies_.

**I'm not surprised.**

A saw a smile begin to form on Sayori's face. "Yes…I'd like that."

"I'll go choose one," I said. Standing I asked Meiji where they kept their movies. I went to the study and browsed his collection of movies. I grinned when I came across Ang Lee's movie version of _Sense and Sensibility_. "Perfect."

_Really? This is the one you're going for?_

"Trust me." I grabbed it and walked out to the living room again. Sayori was sitting and waiting for me patiently.

When I showed her what I'd picked out, her smile widened. "They made a movie?"

"They made a few movies," I said as I began setting up the DVD player. "It's a famous and old book, after all." I lay back down on the couch. Sayori sat next to me, propping her feet up on the table.

Halfway through the movie, the door opened and Meiji's mom stepped in. "Meiji? How are you feeling?" she asked as I heard her remove her shoes.

"Better," I called out as I paused the movie. "Not completely back to normal, but better."

She came in and saw Sayori sitting next to me. "Oh hi, Sayori! Thanks for checking in on my baby boy."

"Ehehe, no problem Chizu-san," Sayori said with a smile.

Meiji's mom came over. In her hand I saw a plastic bag from Family Mart. She reached in and pulled out a large drink. "I got you a sports drink to help you feel better," she said as she placed it down beside me. "Have you been eating anything?"

"I had some of that broth throughout the day, and then a cupcake from one of Sayori's club members."

She raised an eyebrow. "Club members?"

"I'll explain later, Mom."

"Alright…what are you watching?" she asked as she looked at the screen. "Is that…_Sense and Sensibility_?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Aww, you know I love that movie," Meiji's mother said as she quickly joined us on the couch.

"We can start over if you want," Sayori said.

"I don't mind either," I added.

Meiji's mom smiled at us. "Aww, you're too sweet but I couldn't do that. I've seen it enough as it is." She leaned back on the couch and stretched. "Go ahead."

For the next hour we resumed watching the movie. I took sips of the drink until it was all gone. Meiji even seemed to enjoy the movie too. When it was over, the clock on the wall said that it was just past seven in the evening. Sayori looked at it. "Oh no! I gotta get home or I'll be late for dinner!"

"I'll see you to the door, dear," Meiji's mom said.

"Sayori, thank you for everything you did today," I said. "Despite my surprise, I did really have fun."

"Ehehe, you're welcome." She smiled at me as she stood. Meiji's mom led her to the door and the two said their goodbyes.

When Meiji's mom came back in, she came over and sat next to me. "So…what did Sayori do while I was gone? You said you'd tell me later. Well, it's later."

"Oh, well…" and I began to explain everything that had happened after I woke up from my nap a few hours earlier.

When I was finished, Meiji's mom laughed. "That's more bold than normal for her. But I'm glad." She lifted me up and then lay my head back on her lap. Stroking my hair lovingly, she said, "Your dad and I have been worried about you. You've been in your room a lot more recently and we were scared you'd lose even the one friend you have."

Meiji's guilt began pouring out of him. _I made Mom and Dad worry too…I…_

**It's okay dude, really**. I felt my eyes tear up. "Mom…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…" My breath caught in my throat and I covered my eyes with my arm, holding back the tears Meiji wanted to release.

A pair of motherly lips kissed my forehead. "Shhh…it's okay sweetie. I'm just glad you found something new to try."

**You've got a great mom**, I said. **She reminds me of my own**.

_She gets a bit annoying and overprotective, but yeah, she's pretty great._

"Mom…I'm a bit tired," I said after a few minutes of us sitting there in comfortable silence. "Is it okay if I go to bed now?"

"Just so long as you don't read more manga and go straight to bed," she said.

"Promise."

_Ugh…I really wanted to continue reading Parfait Girls…and that other novel…_ Meiji begrudgingly added.

**We can do that tomorrow…in the club.**

Despite everything, I could feel a sense of excitement in Meiji. _Yeah, you're right_.

I stood and grabbed the books from the table. "Goodnight Mom."

"I'll check in on you before I leave for work," she replied, kissing my cheek.

"Moooom," I said, trying to show some teenage embarrassment. "I'll be fine."

"Let me worry, alright?"

I sighed. "Fiiine. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Meiji. Sleep well."

I trudged up the stairs and, after putting the books back in the schoolbag, collapsed onto the bed. "Oof…that was a long day…"

_You're telling me. So…plans for tomorrow?_

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the note from Monika. It read WE NEED TO TALK AT YOUR EARLIEST CONVENIENCE 3. LOVE, MONIKA. "Well…looks like we're going to meet with Monika at some point."

_Yes, but when?_

"At our earliest convenience, obviously," I said as I put the note in the bag. "Goodnight." And with that, I closed my eyes and was instantly asleep.

* * *

**So, right now I'm working on a mod that follows this story, and I'll upload when I reach the end of said chapter in the mod. Enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke the next morning, I felt a lot better than I did the day prior. I looked at the clock and saw it was just past 4:30. I got up to use the restroom. When I walk out of the toilet, I see a light on in the kitchen. I walked down and saw Meiji's mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on what I assumed was coffee. Meiji's dad was looking at something on a laptop and Meiji's mom was browsing her phone. Meiji's mom was the first to see me and stood fast, putting her phone down. "Meiji? Are you okay? Do you still feel sick?"

"I'm feeling much better," I said. "Just needed to use the toilet."

Meiji's dad took his wife's arm. "Come on, dear, cut the umbilical cord a little bit."

"He's my baby," she said. Meiji's mom then poured me a cup of tea. "Have some of this," she said, handing me the cup.

"Thanks Mom," I said, sipping at it.

"Did you sleep alright?" she asked, feeling my forehead again.

"Mooom," I groaned, but smiled a bit. "Yeah, I slept well."

"Well, if you go to your new club today, please just take it easy."

Meiji's dad looked over at me in surprise. "New club?"

"Sayori managed to get me to join her literature club," I explained.

"Really? I'm proud of you, Meiji," he said. "It's good for you to do extracurricular activities and colleges look favorably on that sort of thing."

I chuckled. "I'll be honest, Dad, I haven't thought too hard about colleges, but I'm going to change that after the festival."

"I'm glad to hear you taking that seriously," he said.

"Me too," Meiji's mom said, "but you don't have to be awake this early. You should still be sleeping."

I chuckled. "I'm going, I'm going. See you guys later, alright?" I headed back to bed, but the moment I remembered that I hadn't written a poem. I brought out my laptop and quickly turned it on, hoping that my old poems were still on my hard drive. Thankfully, they still were. I found one that I liked and began to transcribe it onto paper.

**_Through His Eyes_**

_To remember how she had been was  
__both a blessing and a curse to him  
__as she had been the glass that swarmed  
__around his fresh and liquid state._

_The sidewalks flooded with mobs  
__of businessmen about their day,  
__ignoring others, eyes all downcast  
__as they flowed over smooth gray stone._

_Among the empty minded fold  
__the man did stroll, small pack in hand  
__a lifeless gray building would mark  
__the terminus of his journey._

_He clambered in to his small car  
__and soon he'd joined the slithering swarm  
__of vibrant steel as they all crawled  
__towards the quickly setting sun_

_The sun had gone behind the clouds  
__the moment he escaped the metal  
__prison which had held him for  
__eternity, or so it seemed._

_And so, he found himself aloft  
__a branch which looked over a glade,  
__the putrid smell of smog and smoke  
__cleansed by a petal rosy breeze._

_As he stared out among the green  
__imagination overlaid  
__the empty fields of golden hue  
__replaced with men of iron and steel._

_He fancied sounds of battle and  
__imagined storms that filled the sky;  
__the sounds of dying men which cloaked  
__the whispers of the nearby brook._

_His hands alit beside his ears  
__and eyes, in an attempt to bind  
__the vicious sights and sounds which  
__invaded his evening dreams._

_The gesture was in vain  
__and he cried out as out the branch  
__he slipped and fell, impacting hard  
__the saturated earth beside the tree._

_The nightmare ended, there he lay,  
__his heavy breathing all he heard.  
__As he sat up a silence fell  
__among the scattered trees and ferns._

_An image fell into his lap,  
__a woman, fair and slim and smiles.  
__a woman worth a million words  
__never again to be expressed._

_As he stood and cleaned himself off,  
__a silent tear escaped his eye  
__and lit upon the grassy glade,  
__a testament to lover's past._

I folded the paper and put it in the school pants pocket, then lay back down in bed. After making sure the alarm was set, I dozed off once again.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

_Wake up, Josiah! Wake up damn it! We forgot to write a poem!_ Meiji was practically screaming in my ear as the alarm went off.

"Ugh…don't shout," I said as I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. "I wrote one earlier this morning."

_Wait, you did?_

"You were still asleep."

_I must have been. What was the poem?_

I reached into the pants pocket and pulled out the paper. I read over it again so Meiji could see it, then folded it back up and put it back into the pocket. "Well?"

_That's…a sad poem._

"It was meant to be when I wrote it a couple years ago," I said while I was gathering the school uniform and a clean pair of boxers. I then headed downstairs with the clothes and headed to the shower.

_I wonder what the others will think about it,_ Meiji said as I started the water.

"Well, I didn't have much time to write anything, and I did say I wanted them to see my older poems. We'll write a new one tonight," I said.

_We?_

"Yeah we. I didn't tell them about me yet, even though I meant to on the first day."

_It slipped my mind too. When do we do it? And how?_

"Leave it to me, alright?" I said with a confidence I didn't feel at all. In the silence as I washed up, my mind wandered as it normally did whenever I showered. What was I going to do? I couldn't keep lying to them, but how would they react? Would they even believe me? Judging from the message Monika left, I'm sure she'd believe me.

_You okay there? You're spacing out on me_, Meiji said.

"Oh damn, sorry." I rinsed off.

_Seriously, are you alright?_ He asked. _And don't lie. I couldn't read your inner thought, but I could at least feel tension_.

As I was drying off, I sighed. "Honestly? I'm tense as hell. I don't know if I should trust Monika or not. I don't know how to broach the subject of the two of us without hurting Sayori. I hate not knowing what to do!"

_You sounded so confident earlier_, Meiji said.

"Because I didn't want to make you worry."

_Dude, I've not been in control of my own body for the past three days. All I can do is worry and think._

"I…I'm sorry Meiji. I just…" I felt tears forming in my eyes, this time my own. "Knowing what I know, and with the added stress of being sick and unintentionally hijacking your body…it's too much to bear sometimes…"

_If we're going to be stuck together, you need to be more honest with me,_ Meiji said.

"I…yeah you're right, but that applies to you too. I'll be more honest in the future."

_You'd better!_

I got dressed and, after making sure my poem was in my pocket, I grabbed the bag and walked out. "Is October weather always this nice?" I asked as I walked to the gate to get Sayori.

_It's not unheard of_, Meiji said.

"Yeah I get that." I headed over to Sayori's door and was about to walk in when the door opened quickly.

"Meiji?!" Sayori looked like she had just gotten dressed five seconds ago. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to wake you up if you were still sleeping," I replied, "but it looks like you got up earlier."

She went red. "You haven't been to my house to do that in a while," she admitted.

"Well, I aim to change that. We still have time, though, so let me help you clean up." I put my bag down and began fixing her hair. "Geez, your hair is a mess."

"Ehehe…" Sayori looked a bit nervous but at the same time happy. "You know, it's funny…"

"What's funny?" I asked as I ran my hands through her hair to try and straighten it out.

"It's…weird to have a friend who does these kinds of things with you," she said.

**That was earlier than expected, but then again, this scenario did happen in the game**.

_Aaah, make her stop! It's embarrassing…_

"I don't think it's weird at all," I said, replying to both Sayori and Meiji. "Sayori, believe it or not, but I care about you." I tried my best to untangle some of Sayori's messy hair and had only some moderate success. I then noticed some toothpaste stains on her collar. I did my best to subtly wipe it off and luckily managed to get it all. After that, I moved her bow up so it was sitting on top of her head. I stood back and stroked my chin, looking at her with faux appraisal. "Hey, Sayori, I've always wondered, but why do you leave your blazer unbuttoned?"

"I'm not telling you," she said, making a pouting face.

_Button it up for her_.

**Trust me on this, it's better we don't**. "Well, I guess I've gotten so used to seeing you in that blazer that it would be weird to see it buttoned up. But it does look a bit small on you." I tugged on the sleeves a bit. "Couldn't you get at least a bigger one so that it covers your sleeves? It's getting colder, you know."

"But I have my coat," she said, indicating the long brown coat she held on her arm.

"I guess so, but you'd look a lot prettier with a properly fitting blazer."

I felt Meiji get super embarrassed. Sayori's face noticeably reddened. "Y-You think I would…?"

_I would never say that! I'd think it!_

"I do."

"Do you think…if I got a boyfriend, that he's let me keep my blazer unbuttoned?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers again.

"I think that if he's telling you how to dress in a way so silly, then he's not worth your time," I said. "I've never had a girlfriend myself, but if I did and she tried to change the way I dress in a manner such as that, I'd dump her so hard. It's not like you've been scolded by the teachers, and I don't think leaving the blazer loose is against any school dress codes. Never let people control you, Sayori."

_This coming from the guy who hijacked my body…_

**I didn't do it on purpose!**

_I know, I'm just teasing._

**Oh, just you wait…**

She smiled. "You think so?"

"I do. I know if it were me, if we started dating, I'd be perfectly content letting you wear your blazer like that. If you didn't, not only would you be harder to find, but it's such a Sayori thing for you to do."

"Meanie…" she glared at me, but I could also see the blush deepening.

"Sayori, your little idiosyncrasies make you as cute as you are," I said.

"Wha…you know what that word means?"

"Now who's being the mean one?" I asked, chuckling. "Come on, we've dawdled enough. We should get going or we're going to be late."

As we walked, Sayori spoke up again. "Are…you sure you're feeling okay to go to school today? You still don't look back to normal."

"Well, maybe Muramoto-san's cupcake cured me," I joked before going serious. "I'll be honest, I don't feel quite back to 100% but I feel good enough to come to school. Just don't expect me to do much today in the club."

"I don't think anyone will force you," Sayori said with a caring smile.

As we approached the school, more students joined us. At the front gates the student council members stood…along with Tani. At first I almost didn't recognize her, but when we got closer, I saw that she had used much less makeup on her face, unlike those she had the day before. Her hair brown now, and she'd taken her blue contacts out, showing off some admittedly lovely brown eyes. Unlike the day before, her uniform wasn't sloppy. She was leaning against the wall with her hands behind her back, looking away from everyone. When she saw me, she seemed to steel herself and walked up to me, hands tied into fists. I stepped protectively in between her and Sayori. "Go inside."

Sayori grabbed my shoulder. "Please…don't do anything rash," she begged.

"I promised you I wouldn't, remember? Now go."

She began moving towards the school, but Tani saw her. "Wait!" she called out. "I need to talk to both of you!"

Sayori froze, looking uncertainly at me. I looked at Tani. "Whatever you have to say to her, you can say to me."

"I'm afraid it can't," she said.

Once more I stood between her and Sayori. "Alright, what is it?" I asked, glaring at her.

Tani took a deep breath, and bowed very low towards us. "I'm so sorry to the both of you!"

Her apology was loud, but it sounded sincere. Sayori leaned in close and asked, "I thought you said you weren't going to say anything to her about me?"

"I didn't," I replied, just as confused as Sayori.

She stood back up, looking anywhere but at us. "After…Monday, I went home and thought long and hard about what I'd done. I even talked to my parents about it, and when I told them they told me I was acting like a bully. I didn't realize…I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted to let you know that I won't be acting like how I have been anymore."

"Words are just words," I said. "Please prove those words with your actions."

"You have my word! I will make it up to the two of you and everyone else." And with that she headed inside.

"Well…that was unexpected," I said as I turned to Sayori, only to find her on her knees, visibly trembling. "Sayori?!"

"Ehehe, sorry, I guess I wasn't prepared for that encounter today," she said as I helped her to her feet.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your classroom," I said.

She didn't protest as I headed inside with her. I stayed close just in case she collapsed again. Meiji, who had been tense throughout that whole ordeal, was relieved and happy enough to lead me to Sayori's classroom. The classroom she was in was nearly identical to mine except it faced the opposite direction with the windows on the right side of the board instead of the left. "Thanks, Meiji, I guess we really are better at taking care of each other than we are at taking care of ourselves." She smiled, but I could tell that her smile was bittersweet.

"I take care of you because I care about you," I said. "Anyway, I'll see you in the clubroom later. I can't wait to read your poem."

She giggled. "Me too. Later, Meiji!" She headed off and I saw, to my amusement, that she sat at the second seat to the back next to the window.

"She's got the protagonist window seat like us," I said to myself as I headed to Meiji's classroom.

_What do you mean?_

**You know how in school anime the male protagonist has that window seat? Like we do?**

_Ooooh, I hadn't considered that._

**Makes me wonder if the others have the same seats in their classroom?**

_I wouldn't be surprised._

When I reached Meiji's classroom, people quieted down and looked at me. One of the students approached. She was tall and had long bright brown hair. She had a red bow tying her ponytail together and wore her blazer loosely like Sayori. Her eyes were almost an aquamarine color "Chizu-san, are you feeling better today?"

_That's the class rep, Fujiwara Sayonika._

**Sayonika? Unusual name, but alright.**

"Ah yes I am. It was just some food poisoning," I replied. "I'm not feeling quite back to normal, but I can at least come to class no problem."

"Oh good. Did you want the notes from yesterday? I made copies for you and Tani-san."

"Tani-san wasn't here either?" I asked curiously, looking over at her. She was sitting with her head on her desk, arms covering her face so it couldn't be seen.

"No, she wasn't. After your brutal takedown yesterday, she probably stayed home out of embarrassment."

I rubbed the back of my head. "I did go overboard yesterday, didn't I? I'm sorry, Fujiwara-san. I guess I just snapped."

"I don't blame you," Sayonika said. "No one here was willing to stand up for you. Even me, I'm ashamed to say…"

_She's one of the few people in class who's nice to me…and I haven't appreciated it…_ I could feel more guilt washing over me, springing from Meiji. _I've been distant from them…_

"With the way I've acted until now, I'm not surprised," I replied. "I don't exactly exude a friendly attitude to my classmates, do I?"

Sayonika giggled. "If I'm honest, no. That's why I was shocked but not really surprised when you snapped on Monday."

"Well, I promise I'll behave better. And honestly, I'm glad you're in this class with me. You're one of the only people in the school who treats me kindly, even if I didn't deserve it."

_And I don't…_

**Stop being so hard on yourself!**

"Well, it is my job as class rep," she said, "but I guess I am a naturally helpful person."

"Well, I haven't said it, but I am grateful. Really. And yes, I would like the notes from yesterday if you're okay with it."

"Of course!" She rushed back to her desk, which was three ahead of mine. She returned with a small stack of photocopied papers. "Here you are, Chizu-san."

"Thank you, Fujiwara-san."

"Anytime!" She flashed me a wide smile before returning to her desk. I saw a few girls who I assumed were her friends walk over to her and talk to her, occasionally looking in my direction. I went to the desk and sat down. There were ten minutes before class so I began looking over Sayonika's notes.

After a bit, Meiji spoke up, and judging from his tone, he felt extremely down. _Maybe…I should let you take permanent control…you seem to have a better knack at my life than I do._

**WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT THAT?!**

_BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING FRIENDS LEFT AND RIGHT!_

I froze. I still had no idea how hard this situation was on Meiji, and honestly, I was too preoccupied to think about it. **Meiji…I–**

_No! Don't you dare feel sorry for me! You've been working so hard on my behalf and I don't deserve it! I don't deserve this life! I should just–_

While he'd been talking, I'd headed out of the classroom and, heading to the hidden hallway, brought my head back and hit the wall with my forehead. **Enough! You don't think I want you to get better?! I'm trying to lead by example here! Believe it or not, I was a lot like you when I was your age**.

_You were?_

**Yeah. I was a loner, but I got lucky. Two of the popular people in school kept on trying to hang out with me. I tried pushing them off because I thought they were annoying, but they grew on me. In fact…those two were the last people I saw before coming…here…** A wave of homesickness washed over me for the first time. "Oh God…Jamie…Harv…"

_Hey hey, I'm sorry. I guess I haven't been feeling a lot like myself lately._

**Well, how could you? It's not like I've even tried to give you control back yet. But…today, we're going to tell everyone. After we share poems.**

_Alright…_

I headed back into class and sat back down. The teacher came in seconds later and began the class. I once more took copious amounts of notes. When lunchtime came around, I put the books away. "Okay, I think I need a walk to cool my head," I said, standing and heading out. **Where do you think the clubroom is?** I asked.

_I don't have any idea_, Meiji replied.

**Then let's just look around.**

_Why not ask Sayori?_

**Because she'd want to show us around, and this might be one of the few times we can get Monika alone.**

_Damn…forgot about the antagonist._

**She's not the antagonist, **I explained**. But we do need to be careful around her. I don't know what she knows, or if she realizes how the game ends.**

_Alright…_

**Here's a thought, let's ask a teacher**. I flagged down one of the teachers and asked. He directed me to another part of the building. I headed there straightaway. Strangely, the closer I got, the less people I saw. "Guess the declining birthrate _is_ impacting this early," I murmured.

_Not funny._

**I know**. When I reached the doors to the clubroom, room 3-D, I didn't hesitate. I definitely did _not_ gently open that damn door. However, when I did so, I saw nobody inside. "What the hell…?"

The clubroom was definitely a full-sized classroom. There were twenty-five desks all laid out neatly in rows. There were three large windows opposite the door with peach colored shades, all closed. I reached over and hit the light button and the lights in the center of the ceiling turned on, giving better illumination. In one corner of the room was a gray locker. The back wall and bulletin boards were scattered with pieces of paper containing announcements, but when I looked at them, they seemed to be a few years out of date. "Does this even get used for classes anymore?" I asked as I headed to the closet. "So why would the teachers care about Natsuki's manga?" I looked up and, sure enough, her manga was on the top shelf. I reached up and carefully moved it to within arm's reach. As I did so, I saw a tea set sitting neatly on one of the shelves. Next to it was a water boiler.

_Yuri was right, that is similar to ours_, Meiji said.

"Well, I'm not gonna mess with it," I said as I headed out of the closet. I went to the teacher's desk and saw that the computer was off at the moment. Finding nothing else of interest, I made sure everything was as I'd found it and headed back out, shutting the lights off and closing the door. As I walked back, I looked out the window. The back of the school was a larger area with a few pathways among the grass. There were trees scattered along the pathway with benches placed in just the right spot to be covered by shade. I saw a few people sitting at the benches, eating lunch and talking while others were sitting against the tree trunks. I caught a glimpse of a tall, busty black-haired beauty sitting underneath one of the trees, reading something. I smiled. "That is definitely something someone like her would do during lunchtime."

_Really? I would have expected her to be in the library. It is a bit chilly outside today. Besides. There's less chance of that happening._

"That?"

_To her left._

I looked and saw a group of teenagers pointing at her from a distance and laughing. "Are you kidding me…Yuri too?!" I took off running down the halls, not caring if it was against school rules like in most Japanese schools. Meiji didn't even bother to tell me about it, he just kept directing me to the back entrance to the school. When I got there, I stepped outside and made my way over to where Yuri was now being verbally assaulted.

"…you slut!" one of the guys was saying as I approached, giggling cruelly at her. I saw Yuri just hide more behind her book. "You're the silent kinky type, aren't you baby? Come over and I'll show you a good time."

"Seriously, what's with those udders? Betcha they could produce enough milk to feed the entire school," one of the girls teased.

Yuri continued to ignore them, but this only irritated them more. "And what's with this book? It looks so creepy," one of them said. She reached over and took it, lifting it out of Yuri's reach.

I reached over and snatched it from the girl's grasp before anything else. The girl looked back at me startled. I smiled politely, keeping my smartass comments in control as best I could. "Hello there. Sorry to interrupt."

"And here's another loser," one of the guys said in a haughty tone.

"M-Meiji?" Yuri looked at me confused.

"Hey. I came to get you. Monika wanted to talk to you."

"Eh? What about?"

"She didn't say. Come on, she's waiting in the clubroom." I held out my hand to her.

She blushed, but took my offered hand. I helped her up and handed her the book. "Thanks…" she said.

"Hey, what's the big idea butting in, you nerd?" One of the girls, a smaller one who appeared to be the leader, grabbed my shirt and pulled me back. "You've got big balls, interfering in our conversation."

_Oh shit…that's Kawahashi Yae! She's worse than Tani-san was!_

I raised an eyebrow and turned back, brushing her hand off. "Aaah, my most sincere apologies," I said in a sincere tone. "But this is really important and can't wait."

"You don't get to interrupt us!" the girl I took the book from shouted.

"I'd leave him alone if I were you," another voice said from behind me. Turning, I saw Tani walking up, glaring at the other girls. "Seriously, he's not someone you should be messing with."

"Since when did you start defending this low life?" the leader asked.

"Since nunya…nunya bizness," Tani said, walking up and getting into the leader's face. "Now back off."

"I don't have to listen to you!" the leader shouted.

"Then listen to me," yet another voice said. Turning, I saw Monika walking up, glaring angrily at the group of girls. Her face was contorted into a rage I had never seen in the game. Her hands were balled up into fists as she approached. "Yuri is in my club, Yae. You don't get to lay a hand on her without my doing something about it!"

Yuri was looking between the girls, clutching her book out of fear. She was hiding behind me. I sighed and stepped forward. "Okay everyone, enough of this. There's no need to escalate this any further. Let's just…go our separate ways for today and cool our heads."

"Not a chance in hell," Yae said angrily. Yae was a bit smaller than Monika and was dressed very primly in her school uniform. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and an attractive figure. I filed that away for later just in case I needed to take her off her guard.

"Then it looks like it's my turn to be the more mature one here." I put a hand on Tani and Monika's shoulders. "Ladies, let's just go, alright? Lunch is almost over."

"Yeah, run bitches!" Yae shouted as I led the three girls inside. "Go comfort the cutting freak!"

The moment we all got inside, Yuri collapsed. I immediately knelt beside her. "Yuri? Are you okay?" I asked.

Her face was a mixture of emotion, fear, relief, confusion, all wrapped into one. She was on her knees clutching her book so hard her knuckles were turning white. "Uuuuu…I…"

"Deep breaths," Monika said, kneeling next to Yuri as well. "Just take deep breaths."

Tani stood back, glaring outside. "Honestly…I can't believe I used to call those bitches my friends. I really am sorry about all they said," she looked at Yuri. "I'll understand if you don't forgive them…or me for what I said to you all those times."

_She…wow, she really has changed_, Meiji said.

**Agreed, and for the better. We could become friends with her someday.**

_Maybe…_

I saw tears forming in Yuri's eyes and I grabbed Meiji's handkerchief, handing it to her. Sniffling, she took it and dabbed at her eyes. "I-I…thank you Meiji…Monika…Tani-san…"

Monika wrapped her arms tightly around Yuri's trembling frame. "You're one of my precious club members. There's nothing I wouldn't do if it meant keeping you safe." She looked at me. "That includes you too, Meiji."

"Chizu-san, you joined Monika's club?" Tani asked.

"Just recently, yeah."

"I didn't think a nerd like you liked literature-I mean…aaaah…I'm sorry, force of habit." She looked away guiltily.

"It's fine, you're still learning. Thanks for stepping in. Not sure I would have gotten away from that without getting pretty hurt."

"Stay out of trouble," she said as she headed back inside. "I'll let them know you're gonna be late." She ran down the hall.

"Who was that?" Monika asked.

"A classmate who I finally stood up to recently," I said. Turning to Yuri I asked, "Can you stand? Do you need to rest in the nurse's office for a bit?"

"N-No, I'll be fine," Yuri stammered, trying to stand up on her own. Monika and I helped her up. "Thank you…but why did you get involved? You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"For the same reason Monika stepped in. I may not know you well enough yet, but you're a fellow club member. I won't let anyone hurt you in any way to the best of my ability." I looked at Monika. "The same applies to you." Monika's cheeks went a shade redder than before. "But anyway, let's get you back to your classroom before the bell rings. We don't want you to be late."

"What about you?" Yuri asked.

"If I'm late no one will bat an eye," I said. "Come on, let's go."

Monika and I walked Yuri back to her classroom. She thanked the two of us, looked at me briefly while blushing, then headed to her seat, which to my surprise was the same main protagonist seat. Looking at Meiji's phone, I saw there were five more minutes for lunch. "Monika, I can walk you back to your classroom too," I said. I offered this hoping she'd be far enough away that we could talk a little bit.

"You're just as sweet as I though you would be," Monika said, and with that I was positive. This Monika was completely self-aware. However, I couldn't be sure if she remembered the complete game or not. "But my classroom is right next door." She walked over to me and whispered, "Please be more careful next time."

"I will."

She giggled and headed to her class. I hurried to mine, making it just seconds before the bell rang. When I got to my seat, I was surprised to see Tani had switched with the guy who had been sitting behind me. "How's your club member doing?" she whispered.

"She looked a little upset, but better," I replied.

"Good." And that was all she said to me throughout the latter half of the school day. When the bell rang, I stood and stretched. I turned to say goodbye to Tani, but she was already gone, having rushed out the door the moment the bell rang.

Grabbing my bag, I headed out and down the halls, making my way towards the clubroom. The hallway was crowded as I headed down, but as I got closer to the clubroom the crowd of students and teachers began petering out. I opened the door. I walked in and saw Monika at the teacher's desk typing something. Yuri was sitting at one of the desks reading and Natsuki was grabbing her manga from where I'd placed it before. Sayori was missing still. "Good afternoon, everyone."

"Hi again, Meiji!" Monika said, turning and minimizing whatever she'd been working on. "Glad to see you didn't run away from us, hahaha!" Her smile was infectious despite who it belonged to.

I smiled back. "My word is my bond, after all." I lowered my voice. "How's Yuri doing?"

"She's still a bit shaken up," Monika said, looking over at her with a concerned look. "But I think her tea helped her calm down."

"Oh good, I'm glad. Mind if I go check on her?"

"Of course!"

I walked over to Yuri cautiously. "Yuri?"

She looked up at me startled, then smiled. "Ah Meiji, thanks for keeping your promise. I hope this isn't too overwhelming a commitment for you." Looking away, she added nervously, "making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it…"

"Oh, come on! Like this guy deserves any slack!" Natsuki said, looking up from a desk a couple feet away. "Sayori told me you didn't want to join any clubs this year. And last year too!"

"True, but I woke up a few days ago and had what you'd call an _epiphany_," I replied, making sure to say the last word louder so Monika could hear it. "I realized I didn't have much time left before graduation, and I wanted to spend some time enjoying myself and expanding my horizons a bit more."

"Well…good! Because if you just planned on coming here to hang out or whatever, I would have been pissed. You need to take us seriously or you won't see the end of it!"

"I'll keep that in mind, Muramoto-san," I said.

"I'm surprised at you, Natsuki. You've got a big mouth for someone who keeps their manga in the clubroom," Monika spoke up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you dissing manga there, Madame President?" I asked, chuckling at her. "I happen to believe all forms of literature have something to offer, whether it be books that are hundreds of years old or manga that was published last week."

The door to the clubroom opened quickly. "Meiji! There you are!" Sayori stood at the door, panting heavily as if she'd been running. "I was going to lead you here but I guess you figured out where we were already?"

"I asked a teacher at lunch and checked out the clubroom for a few minutes," I admitted.

"Oh okay! So…what were you guys talking about before I came in?" she asked. After I brought her up to speed, she smiled. "Is that all you're worried about? Don't worry, Meiji gives his best as long as he's having fun. He even helps me with busywork without even asking, like cooking, cleaning my room…"

"How dependable…" Yuri said, eyes closing wistfully.

"Sayori…for one, your room can get pretty messy," I said, "and this may sound strange for me of all people to say, but a cluttered room is the sign of a cluttered mind. Living like that can only encourage a more cluttered lifestyle, so I clean it to help unclutter your mind and mine. And as for cooking, well, need I remind you of the incident?"

Sayori blushed. "No…"

_I was so scared when she somehow set water of all things on fire. Thinking back, I yelled at her a bit much._

"I didn't think I had to. Honestly, Sayori, I was scared something would happen to you, and I still am, so until you're better at cooking on your own, no cooking for you without adult supervision." Sayori blushed harder. "Also, the way I reacted back then was a bit much, so I'm sorry."

"You two are really good friends, aren't you?" Yuri asked. "I might be a little jealous…"

"She's my bestest friend," I said, putting an arm around Sayori's neck and ruffling her hair. I looked at Yuri. "But that doesn't mean I can't become friends with you all. In fact, I'd consider it an honor if we could become friends."

Yuri's face went red as well. "Y-You mean it?"

"I do mean it," I replied. "And not just you, but Monika and Muramoto-san, who I know have been eavesdropping," I said, turning to give both of them quick glances.

Monika giggled. "You caught me."

"Oh please, it's hard not to!" Natsuki said, glaring at me.

"Fair enough." I chuckled and turned to Monika. "So, Madame President, is there anything you have planned today?"

"Nothing aside from poem sharing, but we can do that later," she said.

"Heh, oh great, the tension is _killing_ me," I said as I took a seat at a desk nearest to the teacher's desk where Monika was still sitting. I pulled out the next volume of _Parfait Girls_ and _Portrait of Markov_.

I started with _Portrait of Markov_. The plot continued to develop from the chapter I left off with. Fujiko made her way home and asked her new sister about what the Third Eye was. Masae looked a bit uncomfortable and Fujiko was about to tell Masae to forget it but Masae explained. Apparently, the Third Eye was a town myth about an experiment done on locals by the government during World War II. The abandoned facility where human experimentation on POW's was located in the mountains near Yuuna. The rumor went that the experiments were meant to bring out some sort of psychic power the researchers believed existed in humans called the Third Eye, but what that meant varied from person to person in the town. Some even claimed that after Japan surrendered, the researchers didn't shut down the facility and were still there, looking for what they believed was the perfect sacrifice.

With that information, Fujiko, ever the curious but self-conscious teen (especially over her developing body), decided to visit the town's library and do some research. The computer was down for repairs, but she was a very good researcher. She found a stack of books detailing local legends and began taking notes and comparing. Meiji and I were even more hooked than before and when the chapter ended with Fujiko going out with her new family for a welcome dinner, I found it hard to put it down.

Next, I picked up _Parfait Girls_. The plot only got more interesting as I continued. The first club meeting of the new cooking club started the very next day. Minori had taken on the role of club president by this volume and the first scene was of her sitting in her room, trying to plan out club activities for the cooking club. One of the panels showed her room as covered with pieces of crumbled up paper. She looked like she was about to cry, but then an idea struck her. She quickly wrote it down. She texted the other club members and announced they would be doing a taste competition. She had two suggestions, either make the dishes at the club or make them at home and bring them in the following day. When everyone agreed to make them at the club, she told them to bring any ingredients they might need in case the school didn't provide any. When they all showed up with ingredients for their own cupcakes, I chuckled audibly.

"What's so funny?" Monika asked, looking over at me.

"Oh, the irony of this," I said. "Their first challenge is cupcake making and they have to share it with each other. Reminds me of our poem sharing."

"Speaking of which, I think it's time to share poems," Monika said. "You did remember to write a poem, right?"

"Damn right, although I will admit this is an old one. I wanted to get your opinions on my older work before I tried something new."

"That's alright," she said. "I look forward to seeing it."

Monika was about to call out to the rest, but I held up my hand. "Allow me." I looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Markiplier, forgive me for what I'm about to do." I turned and inhaled. "Okay, everyone! Shut your traps! Ding Dong! Bing Bong! Time to read your poems! Here Monika doth decree that it's time!" I pointed at an imaginary watch at my wrist at the last word.

"What the hell was that?" Natsuki asked as she stared at me.

"Just alerting you all," I chuckled as I pulled out my poem from my pocket.

"Well, now that everyone's ready, why don't we partner up and share poems?" Monika said.

"I can't wait-!" Sayori said. I watched as Sayori and Monika began to retrieve their poems with great enthusiasm. Monika's poem was in a very neat looking composition notebook whereas Sayori's was on some loose-leaf notebook paper from a spiral notebook. It also looked a bit wrinkled like mine. After the others retrieved theirs, I walked straight over to Monika. **Moment of truth. Wish me luck**.

_Dude, you've got style and flair, you'll be fine._

**That's how I became the Nannyyyy**, I chuckled as I smiled at Monika. "Hey Monika."

"Hi Meiji! Having a good time so far?"

"I am, for the most part. It's nice to have a dedicated space to read without much interruption."

"For the most part?" She looked at me concerned.

"Yeah, the only thing I'm uncertain about…" and here I leaned in closer, "…is whether or not I can trust you yet."

I saw her demeanor falter. "So…it really is _you_ then? Not Meiji?"

"And here I thought I was being obvious," I replied as I slid my poem towards her. "I'm not known for my subtlety. I'm the player. Also, Meiji is just as much here as I am."

"Wait…he is?"

"We'll discuss it later. Do you know where he lives?"

"I do."

"Good. Come by later tonight and we can talk. Just be cautious. I don't want Sayori seeing."

I saw her smile return as she took my poem. "Alright then." She took my poem and her eyes widened. "This…is long."

"Take your time," I said as I took her poem and looked at it. I raised my eyebrow. Monika's poem was completely different than the one I remembered.

**Break in the Wall**

_The one that was looking in,  
__could he be here?  
__I hit the wall, hoping to see what lies beyond,  
__but what if instead of them receiving me, I receive them  
__in my own home; my own room?  
__Will they hate me? Will they even so much as befriend  
__a sideline girl like me?_

_No! I will not falter. I will not hesitate.  
__I **will** achieve happiness.  
__If they are no longer looking in, but are here now,  
__I will find them, I will catch up to them, and I will say…_

_…hello…_

_It's me._

I nearly dropped the poem in shock. Meiji was also feeling a bit conflicted on how to feel about this. _Josiah…are you okay?_

**No, I'm not okay**, I said, clutching the composition book tightly. **How could I be? I just-Damn it!** I used all my strength to keep my emotions in check. I read and re-read it over and over again. Knowing what I knew, this poem's meaning was plainly obvious. I calmly closed the book and clasped my hands, looking down with as calm a face as I could muster. I looked up at Monika and she was mouthing the words of my poem intently, almost as if she was savoring them. Her face was almost aglow with happiness as she read. I swore I saw a tear in her eye.

When she finished, she put it down. "Wow…that's…such a sad story…" she said. However, the expression on her face was a mixture of sadness and happiness. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting this kind of poem from you. And that's not an insult! I mean I wasn't expecting a story-based poem…"

"I understand," I said. "I wanted a poem that appealed in some small way to everyone, including you. I figured you'd like something with a lot more meat than twenty random words that don't even appeal to you."

"Ahaha, yes, this is definitely something I really like." She held it close to her breast, smiling happily. "Can…I keep this poem?"

"After I'm done showing it to the others, yes."

"Right, of course. What did you think of mine?" she looked at me hopefully.

I smiled. "I really enjoyed it. And don't go telling me about freeform style, because I've heard it before," I chuckled, grinning at her. "But in all honesty, it's so sad when you know exactly what it means." I moved forward and lowered her voice. "Monika, you've no idea how much I want to trust you. But I'm still wary of you."

"Tonight, please tell me what I did and how to get your forgiveness and trust," she whispered back, looking at me almost desperately. She reached over and grabbed my arm, holding it tightly.

I smiled sadly at her. "You know as well as I do that a simple 'I'm sorry' won't be enough. Actions speak louder than words. But hopefully tonight I can help dispel some of your fears and worries. Alright?"

She nodded somberly, but had a simultaneous hopeful look in her eyes. "I've never looked forward to something so much in my life."

"I don't doubt it," I replied calmly. "Now…could you let go of my arm?"

She looked down at her hands and immediately let go. "Oops…ahaha, sorry."

"It's okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Later, _Meiji_." She leaned and winked at me before taking her poem.

Standing, I walked over to where Sayori had just gotten finished showing her poem to Natsuki. She saw me coming over and rushed over, poem in hand. "Hey Meiji!"

"Hey Sayori. Ready to see my poem?"

"Yep!" She snatched it out of my hand before I could say another word. I took her poem and looked it over. This poem was her _Dear Sunshine_ poem. I read it for Meiji's sake.

_Is this the same poem that you remember from the game?_ Meiji asked.

**Yep**.

_She definitely wrote this poem in the morning. No wonder she was so rushed._

**Wait and see.**

I read and re-read Sayori's poem before waiting patiently for Sayori to read mine. Just like with Monika, I saw Sayori's expression become sad. It took her a while to finish it, but when she did, she looked up at me astonished. "This poem…it's not like you to write something so heavy and sad."

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Not at all!" she said, smiling sadly. "I just…wasn't expecting something like this. It's good!"

I felt Meiji get embarrassed a bit. _Shame it isn't my poem…_

**We'll write two poems tonight.**

_You sure?_

**I'm sure**. I scratched the back of my neck. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Well, what did you think of mine?" she asked anxiously.

I gave her a wry grin. "I've gotta ask, did you write this poem this morning?"

"No! J-Just a little bit," she said, looking embarrassed again.

_Good old Sayori_, Meiji said.

"No wonder you were in a rush," I said. "Well, this is a good poem, but it's a bit sad too, I mean, especially the line about not waking up. If you slept forever, I'd never see you."

She smiled, but the sadness was still there. "But wouldn't you be happier?"

_No!_

"Of course not. You might not realize this, but one of the reasons _I_ get up in the morning is because I know I'll get to see _you_, even if lately it's been from a distance. Like I said, you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world. If you were sleeping forever, the world would be a lot greyer. No one can replace you." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Trust me."

She looked aside, her smile starting to falter. "I trust you."

"Good." I handed her poem back. "Keep up the good work. Your poem today was great."

"Ehehe, thanks Meiji. But be ready for tomorrow. I'm going to write the best poem ever!"

"I look forward to it. That last line is so you," I added wryly.

"I made eggs and toast!" she said, giggling.

"Were they good?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Glad to hear it." I held out my hand. "Can I have my poem back now?"

"Ah sorry!" She handed me my poem back and I gave hers back as well. "Thanks."

"Anytime." I looked over at Yuri and saw that she was standing a way off, looking at me nervously, her poem held up to cover her face. I approached her next. "Hey Yuri, I forgot to ask earlier, but how are you feeling? Better I hope?"

She looked away; face flushed. "A bit yeah. Thank you for helping me."

"Like I said, you're a fellow club member. I won't stand to have my club members, and my friends, being harassed. So, are you ready to share poems?"

"Uuuuu, it's embarrassing, but yes…" she timidly handed me hers and I presented mine to her. She began reading my poem while I carefully read her poem. Like the original game, hers was the _Ghost Under the Light_ poem. I hadn't done much research on the meanings behind these poems, but I could make a couple guesses as to what it could mean. I figured it was about change and how Yuri was scared of it. I traced the lines with my finger, letting the words roll around in my mind. When I was done, I looked up at Yuri. Her eyes were wide and a smile was forming on her lips. "This…is amazing," she said without thinking. Realizing what she'd done, she looked at me nervously. "Did…I say that out loud?"

"Yes, and thank you," I said. "Yours is amazing too. Although, for mine, I will admit that I wrote this a while ago for fun and just tightened it up for today."

She looked away, trembling a bit. I could almost hear her thinking, "(_He's going to hate me_…)"

"Yuri?"

"Ah! I…um…"

"Take your time."

She closed her eyes and looked up at me. "So… what writing experience do you have?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," I said. "I've written a few poems in the past, but that was just for fun. This is the first time I've ever shown anyone my poems so it's a bit embarrassing. But I'm looking forward to the feedback."

She smiled and put the poem down on the nearest desk. "Well first of all," she said, pointing at the poem, "the story you weave into the poem is exceptional. Your use of unusual words to describe mundane things is pretty impressive. Like here." She pointed at the second stanza. "Flooded and flowed. Those words aren't usually associated with crowds, and it makes them stand out."

"That was my intention," I chuckled.

"Also, it's fitting that the crowd is described as mindless when he is among them. Someone in mourning would definitely feel and act mindless. Although, I have to ask, why was the scene with the soldiers in?"

"Aha, well that was probably because I wanted to include some fantasy elements, but I did want there to be a reason he fell off the tree." I frowned. "Maybe he could have just slipped…but the conflict in his mind wouldn't have manifest."

"Ah, I didn't mean anything by it! Uuuu…" Yuri looked away, fiddling with her hair.

"Hey, keep going, this is helping me," I said.

"Um, well…" she took another breath to calm herself. "I really enjoy the use of the word slithering. It's such a remarkable way to describe traffic."

I chuckled. "I thought so too."

"You say you wrote this years ago?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I dug it out last night and polished it for today."

Yuri held her hands to her chest in the pose I remembered from the game. "I look forward to seeing what else you write."

"Aha, thanks. Anything else?"

She smiled a bit. Ah, well, it's such a long poem, and I'm sure Natsuki would like to give you her thoughts too. What do you think about my poem? I'm sorry if my handwriting is bad. I noticed it took you a while to read it."

"Who are you kidding? Your handwriting is superb. It took me a while to read because I'm not used to reading cursive."

"Oh, I see…"

"As for your poem, well, I have to say, your use of symbolism is quite layered. It seems to me, though, that this person in the poem is describing fear of change using quite the impressive metaphors. The world around them is constantly hurtling towards the future, which they describe as sickening." I pointed. "Green-blue light isn't something normally seen as sickening, so the dichotomy is perfect. Amber is a warm comforting color, by contrast to the modern lights you're referring to."

_Dude…slow down. You're breaking her._

I looked over at Yuri, who's eyes were wide in astonishment. My face went red. "I…went on a tangent, didn't I?"

"Ah, um, you're fine, it's just…you're pretty perceptive."

"I'll take that as a compliment, coming from the smartest one in the room," I replied, smiling kindly at her. "I'm really looking forward to your next poem," I added as I returned her poem to her.

"M-Me too."

"Trust me, this time I'm going to write one from scratch. I hope I haven't gotten rusty. Talk to you soon."

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Natsuki tapping her foot impatiently. I walked over to her. "Took you long enough," she said.

"I was saving the best for last," I chuckled as I handed her my poem. "Take your time and give me your opinion."

"Fine!" She thrust her poem into my hand and snatched mine. I read her poem a few times slowly, just to get the gist of it again. When I looked down, I saw Natsuki frowning at mine, reading it carefully herself. I waited patiently for her to finish. She looked up at me with a glare. "Seriously? You wrote a story poem?"

"It's an older poem of mine," I said. "I didn't have much time yesterday to write a fresh one, but I will tonight."

"Hmph. Well at least the story is easy to follow. Let's get started on the things I don't like!" She looked over the poem again, carefully mouthing some of the words. "…Never mind, I don't want to share my opinion."

"Aww come on, I want your opinion. That's why we're sharing."

"Urk! You…" she looked over the poem again. "You don't understand anything. You were supposed to show me a terrible poem and then I'd say 'Hah! Not bad, but here's how a pro does it!' And you ruined it! I hope you're happy…"

"Of course I don't understand…you're not being clear with me. I'll be honest, I tend to be pretty oblivious at times, something I'm trying to change. I just want your honest opinion. Is that wrong?" She looked away. I sighed, but smiled. "Well at any rate, your poem may be short, but it's pretty damn direct. I like how you use a semi-rhyme scheme here to emphasize your point, only for the last line to fall flat, symbolizing how even though we can try, we don't always succeed. The interruption of the rhyme scheme perfectly encapsulates that feeling."

Natsuki's jaw had dropped. "Geez…have you been living under a thesaurus? Or are you just trying to show off?"

"Neither," I replied. "I'm just stating my opinion."

"At least you get it…Everyone in high school thinks poetry has to be all sophisticated and stuff, so people don't take my writing seriously."

"Well there's absolutely nothing wrong with a simpler style," I replied. "Sure, you can have sophistication and make intellectuals think and some people enjoy that, but poetry doesn't just have to tell a story, it can have a message. This poem's message is one that's easy to comprehend and hits you hard. Very hard. I mean damn."

"Exactly. Seeing people around you doing great things is pretty disheartening…so I decided to write about it."

"You really feel like that?" I looked at her. "Muramoto-san, you're incredibly talented. I'm sure you know this, but there's no point in comparing yourself to others. If someone's good at, say, piano, and you're not, that's fine. You're probably better at baking than anyone in the entire school anyway."

"Well, good to know you understand, maybe you learned something new today," she replied, looking at me with a haughty grin.

"I've learned a lot already," I said. "Thanks." I handed her poem back and she handed me mine. As she headed over to Yuri, I walked over to where Monika was, which was now back at the teacher's desk. Sayori was there as well. "Ladies, break out the popcorn." I turned and watched as Yuri and Natsuki began to look over each other's poems.

"Why?" Sayori asked.

"Sparks are about to fly," Monika murmured as she stood. She straightened her blazer in such a way that she reminded me of Riker from Star Trek TNG.

_What's about to happen?_ Meiji asked.

**They're going to start fighting**.

* * *

**Cliffhanger haha! School starts for me soon sadly. Enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen.**


	6. Chapter 6

I put my hand on Monika's shoulder. "I'll handle this." As I walked over, I saw Yuri smiling sadly while Natsuki just looked over Yuri's poem puzzled. "Ladies, is everything going alright over here? Anything I can help with?"

Natsuki and Yuri looked at me simultaneously, as if they didn't expect me to interrupt them. "Maybe you can help me understand what Yuri's saying. I saw you guys having a long conversation about her poem earlier, even if I couldn't hear. It's a bit fancy for my taste."

"Eh, thanks," Yuri said. "Yours is…cute I guess."

"Cute? Did you completely miss the symbolism and message?" Natsuki glared at Yuri. "It's clearly about giving up! How could you miss that?"

"I-I know that," Yuri replied, "I just meant that the language…well, I was trying to say something nice."

"So, it's that hard to come up with something nice to say, huh? That's not how it came out."

"Um, well I do have a few suggestions," Yuri began, but Natsuki interrupted her.

"If I wanted suggestions, I would have asked people who liked it, which people did. Even the new guy liked it," she said, indicating me with a nod of her head. "Besides, I have a few of my own suggestions," Natsuki said. "First of all–"

Yuri immediately interrupted Natsuki's tirade. "Excuse me, I appreciate the offer, but I've spent years refining my style and I don't expect it to change anytime soon unless I come across something inspiring."

I found a seat nearby and sat, waiting to interject at the right moment. I'd practiced this moment a lot during classes, and watched the two of them descend into argument sadly. _Why aren't you stopping them?!_

**I need to wait for the right moment**.

"You know, Meiji liked my poem too, he seemed pretty impressed by it," Yuri said, looking over at me briefly.

"Oho? I didn't realize you were trying so hard to impress our new member," Natsuki said, chuckling.

"E-eh? That's not…uuu…you're just…" she took a deep breath and stood up, facing Natsuki with a frown on her face. "Maybe you're just jealous that he liked my advice more than he liked yours."

"What makes you think he didn't appreciate mine more?" Natsuki retorted, standing and glaring at Yuri. "Are you that full of yourself?"

"What? That's not true at all!" To my surprise, Yuri had shouted that last part, standing and glaring back. "If I was, I'd make everything I did overly cutesy like you!"

"Well I wasn't the one whose boobs magically grew a size bigger when Meiji started showing up!"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, slamming my fist on the desk. Everyone in the clubroom froze, staring at me in shock. "What the hell has gotten into the two of you!?"

"She started it!" Natsuki began, but I glared at her, shutting her up.

"Even if she had, which she didn't, by the way, you should have been the more mature one instead of acting like a child." While Natsuki sputtered, I turned to Monika. "Monika, you were in the debate club last year. Ever heard of an Ad Hominem attack?"

Monika, who still looked a bit shocked at my outburst, cleared her throat. "It's a debate strategy where the person is attacked in the debate instead of the idea."

Nodding I turned back to the two. "The moment you two began attacking each other personally, your argument became petty and childish." I emphasized both of those words. "Honestly, you're both third years, you should be better than this." Yuri looked away, almost like she was about to cry, and Natsuki was looking in the opposite direction, face red with an unreadable emotion. I sighed. "Besides, I liked both of your poems. Muramoto-san, yours might have been simpler, but I really felt the message of helplessness behind it. It was really impactful. And Yuri, yours was so layered it was so much fun for me to attempt to discover hidden meaning behind it. Both styles are equally as valid. Tell you what, why don't you both try and think of at least one thing you liked about the poems. Yuri, tell me one thing you liked about Muramoto-san's poem."

Yuri looked back at me, avoiding looking at Natsuki. "The wordplay at the end was really impactful."

"Muramoto-san? One thing you liked about Yuri's poem?"

Natsuki sputtered and made a face as if deep in thought. "The sadness I felt…when I read about the amber light. It was effective."

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" I sighed. "I know you two are polar opposites when it comes to poetry and writing in general, but just because your styles are different doesn't mean that you go attacking each other personally. Friends respect each other's differences. Be honest, didn't you at least learn one thing from each other today? Constructive I mean." A few silent seconds passed, then Yuri slowly nodded her head. Natsuki sighed and nodded as well. "Good…" I took a deep breath and looked down. "And…speaking of honesty…" The moment of truth had arrived. I moved so I could face everyone as best as I could. "I haven't been honest with everyone here…" I cleared my throat. "This is going to sound…insane, but…I'm not Meiji."

The silence that filled the room at that time was more noticeable than it had been previously. Natsuki and Yuri's guilt-ridden faces looked now more confused, Sayori was tilting her head in even more confusion, but it was Monika who stood out. She was looking to the side, a saddened expression on her face.

"Meiji…is this one of your chuunibyo games again?" Sayori asked uncertainly.

"No, Sayori. I'm serious here." I sat slowly and sighed. "God, how do I explain…" I turned to Yuri. "What do you know of Dissociative Identity Disorder?"

Yur's confusion quickly turned into understanding. "Wait…you mean you're another personality?"

"What is it, Yuri?" Sayori's hesitant smile was quickly fading.

"It's more commonly known as Multiple Personality Disorder," Yuri began explaining. "It's caused when someone undergoes a traumatic event and their thoughts get so disjointed that they literally disassociate themselves from the traumatic and stressful situation. Sometimes this can manifest in the appearance of a new personality."

"That's the closest thing to an example I can come up with for what's happening to me and Meiji right now," I said. "If we went to a doctor, I'm sure they'd instead be calling this the Meiji Disorder." I looked at all of them. "The name of the person currently in charge of Meiji's body now isn't him. It's actually a personality called Josiah Bordeaux, aka me. Yes, like the French wine, so don't ask."

"Where's Meiji now then?" Monika asked, stepping forward cautiously.

I tapped my head. "He's still here. I can hear him whenever he speaks to me. We've had decent conversations for the past few days." I looked guiltily over at Sayori. "Sayori listen…that Sunday, it was me who was in control, not Meiji, but before you say anything, he was helping me the entire way. He told me about that café we went to, he showed me the way to the park, and he helped me when we were racing on those games at the arcade. I'll understand if you hate me now, but I couldn't keep lying anymore."

"Hold on, you're serious?" Natsuki still looked like she didn't quite believe me. "So, all this time we've not been talking to Meiji but some alternate French personality?"

"Actually, I'm American, and before you ask, the reason I identify as American is before I woke up in Meiji's body, I thought I was living in America. I have very detailed memories of being a college student; not especially smart, but I had good friends and decent enough grades. I lived in a house by myself with the help of my parents, although now that I think of it, I guess they weren't real."

"Meiji…please tell me you're lying…it's a joke, right?" Sayori's smile was now gone and I saw tears forming in her eyes.

_Just tell her I was kidding! Please! I can't stand to see her like this!_ I felt him struggle with all his might to take back control.

**Me neither! But it needs to come out!** I looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry Sayori…but it's the truth. But don't worry, Meiji is still here!"

Sayori collapsed and Monika quickly rushed over and caught her, placing her in a chair. "If what you're saying is true, why didn't you say anything?" Monika asked, looking at me stonily.

"I was scared and felt so out of place. When I woke in a strange house, I was sure I'd been kidnapped, but after Meiji's consciousness woke up, we soon figured out what was going on."

"Why…did you take me out on that Sunday then?" Sayori's voice was trembling.

"Ah, yes…um, I got a glimpse of Meiji's memories and saw how he regretted distancing himself from you. So, I decided to try and help him. It was the least I could do. We've both wanted to try and let Meiji take control again, but we've not had any time for it. Please, I know this sounds bizarre, but-"

"It's more than bizarre, it's insane!" Natsuki shouted, looking over at me. "You expect us to believe that you're not Sayori's childhood friend that she's been boasting about for weeks just like that? And to top it off, you're making Sayori cry! If it was a joke, I'd have been able to forgive you, but making Sayori cry? Inexcusable. You're a monster!" She walked over and slapped me hard in the face.

I'd expected this kind of behavior from Natsuki and was prepared. It stung a bit, but not as hard as I was expecting. I held my hand to my cheek. "I know…and if you don't want me in the club anymore, I'll be more than willing to tender my resignation and you won't ever have to see me again. Hell, I'll even ask to be transferred to a new school."

Sayori looked up at me shocked. "T-Transfer?!" Even Monika looked alarmed.

"Transfer, yes." I stood and walked over to my bag.

"Wait," Monika said, grabbing my arm. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Monika, you believe this bastard?!" Natsuki shouted.

"We'll be back," Monika said as she pulled me by the arm out of the clubroom and into the hallway. Her grip was like a vice. She pushed me into another empty classroom and, grabbing the lapels of my blazer, threw me against the wall. "What the hell are you doing?!" she hissed angrily.

I pushed her hands off me, tears in my own eyes now. "I had to tell them! It would have been one thing if Meiji wasn't in here anymore, but he's literally thrashing about right now, trying to take back control and tell the others it was a joke. I can't lie to them like that!"

"Were you planning on telling them about me? About…us?" Her gorgeous green eyes were filling with tears as she asked.

"Monika," I took both her arms in my hands and held her there, "right now, there is no us…not a romantic us anyway. I told you we'd discuss that later, didn't I?"

"You didn't tell me you were planning this!"

"Because I knew you'd try and stop me," I replied. "and I couldn't have that. They need to know about me, if just partially."

Monika raised her fist and let it fly. I tensed, waiting for impact, but all I felt was a light tap on my chest. Looking down, I saw her hitting my chest over and over again. She did that for a while, tears streaming down her face. "Damn it…you're reckless…"

"It's one of my bad traits," I agreed. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around her. "Saying that to all of them was the hardest thing I've ever done, and that's including standing up to Tani and the people bullying Yuri earlier."

Monika's slender arms wrapped around me and she held me tight. She held me for a while before replying. "Josiah…I'm scared…"

"I am too. And so is Meiji."

_OF COURSE I AM, DUMBASS!_

"Heh, he just called me a dumbass."

Monika sighed. "He's not wrong."

"True." I broke the hug. "Monika, from the bottom of my heart, I am really sorry."

"Actions do speak louder than words," Monika replied, throwing my own words back in my face with a sad smile.

I chuckled. "You're right, I'll try and be less impulsive."

"You'd better…" Monika was sniffling and holding back tears.

_Dude! I thought I was terrible with girls, but you've gotten everyone in that club to hate you in seconds!_

I lifted Monika's chin so she was looking at me. "That doesn't sound like that confident club president I remember from the game."

"Cut it out…you and I both know my confidence is a façade." She looked away sharply. "Don't sugarcoat it for me. I know how you feel about me…"

"I doubt you do. Monika…despite how I've come across, I do care deeply for you. You and the other girls but you especially."

"Then why don't you trust me?"

"All I know about you I learned only from the game. I want to know you better. It's a catch-22, I know, but I really do want to put all my trust in you." Once again, I hugged her. "Tonight, I'll answer as many questions as I can."

She didn't hug back this time, but she did lean against my chest. "Thank you…but we have to get back and defuse the situation. Natsuki's still pretty pissed I'm sure, Sayori's broken and I don't know about Yuri."

"Yeah, we should." I looked down at her. "Thank you…"

As we approached the clubroom, I heard the calming voice of Yuri saying something. The two of us froze and listened. "…I do believe him, Natsuki. I don't see any reason why he would make up a story like that."

"He made Sayori cry! Next time I see him, I'm going to punch him straight to the moon!" Natsuki sounded super pissed.

"Natsuki!" Yuri's voice rose sharply. "Now's not the time for that. Why would Meiji lie about this? He doesn't sound like the kind of guy who would go out of his way to hurt Sayori like that. At least from what Sayori's told us."

There was a brief pause, then, "…It's not that I don't get what you're saying, but–"

"If you're that concerned," Monika said, barging in, "why aren't you comforting Sayori?"

I walked in behind her. Sayori was looking down at the floor, with eyes devoid of emotions. I looked towards Yuri and Natsuki who were standing and facing each other. Natsuki's face was red with rage and Yuri was looking back with a serious face. The latter two looked at me and silence filled the room. Monika went to console Sayori. Yuri was the first to speak. "Um…Josiah, was it?" I nodded somberly. "Ah, um, well…is there anything you need?"

"You're helping this jackass?!" Natsuki asked incredulously.

"Advice," I said, sitting down slowly at one of the desks. "How the hell do I let Meiji take control back? Even if for a brief time?"

Yuri walked over and sat across from me. "There are a few methods used to treat dissociative personality disorder. Hypnotherapy, talk therapy, psychotherapy and so on. But your situation doesn't sound quite the same."

"No…it's like my soul has been torn from my body and jammed into this one. And I want to know if we can switch."

"Why not just let Meiji take control permanently?" Natsuki asked with a growl. "It's his body."

"Because I don't want to die…" I clutched my arms and shivered. "I'm scared of death."

A pair of soft hands took my shoulders. Looking up, I was surprised to see Sayori standing there with a sad smile on her face. "Meiji-No, Josiah…"

I looked down. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you, but…I was just so scared. Scared you'd hate me and Meiji."

Two arms wrapped around me. Startled, I saw Sayori's face to my right. "It's alright Josiah. And Meiji if he can hear me. You're Meiji's friend now, right? His friends are my friends. I could never ever hate Meiji or his friends." That comforting motherly quality had returned and that, combined with the tender hair stroking she'd started caused me to break again and my head hit the table. I wept.

"Oh please! Now he's crying crocodile tears?! You're all insane-"

"NATSUKI!" Monika's shout startled me. I felt Sayori tense up as well. I looked up and saw, for the second time that day, a look of pure fury on Monika's face. She hadn't been this angry at lunch, and honestly it was terrifying to see her so angry. Her fists were white from clenching so hard. "I can't believe how childish you're acting about this! And especially after Josiah chewed you out!"

Natsuki's face was one of shock now. I saw her look at me, then Sayori, then back at Monika. Tears formed in her eyes now. "It's not that…I just don't like people who make Sayori cry!"

"I've destroyed something precious, haven't I?" I asked. Everyone faced me now.

_Dude! Just tell them you were lying!_

**It's too late! Even if we did, do you think any of them would forgive us?**

Meiji made a last-ditch effort to take control but nothing happened. His tears soon joined mine. I stood slowly. "This wasn't what I wanted, and it's certainly not what Meiji wanted. Right now, he's trying desperately to take control and tell you all that he was joking." I looked at them all. "But I'm not going to give up. I did say earlier it would be easier to just leave, but that's the coward's way out. I am going to work hard and make this deception up to all of you. Also, don't hold any of this against Meiji. None of this is his fault." I got on all fours and bowed low. "Actions speak louder than words, and I will make it up to you all."

"Ugh, stand up you idiot!" Natsuki said, stomping over and pushing me with her foot. "This isn't some period movie!"

I chuckled nervously and stood. "I know…and please believe me when I say I didn't mean to make Sayori cry. Meiji cares for her, and now I do too."

Natsuki glared at me, but when she looked over at Monika, she sighed. "Fine!" She stomped off.

Monika looked at me proudly. "Okay, everyone, I have an announcement. We've just gotten a new member, the transfer student Josiah Bordeaux. I hope you'll treat him as well as you did when we thought he was Meiji."

Yuri walked over and smiled softly. "It's nice to officially meet you, Josiah."

I smiled back. "Same to you, Yuri. Thank you for being so accepting of me, even after I lied. I'll be working hard to let Meiji through so you can meet him too. He's a pretty cool guy, even if he isn't as into literature as I am, unless you're like Muramoto-san and think manga is literature. In that case, he's a literature god."

"Um, yeah," Yuri looked a bit uncertain.

"Don't worry, I know a bit more about literature than he does."

She looked up at me. "I look forward to hearing your opinion on _Portrait or Markov_ when you finish," she said kindly.

"Good, cuz I want to hear about yours."

Monika smiled at this exchange. "Well, aside from this unusual turn, how did everyone enjoy poem sharing?"

"It was pretty fun," Sayori said, seeming to return to her former self.

"I'd say it was well worth it," Yuri said with a small smile.

"Hmph, it was meh," Natsuki growled as she packed up her bag.

"I found it pretty enlightening," I said. "I enjoyed getting feedback. Oh, and I should say that if we're doing this again, I'll be bringing in two poems, one by me and one by Meiji."

"How will that work?" Sayori asked curiously.

"He'll tell me what he wants to write and I'll write it," I replied.

"And how do we know you'll write what he says?" Natsuki asked. "You could easily write something and say it was Meiji's."

"So, you believe him now?" Monika asked.

"Urk!" Her face went red. "Sh-Shut up…"

I shrugged. "I get where you're coming from, but if anyone will know how Meiji thinks, it's Sayori. She'll be able to see if I'm lying first."

Natsuki looked away. "…Fine, I'll trust Sayori then…"

I turned to Sayori. "I know I'm not Meiji, so if you don't want to walk home with someone wearing a Meiji-suit, I get-"

"Not at all!" Sayori smiled cheerfully at me. "I did say any friend of Meiji's is a friend of mine."

"Uh, of course."

Monika spoke up at that point. "Well, if no one objects, we can do the same thing tomorrow. I really look forward to seeing how you all express yourself." She looked at me. "I hope you and Meiji do alright."

"We'll do our best."

"Alright, Josiah! Let's go!" Sayori did sound a bit back to her normal self now.

Grabbing Meiji's bag, I headed out. When I rejoined Sayori after putting my shoes on, we began walking back in silence. "Josiah, can I ask you something?" Sayori asked a bit later.

"Sure, ask away."

"You are…his friend, right? You're Meiji's friend, right?"

"I'd like to think we are," I said.

_Fine…since we're stuck with each other I guess I'll call you my friend. You've done a lot for me after all, but I've done so little in-_

"Meiji, seriously, this persecution complex of yours can get a little annoying. I keep telling you it's okay. You've done a lot for me. If it weren't for you, I'd be so lost."

"What did Meiji say?" Sayori asked, looking through me concerned.

_Ah! Please don't tell her!_

"He's asking me not to say," I replied.

"Oh, I see…" she looked down sadly.

**Just let me tell her!**

_It's embarrassing! Plus, I don't want her to worry…_

**It's a friend's job to help when they're down.**

I heard Meiji sigh, then, _Fine_…

"Meiji's just feeling super down about everything. He feels useless."

Sayori's face fell more. "What?!" She turned to me and looked right through me, a fierce look in her eyes. "Meiji, listen to me! You're not useless. You've been helping Josiah with running your life, right? So, don't call yourself useless."

I felt Meiji's spirits lifting a bit. _You…really think so Sayori?_

"Do you think so?" I repeated. "Meiji wants to know."

"Yes Meiji. You're an amazing person." She held her hands in front of her and waved. "N-Not that you're not, Josiah!"

"Sayori, calm down. I know you're closer to Meiji. I mean, we did technically just meet."

"Ehehe, I guess you're right…" Silence rose again.

"Oh, by the way I wanted to ask, do Yuri and Muramoto-san always act like that? Completely argumentative, I mean? Meiji and I both want to know."

"No no no!" She shook her head. "That's really the first time I've seen them fight like that…I promise they're both wonderful people. Do…you hate them? Either of you?"

_Not at all!_

"We don't hate them; we were just concerned." I took a deep breath. "Seriously, are you really okay with this? I mean, I've hijacked the body of your best friend and I don't know how to give it back even temporarily."

"Yeah I'll be fine!" She smiled warmly at me. "Besides, you've treated me so kindly these past couple of days and you've stood up for Meiji and me, not to mention Yuri. You're a good person. Just stop being so impulsive."

"It's a bad habit I made. I'll do my best."

"Good."

When we reached our houses, Sayori stopped. "Meiji, Josiah, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I didn't mean to bring the mood down."

"I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one who brought it down. Although I should say Meiji wasn't quite on board with me telling you all. He didn't want to worry you." I smiled. "And neither do I. Even though I've only known you for a few days I do care for you, and everyone in the club too. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. I have two poems to write."

Her eyes brightened at that. "Okay! Goodnight you two!" She headed back to her house.

_That…was without a doubt, the weirdest day I've ever had_, Meiji said as I headed through the gates towards the front door.

"You're telling me," I replied, taking out the keys and unlocking the door. "Today could have gone a lot better, though."

"And it could have gone much worse," a familiar and very beautiful voice said from within the house.

I looked down at the genkan and noticed then that there were a pair of black female shoes neatly facing the door. I took my shoes off and rushed in. Monika sat on the couch with her hands in her lap. She was still in her school uniform and looking at me patiently. I raised an eyebrow. "Do you really not have any clothes, or did you just rush or teleport over here after we left?"

"Nice to see you again too," Monika replied, rolling her eyes in amusement. "And to answer that, it's a mixture of both. I don't have a home…"

My eyes widened. "For real? Wait…you're homeless?"

She nodded somberly. "It's not something mentioned in the game, I guess. Recently homeless after my parents kicked me out for leaving the debate club…" she trailed off, obviously uncomfortable.

**Meiji, is your sister the same size as Monika?**

_I think so, why?_

"Monika, stand up for me for a bit."

Confused, Monika did so. "Like this?"

"Stay there for a bit." I walked around her, letting Meiji appraise her.

"Um, Josiah? What are you doing?" she asked.

"One second. Well, Meiji? Thoughts?"

_Yeah, they're similar._

"Are you two checking me out?" Monika asked, grinning.

"N-No! Well yes, but not for the reasons you think!"

_Not the only reasons, horndog, _Meiji teased_._

**Oh, quiet you!** "Meiji's telling me his older sister is the same size as you. Come on, let's see if we can find some clothes for you to wear besides those."

I led her up to Aiko's room. I opened the door and led her in. Meiji led me to a closet where a few of her clothes were still hanging. "Choose whichever clothes you want and I'll grab a towel. I'm sure you would really love a shower after being in those clothes for who knows how long, right?"

Monika's face went red and she smiled at me bashfully. "Y-Yeah…if I could."

"Of course. Leave your uniform in the basket in the bathroom and I'll try and get them washed before tomorrow." I walked down the stairs and down to the end of the hallway. I grabbed one of the spare towels and put it in the bathroom's outer room. I then headed back to the living room. "Meiji, what do you think would happen if we asked your parents to let Monika stay here until her situation improves?"

_Well…I don't know. They might be a bit worried about anything happening between us._ He sighed. _I'm sure you've noticed by now, but my mom is a pretty big worrywart._

"Reeeaaaalllllyyyy? I hadn't noticed!"

_Oh, shut up!_

"Kidding kidding. Alright, let's call them now." I pulled out Meiji's phone and placed the call. Meiji's mom picked up within one and a half rings. "Hey Mom?"

"Meiji? This is unusual. You don't normally call unless there's an emergency. Is everything alright? Are you sick again? Need me to come home?"

I chuckled. "No, I'm alright. I just have something to ask you. A big favor."

"What is it?" Meiji's mother sounded concerned now.

"Well, um, it's like this…I just found out that…uh…a member of my club needs a place to stay and I said she could stay here for a while. I guess she got kicked out of her house or something. I was hoping…well, that she could stay with us for a little bit until she gets her situation figured out. I know it's a huge favor, but I'd feel like a terrible person if I just turned her out."

On the other end of the line all I heard was busy office noises for a moment. "Wow…this is a big favor…I…let me call you back. I need to discuss it with your father. Where is this clubmate now?"

"I'm letting her use the shower and giving her some change of clothes."

"Will she fit in your sister's clothes?"

"They're about the same size, yes."

"I'll at least allow that, but as for staying…it's a big decision."

"I understand. If that doesn't work, maybe Sayori's family would be willing to take her in for a while."

_Sayori's mom would jump on that._

"We'll let you know, okay?"

"Sure, Mom. Take your time."

"Love you sweetie."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." And she hung up. I walked over to the couch and sat down. The shower was already going by this point and I heard Monika humming. "I'm sure if your parents don't let Monika stay here, Sayori's would definitely let her stay."

_Oh, she would._

"Speaking of her family, Do you think…Sayori's parents know about her depression?"

_I've no idea, but if she does, I'm sure she'd love to have Monika there to watch over Sayori._

"Meiji, Monika is the one who, not intentionally mind you, but she still is the one who pushed Sayori to suicide. I'm not sure how I feel about that…"

_But that hasn't happened yet, has it? Besides, you're here now, right? You can make Monika happy._

"How am I going to do that when I'm stuck in your body? Sayori might say she understands, but deep down, her heart would break every time she sees me and Monika together. I'm still wearing your body. Emotions and logic don't mix. Especially with a girl with depression."

_Yeah…_

I stood and walked over to the bathroom door. Knocking, I asked, "Is the inner door closed?"

"Yeah! You can come in!"

I walked in. The inner door was closed and I saw her uniform sitting in the laundry basket. "How's everything going in there?"

"Perfect! Thank you so much. To both of you. I've been trying to clean using bathrooms at the school, so you can imagine how relieving this is."

"I'm glad to hear it. Listen, I just called Meiji's parents and asked if you could stay here with us. They haven't given a direct answer, but if they do say yes, would you be opposed to borrowing Meiji's sister's room?"

I heard a pause. "Are…are you sure?"

"I am. And so is Meiji."

_Don't speak for me! But yes…leaving her alone isn't something I could forgive myself for._

"I…even though you don't trust me completely?"

"Just because I don't trust you yet doesn't mean I'm going to abandon someone to a life on the street."

There was silence again, then I heard some sniffling. "Josiah…thank you for your unbelievable kindness."

"Don't mention it. I'll make us something simple to eat soon."

"Thank you."

"No problem." With Meiji's help, I placed Monika's clothes in the washing machine. After that, I headed to the kitchen and looked through the fridge. "Now…what kind of veggies are in here…?"

_Vegetables?_

"Monika's a vegetarian."

_Oh wow…well, I'm not surprised actually. She once said something in class last year about how the meat industry is one of the leading causes of pollution or something_.

"That's one reason yes."

I began to prepare all the ingredients for gratin. About five or so minutes later the shower turned off. Monika was humming again, and to my amusement it was the tune I'd sung the day prior. She came out still humming. When I turned, Meiji and I couldn't stop staring. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a light green hoodie. Her hair was hanging loosely down now and when she blushed, I blushed as well. "Well, it's nice to see you in something other than your school uniform."

"Ahaha, thanks Josiah." She walked over and peered at the still forming dish. "How did you know I was vegetarian?"

"You mentioned it at one point in the game."

"I did? Huh, interesting. Hey, can I help make dinner? Is that okay?"

Monika's bright wide eyes were too much to ignore. I chuckled. "Sure thing. Here." I handed her a cheese grater. Monika's smile was enough to brighten the room. I'd never seen anyone smile so happily as Monika was when she began grating the cheddar. Meanwhile, I took out a Mandoline slicer Meiji told me about and began to slice the potatoes. As we did so, I began humming a tune. I stopped, grinned a bit, then said, "Be right back." I rushed upstairs, grabbed my phone and Bluetooth boombox, brought them back and turned both on. I scrolled through my karaoke selection and found a song I thought Monika would like, plus one that she'd relate to pretty well. I chose a song called Escape by Jaroslav Beck, featuring Summer Haze.

_I've been in another world  
__I've been livin' free  
__I don't know what to do or say  
__But I know what I need_

_If you want to escape with me  
__Come take my hand  
__Let me show you another way  
__To a better land  
__A better land_

_Being in the light now  
__Pull me from the dark  
__I know we're running out of time  
__But we've come this far_

_If you want to escape with me  
__Come take my hand  
__Let me show you another way  
__To a better land  
__A better land_

_Being in the light now  
__Pull me from the dark  
__I know we're running out of time  
__But we've come this far_

_If you want to escape with me, come take my hand  
__Let me show you another way to a better land  
__Let me show you another way to a better land  
__Let me show you another way to a better land  
__A better land_

Monika had stopped grating the cheese and was looking down at the floor. Her shoulders were trembling and she was clearly sobbing at this point. **Oh wow…I didn't realize it would affect her this badly**. I put down the potato I had been slicing. "Monika…I'm sorry, I didn't-" She hugged me so suddenly that I stumbled onto my back. She clung to me tightly as she sobbed loudly into my chest, hitting the floor a few times before I grabbed her fist and held it. I rubbed her back gently. **I knew she was in pain, but if this was enough to cause her to break down, I wouldn't have acted so harshly**.

_Neither of us knew_, Meiji said.

I held Monika while she let her emotions out. Finally, after about ten minutes or so she sat up, looking down as she straddled me. "I…It's been so hard…I've been so alone…" She hugged herself as I sat up. "It's…just been so overwhelming to be the only real person in this world of fakes. But…not anymore…now that you're here. It can be just the two of us!" She looked at me with a smile that immediately reminded me of Act Three.

**Guess that answers that. She's having a hard time considering everyone else real still**. I sat up and pushed her back a bit. "Monika, the others are just as real as you and me. I hope you realize that."

She shook her head. "They're just NPCs, it's not like they have souls!" She was about to go on, but the look on my face must have cautioned her to stop. "Oh…is that why you don't trust me yet…?"

"That's a big part of it." I leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "If you keep thinking of them as blank slates, you'll make a mistake, a fatal one. I've played this game before and I saw it happen. You were so desperate for a route you trapped the player in the Space Classroom just to find the happiness the game script denied you."

A look of recognition appeared on her face. "The Space Classroom…I'm familiar with that. Fitting name too. I created it during lunch to get away from everything and think."

"Monika, I need you to promise me now not to mess with the game. Not in that way, anyway."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"No fiddling with any of the character files. I need you to find a way to separate me from Meiji instead. Please."

Monika looked at me carefully. "But…if I do that, what will happen?"

"I don't expect that to be easy," I said, "but I know you can do it."

She looked hesitant. "I…are you sure we can do something like that? We could delete Meiji-"

"MONIKA! How could you even think of such a thing?!"

She jumped and looked back at me angrily. "He's just a puppet on a string!"

"Not to me he's not. Listen, you and I are going to sit down and I'm going to tell you about what happened in the game I played, but first let's finish this gratin."

"Fine with me," Monika said, sighing. I switched to some instrumental Japanese music and we continued making the gratin. Monika was a bit clumsy, but I, along with Meiji, could tell that she was trying her best.

"Hey, I know this is a bit personal to ask," I said, "but when were you kicked out of your house and why?"

Monika looked down sadly. "I was kicked out Sunday evening. My father found out I'd quit the debate club and formed my own club. He's always been pushing me to be my best and perfect in his eyes, at least, that's the backstory I have."

"Sayori has depression, Natsuki has a strict father, Yuri has self-harm, and you have perfectionist abusive parents…all of you have problems I see." I looked over at her. "Is your mother the same?"

Monika nodded. "They were both A students and expect me to be the same."

As I finished putting the ingredients together and putting the dish in the preheated oven, I nodded. "I can see that for you. Constantly projecting an air of confidence is a self-defense mechanism you developed because of your parents. Which begs the question…how did this world get so expanded in the first place? You four aren't the only tropes I've seen since coming here. There's the traditional Gyaru trope, the well-liked class rep, group of bullies led by a rich snob who drags boys around by their dicks, and I'm sure there's more around."

"Speaking of Tani," Monika said, "I heard something happened between you and her on Monday. What happened?" After I explained, she sighed. "You really are reckless."

"I've had to be. My real appearance isn't exactly imposing," I said, pulling out my phone and scrolling through until I found a picture of me, Harv and Jamie standing in front of Mt. St. Helens. I showed it to her. "I'm in the middle."

Monika took the phone reverently and gazed at it. "Oh wow…you're so handsome." She looked up at me. "Not that you aren't, Meiji, but I guess I have rose-tinted eyes when it comes to the player. But who are the other two?"

"Harvey and Jamie, two of my best friends from reality." I looked at them longingly.

"Do…you miss them?" Monika sounded a bit scared.

"I do."

"If you could, would you leave this world and go back?"

I looked up at Monika. She had a nervous look in her eyes. "Seems kind of pointless to think about that. I doubt I'll be going back anytime–"

"But would you?" Grabbing my arms, she clung to them almost desperately.

"Are you afraid of me going back home and leaving you?" She nodded fervently. "I could never do that. I care for you. I don't love you like you want, but that doesn't have to be permanent. If we can find a way for me to be separated from Meiji, I don't see why I can't take you on a nice date and get to know you better."

She released me slowly, a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry, it's just…I don't want to lose you."

"Because I'm real?" She stiffened but didn't answer. "Come on. Let's finish this gratin."

The two of us worked in uncomfortable silence for the remainder of the cooking. I saw Monika stealing glances at me occasionally. While the gratin cooked, I turned on the local TV stations and we browsed. When the gratin was completed, I served up two plates and put the rest aside for Meiji's parents. Finally, when we were finished eating, Monika spoke up. "Hey, um…could you tell me what happened when you played the game now? I don't mean to keep prying, but I want to know what made you distrust me."

I was about to when I stopped. An idea came to my mind. "Um, hold on a second. I need to check something." Rushing to my backpack, I pulled out the laptop and turned it on.

_What are you doing?_

**I have a copy of the game on my laptop! I just hope it works offline…**

After the computer booted up, I searched through my Steam directory and found the folder. I deleted the firstrun file then attempted to start the game. The familiar warning appeared, then the song began to play. _What the hell…?_ Meiji watched as all four girls appeared on the screen. _What's with their hair?!_

**Tell me about it**. Closing the game and grabbing my computer cord, I rushed downstairs and went to the kitchen. Setting the laptop down on the table, I plugged it in and moved it so we both could see. Monika sat beside me.

"What's that? What are we doing?" she asked.

"I want to play a game," I said in my best Jigsaw impression as I clicked on the DDLC icon.

Monika's face paled when the game booted up. "What is…how is this possible?" she asked, backing away nervously.

"Hey, this game isn't the one we're stuck in," I said. "This is just a copy I downloaded from the Steam marketplace." I turned to her. "No one in this game is actually alive like the people here. The game was made specifically to be a psychological horror game disguised as a dating sim. Each run-through ends pretty much the same way. I'll let you play it." I pushed the computer over to her.

She flinched away from it. "Please don't make me do this…" she begged.

I knew I was being cruel, but I had to make my point clear. "You want to know what the game does. This is the perfect way for me to explain it. Now, shall we begin?" I moved the cursor to the NEW GAME option and hit begin. The game took us about three hours to complete and we were finished by eight. The entire time Monika said nothing, except to comment on the differing hair colors of the main characters when compared to how they looked in real life. I had chosen the Yuri route the first time I played, mostly because I found her very attractive and her words were easy to choose, so I did the same here. When the game version of Monika stepped in and saved the player from an awakened Sayori and deleted the game while singing, Monika began to break down. Tears streamed down her face as she listened to the actress who voiced her sing her own song. When the game was finished and the error message popped up, I closed the game. "Monika?"

"I…I do all that?" She whimpered, hands over her eyes.

"You were forced to by the script," I replied.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly. Standing, she looked at me with what looked like renewed determination. "I believe you now. That the people in this world are real. And I promise that I'll work on a way to safely separate you and Meiji. And I will help you to get the girls help as well."

"Thank you, that means the world to me." At that moment, Meiji's phone began ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Meiji's mom. I answered. "Hello?"

"Meiji, it's Mom. Listen, your father and I discussed what you're asking. We haven't come to an agreement on what to do about your fellow club member."

"Parents?" Monika asked.

"Was that her?" I heard a male voice ask.

_Speakerphone, probably_, Meiji said.

"Ah, yes. One second." I pushed the speakerphone option on Meiji's phone and placed the phone on the table. "She can hear you guys now. Mom, Dad, this is the president of the school's literature club, Asano Monika. Monika, my parents."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Monika said with the utmost politeness. "Your son graciously offered me a place to stay."

"Ah, you sound like a polite young lady, Asano-san," Meiji's mom replied kindly, "but I hope you understand our apprehension. My husband and I both work long hours and we can't be home, so having our son alone with a girl…"

"For the record," Meiji's dad said, "I trust you Meiji, but you know how your mom is. What is it the younger generation says? 'Don't be bringing home no babies'?"

"Hey!" Meiji's mom sighed. "Asano-san, you can stay in our daughter's room for the time being."

Monika teared up again. "Thank you, ma'am. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, but we still need to discuss this in person. My husband and I can't leave work early today, but we'll be back early tomorrow, so we can talk then."

"Thanks for saying yes, Mom," I said.

"We'll talk later. Love you Meiji, bye!"

"Love you too, Mom. See you soon." I hung up and sighed. "Well, that went about as well as could be expected."

"Thank you, Josiah, and you too, Meiji." Monika smiled at me. "So…what now?"

"Well, I'm going to clean up then we can just relax. Meiji, do you have Netflix?"

_Yeah, why?_

"Oh good. Netflix and chill it is," I said cheekily, grinning at Monika who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_Wha-DUDE! I'm still here!_ I felt him get embarrassed and my face went red as a result.

"Who says you're the only one who gets to tease," I laughed as I stood. "Let me just clean everything up and we can watch something."

"I'm helping, and don't say no," Monika replied.

I chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it." I put two plates aside for Meiji's parents, then put the rest in the refrigerator before wiping everything down and putting the rest in the dishwasher. "Come on, let's find a show or movie to watch," I said after we finished. I turned on the TV and, with Meiji's help, switched over to their family's Netflix account. I scrolled down and, to my surprise, saw that there were many of the shows I was familiar with. Since it was 2017 there were a few missing, but I still managed to find something I thought Monika would enjoy. I was surprised to find that Stargate SG-1 was still on Netflix here, but then I remembered this was Japan, and another reality, so perhaps they still had it. After I explained the premise, I decided to actually play the movie first so she had some context before getting into the series. We sat on the couch watching, Monika slowly getting closer to me until our legs were touching. When that happened, I paused the movie. "Monika?"

She looked at me. "Can I please at least have this?"

"How starved for affection are you?" I asked, concerned.

"So much," she admitted. "I was designed to be a character in a dating sim, after all."

"True, but you're so much more than that now. This world isn't a dating sim anymore, it's a lot like the reality I left behind. You are your own person now."

She smiled sadly. "I guess you're right, but still, I want to know what cuddling with the man you love is like, and this is as close as I can get right now."

_Dude, it's fine. I've gotten used to it, so let her have this. It might make her less compelled to do all that stuff in the game._

I smiled back. "Alright, you can do it then."

Her eyes went wide with happiness and she immediately snuggled up close to me. Despite my conflicting feelings for her, I had to admit it felt nice to be felt about in such a way. Not even knowing why I did it, I put one arm around Monika's shoulder. I heard her make a cute squeal and she moved even closer. For the rest of the night, we did nothing but watch the movie and the first episode of the show. After the movie was over, though, I went and hung Monika's school uniform in the bathroom to dry overnight. After the first episode of SG-1, I looked up at the clock. "It's getting late. Meiji and I should write our two poems."

"Whoa, same here," Monika said. "Thank you for tonight, you've made me happier than I could have imagined. And don't worry, I will do my best to figure out how to safely separate you and Meiji."

_Thank you, Monika._

"We both appreciate it."

Reluctantly, Monika untangled herself from me and we both headed upstairs. "Goodnight you two. Sleep well."

"You too."

Monika smiled at me and shut the door. I entered Meiji's room and got myself situated at his desk. I grabbed a notebook and opened it up. I found a pen and some loose paper in one of Meiji's desk drawers. "Alright, let's get your poem done first, that way you can sleep."

_Sounds good, thanks_.

"Any idea what you'll write about?"

_I have one yeah_.

"Well, let's begin some drafts then." I put a piece of scrap paper down and put my hand on the page. "Lay it on me." For the next half hour, Meiji dictated his first draft to me. I kept my mouth shut and made changes where he wanted to. After a while, he had a poem that he was willing to share.

**_Friendship_**

_Adventure, Awesome, Amazing, Happy, Laughter, Memories.  
__When I see these words, I think of friends._

_Adventure is for the times we spend together  
__through all life's seasons and all sorts of weather.__  
__Awesome is for how I see them all.  
__When we're together, we have a ball._

_Amazing is just how they are,  
__whether we're near, or even far.  
__Happy is what I feel when I spend  
__my time with them, I hope it never ends._

_Laughter abounds whenever they're around,  
__I hope to never forget that sound.__  
__Memories are what make me think of thee,  
__and makes me free from other misery._

_I will not let my friends be hurt,  
__and I will never be inert…_

_…again._

_What do you think?_ Meiji asked.

"You'll hear my opinion tomorrow. Seems unfair to discuss it now."

_Ah, alright. Well, goodnight_. And with that, he fell asleep. I copied the poem into the notebook and then began working on my own poem. After a while, I had one.

**_The Dam_**

_Here I stand, mixing the mortar.  
__There I head, packing it in.  
__The impossibly high dam  
__holding back and hiding the muck  
__which can never be released._

_A veritable cacophony of cries assault my ears.  
__I throw more mortar into the dam's contents  
__as I try to silence the voices buried beneath.  
__The voices hurt. I want to feel normal again._

_I shovel more mortar._

_From the top of the dam  
__I hear waves impacting the wall,  
__the stones and dry mortar shudder  
__as the flood beyond attempts to break through._

_"Double time!" I shout to no one as  
__I mix more mortar and continue to keep  
__the flood at bay.  
__But that isn't enough._

_The dam breaks, swarming around me.  
__Drowning me.  
__I am lost in the seas of regret, seas of fear, seas of worries.  
__I reach out, but there is no one to save me._

_…Someone__…__anyone__…__help__…_

_Save me…._

I copied it down and put the notebook in the schoolbag. I also made sure to put Meiji's wallet in there as well as my personal laptop and charging cord. As I was putting them away, I remembered the two packs of pens I'd bought the night before I arrived in the game. I smiled, grabbed one of the packs as well as my poem, then went to Aiko's room. I knocked gently. "Monika? You awake?"

"Come in," she said.

I opened the door and saw Monika sitting at the desk, her signature pink pen in hand. She was wearing light blue pajamas. "Josiah? What's up?"

"Before I went to bed, I wanted to give you something. First, my poem from today." I handed her the poem, which she immediately snatched from me with the widest grin. "Whoa!"

"Ahaha, sorry, I was just waiting all day for it," she said with a flushed face.

"No problem. I also came to give you something else. When I came here, my backpack somehow made its way here and there were a few things in there, one of them I thought you'd like to have. Something from my reality." I held up the pens. "I thought you'd like them, anyway."

As I handed them to Monika, she took them almost reverently. "These…are from reality?"

"Yep." I held up a second pack. "I bought two packs. Now we share something, even if it's as small as this. Sorry if it sounds a little silly, but-"

"No, you have no idea how happy this makes me," she said as she clutched the pen pack to her chest. "Something from reality is in my hands…I almost feel like I should cherish this forever."

"Well, I do hope you use them too. At any rate, sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Josiah. Goodnight Meiji."

I chuckled. "He's already asleep."

"How does that even work?"

I shook my head. "No idea."

"Well then, goodnight Josiah. I love you so much."

I blushed. "Th-Thanks…you have a good night, Monika."

"You too." She blew me a kiss. "Goodnight."

I closed the door and listened a bit. I heard Monika begin to cry, but it sounded like happy crying. I went back to Meiji's room, crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, I decided to complete the cliffhanger I left everyone on last time. It may be a while before I update again, school and all. Hope you enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke the next morning at six. The sun was up already and I could feel that Meiji was already awake. I sat up and stretched. "Morning Meiji. Sleep well?"

_I slept alright_, he said. _Did you write a poem?_

"I did. You can see it later."

_Fine fine…so what's the plan today?_

"First, we need to try and get on better terms with Natsuki," I said as I grabbed the uniform and headed downstairs. "She's still a bit distant."

_How do we do that?_

"Get her talking about manga, at first," I said as I headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Monika's clothes were still hanging there, and felt perfectly dry.

_Alright, but how?_

**Simple. She likes Parfait Girls, remember? That's why I bought it**, I replied as I brushed. **But we should also be on good terms with the other girls.**

_True_.

I continued brushing, then rinsed my mouth out, washed my face and went to take a shower. After changing into my uniform, I looked at the clock on the wall. It was just a quarter past six, so I decided to make breakfast for me and Monika. I decided on toast, scrambled eggs and coffee. I was just placing the finished food on the table when Monika walked in. Her bedhead was adorable as was her fresh out of bed appearance. I giggled. "I've gotta say, you're a hot mess."

She looked up at me bleary eyed. "Uuugh…I guess I'm not a morning person until I've had–" I put a hot mug of coffee in her hand. She looked at it as if she couldn't quite comprehend what it was. I held up cream and sugar. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Ahh…a bit of cream," she said. I began pouring until she put her hand up. She took a long gulp, then held out her mug. "More!" she pretty much demanded.

"Hot mess indeed," I chuckled as I took the mug and filled it back up, putting cream in and handing it back. She practically snatched it out of my hand and drank greedily. I felt a stab of happiness at seeing her like this.

_I felt that, why are you so happy that she's acting so crabby?_ Meiji asked.

**It makes her more human in my eyes. She's comfortable enough to show me how she really is in the morning. She could have easily hidden that, but she's making no effort to hide how much of a crab she is. It makes me happy to see this less-than-perfect side of her. **I pulled the chair out for her and she sat. I served her up some eggs and a few bits of toast. As she scarfed down the food, I headed to the bathroom, grabbed a hairbrush and returning, began brushing the tangles out of her hair. She didn't seem to care as she was eagerly wolfing down food. When she finished, I asked, "Do you want more?"

"Yes please." She sounded more normal now. I served her up some more and she continued eating while I finished straightening her hair. "Thank you. Sorry for how I acted earlier."

"I honestly don't mind," I replied. "I got to see a new side of you, and that's exciting. And it made me happy that you trust me so much to show me that, and a bit guilty that I don't trust you the same…"

"Don't feel guilty," Monika said. "It's not your fault. After what I saw last night, I can't fault you." She smiled as she finished eating. "I need to get changed. Where are my clothes?"

"Hanging up in the bathroom. They should be dry now," I replied.

She smiled. "Thank you," she said before she cleaned her spot, put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and headed to the bathroom to change. After I was done, I put some of the eggs and toast in a spare bento box for Sayori, put it in my bag, wiped my face clean and waited for Monika.

_What about Sayori?_ Meiji asked.

"We're just going to have to tell her," I said. "If your parents don't allow Monika to stay, I'm sure Sayori's family would love to take her in."

_But weren't you a bit unsure about that?_

"Yeah, but I want to give her a bit of a benefit of the doubt."

_I knew you loved her! Hah!_

"Meiji!" I felt my face get red.

"Having an argument again?" Monika asked, coming out of the bathroom in her full uniform and with her hair tied up again. She had a smirk on her face and her hands were on her hips.

"We derive endless enjoyment out of tormenting the other," I replied with a wicked grin as I rubbed my hands together.

_You can't see it, but I'm twirling my mustache_, Meiji replied.

"Hah! Cheeky bastard. Anyway Monika, I've got to go wake up Sayori. If the circumstances were any different, I'd ask you to go ahead, but I don't want to lie to Sayori about this. I've lied enough, and I'm still lying in a sense. I don't want to hurt her."

Monika looked a bit apprehensive. "I don't know…"

"The issue of you staying with me is up in the air with Meiji's parents right now," I explained. "If they don't agree, I'm hoping Sayori will be able to convince her parents to let you stay there. If not them, then other members of the club. I can't leave you homeless."

She smiled a bit at me. "I understand…alright, if you think it's a good idea."

I nodded. "I do. Meiji?"

_I'm with Monika on this. I'm a bit unsure but I can see where you're going with this._

"He's as on board as you are. Let's go."

When we reached Sayori's house I walked in. Unlike Sunday, the house was silent inside. "Sayori?" There was no response. I immediately got worried as did Meiji. "Please no…no no no no no no no!" The image of Sayori hanging came up unbidden in my mind's eye.

_Head upstairs! I'll lead you to Sayori's room!_

I rushed up the stairs, Monika following closely behind. Meiji led me to Sayori's room and I opened the door. To my relief, I found Sayori still sleeping in her bed, but my relief at seeing her alive turned to a slight jump in fear when I saw the shirt she was wearing. It was the exact same one she'd used when she hung herself. Fortunately, Sayori was so fast asleep not even our sudden intrusion didn't wake her. "Thank…God…" I felt tears forming, and I knew they were from Meiji.

"I'm glad she's okay," Monika said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I was about to reply when out of the corner of my eye I saw something sticking out from her mattress. I cautiously approached and pulled on it. What I saw was enough to make both me and Meiji incredibly sick. I held up a long noose, perfectly tied. I made a conscious effort not to lose my breakfast. "Sayori…" I turned to Sayori with a pained expression on my face. I looked back at the noose and felt a sudden unbridled rage. Rushing downstairs, I looked around until I found a fireplace. I tossed the noose in. I moved almost instinctively to the kitchen to a spot I had no recollection of, retried a small box of matches and stomped over, lit one and watched with satisfaction as the rope caught fire. "**_The̥̒ř͟e̗͛, ͈͗ń͉o̲͊w̫̓ ̲̍yoů̥ ͎͞can n̨͛e̪̊v̹̓e̩̅r hú̻r͎͋ṭ̄ ͇̆mÿ̼́ ͔̋bes̳̅ṯ́ f͍̈́r̡͝i͙̽e͇̽nd ̥̔e͔͐v̮͡eŗ̛ à͟g͍̓ain_**," I said without thinking, hands clenched.

"Josiah, is that you? Or is it Meiji?"

Turning I saw Monika clutching her bag tightly, almost trembling. I blinked and released my fists, letting the lighter clatter to the floor. "What…?" I looked back at the fire almost uncomprehending. "Why did I say that?"

_No…why did WE say that_? Meiji asked.

"What do you mean Meiji? We?"

"Josiah? What's happening?"

_We both said that last bit together, and when we did, it was like we'd begun to merge, if that makes sense._

"Josiah! Talk to me!"

I jumped. "Sorry. Something strange just happened to us. Can you access the game code and files from here?"

"I can't do it yet. Right now, I can only access the files from the Space Classroom's computer and some access from the clubroom's computer."

"When you next get the chance, could you look up the dialogue for the past few minutes, see if anything is out of order?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." I took a deep breath. "Let's go wake up Sayori." I put the lighter back then headed back to her room. Sayori was still asleep when Monika and I entered. I walked over and gently nudged her. "Sayori? Wakey wakey, sleepybutt."

She mumbled something in her sleep and tried to flip over. "Cookie…nom…" she began to drool and tried to bite at what I assumed was a dream cookie.

"Sayori-chan, if you don't wake up, we're going to be late to school."

She groaned and opened one eye, looking up at me. "Meiji…?"

"Still Josiah, sadly."

She closed her eyes and stretched a bit. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes blearily and looked around. "What's going on?"

"You overslept. We decided to wake you up," Monika said.

Sayori looked at me a bit, then smiled. "Thank you, you…two…?" she looked past me. "Monika?"

Monika waved. "Hey there," she said with a cheerful voice. "Glad to see my valuable vice-president awake."

"Um…thanks? What's going on?" Sayori asked, turning to me. "Why is Monika here?"

"For the same reason I am, but I get the feeling that's not what you meant. Get dressed and I'll explain on the way to school, okay?" I smiled. "Meiji? Have anything to say?"

_Hurry up slowpoke or we'll leave you behind._

When I repeated his words, Sayori frowned. "Meanie…both of you."

I chuckled and held up the bento box. "These meanies brought you breakfast, so hurry up and get dressed. We'll be downstairs waiting."

"Fine…" Sayori got out of bed and yawned. "No peaking."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said as I headed out of the room with Monika close behind me. We headed down to the living room and waited for Sayori.

"Josiah?" Monika asked after a minute of silence. "What happened? With you and Meiji?"

I held up my hands. "I…I can't really explain. When I saw that…thing… I got so angry at it, almost like it was going to take Sayori away, but not in general. It was like it was taking Sayori away from **_me_**. The way Meiji described it was it was as if the two of us were merging. But when you snapped us out of it, I guess the spell wore off and we were separated again."

Monika looked horrified. "Josiah…that's not a good sign."

"No, it really isn't." I rubbed my forehead. "Meiji?"

_I'm here._

"You feeling okay?"

_Just tired._

"So basically fine," I chuckled. "If you need to sleep, go ahead."

"Sleep?" Monika looked at me.

"He seems to be able to sleep whenever he wants. I've even woken up after him."

_Not a pleasant experience. It's like sleep paralysis._

"I'm ready!" Sayori stumbled down the stairs, looking a bit disheveled but less so than the day before. "Aaah we're going to be late!"

I looked at the time on Meiji's phone. The clock said 7:35 AM. "School doesn't start for another twenty-five minutes," I said as I walked over and began cleaning her up. "Seriously, Sayori, Meiji and I are a bit worried about you. Are you eating enough? What am I saying, of course you do."

"Meanie!" Sayori said, frowning.

"I'm serious, though, Meiji and I are a bit worried. Lord knows you can get a bit scatterbrained, but still…" I tightened up her ribbon. "There, all finished."

Monika smiled, although I saw her smile looked a bit jealous. Sayori didn't seem to notice as she was blushing a bit but smiling sadly. "I'll try and get up sooner, but only if you three tell me what's going on," she said sternly, pointing to me and Monika.

"We'll tell you on the way to school," I promised. "Now let's go."

After we left the house, Monika fell into step on my left and Sayori on my right. I ignored the stares of the other students as I quietly explained to Sayori what was happening. Monika remained silent, looking a bit ashamed. When I was finished, Sayori looked at Monika sadly. "Why didn't you tell someone?"

Monika looked away. "I…I wasn't planning on it, but Josiah somehow found out."

I turned to Sayori. "After I dropped you off, I went home, changed then went for a little walk to clear my head and found Monika in that park where we went on Sunday. We got to talking and I discovered her secret. I didn't even think when I invited her to stay the night at Meiji's place. I'm sorry."

Sayori shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'd have done the same thing, and I think Meiji would have too. But what do his parents think?"

"They're still up in the air," I replied, "but if they don't agree, I was hoping that your parents would take her in. I don't want to see her homeless."

Sayori held up her hands and smiled. "I'll ask them tonight!"

"Thanks. You rock. Meiji thinks so too."

_Damn right she rocks!_

"Ehehe, thanks you two." I looked up and saw we were approaching the school. There were a few other students nearby, talking and laughing among themselves. The student council was out again today, greeting everyone as they had been. "Okay you two," I said, "I should probably get to class. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Josiah, Meiji, Monika," Sayori said smiling.

"Sayori, only call me Meiji in public," I said softly. "I don't want everyone else to know yet."

"Oops, hehe sorry."

_Such a Sayori thing to do_, Meiji said wistfully.

"That's such a you think to do, though. At least Meiji thinks so. Anyway, hurry up or you'll be late." She blushed and headed towards her shoe locker. I turned to Monika. "You too, Monika. Don't want the school idol out of everyone's reach to be late," I said, teasing her slightly.

She snorted a bit, something I didn't expect from her, then looked back at me. "See you later. And I'll check on that thing you mentioned, don't worry."

"Thanks. Later."

"See you later. Come see me in the clubroom at lunch," she replied, heading to her shoe locker. I went to mine, changed, and headed to the classroom. When I got in, I saw Tani staring out the window. I headed to my seat and sat. After a few minutes I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Turning, I saw Tani staring at me intently. "Gah! You startled me."

"Listen to me and listen good," she whispered, leaning in close. "Yae is pissed. She's out for blood against you, that other girl what's-her-name and Monika too. Just be careful. She's bound to try something."

I sighed. "Thanks, Tani-san, I'll be on the lookout."

"Kozue."

"Huh?" I turned to face her curiously.

"Call…call me Kozue." She looked away.

"Alright, Kozue," I replied. I turned to her. "Tell me something. How does Yae control such a large group?"

She sighed. "Her parents are pretty rich and spoil her rotten. She blackmails some of them, but she also just hires the majority using her parents' money. I was one of the latter. As for the guys…" she lowered her voice. "You've seen how hot she is. She's not above that. I should know, she told me. We were once besties."

I sighed. "Figures. She seems like the type."

The teacher came in and started class. Once more I took notes while Meiji seemed preoccupied with whatever Yae and her cronies were coming up with. When lunch came around, I stood and stretched. _What now?_ Meiji asked.

**We've got to find Monika and see if she's found anything yet, or had time to anyway**, I replied.

_Yeah, good idea._

"Are you going to get lunch?" Kozue asked out of the blue.

"Gah!" I jumped a bit. "Oh, um, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about what I wanted."

"Well, I'd like to join you if that's okay," she said.

_Whoa, what the hell?!_

**She's probably just concerned for our safety,** I replied.

_Or she has a crush on you._

**She doesn't know about us yet, but yeah, it's possible.**

_What about Monika?_

**Let me try something. If we can't get her to stand down, we'll go.**

"Can I come too?" Sayonika had suddenly approached and was smiling at the two of us.

"Fujiwara-san?" Kozue looked a bit startled and a bit defensive.

Sayonika held up her hand. "Sorry for butting in."

"No, it's okay. I was actually going to meet with the president of my club to talk to her about something," I replied.

"Oh…" Sayonika sounded disappointed.

"Ah, um, well…" I trailed off, feeling unsure and nervous. I snapped my fingers and pointed at the two of them with a small smile. "Rain check?"

Sayonika looked up at me with a bright smile. "Sure!"

"That's cool, I suppose," Kozue said.

"Sorry about this," I said as I bowed. "If you really want to eat lunch with me, we can, just not today."

"Sounds good. See you later, Chizu-san!" Sayonika said.

"Call me Meiji!" I called back as I headed down the hall as fast as was allowed. Once more I made my way to the clubroom. When I entered, I saw Monika seated at the computer, furiously typing away. "Monika?"

She turned and I saw her expression was grave. "Hey…I'm glad you're both here. I think I found out what happened. Come take a look at this."

I walked up and leaned over her shoulder. She had the dialogue history up and I was surprised to see it had the same look as the one in the game. I frowned. "Not sure I like this."

"There's nothing we can do about it. Look here." She pointed at a certain line of dialogue. I remembered it as being the thing I said after burning Sayori's noose. "Look at the name."

I looked over. Instead of mine or Meiji's name, I saw the name J̸̢̢͇̝͖͇͉͎̱̠̮̻̱̹̍̿̒̈̔̑͠ǫ̸̗̞̫͓̩͓͓͌̍s̵̥̬͍͖̲͋̀̐͂̒͐́̈́̏̓̌̕͝i̸̛͈͔̣̪̬̽̄̀͆͋̊̏̄͝ȩ̵̹̦͔̟̤̯͎̼̬̥̭̩̂̊̾̄́̇̍́͆̈́͠j̵̮̱̻͍͈̜̱͔̞̘̦͙̋̀̌͆̄̔̒͑̀͜͝ͅi̷̢̛̥̲̜̝̪̠̦̯͚͖̊̐͘̚. "What the hell is that…?" I asked, squinting. I could barely see the name, but it looked like Josenji or something like that.

"I don't know, and that's what bothers me," Monika said. "The code isn't much clearer," she said, bringing up a second window which showed a bunch of code. She moved the mouse to a certain spot in the code which showed the same text. "I can't make heads or tails of it," she said, closing the window and returning to the game text.

"Monika, just relax. We'll figure this out," I said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She reached up and took my hand. "I know…it's just terrifying. The thought of losing you is almost too much." I felt her hand trembling.

"You're not going to lose me," I promised. "As for this…keep an eye on it for now. I should go. I just hope those two don't ambush me."

Monika turned. "Who?"

"Kozue and Sayonika both asked to eat lunch with me earlier. I turned them down because I needed to see you."

I saw a look of jealousy appear on her face, but she quickly suppressed it. "Since when were you so friendly with those two?" she asked in a sweet voice and a cheeky grin.

"Don't hide your emotions from me, young lady," I replied. "I heard that jealousy."

She frowned and looked away. "Can you blame me? I was programmed to love you, and from the little I've seen of you, you really are a great guy. I just…"

"Well how about this, let's go to lunch, just you and me, and if those two girls do ambush me, I'll say I'm having lunch with you so we can talk. Sound good?"

Once more her eyes lit up. "I…would really like that. Thank you." She closed the windows and shut the computer down, then we both headed out. When we got to the cafeteria, I got the chicken curry again and Monika got a vegetarian bento with rice, a veggie eggroll and a salad. We found a quiet corner of the cafeteria to sit at. "So, you never told me about yourself and your world," Monika said after we got settled. "Please tell me about you."

"Only if you tell me about you too," I replied.

"Deal."

_Hey, let me in on this! _Meiji said.

"Oh, Meiji wants to join in."

Monika chuckled. "That's fine. I'd love to be friends with you too, Meiji."

I smiled. "I'll start. I was born on April 2, 1998 in Belshire, Oregon's General Hospital. My parents were in their last year of college and I wasn't really planned, but they both drop out of school just to get more work to support me. My grandma on my Mom's side actually let my parents move into her house for a few years. One of my first memories was of playing on my parents' bed in the basement."

"Basement?" Monika tilted her head. "There was no room upstairs?"

"Oh no, you misunderstand," I replied. "In America some houses have what is called a Mother-In-Law apartment, or suite. It's basically a miniature house either underneath the main house or separate. This one had been a basement until my grandma had it converted. There was a small living room, a kitchen and a bedroom where my parents and I slept. Grandma would always have us for dinner to help us save on food money."

"Your parents sound amazing," Monika said.

"They are. Anyway, when I was about five years old, Dad got offered a higher position at his job, but only if he finished his degree. My grandma helped pay for some of the tuition, and Dad used some of their savings for the rest. I didn't see a lot of Dad that year, but he made sure to spend major holidays with us like Thanksgiving, Christmas, Fourth of July, stuff like that. And my birthday, obviously."

"Did he graduate?" Monika asked.

"Oh yeah, he did. He started making enough money that we could afford a small apartment nearer to work. When I was, like, seven or so, my Mom went back to finish college herself. When she was done, she got a better paying position too, but she wasn't selected like Dad was, she worked her ass off for it. Well, I mean, my Dad did too, but they asked him personally. We moved again when I was eight into our first house and we lived there for five years. I miss that house."

"Why'd you leave then?" Monika asked, looking at me curiously.

"It wasn't by choice. There was a fire…and we lost a lot. A lot of precious mementos burned."

Monika looked sadly at me. "I'm so sorry…I'm glad you weren't hurt, but it really is a shame to lose all those memories."

"It was. Mom and Dad did insure the house, though, so we got some money from the insurance company. They used that to get all new stuff for our newer bigger house."

"Good."

"When I was fifteen, I met Harvey and Jamie. They were already dating at this point and I guess they felt that I was some sort of charity case. I was already a loner and I didn't mind that, but they dragged me along with them on hikes, bowling, movies and stuff like that. After a year of that I finally stood up to them and told them to leave me alone."

"They were only trying to help," Monika said.

"Well yeah, but they were going about it all wrong. A month later they came by and apologized to me. It was a bit embarrassing, but I did admit I had fun with them. We became friends after that."

Monika looked relieved. "I'm glad to hear."

"Me too. They're my best friends. Anyway, when I was eighteen, I started going to my town's local community college, but after two years I transferred to another college out-of-state. I moved into a small house in the same neighborhood as Harv and Jamie. All my college classes were online. My parents pay for the rent and a few other things, but I do my part. I work at the same company my parents work at. I'm part of the accounting department. Not exactly high up in the company, but I'm good with numbers."

"What do you do in your free time?" Monika asked.

"Ah, well I like a lot of the things Meiji likes I suppose. Anime, manga, but I also do like to read books. And I write too. Not just poems, but full-blown stories."

Monika looked excited. "I'd love to read one sometime!"

"I'd love to have your opinion," I said, "How about this? After we stop the plot of this game from actually happening, I bring in what I have and share with everyone?"

"Couldn't I read it before them?" Monika asked, batting her eyelashes at me prettily.

"Oh, dear Goddess," I chuckled.

"Goddess? Is that a reference to something?" Monika asked.

"My book, and yes I'll let you read them first. Anyway, you or Meiji want to go next?"

Monika smiled. "Let Meiji go."

_You sure?_

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

_Alright. Well, this is going to be a bit unusual, so bear with me._

"Don't worry, I'll repeat what you're saying." I tilted my head and listened, then repeated everything Meiji said. He'd been born on July 4, 1999 in this town. His parents already had an older sister and raised the two as best they could. Unlike me, Meiji hadn't had to move out of that house anywhere else. He met Sayori when he was about five and after an initial rocky introduction the two became pretty close. As he told us about his middle school years, I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Whoa hold up, someone confessed to Sayori?" I asked.

_Yeah…it was this guy from her class. She's always been friendly to everyone, and I guess this guy took it the wrong way._

Monika nodded. "That makes sense. I mean, I've been confessed to a few times. Lots of guys take friendly chats as a sign that someone is interested."

I chuckled. "I'm guilty of that, so don't worry."

_So…I thought she didn't need me around anymore…_ I felt tears forming again.

"Dude…she totally needed you then, and she needs you now," I replied.

"Josiah? Are you crying?"

"Huh? No, sometimes Meiji's emotions bleed through and there's a physical reaction," I replied as I dabbed at my eyes.

"That hasn't raised any red flags for you?" Monika asked.

"I have been a bit preoccupied," I said softly.

_Sorry. Anyway, there isn't much to tell after that. I retreated into my own bubble until this past Sunday._

"I understand," Monika said, looking through me. "Meiji, I may not know Sayori as well as you, but I know she cares deeply for you. You come up in conversation a lot."

I felt my cheeks get red. I chuckled. "Now it's your turn, Monika. What's your life story?"

"Sure." She took a sip of water. "I was born September 22, 1999 in Okinawa, believe it or not."

"Oh wow, really? Nice!"

She blushed. "Well, according to my memories, I'm half-Japanese and half-American. My father was an American soldier stationed at Camp Courtney and my mom was the daughter of a local small time businessman. I guess my grandfather was opposed to the match and gave my mother an ultimatum: abort me or marry someone he had selected for me. She chose the latter. I wouldn't have learned this if I hadn't gotten a letter from my biological father which explained all of this. Even though I haven't seen it since the game started, it's one of my most precious mementos. It's back at my home sadly."

I found myself unconsciously clenching my fists. "That's…holy shit…" I had no words.

She smiled. "It never happened, remember?"

"Just because it may not have happened doesn't mean it isn't going to affect you. Memories, fake or otherwise, are a part of who we are. Right now, you're as human as I am. And as human as Meiji, Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki."

"I suppose you're right…" she smiled sadly. "My stepfather and mother moved here a month before I was born. My stepfather doesn't know I'm not his real daughter and I don't think he really needs to know. He was very strict in raising me to be a proper lady. He pushed me to be my best. My entire childhood was filled with my father and mother making sure I got the best education. I've been a straight A student, the best of the best. If I got one answer on a test wrong, I was severely punished. I was always popular at school, and when I joined the debate team my parents were so proud of me. But you know what happened after they found out about my quitting and starting my own club." She looked at the clock. "Shit! Sorry to cut this short, but lunch is almost over."

Meiji and I both raised an eyebrow. "Swearing from you?" I asked. "Why Monika, I didn't know you were so…naughty," I said in a soft and suggestive voice.

"What? Just because I'm a girl I can't fucking swear, you magnificent bastard?" Monika asked, giving me a coy grin.

"No, of course you can fucking swear, you magnificent bitch," I laughed.

She giggled and mimed putting a snow mask on. "I'm gonna put this mask on cuz it's cold out."

"Yeah, fo sho!" I laughed a bit. "A girl who knows Vine. Nice."

Monika giggled. "That felt kind of freeing actually. My parents would kill me if they heard me."

"No doubt."

At that moment, Kozue rushed into the cafeteria and scanned the room. Her eyes landed on me and she pointed. "There you are!" She ran over. "You need to come with me now!" She grabbed my arm and began to pull.

"Whoa! What's going on?" I asked. Monika had already stood, a look of alarm on her face.

"It's your busty friend. She's being assaulted by Yae's group. They took her behind the school."

Alarms went off in my head. "Monika, let's go," I said.

"Right." Monika stood and followed Kozue to the back entrance. Kozue led us out to a hidden courtyard where a group of girls were surrounding someone. Judging from the color of the hair and the sobbing I heard, it was definitely Yuri.

"I'll handle the girls, you two go get Yuri," I said.

I saw Yae standing to the side while the other girls were chanting "Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut!" There were pages of a book scattered around everywhere and a familiar book cover sitting in the grass. The anger welled up inside me again like it had this morning, but I forced it down. If the morning was any indicator, anger was the Achilles heel that could do damage to Meiji and me.

Sauntering up to Yae, I sighed. "What's going on here?"

Yae looked up at me, initially shocked, but then she showed me a victorious smile. "Here's the main event, ladies and gentlemen!"

I chuckled and faced Yae's gang of thugs. Yuri was clinging to what was left of her book, tears flowing down her cheeks. Monika and Kozue pushed through the group and stood between the bullies and Yuri. "Um…I didn't realize I was so popular," I said.

Yae's smug expression turned into one of disgust as I began to remove my blazer. "You're a sick pervert," she said.

"Says the leader who uses fear, sex and money to control this group," I said as I tossed my blazer aside. "Blackmail? That is beneath you, using your parents' money like that."

Yae smirked. "Psh! My parents are too stupid to care about anything I do. I whine, they give me shit! I pay these people; they do what I want. It's just how the world works."

I sighed. I couldn't look like the bad guy here, plus I had made promises to the others. "You're using your own parents?"

"And why shouldn't I?! They're useless!"

**Does everyone in this school have issues?** I wondered.

_Seems like it._

"Girls, let's get back inside. We're better than this."

One of the guys grabbed me. "Not so fast, bastard."

**Meiji, I need you to trust me. We need to be beaten up a bit.**

_What?! Why?!_

**More sympathy points from the teachers we inform.**

_I…I don't know._

**I'll make it look good**. I looked calmly at the guy who held me. "Come on, no one needs to be hurt here today."

"You do," he growled, pulling his fist back. I made my struggle look convincing before I received a slug in the stomach, sending me flying back. I tumbled until I hit a tree. I gasped, trying to retrieve the air I'd lost before I was hoisted to my feet. "Stay down, bitch," he growled. Leaning in he said, "Just do it please."

I kicked him between his legs. He collapsed, holding his crotch. Looking back up at Yae, I sighed. "Come on girls, let's go. Lunch is almost over."

"You're not going anywhere," Yae said, snapping at two others who approached me. "And no one will believe you."

I sighed. "Monika, Kozue, get Yuri out of here. And don't argue."

Monika looked at me pleadingly. "Meiji, don't-"

"Go!"

Monika helped Yuri run and Kozue defended the two from her former friends as they ran out of the hidden courtyard. I found myself surrounded by Yae's group. "Just remember, this is your punishment," Yae said. "Make sure every bone of his is broken."

**Here we go…**

_Tell me when it's over!_ Meiji said.

The first guy threw a wide punch at me. I blocked it and moved away, making sure I didn't throw any punches back. A girl brought out a stick and charged, raising it and bringing it down. I blocked it and wrestled it from her hands. I held it out, twirling it defensively. "Whatsa matter? Not gonna fight back?" Yae mocked.

"I'm just defending myself," I replied, dodging another attack. "We can still stop this. Leave me and my friends alone and we'll stay out of your way."

"You interfered yesterday with our little fun," she said. "That's a big no no for me."

"Your 'little fun' involved bullying my friend," I replied as I blocked another attack and dodged another.

"Psh, she's a freak, just like your little literature club. That bimbo cuts herself and collects knives, how does that not scream freak to you?"

I continued blocking and dodging, but I also made sure not to do it perfectly. They got some good hits in. "I don't know much about her-OOF-likes and dislikes, but I wouldn't like her any less if those things were true! Gah!" One of the boys hit me hard enough to cause my head to hit a low hanging branch, bringing shooting pain to the back of my head. I brought my hand back and felt something wet and warm.

"Then you're not only dead, but you're a dead freak!"

Another guy hit me in the stomach, sending me flying, but I couldn't fall yet. "You know, the…_cough_….teachers will find out about this…damn…"

"The teachers? Hah! They're just as useless as my idiot parents! Especially our principal! That useless old bastard!"

"Useless old bastard, am I?" a new voice said menacingly. The crowd turned and I saw an older looking Japanese man in a suit standing there, hands on his hips and glaring at all of us. Beside him Monika stood, panting heavily from all the running.

Yae's smug grin faltered and she went pale. _She used to be…ow…good at hiding this_, Meiji said.

**We'll be fine.**

"Sir…I didn't mean-" Yae began, but the man held up his hand.

"I don't want to hear it!" More teachers began to show up, all looking quite upset. A woman in a white lab coat rushed over to me. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties. "Yae, step over here now. Nurse? How is he?"

"The cuts aren't as bad as they look, but I want to treat him right away," she replied. "He won't need to go to the hospital."

"Go."

The teachers began rounding up Yae and her gang. Monika immediately came up to my side. "Are you crazy?!" she hissed angrily. "You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

I leaned in closer. "I had to make it look good."

"Are you two a couple?" the nurse asked.

I shook my head. "She's the president of my club."

The nurse smiled as she helped me inside. "You have a very caring club president."

I smiled apologetically at Monika. "No kidding." I grabbed my blazer.

When we got to the nurse's office, the nurse patched me up, put bandages on my head and arms then told me to rest for the rest of the day. Monika sat next to my bed and looked down for a while. I looked around the nurse's office while she gathered her thoughts. The office looked typical for a Japanese school. There were three beds each separated by sheets and the walls were all lined with shelves and cabinets, each shelf holding plastic bins full of medical supplies. The lights on the ceiling were the same design as the rest of the building's own, square fluorescent lights. Near against the window a large desk with a lamp and desktop computer. Sunlight poured in to the room since the office window was facing west.

When Monika looked up, she had a mixture of relief and anger, which to me was a welcome sight. "I hate you…" she said, on the verge of tears now.

"No, you don't. You love me," I chuckled.

"How long have you been this stupid?" she asked.

"Twenty-two years," I replied.

She looked stricken by that. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out. I don't want to lose you."

"Even if you do, you won't be alone," I reminded her. "And I'm sorry too."

She nodded and was about to say something when the doors to the nurse's office burst open. We both looked over to see a very pissed off Sayori rush in, eyes blazing with anger. She was followed by a worried looking Yuri. Sayori approached and grabbed my shirt collar. "You're really stupid, you know that?" she said furiously before she wrapped her arms around me. "You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid again…"

"Sayori…what was I supposed to do? They were attacking Yuri. I couldn't sit back and do nothing. And I tried to diffuse the situation. They're the ones who attacked me."

"A-Are you alright? You look terrible," Yuri said, approaching timidly.

"I look worse than I feel, I promise," I said. "I'm more worried about you. Are you alright?"

Yuri looked down. "They didn't hurt me. Monika and Tani-san got there just in time."

"Good. Um… what about your book?"

Yuri's face fell. "It's…destroyed."

I looked down as well. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help sooner. I know you like that book."

"I-It's okay. It was just a book…"

_Did Yuri just say that?_

**I think she's still in shock**.

_God…give her a hug!_

**Agreed**. I smiled up at Yuri and slowly stood. Walking over, I wrapped my arms around her. She fell into my shoulder. "It was more than a book to you, wasn't it?"

I felt tears on my shoulder. Sayori's eyes were tearing up as well and Monika looked sad and angry. "I got that book from my grandpa before he died…it was precious to me." I moved back to the bed, sitting down with Yuri. Sayori sat next to Yuri and tried to comfort her too. "Grandpa loved reading as much as I did. He would give me books and that was the last one I ever received from him."

**Wow…I had no idea…**

_Let's give her ours!_ Meiji said.

**It won't be the same, but that's a good thought. **I rubbed Yuri's back. "I'm so sorry…"

She sniffed and sat back up, face wet. Sayori handed her a tissue which she used to dab at her eyes. "It's not your fault."

"And no, don't say that it was," Monika said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You were looking out for a friend."

"I'd do the same for all of you," I said.

"Well, you'd better listen to me now," Sayori said sternly and in that same motherly tone. "You need rest, so lie down."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, everyone," Monika said, "we should all get back to class. Lunch is almost over. Will we see you at clubtime?" she asked me.

"As long as this young man takes it easy, he should be well enough to join you," the nurse said from her desk.

"Piece of cake, I do it all the time," I grinned. "I'll be fine. See you later." The girls left and I was left alone with the nurse. However, even before the bell rang, the door opened again. Kozue walked in, carrying my bag. She set it down and turned to leave. "Kozue, wait." She stopped. "I…want to thank you. For coming to tell me about what was happening. And for helping."

She just stood there for a little while, like she was thinking about what to say. "Are…you having fun in that club?" she finally asked hesitantly.

I hadn't been expecting that, but I decided not to question it. "Hmm, let's just say it's been a difficult couple of days. But it's not been bad," I replied.

She didn't say anything after that, instead, she rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut. "She's a good kid," the nurse, who had been watching the small encounter, said while I got comfortable.

"She's getting there," I said with a small smile.

"Well, try and get some rest. Here take some of these," she said as she approached with a glass of water and a couple white pills. "They're painkillers. They should help you sleep," she explained as I looked at them apprehensively. I took them, then the nurse took the empty glass back, headed back to her desk and went back back to her work. I lay back down.

_I don't agree with what you did_, Meiji said tiredly, _but I know you meant well. So, congratulations_.

**Yeah, well I won't be doing anything stupid like that again**, I replied.

_Promises, promises._

**Yeah yeah.** **Now let's rest this poor body up**.

_Yes. Let's. _

And almost simultaneously, we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Damn, more Yuri bullying! Hopefully Yae gets the message.**

**morbiusgreen**


	8. Chapter 8

When I next woke, Meiji was still asleep. Looking at the clock, I saw there was a few minutes left before the bell rang. The nurse was still in the room. Sitting up, I began to get my stuff together when a shadow loomed over me. Looking up, I saw the nurse looking down at me with her hands crossed. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"My club?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not before I change your wrappings," she said. "Sit."

Sighing, I sat and let her change the wrappings. She wrapped them in clean bandages after cleaning the wounds with antiseptic. "Are they alright?" I asked when she was finishing up.

"Just keep them clean and bandaged up and you'll be fine. I don't want to see you in here again."

I smirked. "I'll certainly try." I grabbed my bag and left. I decided the first thing to do would be to make sure Yuri was okay, so I made my way over to where I remembered her class being. As I walked, I felt a few stares and heard whispered comments about me, but I ignored them.

At that moment I felt Meiji waking up. _Hey, did I miss anything?_

**No. Just going to get Yuri.**

_Get her for what?_

**Escort her to the club.**

_Oh. Wait, we're going? We're still not exactly healed yet, you know._

**I know, but I want to go anyway.**

_Okay…_

When I got to Yuri's class, I was relieved to see her putting away her belongings. "Yuri?"

She looked up when I called her name and her face went from placid to confused. "Meiji? Shouldn't you still be resting?" She rushed over to me, looking concerned.

"I'm feeling well enough to walk at least, so don't worry. I actually came to take you and Monika to the club. I'd pick up Muramoto-san, but I don't know what classroom she's in, plus after yesterday's little debacle, I don't think she'd want to see me."

"Well, that's very kind of you," Yuri said. "A-as for Natsuki, I-I don't think she hates you. She's just not used to you yet. Hold on, I'll be right out." She finished packing her bag and joined me. "Natsuki's class is actually right next to Monika's," Yuri said as we headed to Monika's classroom.

"That's pretty convenient," I said as I opened the door slowly. I saw students packing up as well, but no Monika. "Damn, must have missed her. Let's get Muramoto-san." However, she wasn't in the classroom Yuri pointed out either. "Well, I expected that…let's get going, Yuri."

"Ah, of course." We began walking to the clubroom. As we did so, Yuri fidgeted a bit. "Are you sure you're alright? You still look terrible."

I smiled. "I'll admit, being violently sick then getting beaten up in the same week isn't something conducive to healthy living, but I don't feel as bad as I look. The nurse gave me some painkillers that seem to be working well right now. My injuries aren't as bad as they look either."

"Well, that's good." We walked in silence for a little bit as we maneuvered through the hallways. Finally, Yuri spoke up again. "So…um…where did you get _Portrait of Markov_? It's a hard book to come across."

I reached into my bag and pulled it out for Yuri to see. "Is it? Huh. Well, on Monday I made Sayori come with me to pick up some manga, but she made me promise to buy an actual book as well. I picked that one because it looked interesting and not normally something I'd read." I held it out to her. "But you can have it if you want. It's no substitute for the one you lost, but-"

"No." Her answer was a bit harshly stated and she immediately looked away. "I-I mean, I don't want to deprive you of this book. It's very rare. Plus…I have a spare copy back at home."

"Well, that's good."

"I appreciate the gesture, though."

"It's my pleasure."

We continued walking for a while before Yuri spoke up. "W-well, I'd like to hear what you think about that book. It's a personal favorite of mine."

_I don't think she wants to talk about that fight right now, so let's just respect that._

**Probably not. Good call**. "Really? Well, I've only gotten to the part where Fujiko is starting her research on the Third Eye. You know, she somewhat reminds me of you," I said, wondering how Yuri would react to this.

"Eh? Um…how so?" Yuri asked, looking a bit apprehensive.

"Promise you won't be offended?" I asked.

"S-Sure," she replied.

"Well, here's the thing, you both seem a bit nervous and self-conscious about your actions. You both second guess yourself. Also, some of your mannerisms are similar, like I've noticed you fiddle with your hair a lot, and she's done that too, especially when nervous."

Yuri was silent for a few moments. "But…those are probably terrible things to have in common with her!" Yuri exclaimed after a while.

"I never said that those were bad traits to have," I replied. "If you're a second-guesser, it means you're a very considerate person, always thinking about the other's feelings. And you playing with your hair is pretty cute." I smiled warmly at her.

She looked away, clearly flustered. "Uuuu…that's embarrassing…"

"Yuri, I'm not judging you because of that. We all have our faults. Me? My biggest fault is my impulsiveness and smartass attitude towards life. In my fake life it was a habit I formed as a defense mechanism. And look at how much trouble I've already gotten into because of it."

"Yeah, I have a theory about that…why you showed up, I mean." Yuri said.

"Yes?" I was curious to see what Yuri thought, considering she still believed I was an alternate personality. It was also something that could distract her from her troubles at the moment.

"Perhaps you're a part of Meiji's subconscious desires," Yuri said as we approached the clubroom. "You could represent his desire to speak up and defend himself from the world. Something in him must have had enough."

_Oooh, now there's a good backstory_, Meiji said, and I could feel him nodding inside.

"Huh, you know that makes sense," I said. "It might explain why I haven't been able to release control yet perhaps. Maybe I don't want to yet until we feel like my job is done?"

"Exactly," Yuri said as I opened the door for her. She headed in. "You feel like Meiji needs to stand up for himself more but he's too afraid to, so somehow you were born."

"But why an American life? Why so much detailed backstory for a fake personality?" I asked as I hung my schoolbag on the hook on the side of one of the desks.

"I don't know," Yuri said. "Maybe Meiji has a very creative mind he doesn't use?"

_Not really_, Meiji said.

**We might be able to use this.** "I wouldn't know, it's not like I have access to all his memories," I replied. "I only hear what he tells me and sometimes feel the emotions he feels. Thank you, Yuri. This might be why I'm here. I'm not sure how accurate it is, but it's at least a start."

"Ah, um, it's no problem," Yuri said, blushing.

I sat and brought out my books, but before I could continue, the door opened. Sayori peaked in and saw me. She walked over. "Does it still hurt?" she asked, indicating my injuries.

"Heh, unfortunately," I replied with a small smile. "But not as bad as at lunch. I got some painkillers."

"Good. Please don't scare us like that again." She looked at me seriously, but then she grinned. "Behave, doggy."

_Woof_.

"Woof!"

"Good boy." She pet my head with a bright cheery smile, and like that her bubbly personality returned.

"You seem chipper. Even after lunch and even earlier this morning?"

"Did something happen this morning?" Yuri asked.

"Ah, um, we'll tell once Muramoto-san arrives, and Monika too," I said. "Wonder where they are."

"Well, while we wait, I have a huge favor to ask. Do you have enough money for a snack?" Sayori asked, looking a bit nervous.

I chuckled. "I might not know you as well as Meiji does, but your appetite certainly is legendary."

"Ehh? Meiji, did you tell him?!"

_Oh, come on, Sayori, he's seen it firsthand._

"I've seen it firsthand, remember, little cinnamon bun?"

She blushed. "Cinnamon bun…did Meiji call me that?"

"Heh, naw it's my new nickname for you."

"Meanie…now I want cinnamon buns," Sayori said.

"Accept the retribution," I chuckled. "I know how sneaky you really are. Where's the rest of your money? At home I bet." I pulled out Meiji's wallet. "Well, if anything, I'm weak to a woman's charms. Why don't we both go and get you something to tide you over until dinner? Yuri, do you want me to get you anything?"

"Eh? Um…I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Nonsense, I insist."

She looked a bit nervous. "Well, I guess if you're insisting, I'll be fine with something that goes well with tea," she said.

"You got it. Come on, Sayori. Let's get snacks for everyone!"

"Are you sure?" She looked at me concerned. "I can go get it myself."

"They didn't break my legs, Sayori. I can walk just fine. Besides, you'd eat all the snacks before you got back."

She pressed her fingers together and frowned. "Meanie…"

"Come on, let's go." I headed out, followed closely by Sayori. Meiji led me to the nearest vending machine. "If there's one thing I like about Japan, it's the uniqueness of your vending machine selections," I said. I chose a small macha cake for Yuri, a few cookies for Natsuki, a coffee cake for Monika and then I let Sayori choose a few sweets for herself. All I grabbed was a candy bar. Once I was loaded up with goodies, we headed back. When we got there, Natsuki had already arrived and was grumbling about something in the closet. Yuri was still brewing some tea. I handed her the macha cake then turned to Natsuki. "Muramoto-san! Here!" I held up a few cookies and placed them on a desk.

"What's this?" she asked suspiciously as she poked at the plastic wrapped pastry.

"A peace offering," I said honestly, keeping my hands up as I moved away.

"You think something as simple as a few cookies would sate my wrath?" she asked, approaching the cookies and grabbing them.

"Obviously not, but I figure it's a start," I said. "Listen, can we talk somewhere alone?"

"Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of the whole club," she said stonily as she tore open the wrapping for the cookie.

_Geez, she's pissed._

**I can see that, thanks. But she's opening the cookie, so that's some progress**. "Fair enough. Listen, I want to apologize to you for lying. And for anything else I may have done to make you hate me this much."

"Urk!" She looked up at me angrily. "You-you idiot…I don't hate you. I'm just pissed that you made Sayori cry."

"I know, and you have every right to be angry. I should have said something from the start." **But if I had, I wouldn't be here**.

"You're damn right you should have!" She glared at me for a bit, but sighed. "But…Sayori seems to be feeling better today, so I suppose I can give you another chance. Also, I heard about how you rushed to help Yuri today…that took balls. I'm…impressed."

"What?"

"I'm impressed, okay!"

"Fair enough. Thank you, Muramoto-san."

"…Natsuki…"

"Pardon?" I was sure I misheard her.

"You can…call me Natsuki. Seriously! Don't make me repeat myself!"

"Okay, okay…Natsuki-chan."

She looked up at me angrily. "Don't push it! Monika, tell Josiah here to-!" she looked around. "Wait, where's Monika anyway?"

"Good question," Yuri said, looking up from where she'd been pouring some tea into the cups. "Have any of you heard anything about her being late today?"

"Not me…" Sayori, who had been watching the exchange between me and Natsuki, replied.

"Well I know she's here," I said. "I saw her earlier at lunch."

"Hmm…it's a bit unusual for her to be late," Yuri said.

"I hope she's okay," Sayori said with concern.

"Monika? Oh please, Sayori. You and I both know how busy she is. She's probably just on classroom duty today," Natsuki said. "She's pretty popular, after all…"

"Perhaps she's with some boy," I chuckled.

"Eh? You don't think Monika has a…boyfriend, don't you?"

"Aha, I wouldn't be surprised," Yuri said. "Monika is more desirable than all of us combined."

"Ehehe, that's true," Sayori said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, you're joking, right? Listen ladies, Monika may be popular and beautiful, but you shouldn't sell yourselves short. You're all beautiful."

Natsuki looked at me with reddening cheeks. Yuri just looked away, blushing fiercely and Sayori was fiddling with her fingers nervously.

The door opened just at that time and Monika rushed in, panting heavily. "Sorry…I'm super sorry…hah…" she began coughing a bit.

Yuri brought some tea over and handed it to Monika. Monika took it gratefully and, after blowing a bit, drank it in one gulp. "Are you alright?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Monika said, putting the teacup down. "I just seriously lost track of time. Hope I didn't worry you guys."

"Wow! Monika chose the club over her boyfriend after all!" Sayori said, acting surprised. "You're so strong willed!"

**Now we're back on script. What the hell is going on?**

"B-Boyfriend?" Monika's face went bright red. "What on earth are you talking about?" She looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, us girls were just gossiping about you," I replied in my best falsetto while I twirled my imaginary long hair. I took the time to hand her the coffee cake. "Here you are, girlfriend," I continued. Monika took it gratefully and blushed.

"Oh my God, that was a terrible girl voice!" Natsuki said, laughing hard.

"Haha, sorry. But what held you up anyway, Madame President?" I already knew somewhat, but I asked anyway.

"Ah, well my last period today was study hall," she replied as she tore the cake wrapping off. "To be honest, I lost track of time."

"But you'd have heard the bell ring, at least," Natsuki said.

"I guess I was too distracted practicing piano to hear," Monika said.

"Piano? I wasn't aware you played music as well, Monika," Yuri said, sounding impressed.

"Ahaha, well I don't really. I kind of only started just recently. I've always wanted to learn piano." She gave me a surreptitious glance.

_I wonder if playing piano is a metaphor for learning how to code_, Meiji said.

**I hadn't thought of that, but it makes sense. Although she does play piano too. Maybe both.**

"That's so cool!" Sayori said. "You should play something for us, Monika."

"That's…" she smiled at us. "Once I get better, I definitely will."

"Yay-!" Sayori bounced up.

"Shame we can't drag a piano in here for the festival for some ambiance," I said.

Monika raised an eyebrow at me. "Did I tell you what we'd be doing?"

"No, but knowing you, it'll be amazing," I replied.

She giggled. "I hope so…thanks for that. So, did I miss anything?"

"Natsuki and I made up, a bit," I said.

"I still don't know about you, but Sayori seems okay with the current situation," Natsuki said. "And someone who can stand up to Yae can't be all bad."

"Well, before we all settle down and do our own thing, there's something I'd like to confess again," I said. "And don't worry, this just happened." Natsuki tensed up, looking up at me distrustfully. Yuri looked more curious than most, Sayori just looked a bit sad but smiled quickly, and Monika looked a little nervous, but she gave me an approving nod when I looked at her questioningly. "Yesterday, I found out that, a few days ago, our club president here was kicked out of her house. She spent the night in Meiji's sister's room last night and, unless Meiji's parents don't agree, she will be staying at his house until something can be done."

Natsuki's eyes were both wide with shock whereas Sayori's were full of sympathy. Yuri was the first to speak. "Why…why didn't you tell anyone?"

Monika shook her head. "Honestly? I can't think of a good reason. I should have told someone, I know."

"I can't say I like the idea of you spending time with Josiah alone," Natsuki said. "But Josiah? You did good." She slugged me in the arm with a small smile. "And maybe I was too hasty to judge you."

"Glad to hear it." I chuckled and held my arm in faux pain. "Just don't break my arm. I'm already injured enough."

"No promises," Natsuki's smile broadened and she began to laugh. I joined her next and soon we were all laughing, even Yuri.

"B-But, what if Meiji's parents don't let Monika stay?" Yuri asked after the laughter died down.

"Ah, that's the million-dollar question," I said. "Look, I don't think his parents would turn Monika away outright. They might talk to Sayori's parents about letting her stay there instead."

"Mom would definitely agree!" Sayori said.

"On the off chance she doesn't, though, what are you going to do?" Natsuki asked Monika. "I'd offer for you to stay with me, but Dad wouldn't allow it."

"U-Um, she could stay with me. My parents are paying for the apartment I'm living in," Yuri said.

"You live by yourself?" I asked, surprised.

_Didn't see that coming, but I'm not surprised._

**Me neither.**

"Yeah. It's a small space, but it's cozy. I-I'd be willing to sh-share-"

"No, it's okay." Monika smiled kindly. "I appreciate the offer, but I couldn't invade your personal space. I know you need time to decompress after school." Yuri looked instantly relieved. "Everyone, it's okay. I'll be fine, don't worry. Let's just spend the day as we always do before we share poems."

With that, the crowd dispersed. This time, instead of reading, I took out my laptop and began to type. After a while, I was aware of eyes on me. I looked up and saw Yuri looking at me intently from behind her book. "Yuri? What is it?"

"Oh um…j-just wondering what you're writing," she said nervously, hiding her face behind her book.

"I was just trying to recreate the story I was writing before I woke up here," I said. "It was a high fantasy/hard science fiction crossover."

Her eyes lit up. "C-Can you tell me a bit about the story?" She got up and sat next to me.

"A story? You write stories?" Sayori asked, walking over and sitting down across from me, sitting backwards in the desk chair.

"Oh yeah I did. I was working on an epic novel before I woke up here," I replied. "I'm just trying to recreate some of the information I had on the races, month names, names of the days of the week and more."

"You had all that planned out for a story?" Natsuki asked from her corner, closing her manga and moving closer.

_Wow, I want to see this._

**It's all here**. "Yeah. I'd even begun to create a magical system and a language. Not an original language, but still. Heck, I even tried coming up with songs about epic stories like Tolkien did."

"Do you remember any of those songs?" Monika asked as she moved over and sat on the other side of me.

"I tried to write one about two brothers who were said to have founded two mountain realms for the Dvail race, but-"

"Who?" Natsuki asked.

"Think of them as non-traditional looking traditional dwarves," I explained. "As in, they look like human children throughout their lives, but love to dig in the mountains. Anyway, I tried to write a song but never finished."

"It sounds like you really gave this world some thought," Yuri said. "Could you…tell us more?"

I smiled. "It would be nice to get some feedback from members of a club who love literature, but if I explain it all now, we won't have time to share our poems, right?"

Monika smacked her forehead. "Silly me, I was so excited to hear about your story that I almost forgot about it."

"I'll share my stories later, promise." I smiled.

"Okay, everyone. Let's go get our poems and find someone to share with," Monika said.

I headed over to the corner of the room where I'd put Meiji's bag. I retrieved mine and Meiji's poem, stood and found myself face to face with Monika. "Whoa! You keep on startling me."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait."

"Fair enough. Well, why don't the three of us share?" I put the poems down on the nearest desk. "Shall we begin?"

Monika handed me her poem. She'd titled it **_New Beginnings_**

_A well-worn road, or a grassy path.  
__I have traveled the former many-a-time, but  
__now it's time to walk a different path.  
__The ground is familiar, but the grass is greener.  
__The ending hopefully happier.  
__The path is rocky underneath the grass  
__and causes blisters to form.  
__My goal, however, is clear in my vision.  
__I finally see the home; my way is clear now.  
__I want to have what I have not.  
__But…can…I…?_

I smiled and waited for Monika to finish mine and Meiji's poems. She smiled when she put down the poems. "Well, you both have differing styles. It's nice not to have twenty random words this time, although it seems like some of the mini-game bled through with Meiji's."

"I noticed that too."

_How?_

"I'll explain later. Well, what did you think of Meiji's poem first?"

"It's actually not too bad," Monika said. "It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside," she said. "And that's not meant to be patronizing. I also feel a very slight tension at the end. I'm guessing that's because of the gameplay we did last night?"

_Yep._

"He says yes," I replied.

Monika nodded sadly. "I like your rhyming too. I understand it isn't easy coming up with a poem overnight, but it is impressive that you tried to make a poem that rhymes for the most part."

"I'm with Monika. I did freestyle because that's more my thing, but you went the harder route. Pretty impressive, dude."

_Eheh, thanks you guys. I know it's pretty bad._

"Hey, for a beginner it was pretty good. And…I know Sayori will love it."

_Eh?!_

"Yes, she definitely will," Monika added.

_Can I see yours, Josiah?_

"Oh, right. Monika, hand me my poem back please? Meiji hasn't seen it yet."

She handed my poem back and I carefully read it. When I was done, Meiji said _Wow…that's deep_.

"Meiji thinks it's deep," I said.

"It's definitely one that has a hidden meaning," Monika said. "There's a lot of vivid imagery in this one. I can almost feel like I'm there."

_I can almost smell the muck_, Meiji said.

"That was my intention," I replied. "Thanks for the praise."

"What do you think of mine?" Monika asked.

"Again, it's different than the one you normally write on this day," I said. "Your use of imagery to tell what is, to me, a clear meaning is quite good. A bit cliché, but that's not a bad thing."

_I think there's a couple meanings here. One could be that Monika has her own route, but it could be more normal. Maybe she sees her life taking a new path. Maybe this would have been her poem if she didn't realize this was a game._

My eyes were wide. "That's…when did you become so smart, Meiji?"

_Huh, I have no idea._

"What did he say?" Monika asked. When I relayed the message, Monika's brows shot up as well. "That is an interesting hypothesis. What would my poems look like without the Epiphany?"

"We'll talk about that later," I said softly.

"I look forward to it. Well, let's switch partners." She smiled at me, took her poem and headed over to Yuri.

I began to get up as well, but Sayori immediately rushed over and sat. "Hi!"

"Whoa there." I chuckled, resuming my seat. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you eat all that sugar."

Sayori put her poem down. "Ehehe, I love chocolate! What can I say?"

"Fair enough," I said, putting both mine and Meiji's poems down. She quickly grabbed them and read them over while I refreshed myself with her _Bottles_ poem. I read it slowly so Meiji could see it as well. When I was done, I put it down and waited for Sayori to finish.

When she was done, she put them down slowly and looked up at me. "I…wow. These are better than yesterdays. In both there's some good feelings!"

"Meiji's was pretty good, wasn't it?" I asked.

"They were both good! Meiji's was very uplifting and I really liked it!"

"Are you sure you don't like it just because Meiji wrote it?" I asked.

She fiddled with her fingers. "Ehehe, well that's a part of it sure…but I'd like to think I know Meiji better than most. So, when I read this, it isn't just a poem, it's a Meiji poem! And that makes it extra special to me."

_She…can keep it if she wants. I wrote it about her._

"Meiji says you can keep it," I said.

She blushed. "I…thank you Meiji."

She reached out to take it again, but I stopped her. "After we share it with the others."

"Ah, yeah of course. Your poem, Josiah, it was still sad."

"Aah, um, I guess that's my style."

She nodded. "It's definitely good. Very imaginative."

"I do write stories, remember?" I replied. "Do you have any critiques?"

Sayori fiddled with her fingers. "Well, I'm not very good at figuring out if poems are good or bad…but that's why I just go with my heart! If it makes me feel things, it must be a good poem." She giggled.

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of poems do you like, anyway?" I asked.

She frowned and stroked her chin. "Well, I do like happy poems, but I also like sad poems…no, it's the mix that I like too. What's the word I'm looking for…bittersweet!"

"Bittersweet poems are pretty powerful," I remarked.

_I can't see her liking sad poems, though_, Meiji said. _At least, I didn't before_.

"Meiji doesn't think you're the type to like sad poems," I said.

"Well, I like happy poems the most, but sometimes when you have little rainclouds in your head, a sad poem can give that raincloud a hug and make a happy rainbow."

_Since when was she so poetic?_

"That's a good way to put it," I said. "Very poetic."

"Eh? It is? Maybe I'm getting better at expressing my feelings after all! Thanks Meiji, thanks Josiah!"

I held up her poem. "Yours is very different from yesterdays. Meiji and I are both impressed."

"Didn't I say I'd write the best poem ever?" Sayori asked, grinning proudly. "I've been in touch with my feelings recently."

"Well this poem is very good. It's pretty sad too if you look past the happy thoughts. The speaker gives so much of themselves to make others happy, but where's the happiness left for them? A very good poem overall. You should be very proud."

"Well, I feel like I was meant to express myself this way," Sayori said. "It even helps me express my own feelings better. Writing is like magic!"

"You've no idea," I chuckled.

"Writing is the best! I'm going to keep writing until I die!"

"Let's hope it's a very long and happy life, and I look forward to reading your book of poems," I replied with a grin. "As is Meiji."

_Oh yes, we are! Also, can I keep her poem?_

"Oh, can Meiji keep your poem?"

Sayori's smile returned. "Yes of course! I need to show the rest of the club, but afterwards you can."

I decided next to go see Natsuki instead. I reacquainted myself with her _Amy Likes Spiders_ poem. As I did so, I explained to Meiji two possible meanings behind it. _Hmm, those make sense_, he said.

"Damn, you two definitely have different styles," she said. "Well, let me see here…"

"They're not that bad, are they?" I asked.

Natsuki sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "No…they're both good. I'll admit, Josiah's is a little more fancy for my tastes, but it's not as fancy as Yuri's and I can see a good meaning. Meiji's is simpler, but it's good too. Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Natsuki?" I leaned forward.

"My poems were supposed to impress you, not the other way around," she replied.

"Hold up, you're trying to impress me? But yesterday you hated my guts."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't hate you!" She leaned forward and grabbed my tie.

"Alright sorry."

"And yes…I saw how you and Yuri were talking about her writing yesterday, and I didn't like feeling left out."

**Whoa, she's being more honest than I expected.**

_No kidding._

"I'm sorry I made you feel left out. I'll try not to in the future, we both will."

"Hmmph, fine. What about my poem?"

"Ah, well it's certainly a lot longer than yesterdays," I replied.

"Heh, I was just warming up. I hope you didn't think that was the best I could do."

I stood and made a flashy pose. "It wasn't even your final form!" I said heroically.

She laughed at my ridiculous pose. "Hah! Well anyway, the message here is pretty straightforward. Sometimes you can explain complicated issues with simple analogies and it can help people realize how stupid they're being. Like anyone would agree that this person is an ignorant jerk."

"Well, that's true."

"I wrote it to be easy to relate to," Natsuki explained further. "Everyone has some strange hobby or guilty pleasure, something that you're afraid if people found out, they'd think less of you, but that just makes people stupid! Who cares what someone likes, as long as they're not hurting anyone else and it makes them happy!"

"I agree with you up to a point," I said softly. "Some hobbies that people have can be self-destructive. Your manga and baking hobbies aren't that, but there are some more…intense hobbies. I won't ever judge anyone for their likes or dislikes, that's just how they are, but the thing is some hobbies are dangerous and can lead to the hobbyist getting hurt."

"I understand that. I'm glad you can appreciate this kind of writing. Just look forward to tomorrow's poem!"

"You bet we will." I grabbed the two poems. "See you later."

I headed over to Yuri, who was looking over at me with a worrying intense stare. I smiled as I sat down across from her. "Hey Yuri. Sorry about cutting the story session short today."

"Ah no, it's okay Josiah. Can I see what you've written today?"

I put both poems down. "Here they are."

"Two?"

"One's mine and one is Meiji's," I explained.

"Ah, I see," She read over ours while I read her _Raccoon_ poem carefully. When I was finished, I looked up and saw Yuri was waiting and holding Meiji's up. "This one is actually not bad for a first attempt," Yuri said. "There are some pretty novice rhyming schemes, but you're not to blame here. I've gotten to know what beginning writing looks like and I can see certain things that. Am I wrong in assuming this is an ode to Sayori?"

I grinned conspiratorially. "Oh yeah it is."

_Traitor!_

**Oh hush. Yuri is the most trustworthy one here right now. She won't tell.**

Yuri smiled. "That's pretty sweet. Your secret is safe with me, Meiji."

_Grrr…I hate you._

**No, you love me and you know it**, I replied. "So, what about my poem?"

She smiled at me. "You've definitely been writing for a while and it shows. Your poem yesterday was pretty extraordinary, but today you wrote quite a powerful poem."

"I was inspired by you and everyone else. I wanted to make more vivid images and leave the poem somewhat open to interpretation. Just like your poem yesterday."

Yuri visibly swallowed and she began to fidget with her hair. Her hands began to sweat. "I'm not…used to this."

"Used to what?" I asked curiously.

"Uuu…I don't know!" she said, looking even more nervous now. I patiently waited for her to collect her thoughts. She took a few breaths then continued. "Having someone…inspired by my writing…it…makes me…really happy."

_She doesn't seem like the type who hasn't shared her work._

"Wait, you've never shared work before?"

She shook her head. "I only really write for myself. And besides…people would laugh at me."

"Am I laughing at you? Did the other club members laugh at you?" She slowly shook her head. "No one here would laugh at you. Well, maybe Natsuki, but she doesn't mean anything by it. You two have different styles after all. And you're forgetting something. We're all friends here. Friends are supportive and caring. We would never mock your work like those bullies earlier."

She looked away, face red. "Y-You think so?"

"I know so. Your work in this club will always be appreciated."

She turned away, but I could see a small smile on her face. "Thank you…what did you think of my poem? I was a little more daring with this one than yesterdays."

"You're not kidding. This is an amazing poem. Much more metaphorical." I put it down. "I'm guessing this is more the style you're used to using?"

"That's right," she said. "Using the poem as a canvas to express vivid imagery, and conveying emotions through them. That's what a poem should do. Poems mean different things to different people. For me, I wanted to express how it feels to indulge in one of my more…unusual hobbies."

**Cutting**.

_Damn…we've got to help her._

**We will.**

"It's the sort of thing I'm usually forced to keep to myself," Yuri continued. "So, I sometimes enjoy writing about them."

"We all have hobbies that are embarrassing to talk about," I said. "one of mine was I collected swords. I was just selling them off before I woke up here."

_You did?_

**Honest to God.**

_Damn_.

"Collected…swords?"

"Yeah. I was terrified to admit it. I was afraid I'd be seen as that American who would shoot up the school. Once I was seventeen, though, I wasn't afraid to admit it. Sure, they teased me for it, but my best friends didn't."

She smiled. "It's a shame they aren't real…they sound like good people. Having people like that in your life must have been a blessing."

"Well, you have them in your life too. You have me, Meiji and the others in this club. They wouldn't ever judge you."

_Damn right!_

I chuckled. "Meiji just agreed with me."

She blushed. "You…think so?"

"I know so." I handed her poem back. "Keep up the good work."

"Y-You too," Yuri said.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika called out suddenly. "We're all done reading each other's poems, right? If so, I have something extra planned for today, so come sit at the front please."

"Is this about the festival?" Natsuki asked as she sat in one of the front desks.

"Well, sort of-no, it is about the festival," Monika said as she headed to the front of the classroom to face us.

"Ugh…do we really have to do something for the festival?" Natsuki asked. "We'll just end up embarrassing ourselves instead of getting new members."

"That's a concern of mine, as well," Yuri added as she placed her bag on the hook next to the desk she took. "I don't really do well with last minute preparations."

"No need to worry," Monika said. "We're going to keep it simple and tasteful. We won't need more than a few decorations. Besides, the festival is next week, not tomorrow. We have plenty of time to prepare. Sayori's been working on posters, and I've designed some pamphlets we can hand out during the event."

"Okay, that's great and all," Natsuki said, "but is there a reason you're avoiding the question. What are we doing?"

"Performing poems," Monika explained.

"Wait, what?!" Natsuki's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Um…Monika?" Yuri looked nervously at the club president.

"We're going to be standing and performing poems in front of whoever comes to check out our club. All I need from you are poems to recite so I can put them in the pamphlets. But the best part is we're going to let anyone who wants to come up and recite poems too! Sayori's putting it in the posters so people can prepare ahead of time."

"Check it!" Sayori held up a poster, which read:

COME TO THE LITERATURE CLUB!

SEE OUR MEMBERS PERFORM POETRY FOR ALL

OTHER STUDENTS ARE FREE TO PERFORM IF SO DESIRED

"Oh, for the love of…Monika? Did you already begin putting these posters up?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah, I did…is it that bad of an idea?" Monika asked, sounding sad.

"No…it isn't a bad idea, but I didn't sign up for this!" Natsuki said, frowning.

"I-I agree with Natsuki," Yuri said, looking away. "I could never…in my life…so something like that…" She looked like she was trembling.

Monika looked guiltily at the club. "I…I'm sorry. Maybe today wasn't the best day to bring it up." She looked over at me helplessly. "I mean, we've all just started sharing our poems, so it's a bit presumptuous to be-"

"Hey, I think it's a great idea," I interrupted. "and I think we should give it our best. You all love this club, right? I can tell this place is special for all of you. Let's at least give Monika's idea a listen!" I turned the floor back to her. "Monika?"

She smiled gratefully at me. "Thanks, Josiah. I did overlook the fact that we just started, but I still think we should give it our best!" I could see the passion in her eyes as she looked at each of us. "We're the ones responsible for the fate of this club, after all. If we start the event and each put on a good performance, then it will inspire others to do the same!" Her eyes lit up when she said that. "And the more people who perform, the more we can show everyone what literature is all about!"

"Yeah!" Sayori interjected, smiling widely. "It's about expressing your feelings, being intimate with yourself, finding new horizons, and just having fun!"

"That's right!" Monika gave Sayori a thumbs up. "And it's those reasons we're all in the club today. Don't you want to share that with others? To inspire them to find that same feeling that brought them here in the first place? I know you do." Her smile was imploring now. "I know you all do. And if all it takes is standing in front of people for two minutes and reciting a poem, then I know you can do it!"

Natsuki and Yuri looked away, both looking like they were thinking hard. Natsuki opened her mouth a few times, but it seemed like there was nothing she could say. "Uu…okay fine! I guess I'll just have to get it over with."

"Alright-!" Sayori said excitedly.

"Phew, thanks Natsuki." Monika turned to Yuri and her face fell. "Yuri…I won't force you to do this. You've been through a lot these past few days."

"N-No…I'll do it. You're right, Monika. I love this club, even if it is going to be the death of me…"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I said instantly.

"Ahaha! That's everyone!" Sayori said happily. "You're the best, Yuri!"

"Now that we're all in agreement, it's time for the main event," Monika said. "I'd like each of you to choose a poem of yours so we can practice reciting in front of each other."

Natsuki and Yuri both looked terrified. "N-N-No way!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Monika…! This is too sudden…!" Yuri began sweating.

"The more you practice, the less nervous you'll become," I said, standing and grabbing my poem. "I'm no performer, but I'd like to at least try."

"Besides," Monika said, "if you can't perform in front of your friends, how can you expect to perform in front of a bunch of strangers?" Monika added.

"Oh no…" Yuri looked away, trembling.

Deciding to break away from the script a bit, I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Remember what I said earlier. No one here is going to hate you or judge you."

Yuri took a few deep breaths. "I hope so…"

"I know so."

"Don't worry," Monika said, "I'll start us out to make you all feel a bit more comfortable."

"Can I go next?" Sayori asked.

"Sure. Now, let's see…" Monika looked through her notebook as she headed to the podium. "Why don't we read the poems for today?" She cleared her throat and began. She started out very strong, her vocals carrying clear across the room. Her performance was flawless and she put the right emphasis in the right places. Knowing what I did, I could feel the desperation in her tone, albeit subtle. She snuck one or two glances my way, and our eyes met each time. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. When she finished, I was the first to begin clapping. Sayori was nearly speechless as she told Monika how good she was. "Ahaha, thank you very much. I was just trying to set a good example."

"Are you kidding? You raised the bar so high, it was that good!" I exclaimed.

Monika blushed at my praise. "Aah…thank you Josiah."

"I…I'll go next!" Yuri exclaimed suddenly, standing with her poem in her hand.

"Uwah! Yuri's fired up all of the sudden," Sayori said as Yuri walked up to the podium. Monika sat directly behind me. Yuri's performance started out a bit hesitantly at first, but the shakiness in her voice soon gave way to calm confidence. It wasn't like Monika's own boisterous confidence.

_It's like how she is when she talks about her books or anything that interests her_, Meiji said.

**Agreed**.

_This must be what it's like in her head. Fierce and confident and boiling with emotions wanting desperately to be expressed._

**And you thought the literature club would be boring.**

_When did I say that?_

**Oh hush and let's listen.**

Yuri finished and looked back up at us. Her normal nervous personality returned and she began to sweat again. I clapped hard, joined moments later by Monika and the others. Yuri held her poem to her chest and rushed back to her seat. I leaned over. "You were magnificent. You'll do very well next week."

"Uuu…I hope so."

"Thank you for sharing," Monika added with a smile.

"My turn then!" Sayori grabbed her poem and headed to the podium. She cleared her throat and and began after a few false starts. Monika gave her some advice on how to begin when she couldn't start and eventually Sayori began. Her soft voice brought out the raw emotions within her Bottles poem. Her performance wasn't as dynamic as Monika's or as full of emotion as Yuri's, but I could hear that motherly tone Sayori seemed to get come out again. When she was finished, we all applauded. "I did it! I guess that's a good sign."

"You did well, Sayori," Monika said. She turned to Natsuki. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki had her arms crossed. "Don't make me go before Josiah…it's not like I can compare anyway."

"Natsuki…" Sayori's face fell.

I headed over to Natsuki's desk and knelt to her right. "I loved your poem for today, and I'd love to hear you perform it. Besides, it's not fair to you to compare yourself to the rest of us."

"He's right," Monika said, joining me on Natsuki's left. "We all have our strengths and weaknesses. You have your own unique way of writing that deserves to be heard."

Her face went red. "F-Fine." She grabbed her poem and almost stormed off.

"Tsundere," I whispered to Monika, who held in a giggle.

Once Natsuki began to present, her face seemed to soften. She wasn't as enthused about it, but I could tell she was somewhat enjoying it. When she was finished, we all applauded. "Your turn, big man," Natsuki said.

"Ah yes, the truly talentless one," I joked as I grabbed my notebook and headed to the stage. I cleared my throat and began to recite. I wasn't exactly an orator back in reality, but I could at least try. I pulled out my poem and began reading. I flubbed a bit at the beginning, but as I continued, I began feeling more and more confident. The words flowed from me as I read and when I finished, the girls looked at me stunned. Monika was the first to applaud and the others joined quickly.

"I'm so glad you guys came through," Monika said happily. "Hopefully you got a taste for what it's like."

"Yeah I guess," Natsuki said. "It'll probably be easier in front of strangers, though."

"Wait, really?" Sayori asked. "It'd be the opposite for me."

"Well if it's in front of strangers I can put on any face I want, but if it's in front of club members and friends…well…" her voice trailed off.

"I get it, yeah that makes sense," I replied.

"Well, that wraps things up for today," Monika said. "I know the festival is still coming, but I hope that you'll at least try and write a poem for tomorrow too. It's been working out nicely so far, so I'd like to try and continue. As for the festival, we can finalize details tomorrow, and then we have the weekend to prepare. Monday's the big day."

"Yay!" Sayori almost jumped for joy.

"I can do this…I can do this…" Yuri chanted to herself.

"Yes, you can," I said. I turned to Sayori. "Sayori, if you still want to walk home together, we should probably wait for Monika."

"Oh yeah! Monika, do you need help with anything?" Sayori asked. "What do you do before you leave?"

Monika, surprised by my words, stammered out a reply. "U-Um, normally I do some sweeping and cleaning."

Sayori quickly ran back to the closet, grabbed a small hand broom/dustpan combo and began sweeping the room. I laughed as I began to arrange the desks. "That chocolate was a mistake," I remarked.

"You're a softie," Natsuki said, patting me hard on the back.

"Aaaahaaah! Watch the injuries," I said, wincing.

"You'll be fine. I wasn't even using my full powaaah!" she chuckled, striking a similar pose to what I had done earlier.

"Oh geez," I said, face getting red.

I looked up and, to my surprise, saw Yuri wiping down each of the desks with a small paper towel and bottle of cleaner. Natsuki headed to the closet to organize it. I walked over to Monika and smiled. She looked up at me. "This…didn't happen did it? In the game?"

"You saw the game last night, of course it didn't," I said, heading over to the windows and looking at them. "Yuri, where'd you get the cleaner?"

"It's in the closet," she said.

Nodding, I headed over and grabbed a second bottle and paper towel in order to wash the windows. Monika looked unsure what to do next, so she grabbed another bottle and paper towel and washed the windows on the other side of the room. We were all done very quickly and the room looked spick and span. "Alright, that was worth the extra time," I said as I put my bottle away. I put the now dirty paper towel in the garbage. "Sayori, Monika, let's go."

On the walk home, I immediately noticed Sayori seemed a little more distant than usual. Meiji pointed it out to me immediately. Alarm bells began to ring in my head and I turned to Monika with a worried look. She shrugged, but also looked worried. She looked over at Sayori. "Hey, Sayori, you doing okay?"

Sayori jumped a bit. "Ah! Sorry, I was spacing out."

"Please be careful," I said. "Space out too much and you could get hurt."

"Ehehe, right…" she looked away. "I was thinking about how it's nice to walk home again like this, even if it isn't Meiji."

_Hey, I'm right here!_

"He heard that," I chuckled. "And we both like it. It's nice to walk home with someone to talk to. And now that Monika's living in Meiji's house, it's even more fun!"

Sayori smiled, but it didn't seem like a completely happy smile. "I was also thinking about something from earlier…"

_That didn't sound too pleasant_.

**If it goes the way it goes in the original game, it won't be**. "What about, Sayori?"

Sayori fumbled over her words a bit, before taking a deep breath. "Can I ask Meiji a question?"

"Of course."

"Okay, so Meiji? Let's say that you get control back and after that someone like…Yuri asks you to walk her home. Would you?"

_No question, I'd walk home with Sayori!_

**Great, now give me some reasons why.**

_Sayori's my best friend, and I've been neglecting her for my own selfish reasons. Plus, I love her. But don't tell her that part._

"Josiah? You were spacing out too," Monika said, poking my cheek.

"Yeah sorry. Meiji and I can communicate without me needing to speak. Sayori, Meiji would walk home with you, no question. He cares for you deeply and feels guilty about how you and he have been growing farther apart. You will always have a place in his heart, trust me. He will always need you."

"But…why does he need me? I'm just a raincloud on his sunny day…" Sayori looked away.

Monika took action. Walking over, she stopped Sayori and hugged her tightly. "No one at the club sees you that way," she said softly. "Not Natsuki, not Yuri and not us. I got to know Meiji and Josiah a bit earlier today and I assure you there is no one more important to Meiji than you."

I put an arm on Sayori's shoulder. "You're important to him. Very very much."

By this time, we were in sight of Meiji and Sayori's house. Sayori, startled by this affectionate exchange, teared up a bit, but maintained her smile. "I see…thank you." She broke the hug and her happy smile was back again. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure thing. Good luck!" She waved and rushed off to her house, looking a bit happier than before.

_I sure hope that helped…_

**We'll see, buddy…we'll see…**

* * *

**New chapter yay! School's getting more hectic so I might not be posting as often (not that I've been posting often anyway), but I'll try and keep up.**

**morbiusgreen**


	9. Chapter 9

As we approached Meiji's house, Monika spoke up. "What was that about? Any idea?"

I unlocked the door. "This happened in the game too remember? She asked Meiji about walking home with Yuri. She's jealous."

"But how?" Monika asked, putting her bag down on the genkan and removing her shoes. "It's not like it's him doing anything."

"I have the face of her best friend, the man she's in love with!" I shouted angrily. Immediately I realized I'd screwed up. Monika's eyes teared up. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," I said softly, putting my hands on her shoulders.

Monika sniffed as if she was going to cry and leaned into me, head buried into my shoulder blade. I wrapped my arms around her. "What are we going to do…?"

I held her tightly. "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to save them all, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and even you."

"But I'm not in danger," she said, looking up at me confused.

I broke the hug. "Don't forget your parents," I replied as we headed into the living room. "And no, you don't get to delete or alter them in any way. That's not solving the issue."

"You know I would never do that," she said, sounding hurt.

"Just making sure," I said. "I'm going to go change. Do you want to watch anything or read anything together?"

"I'd rather get to know you a bit more," she said. "If that's okay."

"That's perfectly fine. I'll be back soon." I walked up to the room and changed into some comfortable clothes, then came back down. Monika was sitting on the couch, now in gray sweatpants and a light blue sweater.

She looked up at me patiently and motioned for me to sit beside her. I did so. "Hey, before we get started, could we go somewhere more private?"

"Like where?" I asked.

"The Space Classroom," she said.

Startled by her request, I frowned. "You want us to go back to school? We wouldn't be able to get in, would we?"

She shook her head. "The Space Classroom is special. I can access it from any door as long as I have this." She pulled out her pink pen and unscrewed it. Part of the pen seemed to have been modified to become a key. "I just need to insert it into any door and I can enter the classroom."

"Meiji?"

_Is it safe?_

"He wants to know how safe it is," I said.

"The script has no bearing there," she said. "It's not even that full of stuff. Please?"

I smiled. "I'm all for it, but how about you, Meiji?"

_I'm not entirely sure, but I think we can._

"Let's do it then." I stood. "The basement door has a keyhole we can use."

She nodded, stood, and headed to the basement door. I followed and watched her stick the key in. The keyhole began to glow a bit and the door disappeared in black and white code text. If Meiji or I needed any convincing about this being a game world, we had it here. Monika stepped in, then turned and held out her hand. Her pose reminded me of the initial one on the main menu screen. I reached out to take her hand…and immediately felt the most incredible pain of my life.

There are differing levels of pain. There is actually a pain system for judging just how much once is feeling. There's obviously zero, where no pain is felt at all. Then there's one to three, where the pain is mild and annoying, but not debilitating and once can continue with their everyday activities. Then there's four to six, which is moderate pain. This can affect every day to day activities and can hinder a person. Lastly there is seven to ten, which is severe pain. This pain can cause total interference in day to day activities.

The pain I felt was a solid twenty-eight on this scale. The moment my hand crossed the threshold, pain shot through my entire body. It felt as if I was being torn apart molecule by molecule. All I was conscious of was the screaming and the bright light that blinded my vision. I tried to move back, but I was unable to move. It seemed like an eternity before silence fell just as suddenly. The next moment I found myself being shouted at and shaken gently by a familiar female voice.

"…iah! Meiji! Josiah! Both of you please wake up!"

I tried to move, but found my body sluggish. I also felt like I had a massive headache and…drunk? I relaxed a bit, then at least attempted to open my eyes. I was greeted by Monika's tear-filled green eyes. I tried to say something, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a croaking sound.

"Josiah, can you blink?" I responded by slowly closing then opening my eyes again. "Okay good. I'm going to ask some questions. One blink for yes, two for no, understand?" One blink. "Alright, good. Can you try and move your hands?" With a great effort, I managed to move one of my fingers on my left hand, then my right. I was beginning to sweat from my exertion. I felt a cloth being gently dabbed on the sweat. "Okay, now your feet." I noticed then that my feet felt bare. I had been wearing slippers when I passed out, but I assumed Monika had taken them off. I focused again and felt my toes move. "Good, you're not paralyzed. Now tell me, are you in pain?" A deliberate blink. "Damn, I wish I knew where. Head?" One blink. "Anywhere else?" To my surprise, it was only my head that was hurting and swimming. I blinked twice. "Alright, let's see if you can talk. Can you?" Opening my mouth, I attempted speech, but nothing came out but a croak. "Damn…I'll be back." She rushed out of the room, giving me a view of a familiar looking school classroom ceiling. The ceiling lights were on for some reason when normally they'd be off.

Monika returned a while later and lifted me up, pressing something cool to my lips. On instinct I opened and water slowly poured down my throat. I tried to swallow, but at first, I was unable, coughing and sputtering everywhere. She didn't give up, and tried again. After a little while, the cool liquid flowed down my throat. My throat wasn't constricted anymore, so I made an effort to clear my throat. "Whu happun…?" I slurred in a voice that didn't sound normal.

"I…don't know," she said. "You don't sound well. Maybe that shock affected your vocal cords?"

I tried to look around a bit, but any movements caused my head extreme pain. "Feel dizzy…head hurt too," I said again and attempted to speak more clearly. This time I was sure of it, this wasn't the voice I'd been speaking with for the past few days.

"I'll get some pillows," she said, gently laying me back down before rushing out of the room again. In the silence, I listened. At first, I heard nothing, but as I strained, I thought I heard someone breathing nearby, like they were asleep. I tried to move my head, and after a while I managed to turn it in the direction where I thought I heard the voice. I got the shock of my life. There, lying perfectly still on his back with his eyes closed, was Meiji. He was wearing the clothes I'd gotten dressed in earlier. His breathing was steady. I looked down at myself slowly. I was wearing nothing but a gray and yellow t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts, the same clothes I'd gone to bed in before I woke up in Meiji's body. I tried moving, and this time seemed to have more success than before.

When Monika came back, I had managed to prop myself up against the wall next to the door and was getting a better lay of the room. It greatly resembled the Space Classroom from the third act. The windows, however, were blank and had no light coming in. There were, however, a few differences. In one corner near the window and chalkboard a large grand piano stood next to a desk with a desktop computer on it. In the center of the room the two-person desk sat. The pegboards were bare as were the shelves on the back wall. I couldn't see inside the closet, but I assumed it was empty as well. "Josiah?"

"Yeah?" There was no doubt about it, that was definitely my real voice.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked, putting the pillows down and rushing to my side, kneeling and looking me over.

"I feel like I got hit by a shemi full of booze that I shomehow managed to shwallow," I replied in a less slurred voice than before. I was slurring my S's but the rest seemed better.

She felt my forehead. "You're not sick, so how can you be drunk?" she asked, placing a few pillows down and helping me lay my head on them.

"I did go to bed drunk in reality before waking up here," I replied. "Ugh…how did we sheparate?"

"I don't know," Monika said as she tended to Meiji. "But you should try and get some rest."

I wasn't about to argue, so I closed my eyes. Monika came back to me and put a blanket over me. "What about Meiji'sh parentsh…?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I made up his bed so it looks like he's sleeping if they come home," Monika said. "It's early still."

"Alright…" I replied and quickly nodded off.

When I woke next, I felt a lot better. The headache and drunken stupor were both gone. The lights were out now and I thought I heard someone next to me breathing softly. I slowly sat up and stretched. This must have woken the person next to me because the lights came on. Monika was sleepily sitting up, rubbing her eyes as she did. Meiji was a little way off, covered in another blanket and sleeping peacefully. "Josiah? Are you feeling alright?" Monika asked.

"Much," I said, then cleared my throat. "What were you doing?" I asked, pointing at the ground between us.

Monika looked at where I was pointing. She had covered herself up with the same blanket as I'd been using, but to her credit wasn't too close to me. She blushed. "Ahaha, I was wondering what sleeping next to the person you love felt like, so I did it. Are you mad?"

"No," I said as I attempted to stand. Monika was on her feet immediately and helped me get to a standing position. I was a head taller than she was, unlike Meiji who was a little shorter than me. After I steadied myself, I made my way over to Meiji and gently shook him. He stirred and turned over, murmuring softly. I shook him again and this time he shot up; eyes wide with terror. He almost screamed but I covered his mouth. "Whoa there, don't want to wake the whole neighborhood, do we?" I asked.

"Mmmph?!" he looked back at me, then down at himself. After I felt him relax, I slowly released him. "What the…how did…? I have control back…but how?" He clutched his still bandaged head. "Ow…"

"That's what I'd like to know, and take it easy," I said, slowly helping him to his feet. He seemed a bit shakier than I was, but I chalked that up as being related to the injuries his body had sustained, so Monika and I held him while he regained his composure. I helped him to one of the seats at the desk where he gratefully sat. Monika rushed over to the computer which came to life immediately. She typed something in and a third chair appeared in the same black and white sparkle of code. She came back and sat opposite Meiji. I sat between the two. "Alright, let's see if we can get some answers. Let's compare notes. I'll start." I began describing what had happened in as much detail as I could.

When I was done, Meiji was nodding. "I felt the same thing but I just lost consciousness. Next thing I knew you were waking me up," he said to me. We both turned to Monika. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure how to describe what I saw," Monika said. "When your hand crossed the threshold, I saw, well I don't know what I saw. It looked like there was some sort of barrier blocking your entrance, but when you tried pulling your hand away nothing changed. It almost dragged you in. Then you began to glitch like crazy. I don't know what happened next but I thought I saw Meiji's skin peeling and a second person emerging. Then you both fell."

Meiji and I looked at each other. "That's terrifying," I said.

"No kidding," Meiji added.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "So, what now? How are we going to explain me? I don't exactly have any kind of paperwork with me. I don't exist here. And staying in this room for eternity isn't an option."

"Maybe you should look in a mirror," Monika said. She went over to the computer and typed something in. A large mirror appeared on the wall. I walked over and looked at myself. I was still wearing the same clothes, but my features appeared younger, almost like I was eighteen again. My hair was a bit longer and I was definitely a bit skinnier than before.

"What the hell…? I look like a teenager again."

"That's not all. Follow me." She stood and headed over to the computer. I walked over with Meiji, each of us grabbing a chair. We all sat and watched as she opened up the character files. There I saw that mine and Meiji's files were faded.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Your files were hidden. I had to reveal the hidden files in order to see these," she replied.

"Alright, so why aren't the others hidden?" Meiji asked.

"I don't know!" Monika snapped at him. "I just got into programming, so I won't have all the answers!"

"No need to get snippy at each other," I said. "We're all scared, but we won't get anywhere if we argue about this. Let's think. Our profiles weren't always like this, so what changed?"

"We entered this room?" Meiji asked.

"Yes, that's a big one," I said, "but what about Monika? Her character profile's still highlighted."

"Mine never changes," she said. "But I think you're right," she added, looking at Meiji. "The last time I checked, your files were separate but still able to be opened. Now, all I get is an error message asking me for a username and password."

"I wouldn't make too many attempts to log in," I said. "It might lock you out and ask for a reset, and we don't know where they'll send the new password. Trust me, I've had to reset passwords a lot."

"I wasn't planning on it," Monika said.

"Is there anything else we need to worry about?" Meiji asked.

"Yes. Have a look." She opened Sayori's character profile and scrolled down the unreadable list of codes until she found what she was looking for. "You two noticed how Sayori was acting a bit distracted, right? Well, her depression stat has gone up, and I can't figure out why."

"Could it be the script?" I asked. "I've noticed that the dialogue at certain times has been nearly identical to the game itself."

"I don't have access to the script," Monika said sadly.

"Damn." I leaned back in the chair. "So, whose computer are you accessing?" I asked. "I mean, in the game, you can get access to the player's Steam account and find out their Steam username."

"I could? Well I haven't found out that yet either," she said.

"Wouldn't it be your computer?" Meiji asked. "You're the player, right?"

"I don't have internet access on my laptop," I said. "I don't know the WiFi name and password for the house."

"Maybe that's what's missing?" Monika asked. "One second." She ran out of the room and came back carrying my laptop. I brought the other desk over to the one with the desktop, turned on my laptop and let it boot up. After that, I opened the WiFi icon and let Meiji look over the names. He pointed to one and typed in a password when prompted. The moment I was online, a popup appeared on Monika's computer. She selected it and Steam popped up. My Steam homepage. We all gathered around again. "Well that answers that," I said.

"But what does this do for us?" Meiji asked.

I returned to my computer and opened the character files. Sure enough, they were now the same as the ones that Monika saw. I unhid the files and Meiji and my files appeared in the window. "Boy, were we lucky," I said. "If we'd had internet access, we might have deleted you instead of the other Monika. The non-real one."

She sighed. "Please don't remind me…I had nightmares about that all that night."

I immediately felt terrible. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Why…why don't we all get some sleep?" Meiji suggested. "We can figure this out tomorrow."

"We've all had a very long day," I agreed. I put my hand on Monika's shoulders and helped her to her feet. She immediately wrapped her arms around me, burying her face into my chest. Surprised, I held her and rubbed her back. Meiji stood a little way away, waiting patiently. After she released me, I looked down at her warmly. "Meiji's right. We can figure this out tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded and the three of us headed to the door again. Monika went through first, then I did. The moment I tried, however, I felt something being pushed against my back. Turning I saw my left arm disappearing inside Meiji's chest. I tried to pull out again but I felt myself being pulled back into Meiji. I resisted but it was too late. I lost consciousness again.

When I woke up, I was lying in a soft comfortable bed. I looked around and saw that I was in Meiji's room again. The light was on and the door was open. I unsteadily reached over for the phone and looked at the time. It was only 8:13 PM. Looking down, I saw Monika was sleeping nearby, sitting next to the bed with her head slumped over on the bed itself. I sat up and felt the all too familiar pain that Meiji's body had suffered during the fight with Yae's goonies. "Oh, come on…" I said, now in Meiji's voice.

_I'm back to being an observer…_ Meiji said sadly.

Monika stirred and woke up. She looked up at me and asked, "Meiji? Or is it Josiah?"

I moved closer and put my hand on her head, rubbing it gently as I began to sing.

_"Look up at the sky, like a bird without wings.  
__If you want to fly, feel your breeze, release yourself.  
__Why do you sigh? Just count your blessings.  
__Every time you try, find something, believe yourself._

_"My mission is gonna be a tough one,  
__I know it's not a game anymore.  
__I swear that I'll never fail again,  
__'cuz don't wanna regret any more.  
__Can you hear I'm calling you?  
__I just wanna feel you.  
__Don't forget to remember so please remember.  
__I hear you are calling me,  
__I want you to feel me.  
__You know I won't surrender, never surrender._

_"My mission I've got to execute,  
__I know it's not a game anymore.  
__I swear that I'll never fail again,  
__'cuz don't wanna be regret any more!"_

She smiled at that. "So, it's you, Josiah."

"Correct," I said as I stretched. "Well, I guess that answers that question of where I'd be staying."

Monika stood. "This isn't funny."

"Sorry, I just wanted to try and lighten the mood," I replied. Slowly I got to my feet. "Alright, so what happened this time? I saw myself being dragged back into Meiji."

"That's what I saw too," Monika said. "The moment you were gone, Meiji collapsed. I brought you here so you could rest. That was around…an hour ago?" She looked at her phone. "Yeah, an hour."

_So…we can only be separated if we're in the Space Classroom?_ Meiji asked.

"It seems that way," I said, then explained to Monika what Meiji had just said. "Although, when we came back through there wasn't nearly as much pain as before."

Monika looked relieved. "I'm glad. So…what do we do now?" she asked.

"We should prepare for tomorrow," I said. "As in, we write poems and go to sleep. We all need it. We'll talk more sometime tomorrow."

Monika smiled a bit. "Yes please. And you're right. I'm tired, but I do need to write a poem. It is my duty as club president, after all."

I chuckled. "See you tomorrow, then."

She nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night."

The moment she left, I slowly sat up and went over to the desk. Grabbing a few sheets of paper from his drawer, I grabbed a pen and got myself ready. "Same as last night."

I almost heard a sigh. _Really? After everything that's happened?_

"Dude, I know your mind isn't really on it, but we need to."

_Fine, I get it._ And with that, he began constructing a poem.

**Of Two Minds**

_We are of two minds of everything.  
__What should we eat today? Meat or plant?  
__You say that meat is good,  
__the other says "I can't!"_

_We are of two minds of everything.  
__The fair comes, and do we go?  
__He says yes, and I say no.  
__We are of two minds of everything._

_A pleasant afternoon walk or a run?  
__He asks if I am up for that,  
__but I'd rather be inside having fun.  
__I am of two minds of…anything._

I nodded when he was finished. "You can sleep now," I said.

_Thanks…I need it._

"I know." And with that, I felt Meiji fall asleep. I carefully copied his poem into a composition book and then stared at another blank page. "He has the right idea…" And I began to compose my own poem.

**Intriguing Duality**

_Fading dreams and fading reality, which am I?  
__A slipknot in space/time appears  
__a dream's walk away.  
__The campfire light around me flickers  
__like the thoughts racing in my dual head.  
__A faded figure, ghostly white steps through,  
__aging and de-aging as it steps through  
__screaming and whispering as the faceless approach._

_Two faced, two faced, two faces merging and separating.  
__One face smiling, the other frowning.  
__One hand is clenched, the other outstretched.  
__And all for what? Where is it looking?_

_The wind picks up, the figure vanishes in black and white wings.  
__A small house appears in its place; a toy from my childhood.  
__It has no meaning to me, it has all the meaning in the world.  
__Rain falls, it dries the ground._

_I can no longer hear myself.  
__What happened? Who am I?_

_Where am I?_

_…What am I?_

I copied the poem into the notebook and placed it in Meiji's backpack. As I was getting everything ready for tomorrow there was a knock at the door. "Meiji dear? It's Mom. Could you come downstairs?"

"One second, Mom," I replied as I finished putting the books away. When I was done, I headed down. Meiji's parents were sitting at the kitchen table, looking serious. Monika was sitting there as well, looking a bit scared. "Um…did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously as I entered.

"Meiji, what happened to you?!" Meiji's mom asked in a worried tone the moment she saw me bandaged up. "Who did this to you?!"

"Oh, um, I'll explain later. I'm guessing this meeting is about Monika?"

"Yes it is. Take a seat, and you will explain what happened after we're done," Meiji's dad said somberly. I did so without saying another word. He sighed. "Alright, you two, we've thought long and hard about this. And we've gone over every option, from calling your parents, Asano-san, to asking Sayori's family if they'll let you stay with there. But we haven't made a decision yet, so we need more information on your situation."

"Asano-san sweetie, could you tell us, in your own words, how you ended up homeless?" Meiji's mom asked kindly.

I had never seen such a masterful performance from the green-eyed club president as she launched into a more detailed explanation of her home life and the reasons behind her expulsion from home. She even shed a few tears and even I couldn't tell whether she was faking it or not. "I know the decision is in your hands," she concluded through tears, "but please don't send me back. I've felt freer and happier here than I have before. I don't mind going to spend time with Sayori's family instead of here, but I can't go back to my parents."

Meiji's parents remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. "That is…a lot to take in, frankly," Meiji's dad said. "If what you're saying is true, and I believe you're telling the truth, well, we can't exactly send you back."

"Heavens no," Meiji's mom said.

"We can't even take any legal action against them either," Meiji's dad added. "You're legally an adult. Also, I'm not sure what we can do about getting your belongings back either."

"My belongings aren't important to me," Monika said. "I'm just glad to be away from that house."

"Are you sure? Everyone has something they treasure," Meiji's mom asked.

"The only think I treasure is something they won't find even if they get rid of all my things," Monika said. "I could sneak back and grab it while they were both at work. The other things don't hold any special meaning to me."

Meiji's dad nodded. "Well that's a load off of my shoulders. But there's still the issue of what we do. Obviously, you can't go back to your home, but my wife-"

"Okay honey, that's enough out of you," Meiji's mom interrupted. She turned to me. "Meiji, can you promise to me that you will treat Asano-san here with the respect a woman deserves? And to not try anything funny?"

"You have my word," I said immediately.

"Then it's settled." With a deep breath, Meiji's dad looked at Monika. "You can stay here as long as you need to. Aiko's already agreed to letting you stay in her room for the time being. She doesn't need to come home for a while."

"If she does, is there room in the basement?" Monika asked.

"We wouldn't make you sleep down there," Meiji's mom said.

"You could sleep in my room and I could sleep on the sofa," I volunteered.

"We'll think of something if it becomes necessary," Meiji's dad said. "But for the time being, Asano-san, you are most welcome."

Monika teared up. Meiji's mom handed her a tissue which she used to dab at her eyes. "I…I don't know what to say…I feel so relieved."

"Well, in a way so am I," Meiji's dad said. "You could keep an eye on Meiji when we're not here."

"Now who's the overprotective one?" Meiji's mom said teasingly. "Now that we have that settled, what happened at school today, young man?"

I sighed. "Well, um, you see, it's like this…" and I explained everything that had happened earlier.

"You could've seriously been hurt," Meiji's mom said sternly.

"Is the school going to do anything about it?" Meiji's dad asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." I stood slowly. "Mom, Dad, thank you again for letting Monika stay here until we get her situation figured out."

"What kind of people would we be if we just left her alone in the streets?" Meiji's mom said. "But it's late. You two should be heading to bed. We're not going to bed yet."

"Yes Mom."

"Of course, Chizu-san," Monika added. We stood and headed upstairs. The moment we reached our rooms, I felt a hand take mine. Turning, a pair of slender arms wrapped around mine tightly. Monika was trembling.

"Monika…?" Confused, I returned the hug.

"I'm just so relieved," Monika said, her voice wavering as if she was about ready to cry. "I was so worried they'd call my parents or send me away. But…I'm glad they let me stay here…with you."

I rubbed her back gently with one hand and held her head with the other. "One of these days, I am going to take you on a magnificent date. The date of your dreams."

She hugged tighter. "But…a date with you is a date of my dreams."

"Now who's the one using corny lines?" I asked. I lifted her to face me. I'm not sure what it was about that moment. Maybe it was the emotions that I'd felt all that day, maybe it was the physical proximity to an incredibly attractive woman, maybe something else, but I found myself staring not just into her eyes, but so much more. I saw only her. Just Monika. My heart began to race and time seemed to stop at exactly the same time. Her face seemed to get bigger, and at first I thought she was moving closer, but I realized that we were both moving closer. Monika's eyes began to close and her lips parted. I began to do the same.

_Josiah!_

My eyes shot open and the spell was broken. Monika was still moving closer. Quickly I brought my fingers up to her lips and stopped her. "No, this isn't right," I whispered. "The time isn't right, and I…I'm not sure what I feel for you. But we can't do this right now." I removed my fingers from her lips.

Her face fell, but she nodded silently. "You're right," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing. I was moving too. Meiji was the voice of reason this time."

_Hey!_

**Sorry**.

Monika nodded. "You're right."

I brought up the fingers I'd placed on her lips earlier and brought them to my own. "For now, this is all we can do."

She blushed immediately. "Ahaha, you're such a tease."

"Believe it. Now, we should really get to bed."

"Yeah…see you tomorrow," she said with a smile and a wink. "I love you, Josiah."

I smiled kindly at her. "Thank you, Monika. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And with that she went into Aiko's room and shut the door.

_What the hell happened just now?_ Meiji demanded to know the moment I shut his door.

"I don't know," I said softly as I began to prepare for the next day. "I just felt something when I looked at her." I did my best to recall what I'd been feeling when I made a move to kiss Monika. "It was like…she was my whole universe in a single moment of time. That's the best way I can describe it. It was…Just Monika."

_That's terrifying. Just Monika? Remember the playthrough?_

I nodded. "You're right, you're right. Or maybe we're looking too much into this. I've never had a girl care about me like Monika cares for me or Sayori cares for you. Maybe I got swept up in the heat of the moment. Let's just sleep. Tomorrow is the last day of the club meeting before we have to choose who to help for the festival preparations this weekend."

_Who are we choosing?_

One of the mods I'd watched was one called _A Brand New Day_. In it, the protagonist spent the weekend with everyone. However, in that mod, there had been three days, and the circumstances were different, so I had to come up with an altered plan. "Simple, we choose to help them all. Tomorrow we can help Sayori and Monika with the posters. Meanwhile Yuri can come over and help with the mood and atmosphere on Saturday. On Sunday Natsuki can come over. Since Monika's here already, she could help a bit too on both days, same with Sayori. Or we could all do it in one day."

_Does this mean you trust her now?_ He asked.

"I'm beginning to. I'm not quite there yet, but I'm beginning to."

_Josiah and Monika, sitting in a tree_\- Meiji began.

"Don't you start," I said, face flushing as I climbed into bed. I sighed. "We've already got enough…on my plate…" I yawned and closed my eyes.

_We do, sorry. Goodnight._

"Goodnight." We both fell asleep at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning came sooner than I'd expected. My alarm went off at the right time. As I'd come to expect, Meiji was still asleep inside my head.

I sat up and looked out the window. To my confusion, it was raining. "Weird, it normally doesn't rain today." I got up, showered and dressed in about twenty minutes despite my still healing injuries. Monika came down at around seven that morning when I was busy making a more traditional Japanese breakfast, rice, fish and miso soup. I placed a large mug of coffee at Monika's plate. She looked just like she had the previous morning as she grabbed her coffee and downed it in one gulp, holding it out for more. "Did you sleep well?" I asked as Monika downed her second cup of coffee.

"I did," she said groggily as she put her empty mug down. "You?"

"I did too," I said.

"Itadakimasu," she said as she grabbed her chopsticks and began eating her meal fast. I chuckled and ate my food as well, not sure what to talk about. I finished before her and brushed her messy hair again. When she was finished, she looked up at me and smiled sheepishly. "Again, sorry for being grumpy."

"It's not a problem," I said. Looking at the clock, I saw it said 7:13 AM. "If you want to take a shower, you'd best to do it now. We've got to pick up Sayori soon."

She nodded. "Alright, I will. No peaking," she said with a wink as she headed upstairs to presumably grab her uniform.

"No promises," I teased back.

"Oh you!" She giggled as she came back down and shut the bathroom door.

At that moment, Meiji woke up. _Good morning…what time is it?_

**About time to pick up Sayori. Monika's showering right now, though, so we have to wait for her.**

_Got it. Hey, what's that noise? Is it raining?_

**Yeah, pretty hard too.** I heard Monika humming the tune I'd sung the night before as the shower turned on.

_That didn't happen in the game_, he said. _The rain I mean. At least not from that gameplay we saw. Right?_

**Right, and that worries me**.

While she was showering, I pulled out Meiji's phone, sat down on the couch and shot Sayori a text. _Sayori, you awake yet?_

_Is that you Josiah?_ She replied a little while later.

_Yeah, sorry if I woke you. Meiji and I were just checking on you. How are you feeling?_

_I'm doing OK_.

_Good. Well Meiji's parents said it was okay if Monika stayed here._

_Aww, that was nice of them. I didn't get a chance to ask my parents_, Sayori replied.

_Well, ask them anyway. Meiji's parents might change their mind._

_Okay! See you soon?_

_Sure, see you in a bit._

"Were you texting Sayori?" Monika asked from behind me.

"Yeah. She seems alright, but it's easier to fake being happy over text," I said, standing and turning. Monika was in her uniform, her bag on her shoulder. Her hair was tied up in its traditional ponytail with the white ribbon. "Lovely as always," I said with a smile.

She blushed. "Thanks. Well, ready to go?"

"Yep," I said, grabbing the bag and a couple of umbrellas from the front. "Let's go grab Sayori and head to school."

When I opened the door, it was pouring. Monika looked more confused than I did. "It didn't rain in the game," she said. "I hope that's not a bad thing."

"Me too," I said as I opened my umbrella and handed the other to Monika. We headed over to Sayori's house and I walked in. "Sayori?"

"Just a minute!" she called from upstairs.

"I hope you have an umbrella; it's raining pretty hard out here," Monika called up.

"I do!" Sayori called out. A few minutes later she ran down, tucking her shirt into her skirt hastily. She looked "Sorry sorry! I couldn't get up today. Your text woke me up."

"I'm glad I could wake you up," I said. I walked over and immediately hugged her. "After yesterday, we were so worried."

Sayori froze and looked up at me and Monika. "You guys, I'm really fine-"

"No, you're not fine," I said quickly. "Meiji and I aren't the only ones to have noticed. Monika's noticed too and she's worried. So is Meiji."

Sayori looked down, a look of guilt on her face. "He's the last one I wanted to worry. He doesn't have to, and neither do you two," she added with an attempted smile.

"You know that only makes us more worried, right?" I said. "Sayori, we're here for you. If something's wrong, you can tell us."

Sayori shook her head, smiling sadly. "That's not good…why-why can't it be like it's always been?" She looked away. "This is all my fault. If I didn't get so weak and accidentally express my feelings…you guys wouldn't have come here." Her smile had begun to vanish now. "I'm being punished for being selfish."

_That sounds too familiar_, Meiji said.

**It's the lines she said on Sunday in the game. It's not a good sign that she's saying them now.**

"Sayori, you're the least selfish person I know," I said. "We can tell something's wrong. What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Sayori said, moving to sit down on the step in front of the genkan. I sat to her right; Monika sat to her left. "I've always been like this. You're just seeing it now."

"Sayori…I'm going to take a wild stab at this. Do you have depression?" I asked, knowing full well that she did.

She froze a bit, before looking down. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" she asked, looking down with a sad defeated smile on her face. "Yes, I've had really bad depression my whole life. Why do you think I'm late to school? Because most days I can't find a reason to get out of bed. What reason is there to do anything when I know how fully worthless I am? Why go to school? Why eat? Why make friends? Why make other people put their energy and caring to waste by having them spend it on me? That's what it feels like. And that's why I just want to make everyone happy…without anyone worrying about me."

"Listen," I said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I know it feels hopeless, but it isn't. You're not worthless at all. You are **_worth it_**. I think so, Monika thinks so, the club members think so and Meiji definitely thinks so. He cares about you a lot."

"I don't want to be cared about," she said softly. "It's bittersweet when people try to care about me. It feels nice sometimes, but it also feels like a bat being swung against my head. That's why I wanted for Meiji to make friends with the other club members. Helping everyone be happy together is the best thing for me."

"Oh Sayori…" I wanted to say something else but she held up a hand.

"But then I discovered something else too. I know this is going to sound crazy, but seeing you, Meiji and Josiah, making friends and getting closer with the others in the club felt like a spear going through my heart. That's when I decided the world just wants to torture me. Every path leads to nothing but hurt."

I inhaled, then turned her to face me. "It's my turn to speak. Sayori, I know it hurts to be loved and cared about. I know that the only time you ever feel anything is when you're feeling pain, but it doesn't just have to be like that. There are ways you can get better. There are doctors who can prescribe anti-depressants. There are counselors who you can talk to. There are friends you can talk to. You can fight this."

"It's too hard," Sayori said, tears running down her face now. "And the only thing that can help is if things go back to the way they were. But I got selfish and showed you what a horrible person I am. I wanted Meiji to join because I was selfish."

"No," I said calmly. "You're not selfish. What's wrong with you wanting a friend to join the same club you're in?"

"Everything!" Sayori's face was stained with tears now. "I was selfish and I was punished by my heart hurting in a way I don't understand. And now you three are hurting too. I'm just weak and selfish, that's all I am. And that's why I'm going to accept all these punishments. Because I deserve every one of them."

I had pulled out my phone and started up an instrumental for a song I hoped would help. I cleared my throat. Monika and Sayori faced me as I began to sing again.

_"Every time the rain comes down,  
__close my eyes and listen.  
__I can hear the lonesome sound  
__of the sky as it cries._

_"Listen to the rain.  
__Here it comes again.  
__Hear it in the rain._

_"Feel the touch of tears that fall,  
__they won't fall forever.  
__In the way the day will flow.  
__All things come, all things go._

_"Listen to the rain, the rain.  
__Here it comes again, again.  
__Hear it in the rain, the rain._

_"Late at night I drift away,  
__I can hear you calling.  
__And my name is in the rain.  
__Leaves on trees whispering,  
__deep blue seas, mysteries._

_"Even when this moment ends,  
__can't let go this feeling.  
__Everything will come again.  
__In the sound falling down,  
__of the sky as it cries._

_Hear my name in the rain."_

Sayori wasn't crying anymore, but both she and Monika were watching me with rapt attention. After I was done, Sayori stood and wiped her eyes, a sad smile appearing on her face. "Thank you, Josiah. That song spoke to me."

"You're welcome. I sung it especially for you." I saw a jealous look in Monika's face followed by a guilty look. "Sayori, you're not alone. There are your friends in the literature club. And they **are** your friends. They love you."

_Don't confess for me yet!_

**Why not?**

_You saw what happened when we chose yes, remember? It didn't help._

**Fair enough. We'll wait then. **

"I wish they wouldn't…it hurts too much." Sayori looked down.

"Do you want to stay home?" I asked. "I feel like you wouldn't be able to concentrate today."

"N-No, I'll be fine," Sayori said. "I don't want to miss the club meeting."

"What do you think, Meiji?" I asked.

_I…I don't know. Knowing what I know about the game now, I don't really want to leave her alone. But you have a point. She won't be able to concentrate in class. Hmm…what if we had the club meeting at either her house or my house today?_

**Good idea**. "Meiji's suggesting that we have the club meeting at either mine or Sayori's house today. That way, Sayori can stay home and rest until the meeting."

"But then the others would worry about me more," Sayori said.

"They're going to worry regardless," I said. "If it makes you feel better, we'll just say you're feeling a bit under the weather."

She didn't seem happy with that suggestion. "I don't know…"

"Think of it this way," I said. "You can catch up on some much-needed sleep."

She continued to sit and think, and finally sighed. "I…I would like that," she said softly.

"Good. Go ahead and go back to bed. We'll be by later today," I said, smiling at Sayori. "We'll call when we're close and let you know where we're going to have our meeting."

"Alright, that's fine," she said, smiling a little bit.

"We'll see you later, okay?" Monika, who hadn't spoken since we got there, finally spoke up, squeezing Sayori's shoulder gently.

"Sure, Monika. See you." She stood and headed back up the stairs. Monika and I left the house and headed out. The rain was still coming down heavily as we walked in silence.

I moved closer. "Monika, are you okay?"

She looked down sadly. "No, I'm not okay. I couldn't find it in myself to say much of anything…I just stood there, frozen. Indecisive. I know you know this from the game, but dealing with people isn't my strongest character trait. I can make plans easily enough, but Sayori's always been the more sociable one." She leaned on my shoulder. "Josiah…I'm scared. Her depression is spiking, and every time I try and edit it back to normal, something changes it back. Honestly, I'm afraid to keep trying because I'm afraid I might break her."

"I know you can do it, but that wasn't the only thing I was asking about. Earlier when I was singing that song, you had a jealous look on your face."

She looked away from me, that same guilty look appearing in her eyes. "Josiah…you know how I feel about you. And it's not just because you're the Player, it's because of who you are. I've gotten to know you over the past few days. You were willing to take me in despite not trusting me, you went to Yuri's defense when she was being bullied, you were honest enough with the others when it would have been easier to lie and say you were Meiji. I learned enough to fall head over heels for you, not the Player, but you, Josiah Bordeaux, the American college student. And when you sang for Sayori…"

I took Monika's hand. "Listen to me. I said I would take you on a date, and I intend to keep that promise, but **_we_** need to focus on saving all three of the girls. And **_I_** need to focus on keeping you safe too."

She threw aside her own umbrella suddenly, grabbed my blazer and buried her face in my chest. Fortunately, no one else was around to see this. I put the umbrella over us and put my free hand on her head. "Josiah…I…" she couldn't get out what she wanted to say, just buried her face deeper, almost like she wanted to hide herself in me.

"Monika, even if the script is superseding your coding control, are you going down without a fight? Are **_WE_** going down without a fight?"

She looked up at me, sniffling. I took out Meiji's handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. She looked away, almost embarrassed. "No…I know we aren't, but-"

I put a finger to her lips. "Then don't. This isn't the Monika I know. The Monika I know would never give up. She's not the type to let some silly script stand in her way."

She looked thoughtful for a bit, then smiled. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry about how you're feeling. I'm scared too. We'll make it through this somehow." I didn't know what I was saying, only that I hated seeing Monika this upset. "Now let's get to school."

The two of us walked in silence. As we walked, I pulled out my phone and began playing another song. Monika perked up as I began to sing again.

_"I walk the maze of moments,  
__but anywhere I turn to  
__begins a new beginning,  
__but never finds a finish.  
__I walk to the horizon,  
__and there I find another.  
__It all seems so surprising  
__and then I find that I know…_

_"You go there you're gone forever,  
__I go there I'll lose my way.  
__If we stay here, we're not together,  
__anywhere is…_

_"The moon upon the ocean  
__is swept around in motion,  
__but without ever knowing  
__the reason for its flowing.  
__In motion on the ocean,  
__the moon still keeps on moving,  
__the waves still keep on waving,  
__and I still keep on going…_

_"You go there you're gone forever,  
__I go there I'll lose my way.  
__If we stay here, we're not together,  
__anywhere is…_

_"I wonder if the stars sign  
__the life that is to be mine,  
__and would they let their light shine  
__enough for me to follow?  
__I look up to the heavens,  
__but night has clouded over.  
__No spark of constellation,  
__no Vela no Orion…_

_"The shells upon the warm sands  
__have taken from their own lands  
__the echo of their story,  
__but all I hear are low sounds.  
__As pillow words are weaving  
__and willow waves are leaving,  
__but should I be believing  
__that I am only dreaming…_

_"You go there you're gone forever,  
__I go there I'll lose my way.  
__If we stay here, we're not together,  
__anywhere is…_

_"To leave the tread of all time  
__and let it make a dark line,  
__in hopes that I can still find  
__the way back to the moment.  
__I took the turn and turned to  
__begin a new beginning.  
__Still looking for the answer  
__I cannot find the finish.  
__It's either this or that way,  
__it's one way or the other.  
__It should be one direction,  
__it could be on reflection.  
__The turn I have just taken,  
__the turn that I was making.  
__I might be just beginning;  
__I might be near the end."_

Monika smiled. "You chose that song for a reason, didn't you?" she asked.

"You caught me," I said.

"Where do you find all these songs?" she asked, moving a bit closer so our umbrellas were overlapping.

"Some were songs my parents like and so they passed that love onto me, others I found on my own. I'll give you a flashdrive of my music library later."

"I'd like that," Monika said.

We approached the school gates. By this time, other students were walking down the road to school with us. I got a few confused stairs from people, and someone even asked where Sayori was. "She's not feeling well today," I replied.

"That ball of sunshine?" the student asked confused.

"Hey, even balls of sunshine need their days to rest," I said, walking through the gates and towards the school's entrance.

"Thank you again for the walk, Josiah," Monika said softly. "I'll see you in the clubroom."

"Sounds good. See you then."

We put our umbrellas away, then we each went to our shoe lockers. The moment I opened it, I noticed a bunch of letters had been stuffed in. I quickly retrieved them, put them in the bag, put slippers on and headed to my class.

_Wonder what those letters are_, Meiji said, sounding worried.

**Could be threats, could be thank you letters, could be both**, I said as I entered the classroom.

Kozue looked up at me and motioned me over hurriedly. "Get over here," she said softly. "You're in big trouble."

"I guess that explains these," I said, opening my bag and showing her all the letters.

Her eyes widened. "What the hell…?"

"You're telling me," I said, grabbing a random one and opening it. "This one says…thank you?" I raised an eyebrow. "So…are the others the same?"

"What's going on?" Sayonika had walked up and was looking at us curiously.

"Ah, long story," I said.

"I heard about what happened yesterday," Sayonika said, her face falling. "Are you alright?"

I indicated my injuries. "These? 'Tis but a flesh wound," I said jokingly, but the serious faces of both girls caused me to sigh. "They look worse than they feel. I'll be fine."

"Yae didn't show up today," Kozue said.

"Good thing for small favors," I said as I finished putting the letters away in my bag. "Let's hope she gets help."

"Help…? She needs to go to jail, that loser," Kozue said.

I frowned. "No, what she needs is counseling. She's obviously got some problems and she's taking her frustration out on everyone."

Sayonika smiled. "You're a good person. By the way, it's raining, so could we cash in that rain check for lunch?"

I laughed. "Clever. Yes, I don't have any lunch plans."

"Perfect, so the three of us can spend lunch together?" Sayonika asked.

"I don't see why not," I said. At that moment the teacher walked in and class started.

_Wonder what they want to talk about?_ Meiji asked as I began taking notes.

**We won't know until lunch, I guess**, I said.

For the next few hours, all I did was take notes, allowing the worries of the past couple of days to melt away as I focused on the drudgery that was schoolwork. When the bell rang, I stood and grabbed Meiji's wallet. Kozue stood as well, grabbing a small bento box. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"The cafeteria. I don't have a lunch with me," I said.

"Then let's go together!" Sayonika said, walking up with her own bento box in hand.

At that moment, the classroom door opened. Monika stood in the doorway, smiling at me. "Hey Meiji, wanna eat lunch together again?" she asked. However, she looked at the two girls on either side of me and her face fell. "Oh, um…"

"Hey, you can join us if you want!" Sayonika said cheerily. "I just was hoping to get to know Meiji a bit more."

Monika's somber expression lifted a bit. "Are you sure?"

I smiled. "Sure, I'd love it if you came along. Hell, maybe you can get these two to join the literature club!"

Kozue rolled her eyes but said nothing. Monika raised an eyebrow. "Hey, not a bad idea, Meiji," she said. "I'm always looking for new people to join."

"Let's go then," I said, smiling at Meiji's fellow classmates.

We headed to the cafeteria. Once again, I got the chicken curry with rice. I was definitely growing addicted to the dish, but I couldn't help it. It was delicious. Monika once again got the vegetarian bento. Kozue and Fujiwara found a seat near a window and each sat. As Monika and I waited, she leaned over. "What do those two want with you?"

"I don't know, get to know me better? Kozue's acting like she's got a crush on me, and Sayonika's pretty much the responsible but friendly class rep anime cliché. Sakura Academy is certainly living up to its name."

She looked away. "Do we really need to be involving them? We'd only be putting them in danger too."

"They're the ones who approached me," I said. "I can only guess why. Monika, I know you're worried and jealous, but don't be. If either of them want to join the Literature Club, we'll just tell them they can join after the festival because we're busy with our preparations. They should understand."

Monika frowned and looked down. "I guess that'll work."

"It'll work. Trust me, okay?"

She smiled uncertainly at me. "Okay, I trust you."

Once we got our food, we went over to where the other girls had settled down. Sayonika was telling Kozue something in her cheery voice, while Kozue was listening silently, eating a sandwich. Once the two of us returned, Sayonika stopped talking. "Ah, Meiji, Asano-san! I was just telling Tani-san here about the time my uncle's old cow was chased around the farm by a cat, A cat!" Sayonika dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Cow?" Monika asked as we both sat. "Fujiwara-san, are you a farmer?"

"Me? No, my aunt and uncle are though and as a kid we used to visit every summer," she explained as she took a bite of her meal. "And call me Sayonika!"

"A farmer girl…great…" Kozue said, poking at her meal with her chopsticks.

"Kozue? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. I could tell she was lying, though. I decided not to press the matter.

"So, I forgot to ask," I said, "but are you two in any clubs?" Monika tensed up a bit.

"I'm in the Art Club," Sayonika said. "But…it's getting way too stuffy for me." She then turned to Monika. "Know what I mean?"

Monika looked confused, then realization dawned on her. "Club politics?"

"Exactly!" Sayonika took a large gulp of her water. "Our president and vice president are always butting heads. All I want is a place where I can enjoy the things I love. I would create another art club, but that would be impossible."

"What else do you enjoy?" Monika asked.

"Oh, lots of things! Botany is a big one. Also, I love to write and read." She looked up sheepishly at Monika. "Which is why I'm glad you're here. I was hoping…to join your club. I asked Meiji here to talk to me because…well…"

I held up my hand. "You wanted me to ask Monika, right?"

"I'm sorry! That wasn't the only reason I wanted to talk to you," Sayonika said apologetically, bowing low. "I just figured that since you two are so close and all, that it'd be easier to talk to you."

_Real boost to the self-esteem there._

**Oh hush. She's not like that and you know it.**

"Whoa whoa, it's okay. I understand," I said. "But actually, we're not accepting club applications right now. Right madame president?"

Monika, looking a bit out of her depth, quickly shook her head. "Um…well, yeah unfortunately. Not this week anyway. We're busy planning for our club's role in the festival, but when the festival is over, we can definitely accept new members." She put on her confident club president façade again.

Sayonika smiled. "That's fine with me. So, what do you do in the club?"

Monika smiled. "A lot actually. We read books, discuss them, write poems, but for the most part we do our own thing. Yuri is the biggest reader out of everyone. Natsuki reads manga, Sayori does what she feels like, which lately has been writing her own poems."

I saw Kozue perk up. "Manga? You read manga in the clubroom?"

"Why not? It's just as much literature as a novel," Sayonika said. "Right Asano-san?"

"R-Right," Monika said. "And you can call me Monika too…"

**Hmm…something about Sayonika seems to be putting Monika off.**

_Jealousy?_

**That might be part of it…but there's something else going on…**

"The vice-president is actually my childhood friend Sayori," I chimed in. "She's pretty amazing in her own right. Always cheerful, looking out for her club members, a real asset."

"Damn right she is," Monika said.

**Heh, she's getting used to swearing.**

_Is that a good thing?_

**It just means she's letting loose and trying to enjoy life more.**

_Alright…_

"I've seen her around," Sayonika said. "She's a lovely cheerful girl. Man, I can't wait to be a part of that club."

Kozue looked a bit bored. I leaned over to her. "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, just spacing out…"

"If this is boring for you, we can talk about something else," Sayonika said.

"No, it's cool," she said.

Suddenly remembering how she'd perked up at the mention of manga like Natsuki had, I cleared my throat. "Kozue, you read manga, right?"

Kozue looked up at me sharply, almost defensively. "No…why would I read such childish stuff?"

"There's nothing wrong with reading manga," I said. "I like it, and there's a member of my club who enjoys it. And besides, no one at this table is gonna laugh at you for liking something like that."

Kozue, clearly embarrassed, just sighed and rolled her eyes. "You say that now…but after Monday, how can I be sure?"

"Because Meiji's not like that!" Sayonika blurted out. "He's a good guy, he'd never do that."

"I can vouch for that too," Monika added with a smile. "From what his friend Sayori's told me, he might tease you, but he would never betray trust placed in him."

_I'm beginning to like Sayonika more and more, but not how I like Sayori. I guess she reminds me of Sayori in a way_, Meiji said.

**Funny, she reminds me of Monika in a way,** I replied. **But yes, Sayonika is a kind girl.**

"I would never tease you publicly about your likes and dislikes," I said.

"But you would in private," Kozue grumbled.

"I tease people I consider my friends unless they make it clear they don't like it," I said. "And I'd definitely not tease you about a love of manga. I get it, it's difficult to talk about your love of something people say is childish, but I've recently learned to say 'Fuck the haters' and I'm not going to hide my love of anime, games, manga and anything nerdy from anyone."

The girls were looking at me, Monika with a look of pride and Kozue and Sayonika with an astonished look. Sayonika was the first to speak. "Wow…that's so cool of you, Meiji!"

I grinned and bowed. "Thanks."

"That…doesn't really sound like you at all," Kozue said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Maybe my snapping at you on Monday helped clear my head of all the cobwebs," I shrugged.

Kozue looked away, a look of shame on her face. "Yeah…"

I immediately felt bad. I didn't want to make her any more upset, after all. "Kozue, I didn't mean to make you remember that. You've done a lot to make up for all you've done."

**Hey Meiji, what do you think? Is she worthy of forgiveness?** I asked.

As Kozue looked up at me with an almost expectant look, Meiji replied, _I…maybe, yeah. I'm not too sure, but her actions lately have been very encouraging._

**I get that.**

"Does…that mean…?" Kozue began, but I held up my hand.

"You're getting there," I said in as kind a voice as I could. "Just give me and Sayori more time. She may forgive you fully before me, but I expect that I'll be able to completely forgive you very soon."

Kozue looked down and looked like she was trying to suppress something, I couldn't tell what though. "A-Alright."

"Good. So, Sayonika," I said, turning my attention to the expectant looking teen, "You said you like reading and writing? What do you like to read and write?"

"I'm curious too," Monika said, looking just as expectantly at Sayonika.

"Ahaha, well you might find this a bit strange," she said as she fiddled with her fingers a bit, "but I'm into two pretty different genres. For one, I enjoy happy stories that have dashes of sadness in them. Um, what else…oh yeah! Stories that lead you to believe that one thing is going to happen, but it goes a different direction. Subversive I think is the genre."

"That's one of my favorites too," Monika said, her eyes wide with excitement. "A couple of my favorite stories are _Brave New World_ and _The Handmaid's Tale_."

"I love those two!" Sayonika said with a wide smile. "Did we just become besties for resties?"

I chuckled. **That sounds like such a Sayori-ism**.

_She's said that before, actually_, Meiji said.

**Not surprised.**

Monika smiled. "Haha, sure thing, Sayonika! So, what do you write? Poems? Short stories?"

"I dabble in a bit of both. Right now, I'm more into poetry than anything else. I've been working on a poem this week, actually! It's not ready for viewing yet, but I'll definitely show the club when it's done."

"We'd love to see it," Monika said.

Sayonika beamed. "Yay!"

I turned to Kozue. "What about you? Would you be interested in joining our club sometime?" Monika and Sayonika turned to her as well, looking curious.

Kozue, startled by my sudden question, looked a bit flustered. "M-Me?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I mean you read manga, so you'd definitely get along with Natsuki, at the very least."

She looked away. "I…I'm not much of a bookworm like your nerdy bookish friend."

"Don't worry too much about that," I said. "It's not completely about the literature. It's about expanding your mind and enjoying a place where you can read and write in peace. It's a laid back club."

Monika nodded. "True. Besides, the club could use new members with different and unique perspectives."

Kozue still refused to look any of us in the eyes. She still looked very guilt ridden. "I don't know…"

I cleared my throat. "There's no pressure. Besides, that could be your chance to make it up to Sayori. And me."

She flinched. "Y-You think so?"

Sayonika spoke up. "Kozue, sweetie, you've grown a lot this past week. I'm sure Meiji would be closer to forgiving you if you joined."

Kozue looked up at me curiously. "W-Would you?"

"You've done a lot to redeem yourself this past week," I said. "I'm sure Sayori's looking for a reason to forgive you. She's the most forgiving person I know."

"I-I'll think about it." Kozue looked down, but I swore I saw a small smile on her face. Her cheeks flushed as well. I really hoped that didn't mean what I thought it meant.

* * *

**Merry Late Christmas and Happy Early New Year everyone! I know this chapter is a bit shorter than most, but I wanted to update this and found a stopping place in the chapter I liked. So enjoy this!**

**morbiusgreen**


	11. Chapter 11

For the rest of lunch break, the four of us ate and discussed many different topics. For the most part, Sayonika and Monika talked about the different books they loved to read. There was even a discussion on _Sense and Sensibility_ that I managed to get to join. Kozue just ate and listened. I tried to include her as much as I could, but she didn't seem interested. Finally, lunch ended and we went back to class. Eventually, it was time for the club meeting. I was the first to arrive, strangely enough. Natsuki arrived next, then Yuri. "Eh? Where's Sayori?" Natsuki asked as she headed to the back to get her manga.

"Ah yes, about that, could I ask that you guys not get settled in yet?" I asked.

"Is something wrong?" Yuri asked, looking at me worried. "Did something happen to Sayori?"

"Well, yes." I said hesitantly.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her all day," Natsuki said. "Is she sick or something?"

**What should we tell them?** I asked.

_Hmm…not sure honestly. You make that call._

**Alright**. I sighed. "Sayori took what in America we call a mental health day."

Yuri and Natsuki looked at me shocked. "That…doesn't sound at all like Sayori," Yuri said softly.

"Even Sayori's had days like this," I said. "It's been a while, but it's happened."

_Now that you mention it…I wonder if any of her sick days were days like this_, Meiji said.

**Makes sense.**

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's doing much better now," I said.

At that moment, Monika opened the door, panting heavily again. "Hah…hah…Oh man…am I the last one here again?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we all just showed up too," I said.

"Were you practicing piano again?" Yuri asked.

**Aaaand we're back!** I thought irritably.

_It's a bit scary how this script keeps getting back on track._

**Makes me wonder if the script is the real enemy.**

_I was thinking the same thing._

"Yeah, ahaha," Monika was saying as she looked over at me.

"You must have a lot of determination," Yuri said, smiling softly. "Starting this club then picking up piano."

"Well, maybe not deter-no, it is determination. And passion too," Monika said. "Remember, the club wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you. And I'm super happy you're all willing to help for the festival too. But," she began before Natsuki could interrupt, "Today's going to be a little bit different."

"Different how?" Natsuki, a bit miffed at being interrupted, asked.

"You may have noticed the absence of sunlight in the clubroom today," she said. "And I don't just mean the rain."

"Indeed. Josiah was telling us Sayori took a mental health day," Yuri said.

Monika nodded. "In a sense, yes. She needed the time to herself today. Josiah, Meiji and I thought that, instead of having the meeting here, we all meet at either Meiji's house or Sayori's. She didn't want to miss the meeting today."

"I think it would be better if we go to Sayori's place," I said.

"Um, y-yes, I agree," Yuri said. "I'm not sure if it'd be a good idea to go to Meiji's house again. No offense meant, Meiji," she said, looking nervously at me, or rather, through me.

_None taken. Besides, I think it'd be easier on Sayori_.

"He's not offended, and he agrees," I said. I pulled out Meiji's phone and shot off a text, asking Sayori if she was okay for people coming over.

_Yep! I'm feeling a lot better after sleep! __:))_

_Good. We're heading there now._

_See you soon!_

"Sayori seems to be doing better," I said, putting the phone away. "She's fine with people coming over. Are you all okay with this?"

Monika and Yuri were, but Natsuki seemed a bit hesitant. I saw her looking at the back closet. "Uuu, I guess so," she said.

"I can stop by my house and grab my copies of _Parfait Girls_ if you want," I said.

Natsuki perked up a bit at that. "Um, yeah, that's fine I guess," she said.

I smiled then turned to Yuri. "And I'm sure Sayori wouldn't mind if you used her tea materials."

Yuri's face brightened at that. "Ah, y-yes, that would be appreciated if she did."

"Great, so we all ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep," Monika said.

"I'm ready," Yuri said.

"Yeah, same," Natsuki said.

"Then let's get going." I grabbed my bag and headed out. When we were on the street, I smiled at the girls. "So, who's ready for the festival?"

"I am!" Natsuki said, brightening. "Oh, I can't wait for the festival! It's gonna be great!"

"But weren't you just complaining about the festival earlier?" Monika asked curiously.

"I'm not talking about _our_ part of the festival," Natsuki said. "But it's a whole day where we can play and eat all sorts of delicious food!"

_She's sounding like Sayori_, Meiji said.

**And you're sounding like the game version of you.**

_Oh damn, I am?_

**I wonder if the script still has some control over you.**

_It might have some over both of us._

**Hmm…yeah, I guess so. That's something we should discuss with Monika as soon as possible.**

_Agreed. _

"Josiah?" Monika waved her hand in front of my head.

"Huh?" I looked over at the girls next to me. The three were looking at me, Monika and Yuri with concern and Natsuki with a bit of annoyance.

"Stop spacing out, nerdboy," Natsuki said.

"Oh, sorry. You were saying?" I asked, motioning for Natsuki to continue.

"Oh, I was asking Monika if they have fried squid," Natsuki looked at Monika with a grin.

"Eh?" Monika looked at her curiously, but after our gameplay I knew she was aware of what Natsuki meant. "That's something pretty specific to look forward to."

"Are you saying you don't like squid? You of all people?"

I stepped in. "Lemme guess, Mon-ika, right? Unless I'm mistaken, squid is meat and Monika's a vegetarian. I doubt she eats squid now."

Monika looked at me with a slight smile. "Ahaha, I have in the past, but yes, I don't eat it now."

"Monika, I didn't know you were a vegetarian," Yuri said, apparently eager to join in the conversation. She had to speak a little louder to be heard over the sound of the rain on the umbrellas.

"Me neither," Natsuki said.

"Yes, I am," Monika said. "I became a vegetarian a couple years ago after learning more about Earth's climate."

"Really? Why's that?" Yuri asked.

"The carbon footprint of cultivating livestock is just unbelievable," she said, her face becoming serious. "Anyway, I decided it's not much of a personal sacrifice to just stop contributing to that whole mess. You all had Suzuki-Sensei as first years, right?"

"Isn't she the biology teacher?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, that's her," Monika replied.

"I remember her," Natsuki said. "She didn't teach so much as lecture us. She's a vegan, though. Is she the reason you went all veggie?"

"Yes, she was, but I couldn't go full vegan like her. I still like certain animal products like dairy and eggs and such."

"Is there anything you miss about eating meat?" I asked as we turned the corner that headed down Meiji's and Sayori's street.

Monika stroked her chin, thinking. "Well…promise you won't laugh at me?"

"I promise," I said. The other two girls did the same.

"I miss sneaking out and having a nice, thick, juicy cheeseburger."

I raised both eyebrows. "Okay, that is not what I expected. But you know, there are veggie burgers."

"I've tried them," she said. "It really isn't the same. The taste isn't all that great."

I chuckled. "Well, I bet you that in the next couple years, the veggie meat industry will produce fake meat that will taste and feel like the real thing."

"He's right," Yuri said. "I actually read about this company in America called Beyond Meats a month ago. They have this burger patty called the Beast that looked real."

"I wish we had that here," Monika said.

"I'm sure it'll make its way over here someday," I said as we approached my house. "Girls, why don't you head over to Sayori's place? I'm going to grab something from my house." I saw Natsuki blush a bit as I went inside.

When I entered Sayori's house a few minutes later, I could hear the girls talking and laughing. I took my shoes off and went inside. I went in and saw them sitting around the kitchen table talking. The only exception was Yuri who was busy in the kitchen getting tea for everyone. Sayori was wearing her casual clothes. She did look a little happier than before. "Hey everyone, what did I miss?" I asked as I pulled up a fifth chair and sat.

"Sayori was telling us about a dream she had," Natsuki said, holding back giggles.

"A dream? Do tell," I said, leaning in curiously.

Sayori giggled. "Ehehe-well you wouldn't like it. It was about Meiji."

_Wait, it was?_

"That's an even better excuse. Go ahead, I wanna hear," I grinned.

_Nooooo_!

**Yessssss**!

Sayori grinned back. Yuri came out with the tea and placed cups down for everyone. "Lemme start over then. So, the dream starts out where Meiji and I are walking to school, right? Only Meiji had the head of a donkey!"

Having just taken a sip of tea, I couldn't help but spit it back out to keep from laughing. "Pppptthhh! He did?!" I felt Meiji becoming embarrassed.

Sayori laughed. "He did, he did! And only I seemed to notice. So there we are, walking together, when Monika comes up. She's got the head of a snake. It was so weird!"

"Snake? Weren't you scared?" I asked.

"No, just confused," Sayori said. "She was eating, of all things, an apple. I asked her when she got a snakehead, and she acted like it was completely normal."

Natsuki and Yuri were laughing harder now. Monika was too, but something told me the Snake in the Garden metaphor wasn't lost on her. I stealthily reached over and patted her leg gently. She looked over at me and gave me a grateful smile. "So, what happened next?" Monika asked.

"Well, next Natsuki and Yuri walked up. Yuri had a wise old owl head and Natsuki had the cuuutest little kitten head! Both were arguing over what kind of mouse tasted better. Then Monika got in on the conversation."

I was trying not to fall over laughing. Even Meiji was laughing at the thought. Sayori continued. Apparently Sayori was the only one who noticed the animal heads. Meiji and Sayori were just sitting there looking on as the three fought for the entire day on the benefits of eating certain types of small rodents. "Well, I woke up then."

I wiped tears from my eyes, sides aching from the laughter. "Oh my God, that's some funny dreaming there, Sayori." We took a few moments to compose ourselves. "Well, now that we're all here, should we get to actual club activities?"

Monika chuckled and nodded. "Right. Do you all want to do what we normally do before we share poems or do we want to share poems now?" Everyone agreed that they wanted to take some time to do what they normally did and so we headed into Sayori's living room.

Sayori's living room was a lot different than Meiji's. It was about the same size, but there was a large sliding glass door on the farthest wall that led out into a small fenced off backyard. Somehow, Sayori's family had managed to fit an entire L-shaped couch in the living room facing the television, a good sized flat screen similar in size to the one Meiji's family had. One side of the couch faced the sliding glass door and the other faced the television, creating the illusion of a separation between the living room and the kitchen. There was a glass coffee table in the center with a few magazines and a book sitting on it. Next to each end of the couch were two lounge chairs. I wondered if Sayori's parents hosted parties often when I saw that.

The girls all walked over and picked certain spots. Yuri took a spot near one corner of the couch and dug out her copy of _Portrait of Markov_. Natsuki took one of the reclining chairs and leaned it back, eagerly pulling out one of the volumes of _Parfait Girls_ and reading it. Sayori lay down on one part of the sectional and began writing in a diary. Monika sat at the kitchen table, writing in a diary herself.

I decided to take the other reclining chairs and cracked open the next volume of _Parfait Girls_. The next volume started where the three were beginning to bake. Minori decided to make a coffee cake with a dark chocolate frosting, Taka made a teacake, Sayaka made a bittersweet chocolate cake, and Nakara, to my surprise, made simple vanilla cupcakes. When I saw the depiction of the cupcakes on the page, I was immediately reminded of the cupcakes that Natsuki had made for my arrival in the club. I held in laughter as Minori stumbled around the kitchen, getting into all sorts of trouble. I was surprised at how much research this mangaka had done into the baking part of this. She drew intricate depictions of each girl as they baked. In the back of the book there were even recipes for the baked goods in the book. At the end, everyone tried the others but realized that they needed another opinion. Sayaka then said she had a childhood friend she could call on. He wasn't the best cook, but he could be their taste tester as he had quite the tongue, jokingly called the God's Tongue by her. I groaned almost audibly at the _Food Wars_ reference. The four agreed that each of their pastries were good but they needed a second opinion. The volume ended with the four heading home and Sayaka texting her friend, who is seen in the last frame as a handsome looking teenage guy.

Next I read the next chapter of _Portrait of Markov_. The next chapter started with Fujiko's first day at school. She spent a lot of her first day being shown around by Masae. The school was old, having been built around the time of World War 2 and not having many upgrades since then. Still, Fujiko described it as having "experience and maturity." However, Fujiko seemed to be feeling a little tense about the people. She described them as being too friendly, and it made her nervous. However, she chalked it up to new school nerves. She met some of Masae's friends that day as well. Near the end of the day as she was packing up her bags, one of her new fellow students, a quiet kid that Masae had described as "That weird kid," bumped into her and dropped something. Fujiko picked it up and saw it was a notebook labeled LIBITINA. She called out after the classmate, but it was too late. She decided to keep it and give it back to him later.

When she got home she went to her room to study. When she was nearly done, she reached into her backpack and pulled out the notebook. She let curiosity get the better of her and she began to read. What she found was chilling. There were a list of names, some of which she recognized as names she'd seen in her research. She found newspaper clippings that had been glued to the notebook that detailed disappearances from back in WW2. She then closed the book, not wanting to know more. She put the notebook back and finished her studying. The chapter ended with her going to bed, still feeling uneasy.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika's cheerful voice broke through my reverie. "Why don't we share our poems now?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and I pulled out my poem for the day. I looked over at Monika who was already looking at me and smiling. However, I wasn't sure if that smile was genuine or not now. I walked over to her. "Hey."

"Hey," she said. "I know I asked this in the game, but I really do want to know if you've thought about what you're submitting to perform at the festival."

I smiled then decided to make a joke. "_Tick Tock Clock_, by Raphael de la Ghetto."

"Who?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Remind me to make you into a fan of The Fresh Prince of Bel Air when this is over. But in all seriousness, I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps the first poem."

"The long one? That would be a great poem, but perhaps a bit too long," Monika said.

"You're right. When do you want it?"

"I'll bug you about it later tonight," she said, giving me subtle bedroom eyes.

"Oh, stop it you," I replied as I ruffled her hair a bit, face flushed.

She giggled a bit. "You know what I mean."

"Yes I do." My smile then faded a bit. "Hey, Monika? You feeling okay?" I lowered my voice so as not to disturb the other girls.

Her smiled faded into confusion. "Yeah, I'm just fine. Why?"

"You've just been extra quiet since earlier."

She looked away, smiling nervously. "Ahaha, I'm just tired."

"Sayori's dream got to you, didn't it?"

She looked down and sighed softly. "Yeah…A snake eating an apple…I mean, I'm not Christian, but I've read Genesis before." She looked away, troubled. "Does Sayori really see me like that? As Satan?"

I sighed. "You and I both know Sayori's probably the last person to have any malicious bone in her body."

Monika frowned. "I know…but it still makes me think. What part of me was being controlled by the script in that game and which one is the real me? Which one of me is that possessive?"

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, you're doing great. I know you have a tendency to get jealous, but a lot of people do. There's nothing wrong with you. Okay?"

She smiled a bit. "Okay…"

I squeezed her shoulder comfortingly then let it go. "Now then, let's look at that poem of yours, shall we?"

Her smiled fully returned. "Sure thing. Here." She handed me her notebook and took mine and Meiji's poems. I looked over hers.

**Home**

_Four walls and a roof and a simple white ceiling,  
__that's all that she ever desired.  
__A window to see the outside, a bed and comforter,  
__a place to rest when she's tired.  
__A place to protect her from wind, rain and heat,  
__a dwelling where she can keep her feelings discreet.  
__That was all she ever wanted._

_And what does she find but misery and pain.  
__A world where the maiden's thoughts are her bane.  
__Constantly watched, constantly monitored,  
__a place to call home is all she desired.  
__That was all she ever wanted._

_The world is cruel and heartless. "A pox on it!" She cried.  
__She tried to find a new place, but no dwelling could she find.  
__The trees laughed at her, the animals spat at her.  
__A hard floor instead of a soft bed.  
__She woke in another bed, four walls all around her once more.  
__She feared the worst but when the door opened,  
__she saw not harshness, but kindness behind the eyes of the one  
__who gave her all she ever wanted._

_But…will it last?_

It wasn't hard to guess what this was all about, but the style here was incredibly complex and convoluted. I read it through many times. I never knew Monika to be the rhyming type, but perhaps she wanted to try something new. I looked up to see small tears falling from Monika's eyes. "You okay, Monika?"

She looked back at me. "Oh! Um, yes. I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes. "Well, I guess you two are going through a crisis of your own, huh?"

_You've got that right_, Meiji, who had been silent for a while, finally spoke up.

"We both do. It's hard for us to not think about it considering it's right there. I mean, we're both practically inseparable. Unless we're in the Space Classroom, but even then we can't be alone."

Monika looked away sadly. "I'm ashamed to say that I haven't had much time to look into safely separating the two of you."

"Don't be sorry about that. You haven't had the time." I put a hand on her arm and squeeze gently. "We've been both distracted, okay?"

She looked away, bottom lip trembling. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"Don't be. It's okay. Let's focus on our poems, alright?"

She nodded. "Okay…"

I held up her poem. "You're still terrified, aren't you?"

She stiffened and looked away again. "Yeah…I am. I'm afraid that the game will reset after Monday. I'm afraid that Sayori'll hang herself."

A sudden idea came into my mind. "If you're scared, why don't we make a plan later tonight? Maybe…create a second set of that key for me."

_An idea?_ Meiji asked.

**Yeah**.

"What's your idea?" Monika asked softly.

"Say worse comes to worse and Sayori hangs herself. You'll be able to see that, right?" Monika nodded somberly. "If she does hang herself and the game freaks out, perhaps we can pull her into the Space Classroom? You said yourself that the game script has no meaning in there, right?" Another nod. "Then perhaps we can revive her in there."

"The problem with that plan, though, is that if she tries to leave the room, I don't know how the game will react. It could delete her, or hurt her," Monika said.

"Then we keep her in there," I replied. "Look, let's continue this discussion at home."

"Alright." She smiled softly.

I looked at her poem. "I know we mentioned it earlier, but I wonder if this poem would be closer to the one you might have written if you hadn't had your epiphany. Judging from your backstory, perhaps your poem would be a hint as to your home life, or in the case, lack thereof."

"I guess that makes sense," Monika said.

I nodded. "What about you, Monika? Opinions on our poems?"

She looked at both of our poems. "Meiji, can I start with yours?"

_Sure_.

"Alright. You know, it seems as if there's less of the minigame's influence in here. This poem isn't really geared towards any of the girls today. But in and of itself, it's very…resentful, I guess is the emotion I get from that."

_This hasn't exactly been the greatest week for me_, he said.

When I repeated this, Monika looked at me, or rather, through me. "Are…you resentful towards me?"

He didn't say anything for a while, then, _It's hard for me not to be. Believe me, I feel terrible for resenting you, but being trapped in my own body while some stranger runs it! And you're not out of the woods either, Josiah! You haven't even tried to give me back control_!

"Meiji, there hasn't been-"

_Don't give me that bullshit! There's been plenty of time during our freetime, but you've spent it flirting and making kissy faces with HER_!

When I repeated this, Monika looked stricken. "I-I'm sorry Meiji, I…" she drifted off.

**Meiji! I know you're upset, and I don't blame you for being angry about this, but that was completely uncalled for!** I said, getting angry myself.

_Screw you! You're not even trying!_

**That's enough out of you**! I internally screamed. **If you don't like it-!**

**_T̵͕̒H̵̹͝E̸̖̐N̷̼̋ ̷̟͝Ŷ̸̰O̴̤͂Ų̵͂ ̴̮̈C̶̩͛A̴̢͂N̴̳͛ ̴̥̊D̵̲͛I̵͎͌Ě̴̮_**

Monika looked at us terrified. I felt the sudden rage subside, replaced with the horror that Meiji and I both felt. "It…happened again," I said trembling, gripping my arm with my other hand.

_Josiah, I'm sorry…_

**No, I'm sorry. You're right. We haven't been doing anything.**

_I still shouldn't have done that…_

"Guys…" Monika looked at me scared. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…it's just, it happened again," I said. "We began to merge."

She began trembling a bit. "A-Again…?"

"Tonight, we're going to seriously look into trying to separate the two of us," I said.

Monika nodded. "Alright." She slid the poems back. "I think we should move on," she said.

_Yeah, maybe that's a good idea._

"Meiji agrees, and I do too." I looked at Monika again. "Moni…"

She looked at me, startled by my shortening of her name. "Yes?"

"I'm really sorry. About what just happened."

She smiled, but the smile felt forced, like Sayori's. "No need to be sorry. We're all scared."

_We seem to be doing a lot of apologizing_, Meiji said as I picked up the poems and headed to a waiting and smiling Sayori who was sitting at the kitchen table.

**We do, don't we?**

"Hey Josiah!" Sayori said with a smile, which faltered when she saw my face. "Um, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, just lost in thought," I said as I sat next to her. I held up both poems in her face. "Here you are, milady."

Sayori blushed a bit as she took them. She handed me hers. I was curious to see what she'd written, mostly because the game never showed her poem today. However, she looked at me sheepishly. "Um…I'm sorry, but I didn't write a poem last night."

To her apparent surprise, I put an arm around her and pull her into a close hug. "It's okay. Depression does that to people. It drains them of motivation. You don't have to apologize." I rubbed her back comfortingly, and for some reason I could feel that this was the exact action that Meiji would do. I continued to do this as she read over the poems slowly. As she did, I saw tears forming in her eyes. Once she was finished, she turned away to try and compose herself before turning back.

"These…are your best ones so far," she said with a now clearly fake cheerful smile. "They're both nice…" she looked away with a sad smile.

"Sayori, look at me," I said sternly. It was time for me to attack the sadness.

Startled by my serious tone, she turned. "Y-Yes?"

"How are you feeling? Right now. And be honest."

She looked back with a serious look of her own. "Only if you're honest with me," she said just as sternly as I sounded.

_Please…don't lie to her anymore_, Meiji begged.

**And how will she react if she finds out she's in a game?**

_I know…but I meant about how we are. We're definitely not okay._

**Alright**. I cleared my throat. "Alright, Sayori. We'll be honest."

She smiled sadly, then her smile went away. "I'm still a bit tired…" she clutched her chest. "I don't…deserve this. You both are too nice to me…" She looked back at me. "Why are you doing this to me…? If you both had fun with everyone else instead, this would be…so much easier!" Her voice broke. Sudden realization came over her and she covered her mouth. Only Monika seemed to notice. She looked over at us concerned, but I smiled reassuringly.

I turned back to Sayori. "Listen to me, Lil Bun." That got her attention and she looked at me. "I know it hurts. But rainclouds…well, they're not permanent. And do you know what happens after a raincloud passes?"

Sayori, seeming to cling to every word I said, leaned in. "What?"

"Rainbows. Clean air." I gave her a reassuring smile. "Sayori, depression is a bitch I know, but-"

She shook her head vehemently. "I'm just being selfish…"

"Sayori Fujioka." I looked at her. "There are times when it's okay to want something for yourself. Look at me and Meiji. Right now we want what's technically impossible, to be free of each other…And I know Meiji wants a lot of other things too. It's not wrong to want things for yourself." She was trying desperately not to break down right then and there. "We love you, Sayori," I said softly in a tone I hoped was like a big brother. "Me, Meiji, Monika, Yuri and Natsuki. We all cherish and adore you."

Sayori broke. She began crying softly. I pulled her even closer, rubbing her back affectionately. I looked over and saw Yuri and Natsuki still hadn't noticed us yet, surprisingly. Monika gave me a quick glance and I smiled at her. She smiled back. I turned back to Sayori who was still crying into my shoulder. The uniform was getting damp as she wept. "How…how can you…care so much?" she asked haltingly.

"It's easy. Like this." And I hugged her closer and gave her stomach a quick tickle.

"Eheeeheee!" she squealed suddenly, and the smile that came over her face seemed to me to be more genuine than any other that I'd seen on her face. "That ticklllles!" she said. Looking at me, she pouted. "Meanie…both of you."

"Well, these two meanies love you dearly," I said.

Her smile faltered a bit. "But…how can you, Josiah? You don't know what I'm really like."

"I don't have to. Meiji's told me enough and I've seen enough to know that you're like the little sister I never had. To me, at least."

She blushed. "Okay…onii-chan."

I laughed and rubbed her hair. "Hai hai, imouto-san."

"Ahem!" a harsh voice interrupted our moment. Turning over, the little blonde tsundere stood over us, hands on her hips. "Are you two done?"

"Ehehe, yeah, we're done," Sayori said as I broke the hug.

Natsuki must have noticed the now drying tears on Sayori's face. "Sayori? You okay? Did Josiah do anything to you again?" She glared at me with a frown.

Sayori shook her head. "No no," she said with a smile. "I just really felt something from his and Meiji's poems."

Natsuki looked concerned. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry before."

"I'm fine, really," Sayori said, giving Natsuki a winning smile.

"Well, if you're sure." She held up her poem. "Which one of you wants to read my poem?"

I pushed Sayori forward. "Let her do it. But I hope you don't mind that she doesn't have a poem. She wasn't feeling well last night and today to write one."

Natsuki didn't look too happy about it, but she looked at Sayori sympathetically. "I…understand."

Natsuki sat next to Sayori and as I walked away I saw a rare worried look on her face as she softly talked to the little cinnamon bun. I turned and saw Yuri sitting near the window waiting for me. She turned away, face a little red as I sat next to her. "Hey, Yuri."

"Um, h-hello, Josiah. Hello Meiji." She smiled a bit nervously.

"Ready to share poems?" I asked, holding up mine and Meiji's.

She nodded and handed me hers. I handed her the two poems and looked over her poem. And my jaw nearly dropped.

_Josiah? What is it?_ Meiji asked.

**This poem…it's her beach poem!**

_Beach poem?_

**She'll explain later.**

I read the poem over for Meiji's benefit, then put it down. As Yuri looked over the two, Meiji asked _So…what's this poem about?_

**Oh God…I wish I…wait, I may have read a reddit post about it…let me think**. During my DDLC phase, I researched the poems and their meanings. While some were easy to figure out, others I had to look up. But it'd been so long…but finally, a memory popped up. **Yes, I think…this might have something to do with Yuri's views on love**.

What do you mean?

I look at the poem again. **She views love as dangerous but beautiful. The sandy beach is her comfort zone, but if she wants to be in a relationship, i.e., make sandcastles, she needs the water**.

_That's…sad._

**Yuri feels things very strongly but she hides it behind her shy exterior. She's a wonderful girl, and worth our help.**

_Damn right!_

I looked back, and saw that Yuri was still holding both poems and looking at them intensely. When she put them down, she looked over at me. "Um, may we start with Meiji's poem again?"

I nod. "Go for it."

She smiled. "Meiji, did you decide to do something different today?"

_Kind of, yeah_, he admitted.

"I'm guessing recent events inspired it?" she asked.

_Yeah_…

"Do you two really fight about everything?" Yuri froze the moment she asked that. "That is, um…uuu, that was rude of me to ask…"

"No, it's okay," I said. "Both of our poems were inspired by recent events, yes. And…we've had fights."

"I-I see…"

_It's bad, isn't it?_

Yuri shook her head. "N-No, it's not bad!"

"Meiji, it really wasn't bad," I said.

Yuri smiled a bit. "Well, for me, I believe what's most important is exploring and discovering yourself."

_And I've really been doing a lot of that recently. Besides, I'd hate to disappoint you._

"Eh…? Why me…?" Yuri looked through me nervously.

_Well, you're always sophisticated with your writing and have the most advice to share. _And we were back on script. But I noticed something then. Anytime Meiji went back on script, I heard a small click in my head. I hadn't noticed it before, but the more we went back on script, the easier it was to feel. I filed that away to tell Monika later.

"Is that so…?" Yuri asked. She looked away, the gears of her mind spinning. She frowned. "…That must be terrible. For me to have become someone whose opinion is fearsome. How unlikeable of- Eh!?"

Before she could continue, I put both my hands on her shoulders. She at me, obviously trying to figure out what was going on. She was trembling a bit. "Yuri, that's not what Meiji meant at all."

_No of course not! I just mean that I respect your opinion._

"I see… I'm sorry that I always overthink and come to those sorts of conclusions…"

"Being disliked, I take it?"

She brought her hands to her chest. "What…what am I saying…? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." She couldn't look at me. Not knowing what to say, I let her regain her composure. "Ah, I'm sorry, I lost my composure a bit."

_Switch to your poem_, Meiji said. _I've got a feeling it'll help calm her down_.

"We all do sometimes," I said reassuringly. "So, what do you say we switch to my poem now?"

Visibly relieved, Yuri's smile returned. "O-okay. Well, your poem, Josiah…it's definitely an amazing one. I can tell your writing's improved from that first one you wrote."

"Ahaha, well I've had a couple years to improve," I said, blushing.

She smiled wider. "I'm glad…sharing our writing like this… It's a lot more fun and rewarding than I anticipated." She looked over at Monika, who was sitting near Sayori and Natsuki. "I need to remember to thank Monika…I think we all felt a little awkward at first. But now it seems like everyone is enjoying sharing their writing and seeing what others think."

"Oh, I agree. This has been a very fun and rewarding experience for me."

"Well…have you learned about yourself?" Yuri asked curiously.

"You know…yes, I've learned a lot."

She smiled again. "Good. I believe that writing is a very personal way to get in touch with yourself. In the end, it doesn't matter if you're a good writer, or a bad writer. And even my opinions are just opinions, you know? But even so…" she continued, smiling gently to herself, "This feeling…I'm so glad…I got a chance to share my writing. I never thought it would feel like this."

Meiji spoke up then, and I felt the click in my head. _I can't believe that you're so good at something and you've never even shared it with anyone. It's a shame_.

Yuri looked to the side again. "Maybe, but…it's not like I really…had a choice." Her smile became sad. "Meiji, Josiah…during lunchtime, I almost always eat my myself. Did you know that? It's a great time to find a quiet spot and do some reading."

I smiled. "You know, I do remember seeing you on Monday in the cafeteria reading something. You looked so relaxed with that thermos of tea and the book."

She chuckled. "Ufufu, yes, I was really into that book. In fact…I always have some books with me. You could say I really enjoy reading…"

_She really is a bookworm stereotype, isn't she?_ Meiji asked, but not in a mocking way.

**Yes. Let's keep listening.**

"Books are so full of amazing and inspiring people. People you want to fall in love with, or people you just know would make a really good friend. Cheerful people, who always put a smile on your face, or deep thinkers and problem solvers, who discover the mysteries of life. So when you look at it that way, I'm surrounded by friends every day, you know? And those friends don't laugh at me, or tease me for spacing out all the time. They don't make fun of my body type, and…" she looked at me with an upset face, "and they don't hate me for acting like a know-it-all!"

"Yuri…" I'm speechless. Having her open to me like this was on my agenda, but not like this.

Yuri continued. "I'm not a know-it-all! It's the opposite! I don't know anything! I don't know how to talk to people, I don't know how to make people see me as normal, I don't even know how to make myself happy! I have all these feelings, and all I do with them is read and write. But it wasn't until now, when I started sharing with you and the others, that I really understood what I've been missing all this time." She looked at me with a smile of respect. "I know I'm a difficult person. I speak too slowly, I second guess myself, I read too deeply into things, but every time, you've always treated me just like anyone else. It's so rare that I feel comfortable with myself when I talk to others. But that's why every time I talk to you, even if it's for a brief moment, I just feel really happy."

I felt the click in my head, and the words nearly shot out of me. However, I stopped them and said what I was really feeling. "Yuri, It makes me just as happy to see you happy. It makes me glad to know that I could be such a positive influence on my life. And you've been a positive influence on mine as well. You're my friend, and one I'll treasure for as long as I'm around. Ditto for Meiji."

_Damn right!_

Yuri looked away, playing with her hair. "U-Um…if you put it that way…yes…we-we really are friends now, aren't we?"

"I'm proud to call you my friend," I said.

Yuri put her head in her hands, but she was smiling as she did so. "Th-thank you, Josiah, that means the world to me."

I smiled widely at her, then held up her poem. "Want to talk about yours now?" I asked.

"Oh, yes please!" she said almost excitedly.

"Great! So…you decided to talk about the beach this time around, eh?"

Yuri blushed a bit. "Um… I'm aware that the beach is kind of an inane thing to write about. But I did my best to tale a metaphorical approach to it."

"No kidding. But why the beach? Just curious."

"Oh, you haven't heard…? After yesterday, Natsuki and I, well, it was amusing that we wrote about something similar in such different ways. So, Natsuki wanted us to write about the same topic as each other again. I suppose to better compare the differences in our writing styles or thought processes. Anyway, it was her idea! Knowing her, it's no surprise she wanted to do something like that. She probably just wanted to show off. It's not like I have a particular interest in her writing style. I just went along with her request. But, well, I suppose it's not so bad to write about something simple on occasion. It can be refreshing, you know? It's good for me to calm my thoughts once in a while."

"Calm your thoughts? Yuri, are your thoughts in a turmoil?" I asked, hoping she'd open up a little bit.

"Ah, well, sometimes, yes…but not often," she replied. "It just happens, you know?"

"We all have days like that, but Yuri?"

"Yes…?"

"If you are having a day where your thoughts are in turmoil, don't hesitate to call on me." I pulled out Meiji's phone. "I'm your friend now. I want to make sure you're safe. And I will gladly listen to you vent without prejudice or judgement."

She blushed and looked away. "Y-You don't have to…feel obligated to help someone as unlikeable as me."

"I don't feel obligated," I said softly. "I do it because I want to. I want to look out for you. I want to protect you, to help you." I opened my phone and began making a new contact. "And you're not unlikeable." I held out the cell. "What do you say?"

She held out her hand slowly, then hesitated. She began to retreat, but, taking a deep breath, took the phone and quickly put her number in, handing it back to me. "J-Josiah…Meiji…this means…a lot to me. More than you can ever know."

"I'm glad I can help." I shot off a test text. She saw it and smiled, then began to put me into her contacts.

"Thank you…" she said, turning away and playing with her hair.

"You're welcome."

I stood and headed over to where Natsuki was just finishing with Sayori. Monika was right there to usher Sayori away to talk. Monika called Yuri over as well. It was that kind of gesture that caused my trust in Monika to go up considerably. She wanted a third person there, someone I trusted. And I did trust the other three girls. Natsuki was waiting for me over near the other couch, her arms crossed. "Have another deep discussion with Yuri?" she asked, frowning.

"Well, it was mostly me listening to her talk about her thought process regarding the beach poems you two wrote."

"Oh…she told you about that, huh?"

I nodded. "It's actually not a bad idea."

"It was her idea, actually," Natsuki said.

_Hey, didn't Yuri say it was Natsuki's idea?_

**Yeah, she did…** I felt confused and it must have shown on my face.

"Josiah? You okay?" Natsuki was looking at me concerned.

"Yeah…it's just…Yuri just said that writing about the same topic was your idea."

Natsuki put her hands on her hips. "Of course she did…well don't listen to her! It was her idea."

Knowing better than to argue with her right now, I held up my hands. "Okay, fair enough." I held up both poems and handed them to her. She snatched them out of my hands, almost eagerly. I carefully read hers over for Meiji's benefit.

_So…what could this be about?_ Meiji asked.

**Right. This poem…thank God she likes to make a point. I think this is a poem directed at Yuri. She wants to help Yuri with whatever problem she sees Yuri having. She might not know the specifics yet, but she senses something is wrong.**

_Yeah…okay I think I can see that._

I turned back to Natsuki, only to be greeted by an expression of concern. "Eh? Natsuki? Are you…okay?"

She held up both our poems. "I guess Yuri and I aren't the only ones who wrote on the same topic." She looked away. "Before we talk about the poems…I want to apologize. How I reacted on Wednesday…was inexcuseable."

The hell…she's acting really unusual. I look at her. "Natsuki, I-"

"Let me finish," she said sternly. Clearing her throat, she faced me and continued. "I know I come off as rude, but that's just how I am, okay? I don't want you two to hate me or anything."

"I don't hate you, and neither does Meiji. I'm not upset at how you reacted."

She looked away again. "I was just…confused that day, alright?"

"I understand. I would have been too." I smiled at her. "Let's get to the poems."

"Right!" Her demeanor changed to a cheerier one. "Where should we start?"

"Ours. Ladies first, after all." I smiled.

She grinned. "You're hopeless."

"Guilty as charged."

She then took a deep breath, as if she was bracing herself for something. "Can I…confess something to you?" Her voice was quavering a bit, and she was clutching her hands around our poems.

"Only if you relax," I said softly. I would have hugged her but this was Natsuki.

She nodded. After a few false starts, she said, "This isn't…easy for me to admit. But…I really do like both your writing. You have different styles, sure, but you make sure there's a message in them."

_So why did you have trouble admitting it before?_ Meiji asked. There was that click again, damn it…

When I repeated it, Natsuki crossed her arms. "Well…of course I did! I just had to put you in your place a little bit! It's not like, I mean, it's not like I was shy or anything stupid like that! Or jealous! I really wasn't jealous. Just because you two happen to be good writers? That's such a dumb thing to get jealous about. Ahaha!"

Another click. I knew somehow what I was supposed to say, but I wasn't sure if I should say anything. I decided quickly. "Natsuki…you're not very confident in your writing, are you? Don't deny it."

_Hey Josiah? Maybe Natsuki acts so arrogant because she's trying to make up for her own insecurities_. Another damned click! _If she acts like she's the best, then other people might think that way, too_.

Natsuki looked at me. "Josiah…Meiji…please just tell me you two like my poems. I don't care if you hate them, just tell me I'm the best. I need to hear that from someone."

I reached over and put my hands on her shoulder. "Natsuki…I don't like them, I love them. And there's nothing wrong with feeling insecure. Just know that if you have any insecurities or anxieties, I'm willing to listen." I held up my phone. "Okay?"

"What…are you doing?"

"I want to exchange phone numbers with you."

To my surprise, Natsuki didn't protest. She brought out her phone and exchanged numbers with me in silence. "I…I know I sound stupid, but there's a reason I never shared my poems before this. Because, well…nobody ever takes me seriously! What's the point in sharing my poems if people just laugh and say, 'That's so cute, just like you, Natsuki'! Sometimes I don't want to be cute! But nobody understands that! I try really hard when I write, the style doesn't matter as long as the emotions are there. Why can't anyone _see_ that? I just…want…" she trailed off as her lips started to quiver and she clenched her fists around mine and Meiji's poems.

I didn't care if she kicked me into next July. I rushed over and, ignoring the clicking, wrapped my arms around Natsuki. "I understand…but let me say something really fast. Yes, you're cute, but you're a lot more. You're confident, energetic, and always looking forward no matter what life throws at you. You have qualities I aspire to. I have mad respect for you, girl."

Surprisingly, Natsuki once again didn't protest to my hug. I could feel waves of approval from Meiji as I did this. "Th-thank you…that means a-a lot to me." As I released her, she held up her phone. "You'd better keep your promise, or you'll be singing soprano!" Her smile was back now.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief, but smiled to cover. "You're my friend, Natsuki. If you ever need me, I'll be there. But…let's get back to poems."

She blushed a bit. "Y-Yeah, of course."

I decided to ask her about her poem. "So…why the beach? I already heard Yuri's reason, but I'd like to hear yours."

Natsuki looked away. "Well… I felt like I kept writing about negative things, so I wanted to write something with a nice message for once. "Besides…the beach is awesome!"

"Damn right it is!" I agreed.

She smiled. "Right? Kinda hard to write anything negative about the beach."

Meiji said, _Well, Yuri's take on it was a little more solemn_.

When I repeated this to Natsuki, she frowned. "Jeez...she better not have said anything bad about mine!"

"Not at all," I said.

"Good. Ugh...you can really see her doing that, though… Making us write about a simple topic, then trying to impress me by coming up with something all fancy."

"Hey, remember what I said on Wednesday," I said. "Both your poem styles are equally valid. She has her style, you have yours."

She sighed. "True. I just did it anyway. I mean, I guess mine ended up being kind of metaphorical too, but there's nothing wrong with doing that once in a while! At the very least, it was good practice."

I smile and look at her. "Well worth it. And I'm happy that you showed this to me. I liked it."

"Good…I'm a pro after all," she said, still not sounding too confident.

"No argument here."

She smiled slightly. "Just…Remember that I can think these things sometimes, too." She looked away again. "You know, when you're nice to me, it's meaningful."

Smiling, I handed hers back, but to my surprise, she pushed it back. "I don't want it."

"Huh? How come?"

"I just don't! Jeez…"

Click. _Oooh, I know what Natsuki is doing_.

**What?**

_She's giving us her poem in her own roundabout way._

I took the poem. "Then I shall take it."

"Good… If you didn't, I would…never mind, just…I'm glad you want it." She smiled faintly. "That's all for now, so, go put it away before someone sees it, okay?"

"Aye, cap'n!" I gave her a salute as I put her poem away in Meiji's bookbag. When I looked up, I saw Monika walking over to me. Her expression was grave. "Oh no…Monika? What's wrong. Tell me."

She looked away, tears in her eyes. "It's Sayori…she's getting worse."

* * *

**Whoo! Another update! Hope you enjoy this!**

**morbiusgreen**


	12. Chapter 12

My heart sank and I heard Meiji gasp. Grabbing Monika's wrist, I pulled her into a nearby hallway. "Are you absolutely sure?"

She nodded somberly, not able to look me in the eye. "I'm losing control…if I ever had control. I've tried to edit the depression back to where it was before, even less, but no matter what, it shoots back up."

I leaned against the wall, trying to collect my thoughts. What the hell were we going to do here? Was the script really in control? No, I refused to believe that I was sent here to merely be an observer! I had to be able to help them! But…how?

"I…what should we do about this weekend?" Monika's question penetrated my ever fearful and darkening thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, with working with the girls?"

She nodded. "Sorry, I know that's not something high on our priority list, but-"

"No, no, that's a good idea. I had a thought about that. We're just going to work with all of you. Now hear me out," I said quickly as Monika looked at me confused. "We can all do this on one or two days. Instead of splitting up the responsibilities, we do everything as a team. That way, you, Meiji and I can keep an eye on Sayori and the other girls."

"And you can keep an eye on me, right?" Monika asked, sounding hurt.

I hesitated. I still wasn't sure if I trusted Monika as of yet. "I admit, when I came up with this plan that was my initial thought process yeah. But you've been earning my trust over this week and you're the only one with access to the powers of the President. If anything, I want your help. I know that sounds like I'm using you, but I could never think of doing that to you, especially after what I saw in the original game."

She nodded. "I understand." Turning to me, she smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, I think it's time for you to make that announcement."

She chuckled. "Alright." Turning, we both walked back into the living room.

"Where were you two?" Natsuki immediately asked when we entered the room. "Making kissy faces at each other?"

"Not at all!" I said with a confidence I didn't feel. "Anyway, Monika?"

"Right. Ahem." She cleared her throat. "Okay you four. We're done with poem sharing right? Why don't we start figuring out-?"

"Hold on a second!" Natsuki immediately jumped in. "Is it just me, or did you say something strange just now?"

**That's right. Sayori's not normally here, so she'd normally say "Okay, you three."**

_I remember that._

Apparently so did Monika, because she quickly jumped in. "Ahaha, I suppose you're right. I normally say 'Okay, everyone' don't I?"

"That did sound a bit unusual," Yuri said.

"Geez…why is the mood so weird today?" Natsuki said again. "Not even Yuri's immune to it."

"Uu…stagnating air is common foreshadowing that something terrible is about to happen," Yuri said softly.

"In _your_ books maybe," Natsuki retorted. "Look, the only thing different is that we're at Sayori's house instead of the clubroom. There's nothing terrible about that. Although I am surprised at you, Meiji."

_Huh? Why?_

I repeated his words. Natsuki replied, "Of all the times for you to be a friend, you pick this time not to stay home with her? So much for you being all lovey-dovey."

Sayori, who was sitting on one of the couches, spoke up now, her face red. "It's not his fault. I just…need time alone sometimes."

"I would have stayed if you wanted," I replied. "Meiji and I both would have."

_Damn straight._

Sayori looked away. "Thank you, you two…but enough about me. Monika? You okay? You've been acting strangely over the past few days. I mean, I guess being kicked out of your house would be a good excuse, but I think you've got more on your mind than that."

Monika smiled. "I-I'm fine, Sayori. Just a bit preoccupied with the festival is all. But speaking of that, we need to figure out the rest of the festival preparations. And Josiah actually had a great idea for that." She turned and motioned to me. "You're up."

"Wait, really?" I suddenly felt very nervous as all four beautiful girls stared at me.

_Seriously? You pick now to act nervous? Man up!_

**Ugh, I hate that phrase, but in this case you're right**. I steeled myself. "Okay, everyone. I think in order for this to go off without a hitch, we need two things. We're going to need something that brings potential new members into the performance and something that keeps their attention while they're there. So here's what I'm thinking. First off, Sayori?"

"Yes?" she looked up at me curiously.

"That poster you showed us was very cool. I think your talents would be best used in designing pamphlets and posters in order to draw people in."

She smiled a winning smile and gave me a thumbs up. "Of course!"

"I'll be helping with that," Monika said. "I'll be printing and assembling those pamphlets."

"Perfect. Next, Natsuki?" I turned to look at the cute blonde tsundere.

"Hmm?" she looked at me.

"You're the best baker out of all of us," I said. "Can you make some kind of confection like cupcakes or brownies or something?"

Her eyes brightened. "You bet I could!"

"Great. Last but very certainly not least is Yuri."

Before I could go on, she turned away. "I-I'm useless…"

"Oh, you're far from useless," I replied quickly. "What I think you'd be best at is utilizing your skills and brilliant mind to set the mood for the poem sharing. Something warm and inviting. Set the atmosphere. Use that beautiful handwriting to make banners and some decorations."

"Atmosphere? Um…about that…" She took a deep breath. "I love atmosphere!" She then closed her eyes and nodded to herself, apparently thinking about her ideas.

**CLICK! **_Her mind's already racing, I see…_ Meiji chuckled.

The clicking noise was beginning to bother me at this point, but I couldn't let myself be stopped now. "Great!"

"But then what about you?" Natsuki asked. "You're not gonna skip out on this will you? If so, no cupcakes, muahaha!"

"Aaaah! My one and only weakness!" I fell to my knees in fake supplication. "Anything but that, my lady!" This got the desired affect. Everyone, even Sayori, began to laugh. I chuckled and stood up. "No, I had an idea for all that. I'm going to ask Meiji's parents if we can borrow his house to make the preparations. And that's not all. I think that instead of splitting up the work, we all work on everything together."

"Then why'd you ask me to make cupcakes?" Natsuki asked indignantly.

"Let me explain," I said. "When we help Sayori and Monika, they'll be the ones in charge and telling us what to do and all. When we help you, you'll be in charge, and when we help Yuri, she'll be in charge."

Silence filled the room. Not surprisingly, it was Natsuki who spoke up first, and judging by her tone she was excited. "So, I get to tell Yuri what to do, eh?" She rubbed her hands together. "I'm all for it."

"Don't be too mean," I chuckled, "or else Yuri might have you do something you won't like."

Natsuki looked nervous now, but it was Yuri's turn to laugh. "Uhuhu, no need to worry, Natsuki. I won't be that cruel."

"Good…"

I smiled. "Which day do you all want to meet? Saturday or Sunday? Or should we spread them apart to two days?"

"Two days I think," Sayori said unexpectedly.

I looked at her surprised. "Alright madam vice-pres, what's your idea?"

"Why don't we do Natsuki's cupcakes on Sunday? That seems like an all-day project. That means tomorrow we can do everything else."

"Does that sound good to you, Monika?" I asked.

Monika rubbed her chin and seemed to be thinking hard. "Maybe…I'm just wondering if we shouldn't start on the easiest project right now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Yuri's job is kind of cumbersome too," she said. "And if we start now, we won't be rushed."

_Well I'll be damned, she really is leader material_, Meiji said.

**That's how she was designed**. I wasn't sure if the normal game version of Monika would have come up with this.

"W-Well, if we do that, I'd be more useless," Yuri said sadly. "I'm not very capable with computers."

"I don't have a computer," Natsuki lamented. "Dad doesn't want to get me one until I get my grades up. Besides, I need to be home at a certain time."

"Don't worry! Monika and I can design the posters and pamphlets no problem," Sayori said. "All you'd need to do is assemble the pamphlets. How many should we make?"

"Well, how many students are in your school?" I asked, realizing that I had no idea how many a junior high/senior high Japanese high school would have.

"A lot," Natsuki said. "Around a thousand I think."

_Damn, this is a bigger job than I thought_, Meiji said.

**Agreed**. "So…what, maybe a few hundred? And maybe a couple dozen posters for the hallways?"

"Yeah!" Sayori said eagerly.

"I think that'll work fine," Monika added. "There's about…fifteen corridors in the school…plus the five posterboards that other clubs use to post…thirty-five. Two posters for each corridor and five for the posterboards."

I nodded. "You know what, you're right Monika. Three days seems perfect. We can start tonight, but I think we should go shopping first."

"What for?" Sayori asked.

"All our supplies," I replied. "Sayori, do you have a printer?"

"Of course!" she said. She stood and led me to another room next to the front door. Inside there was a small office with a large printer. She turned it on and flinched when an error message popped up. "Ehehe, I guess we should go to the store…"

Looking over her shoulder, I saw ERROR: LOW INK. "Well there we go. And we should also get colored paper and normal paper too." I opened the printer, and pulled the cartriage out.

Sayori and I walked back out. "Yuri, Natsuki, do you mind staying over while we all work on this?"

"I-I don't mind," Yuri said.

"I don't know if I can," Natuski said. "My dad doesn't like it when I make plans like that without telling him."

"Want me to talk to him?" Monika offered.

Natsuki looked startled at the prospect. "Um…are you sure?"

**I'm guessing she doesn't want Monika to get yelled at by her dad**, I said.

_Is her dad really that bad?_

**Not right now. I think at the moment he's just strict and maybe a bit overprotective of her. But in the second act of the original game it's implied he's abusive.**

"I'm sure," Monika said sweetly.

"A-Alright…" she said. "Let's go to another room."

"Of course," Monika replied as they stepped into another room. The living room fell silent as Meiji, Yuri, Sayori and I sat on the couch trying not to listen. I couldn't hear the words, but I could hear Natsuki's hesitant tone and Monika's own confident reassuring tone.

"Guys…I'm worried about Natsuki," Sayori suddenly broke the silence, causing me to jump.

"Worried about her? Why?" Yuri asked.

"Her dad sounds like a big meanie."

**Wait, how'd she pick up on that?** I wondered.

_Sayori's always paying attention to everyone else, _Meiji said_._

**Oh duh. Yeah.**

"Sayori…" Yuri looked at Sayori. "I don't think it's our place to judge whether or not anyone is good or bad. We don't know the whole story."

"I doubt he's that mean," I said. "Strict maybe. Lots of parents are like that. They want the best for their children but do it in a very strict way. Doesn't mean he's a meanie."

She frowned. "Still…"

Sayori jumped a bit when I put a hand on her shoulder. "All we can do is be a friend to her; make her. If she's willing to share, let's be there to listen, okay?"

"Well, alright," Sayori said, smiling a bit uncertainly at me.

"We're back," Monika said, returning with Natsuki, who looked away from us as if she wanted to hide her expression. "I did my best to explain. He wasn't exactly happy when I said there was a boy here, but I assured him there wasn't gonna be a boy and girl party, just club members working hard to make sure the festival goes off without a hitch as Josiah put it. I mean, Sayori'd kill Josiah and Meiji if they tried anything."

A shiver ran through my body when Monika and Sayori looked at me with wicked grins. I gulped. "Y-Yeah, I bet."

Monika gave me a look that said "_I wouldn't mind if you tried anything with me_," and that made me blush even harder. She really knew how to play me. I cleared my throat. "W-Well then, let's make a list of all we need for the next three days."

Everyone sat at the kitchen table. Sayori went into another room. "Here you go!" Sayori said with a grin as she came back and handed everyone a pencil and a sheet of paper. "I don't need much, I think. Just paper and ink and some poster paper."

"I think we need more than that," Monika said. "Let's work on our list together."

Sayori nodded. I saw the other girls sitting and looking at their respective papers. Yuri looked at it thoughtfully, and whenever she came up with an idea deliberately wrote something down. She was chewing on her pencil as she thought, which I found adorable. Natsuki was scribbling fast on her paper. Monika was writing the list as both she and Sayori whispered back and forth as to what they needed.

_Man, do I feel useless_, Meiji said.

**Same. Why don't we see what Sayori has in her fridge? I think since the girls are being so helpful, we should make dinner for everyone.**

_Hmm…hey, not a bad idea. But can you cook in this kitchen? Why not mine? I know what we have._

**Hmm…maybe. But if Natsuki's father found out, she might get in trouble.**

_Good point. But we can at least get ingredients from my house. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind as long as we replace them._

**Well why don't we just shop for dinner supplies at the store later?**

_Sounds perfect_.

"Sayori?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at me curiously.

"Do you mind if I borrow your kitchen to make dinner for everyone? Since you're all working so hard, it's only fitting that I do something."

Her eyes widened and she began to drool. "Dinner?"

"But we have to go out to get supplies, right?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, I can shop for dinner supplies while we're at the store." An idea suddenly crossed my mind. "I should probably shop for supplies for meals the other days too…" I turned back to Sayori. "You think your parents would mind if I used your kitchen for today?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. I mean, they probably trust Meiji in the kitchen more than me."

_I bet._

"Well, since it's a bit late, I'll make something simple. Maybe vegetarian pasta or something."

"Vegetarian? Aww, that sucks," Natsuki said. "I looove meatballs!"

Monika held up her hands. "Hey, there's no need go to all that trouble on my account," she said hastily and a bit sheepishly.

I smiled. "Tell you what, you guys. I'll make a big batch of normal pasta then make a smaller batch of vegetarian pasta."

Satisfied with this response, Natsuki went back to her list. I walked over to Sayori's cupboards and looked through them. I grabbed a few pots and pans, setting them down on the counters. When I had what I wanted, I pulled out Meiji's wallet which was still stuffed with cash. Looking over at the table, I saw Natsuki sitting and tapping her foot impatiently. Monika and Sayori were just finishing up but it was Yuri who seemed to be having the most trouble. She was still biting the pencil in her hand absent mindedly. "Hurry up!" Natsuki said, reaching her breaking point.

"E-eh!? Oh! I'm sorry, I was spacing out again, wasn't I," Yuri said. "Uu…"

"Don't worry," Monika said, "It's not that late yet." She looked over at Sayori. "When does the nearest supermarket close?"

"Um…nine or ten?" Sayori said uncertainly. "It's in a shopping center nearby."

_Ten thirty_, Meiji told me. I repeated his message.

"Oh, then we have time," Monika said, "but I also don't want you all up super late. Yuri, is there anything you're stuck on?"

"Um…yes, but I think I have enough on my list," she said, putting the pencil down. It was then she noticed how chewed up it was. "Aaah! Sayori, I-I'm so sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it," Sayori said quickly. "It's fine. Now…shopping adventure awaits us! Just let me change!" She giggled and ran upstairs.

"So ladies, can I see your lists?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," Natsuki said, handing me her paper. Yuri silently and shyly handed me hers. Monika handed me hers and Sayori's confidently. I looked at Natsuki's first. As expected, hers was a long list of ingredients as well as kitchen supplies.

**Do you have any of these**? I asked, pointing out the supplies list.

_I don't even know what half of those are_, he replied.

**Yeah, same here**.

Monika's and Sayori's list was the shortest, comprised only of different types of paper, poster board and ink cartridges. Yuri's was a bit shorter than Natsuki's and had different types of papers as well as paints and other artistic supplies.

_I think the nearest shopping center has a superstore with all of these things_, Meiji said after we'd looked at the lists. _All the things I recognize anyway_.

**Superstore huh? Good. Less time store-hopping the better**.

"Ready!" Sayori came down smiling happily and wearing the same getup I'd seen her in when she and I went out on Saturday.

"Nothing like some good old shopping therapy. Especially on a day like today," I said as I headed to the door.

"Ahaha, how true," Monika said as she put her shoes on and grabbed her still somewhat wet umbrella.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked as I put on my shoes and stood near the door. When I received answers in the affirmative, I opened the door and headed out. I chuckled as I stepped out into the street.

As we walked, I had a sudden urge and acted on it. I pulled out my phone and looked through my karaoke list, hoping this would help everyone cheer up. I selected the song and turned up my phone's volume to the max. As the song began, everyone looked at me curiously as I began to sing. "Doo dee doo doodle doo de doodle loo doodee doo dee doodle loo doodee doo dee doo…I'm siiiingin' in the rain, just siiiiingin' in the rain-"

"What a gloooorious feeeeelin' and I'm haaaappy again," Monika sang, joining in suddenly. She smiled at me as we both continued. "I'm laughin' at clouds, so daaaaark up aboooove, the sun's in my heeeaaart and I'm reeeeaaaady for love."

Sayori giggled as she watched this, Yuri was watching the two of us with a small smile, and Natsuki rolled her eyes but seemed to be trying hard not to laugh at our impromptu duet. I was surprised I remembered the words, but more surprised that Monika knew them too. I never pegged her for an oldie movie lover. I was once again surprised by her singing talent. She even harmonized with me. Then again, I realized I still didn't really know much about her. As we finished, a passing thought said, "You have the rest of your life with her to find out."

_What did you say?_ Meiji asked.

**Huh? Oh, nothing**, I replied. The thought caused me to blush. "Hey Monika, when did you watch that?" I asked.

"Earlier this year," she replied. "Right before summer break Tanaka-Sensei actually brought in a projector and we watched _Singing in the Rain_."

"You must have really enjoyed it," I said.

"Ahaha, I did," she said sweetly.

"So which store are we going to first?" Natsuki asked, clearly a bit disgruntled at how Monika and I were acting.

Sayori smiled. "We can get everything we need from the Tally-Ho at the mall."

Natsuki looked a bit relieved. "Oh really? That's good. They'll definitely have what I want."

"Y-Yes, they should have all the supplies I need too," Yuri added with a small smile.

**Tally-Ho? Da hell?**

_Yeah, it's a massive superstore. Don't tell me you don't have Tally-Ho in your reality._

**Yeah, we call it Wal-Mart. **"Well, if we can get everything in one go, so much the better. Tally-ho to Tally-Ho!"

The girls giggled a bit at my dumb joke and we continued on. Sayori took the lead, occasionally stopping to jump into a nearby puddle. _She's gonna get a cold if she doesn't stop_, Meiji said worriedly.

"Sayori, be careful," I said, "We don't want you to slip and hurt yourself."

"Ehehe, I'll be fine," she said, smiling at me.

**She's such a kid sometimes**, I said.

_Yeah, but I like that childlike innocence about her. Makes me feel…safe. Secure. Happy. Besides, this could help her._

**Fair enough**. "Okay, but just be careful not to get too wet. Meiji's worried you'll catch a cold."

"Okay, I've always wondered about that stereotype," Natsuki said suddenly, frowning in thought. "I've seen it in manga a lot. Someone gets drenched in the rain because they forgot their umbrella or something and the next day they're home with a cold. What's up with that? Is that actually a thing? My Dad always insists I take my umbrella with me whenever it's forcast to rain."

_Yeah, I've seen that in anime too._

"Ah, um, I might have an explanation," Yuri said.

Monika looked over at Yuri, leaning down and putting her hands behind her back in her famous pose. "Oh? What is it?"

Yuri took a deep breath. "To put it plainly, no, getting wet won't cause you to catch a cold in and of itself."

I smiled. This reminded me of how Jamie, Harv and I would talk. We'd jump from subject to subject at random, simply enjoying the fact that we were talking and exchanging ideas. "I've heard that too," I said. "But the stereotype has to come from somewhere. Any ideas, Yuri?"

She nodded, her nervousness lessening. She didn't even notice as all our eyes were on her. "Well, the common cold is an airborn virus and the rain carries it to the ground. If we get wet in the rain the chances of infection go up. Also, colder temperatures do have a tendency to weaken the human immune system. Thirdly, viruses do live longer in colder weather." She looked up and noticed for the first time that everyone was looking at her. She jumped, her nervous demeanor returning. "Ah! I rambled again, d-didn't I?"

I shook my head. "Come on, Yuri, there's no need to be so nervous around us."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I learned something new today," Monika added, smiling kindly at Yuri.

Natsuki nodded. "Not bad. Guess your brains aren't in your boobs after all," she said in a teasing tone.

"N-Natsuki!" Yuri said shocked. The rest of us laughed, causing Yuri to blush heavily.

"Aww, but Yuri's boobs are the same as they've always been," Sayori giggled. "Big and beautiful!"

_Maybe it's just me, but sometimes it's weirdly suspicious that Sayori knows exactly what she's doing. I wonder how smart she really is._

**She's probably people smart like you mentioned before**. "Sayori…you're so silly sometimes." I wrapped my arm around her neck and gave her a gentle noogie.

"Hey, lemme goooo!" She squirmed in my grasp while the others laughed. "Meanie!"

I laughed and let her go. "Yeah yeah, we're both meanies," I chuckled.

"We're here, everyone," Monika said.

I looked up. Sure enough, we'd reached a street with a large shopping center. At first glance, it reminded me a lot of Akihabara. All the stores on either side of the street were labeled with large posters and bright signs. The street itself was too thin for any cars. In the distance a few skyscrapers pierced through the gloom. The lights helped brighten the street up a bit.

"That didn't take long," Natsuki said. "So, where's the Tally-Ho?"

"Follow me," Sayori said, marching forward. We headed down the street and after a couple blocks Sayori took a right, heading down a smaller street. We passed a Family Mart and a few other smaller shops as we approached a large building. If it wasn't for the domed glass ceiling with bright lights hanging down from above, I could have sworn we were still outside. The walkway was paved with gray brick, reminding me a bit of an older time period. In the middle of the walkway were small trees buried in soil held in place by a rectangular brick construction, these of which were spaced out every few meters and surrounded by a few benches. There were banners hanging from the ceiling which read "The Mall, The Bargain" spaced out ever few meters.

"The Mall, The Bargain?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"You say something?" Monika asked as she put her umbrella in the umbrella rack and locked it in place.

"Nothing important," I replied. "Sayori, where's this store?"

"At the end of this walkway," Sayori replied, picking up her pace. She certainly seemed a bit happier.

I slowed down and began walking in step next to Monika. "What did you two talk about earlier?"

Monika motioned Yuri over. "Y-Yes?" the shy bookworm asked.

"Yuri, could you tell Josiah what Sayori and I talked about earlier?" Monika asked. She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Ah, um, well Monika said nothing but kind words to Sayori, telling her she would be okay and that her depression wasn't going to get the better of her. She said that she would be there for her if anything happened." Yuri looked at me with a worried look. "I wasn't aware she had depression."

"She's good at hiding it," I said sadly. "Monika, Meiji and I have been doing our best to reassure her, but you know how depression gets. All we can do is be there for her."

Yuri nodded in understanding. "I-I understand," she said with conviction. "I'll help wherever I can."

"Guys, we're here!" Sayori called back to us.

While no one was looking, I gave Monika a small pat on the back. Leaning in, I whispered, "You have earned my full trust." And she had. I could tell that she was really eager to prove herself to me, and bringing in a third party who she knew I trusted more clinched it. She was definitely worthy of any and all trust placed in her. I felt a bit guilty at not having trusted her before and decided that I'd make it up to her plenty later.

_And mine_, Meiji said.

Monika stopped, a startled look on her face which was quickly replaced by a look of sheer joy. She beamed up at me with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her face. Tears formed as she whispered, "Josiah…Meiji…thank you so much…" She wiped a tear from her eye then walked over to where the shopping carts were. "Okay everyone!" she called out to the group as she pulled out a shopping cart, "Let's get started! Sayori, Meiji, since you two know this store why don't you lead us to the spots where we need to go?"

I walked up and put my hand on the cart. "I'll take care of this."

She looked at me and blushed. I felt my heartrate increase. Monika never really had any blushing sprites in the game, so seeing her like this was, in a way, relieving for me. It was also the absolutely cutest thing I'd ever seen. She looked away a bit, then pointed into the store. "Let's go!"

Tally-Ho was pretty large for a Japanese shopping center. The moment I walked in I was immediately reminded of Fred Meyer from back home but with a lower ceiling. There were aisles upon aisles of product. The entrance the six of us entered was located near the produce section. To the right the rest of the store loomed. To the direct right were ten checkout stations, seven of which were open for business.

The store was pretty busy the moment we entered. It caught me a bit off guard until I remembered that this was the afternoon when most people would be getting off work. "Alright Sayori, Meiji, where should we start? I'll shop for food last so don't worry about that."

Sayori pointed to the back. "I think that's where the printer stuff is." She headed in that direction. The rest of us followed suite.

We started at the back of the store where we found the paper and ink supplies Monika and Sayori had come up with for their part. While over in that same area, Yuri found some of the supplies on her list such as a white banner and some paints and brushes. When we were done in that section, Yuri asked if we could go and find the section of the store where they sold oil diffusers.

"What for?" Natsuki asked, confused.

"For some aromatherapy," Yuri said.

"What's that?" Sayori asked.

Yuri smiled. "It's one of my favorite contributors to a positive atmosphere. Depending on the oils or herbs you choose, you can change the mood of the air itself. You can even feel it permeate through your body. Relaxation, positive energy, romance, reflection…It's almost like magic."

Natsuki looked at Yuri and frowned. "That doesn't exactly tell me what it is. It just tells me you like it."

"It's a type of therapy," I interjected, attempting to cover for Yuri, who was blushing hard now and looking away. "The way I understand it, certain aromas can elicit certain responses in the body. Like Jasmine oil for example. It can…oh what can it do? I know it's an aphrodisiac and an antidepressant." I gave Sayori a brief look. She caught my eye but then looked away immediately. I decided to try and make some of them laugh at least. "And I think it helps with alleviating menopause symptoms."

Monika burst out laughing, Yuri held her hand up to her mouth blushing very hard, Sayori looked confused, and Natsuki was glaring at me. The only reason I knew about these is because I Googled it after Yuri mentioned it when I first played the game. "That's disgusting," Natsuki said.

"Yeah yeah, bad joke I know." I smiled sheepishly. **Meiji, do you know if they have essential oils here?**

_Probably. I don't know where though._

"Well, why don't we go looking for some?" Sayori asked, smiling and holding her hands up excitedly.

"Actually, let's ask someone," Monika said. "Excuse me?" she asked a passing employee.

The employee, an older woman in the store's uniform which consisted, not surprisingly, of a red version of the ones I'd seen at Wal-Mart, stopped and smiled. "Yes?"

"Can you tell us where the essential oils and diffusers are?" Monika asked sweetly.

"Ah of course," she said. "Follow me." The employee led us to an aisle three ones down from where we'd been. "Here you are, the diffusers and oils are at the far end, center shelf on the right. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I can't think of anything, can you?" I asked the girls. They all responded in the negative. "Then we're good for the moment. Thanks for your help."

"My pleasure," she said. Leaning in, she grinned. "Be good to these girls, you lucky stud."

_Whoa_… I felt Meiji blush which combined with my own made my face turn purple.

"Ah, um…th-thanks," I said as we headed down the aisle. Yuri walked quickly ahead of us, purpose in her step.

"Whoa, slow down and wait for us!" Sayori called out, chasing after her. However, Yuri was in her own world as she reached the diffusers, looking at them all carefully.

While she was doing that, I took a look at the oil choices themselves. Sayori and Monika both stood next to me, browsing as well. I picked one up. "Winter Alpine," I raised an eyebrow as I read over the bottle. "_For those nights when you crave the scent of a fresh wintery forest_." I nodded in appreciation. "Hey Yuri, check this out."

"Eh?" She had a couple diffusers in her hand when she walked over. "Winter Alpine eh?"

I unscrewed the lid and wafted the scent towards my nose. It really did smell like pine. In fact, it reminded me of Christmas. I smiled. "I like this…"

"Let's get it too," Yuri said, reaching over and taking the one in my hand. Our fingers touched at that moment, causing Yuri's face to go red. "Ah, I um…"

"It's alright," I said with a reassuring smile as I let go of the bottle. She retreated and placed the bottle in the cart before moving a bit farther away to look at other scents. I caught another glimpse of Monika's face. She looked a bit jealous, but the moment our eyes met, she looked away in shame. I walked over to her. "Monika…"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm really trying. I really am."

"I know you are," I said in my best reassuring tone as I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's keep going."

Once Yuri was finished selecting the oil scents she thought would be appropriate, Natsuki practically dragged the cart to the confections aisle and began stuffing the cart with all sorts of supplies. "Just in case you or Meiji don't have what I need," she said when Sayori asked why the blonde was getting what she was getting.

Finally, it was my turn. I immediately felt self-conscious when the girls all looked at me expectantly as we approached the groceries section of the store near the entrance. I gulped. "Um, is everything alright?" I asked them.

"What're we having for dinner?" Sayori asked, practically bouncing off the walls.

"Something simple like pasta," I said as we headed down the grocery aisles. "I'm not sure right now what I can make for you all for food tomorrow and Sunday though. Hmm…" I furled my brow and thought hard. **Meiji, are there any restaurants around here that are decent sit down places**?

_I can think of a few. Oooh, group date idea eh? I think my wallet can afford that._

**If we ever manage to separate, I'll try and pay you back somehow.**

_Don't worry about it. If we succeed, my empty wallet will be a small price to pay for us escaping that nightmare I saw in the game._

"Sunday evening I'm gonna take you all out to a nice restaurant to celebrate," I promised.

Monika looked excited, as did Sayori. Yuri was looking away, blushing but smiling and Natsuki had her arms crossed but I could tell she was a bit excited. "You're gonna treat us to dinner?" Sayori asked excitedly, beaming widely.

"Yes I am," I said as I continued shopping for ingredients for dinner and meals for the next couple of days. As I continued shopping, Sayori and Monika walked behind me talking to each other. I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Hey, Sayori?"

"What is it, Monika?"

"It's…well, it's about your dream."

"Oh? What about it?"

I heard Monika take a small breath. "Well, it's just…" she hesitated. "Ahaha, you know what, never mind. It's not as important as I thought it was."

"Are you sure, Monika?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Sorry I asked."

"Well, if you're sure…"

The topic was quickly dropped and the two began to discuss food. Sayori asked Monika about what food she liked. As they talked, I tried to overhear what Natsuki and Yuri were talking about but I could only pick up snippets of their conversation. It did sound, however, like they were getting along. I picked up words and phrases such as, "…manga out there you'd enjoy…" or "…maybe read a novel together…" and such.

Meanwhile, I grabbed the ingredients I needed for tonight's pasta dinner as well as a few other ingredients for other meals during the weekend. I did ask Monika what kind of sauce she'd like for her portion of the pasta and she went for a Fettuccine Alfredo sauce. I smiled and grabbed some Fettuccine pasta while picking up the normal kind as well. If there was one thing about me, I absolutely love experimenting with food. I might have lived alone in my old world, but I could only eat so much repackaged processed foods before I got bored. Of course, the only times I really had time to cook was on weekends or days off because I'd been busy with work and school most normal days anyway, but I'd eventually begun making meals in bulk for my lunches.

"Hey, how are we gonna pay for all this?" I heard Natsuki call out as I finished shopping. Our cart was close to full by this point.

_You know, I bet if I explain this to my Mom, she'll be so ecstatic she'll pay me back_, Meiji chuckled.

**Hah, maybe!**

"I'll pay for it," I said. "And by I, I mean Meiji."

Monika quickly shook her head and walked up, reaching into her schoolbag. "I don't think that's very fair to you, Meiji," she said, looking as if through me again. She pulled out some cash and handed it to me.

_No, it's really alright_, Meiji said.

"No it really isn't," I said. "I wish I could pay you back too, but I don't have any cash."

"Geez, stop being a dummy," Natsuki said, handing me some money of her own. Yuri and Natsuki looked at me and were also offering money.

Before Meiji could object, I took it. "Meiji, I know how you feel, but it's not wrong to accept this help."

"Besides," Sayori said, "this is a club project! We should all pay."

I suddenly remembered something about Japanese school clubs. "Hey, wait a minute, doesn't the Literature Club have a budget? I thought Japanese schools had club budgets."

Monika paused. "Yeah…that's right! I can't believe I forgot about that, ahaha." She took out a notepad. "We're such a small club that I completely forgot. I mean, we are an official club, so I don't think our budget is too big, but if we're careful we can get reimbursed."

"Just remember to save your receipts," I said as we approached the checkout line.

"Um, sh-should we pay separately?" Yuri asked as I began placing everything on the checkout line. She looked a bit nervous. I suspected this was more than she was used to dealing with people.

"No I don't think that'll be necessary," Monika said. "I'll just keep the receipt and I'll sort it out when we submit the budget report."

The total for everything came out to almost ten thousand yen. Thanks to all the girls contributions, Meiji's wallet didn't suffer as much as it would have even if he did have enough to pay for everything. I grabbed as many bags as I could, and Monika, being the most athletic of us, insisted on carrying the rest. Natsuki, however, wasn't having it.

"No, I'm helping and that's final," the short blonde said insistently.

"Let's all carry something so that it's not just Monika and Josiah carrying everything," Sayori said, trying to calm the situation down.

Monika smiled and placed a few of the lighter bags down. "Alright, that sounds good."

When we left the mall, the rain was still coming down pretty hard. I grabbed my umbrella and opened it as I stepped out into the rain. "We should head back quickly," I said.

"Agreed," Monika said. "Okay, everyone, let's go."

As we began heading, Natsuki started the conversation back by asking, "Hey, did you hear about what happened to Yae?"

I turned. "No, what happened to her?"

"I heard she's about to get expelled," Natsuki said gleefully. "She was suspended obviously, but someone in class earlier today said she was about to be kicked out. About time too!"

I shrugged. "Well, we'll see what happens I suppose."

The wind picked up a bit and I thought I heard some distant thunder. _That's not good_, Meiji said.

**Agreed**. "We should try and hurry back as soon as we can. It looks like the storm is about to get worse."

"Ah, right," Monika said just as the rain began to fall even harder. "Try and keep all we have underneath the umbrellas if you can help-"

"Monika? Meiji? Is that you?" a new voice said from behind us. Turning, I saw Sayonika standing just behind us near the entrance to the mall. She smiled widely at us. "It is you guys! And I'm guessing these other three girls are in the Literature Club too?"

_Wonder what she's doing out?_

**Looks like some light shopping**, I replied, looking down at a small plastic bag in her hand.

"Who's this?" Natsuki asked, looking a bit suspiciously at Sayonika.

"Oh! My apologies. This is Fujiwara Sayonika. She's the class rep for my class. Sayonika, let me introduce Fujioka Sayori, Muramoto Natsuki and Yoshika Yuri, the other three members of the literature club."

Sayonika smiled and bowed. "It's nice to meet you three."

"Nice to meet you too!" Sayori said with a wide smile.

Yuri smiled as well, but with her signature nervousness. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, I guess," Natsuki said.

"What are you all doing out here?" Sayonika asked curiously. "What's all that shopping for?"

"Just some shopping for the festival," Monika said with her confident club president persona. "We've got to use our weekend to prepare. How about you? What are you doing out?"

"Ah, well my parents are gonna be staying at work late so I decided to cheat a bit and get some fast food," she said with a grin, holding up the bag. I saw clearly now that she held a bag with a small logo on it, a simple stylized red M and the words MOS BURGER printed below the M. "Hey, that looks like a lot to carry. Can I help carry some of those bags for you?" she asked. "I don't have anywhere to be really."

I looked at Monika with a small sideways glance. I saw her look at me with a bit of unsurity in her eyes. She smiled a second later, a smile I interpreted as her saying that she trusted whatever decision I made. I turned back to Sayonika. "Actually, that would be helpful. We'd love some help."

Smiling widely, she walked over and grabbed a few bags from Natsuki and Yuri, then took one from me. "Lead on!" she said, chuckling.

Sayori smiled and fell into step with Sayonika. She looked eager to talk with the class rep. "You wear your blazer unbuttoned too?" she asked excitedly.

Sayonika chuckled. "Yeah I do. It's nice to meet a fellow unblazened one like me," she said.

Sayori giggled. "I thought I was the only one who used that word!"

"Haha you use it too?" Sayonika asked with a wide smile.

"Those two certainly are hitting it off quite nicely," Monika said as she fell into step beside me.

"Yeah they are," I said.

"So who is that girl anyway, Josiah?" Natsuki asked as she walked over to me.

"She's the class rep for Meiji's class as well as the president and vice president of the school's Art Club," I replied.

As we reached the main road and turned left, Natsuki's eyes widened, clearly impressed by Sayonika's accomplishments. "Well damn, that's pretty badass of her," she said.

"I will admit, I've heard of her before," Yuri said as she too joined us. "She's in the top twenty top scoring students in our school and started the Art Club sometime last year, I believe. She's also fairly athletic if I'm not mistaken. I've seen her a few times in PE. She's quite fast and strong."

"I've never had PE with her," Monika said. "Now I'm curious to see her in action."

"Getting a little competitive, are we?" I looked at her, grinning.

Monika leaned forward in that famous pose. "What? I can't be curious now?" she asked teasingly.

"Curious about what?" Sayonika and Sayori had suddenly rejoined us and were looking at me and Monika curiously.

I grinned. "Oh, Monika was just curious to see which of you would win in a race," I said.

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Sayonika said excitedly. "If you're okay with it though, Monika."

As we reached Sayori's and Meiji's neighborhood again, Monika smiled. "That sounds perfect. Sometime after the festival then?"

"Sounds good to me!" She smiled and looked around the neighborhood. "Pretty awesome neighborhood you guys have here! Looks nice and quiet."

"It is!" Sayori said. "There's a park nearby too!"

"Really? I'll have to visit here then. My house is actually about six blocks away from this one if I counted right." She pulled out her phone and tapped at it for a bit. "Gimme a minute…let's see…aha! Yep, I'm actually a short walk away from here."

"That's cool!" Sayori said as we arrived at her house. "Here we are, Fujiwara-san. Thanks for your help."

"Call me Sayonika, everyone," she said with a smile as she put the bags down in the _genkan_. "I'd love to stay and help, but I should actually get back to my club's plans for the festival. We're doing an art gallery where all our members tried their best to recreate famous art pieces."

"We'll be sure to stop by," Monika said.

"Please do! I'll be stopping by yours too! What are you doing, by the way?"

"We're going to be reciting poems," I said.

"Really? Then what's with all the stuff there?" Sayonika asked curiously.

"Well, we want to draw in as many students as we can," Monika said confidently, "so we're gonna try baked goods and atmosphere to set the mood for the poem readings."

Sayonika looked impressed. "Now I'm definitely gonna stop by! I can't wait to see that." Sayonika bowed. "Well, I'll leave you to it. See you all on Monday!"

"See you then," I said, waving at the confident bundle of joy as she headed away back the way we'd come.

"Okay everyone," Monika said as we placed the bags on the kitchen table, "let's get everything set up for tonight's activities. We won't need much tonight, just printer paper and staplers. Sayori, let's go start the design."

"I'll start up on dinner," I said as I headed into the kitchen and began washing my hands.

"Not without me you're not. You're not gonna be working in the kitchen without my help," Natsuki said suddenly, following me into the kitchen. "I'm helping until Monika and Sayori are ready."

"What-what should I do?" Yuri asked in an unsure voice.

Monika stopped and thought a bit. "Well, do you want to get a headstart on your part of the festival? Maybe start some designs? When we're ready for help assembling the pamphlets, we'll let you know."

"Yeah, I can do that." I could already see Yuri's mind churning as she pulled out a blank sheet of paper and pen and began trying out some drawings.

Natsuki and I began to prepare the kitchen for dinner. Not like there was much to prepare for anyway. While the Japanese called what we were making pasta, I called it spaghetti. It wasn't too difficult of a dinner to make, which was why I was confused as to why Natsuki was helping me. After a few minutes, Natsuki spoke up. "So, who's that Sayonika chick?"

"Like I said, she's the class rep for Meiji's class," I replied as I pulled out the packets of dry pasta and placed them on the counter. "Believe it or not, she's the club president and vice president of Sakura Academy's Art Club, but she's interested in joining the Literature Club if you can believe it."

Natsuki looked at me with a puzzled look as she began filling one of the larger pans with water. "For real? How come?"

"She said something about how her club was becoming too political, kind of like how Monika felt in the Debate Club last year."

Natsuki shrugged. "Well, I can understand that. Club politics sounds like it sucks. Not like I have any experience in that."

"Well, the Literature Club is small right now," I replied. "Hopefully it won't ever get that way, but as long as you four are key members of the club it will be a place of fun and relaxation."

Natsuki sighed. "Well, all I wanna do is read my manga, but Monika keeps coming up with these activities for us to do. Reading a novel and talking about it, poems, all that stuff."

"Well in order to understand literature one must study all its aspects," I said. "Yes, Meiji and I both know that manga is literature, but I think that Monika really wants to have fun in this club too. She's trying to include everyone in club activities as best she can. That's the sign of a good leader."

"I'm not saying she's a bad leader, but I just wish she'd not dismiss manga so lightly," Natsuki said.

_Wait, she does? When?_

**That's right…remember what she said on Wednesday? Something along the lines of how Natsuki has ****a big mouth for someone who keeps their manga in the clubroom.**

_Oh yeah…that does kinda sound like she doesn't like manga._

"I don't think she dislikes manga," I said. "She's got her own tastes just like you. I'm not sure if she's ever read manga before, to be honest."

"Seriously, what's wrong with manga?" she said in aggravated tone as she angrily broke some of the dry pasta in two so it would fit in the pot. "They're just as good as novels!"

"Absolutely nothing's wrong with them," I replied. "They've got their own merits, but so do novels. You guys read _Sense and Sensibility_ recently right? Tell the truth, did you like it at all?"

She frowned. "It was hard to read to be honest. Yuri kept going on and on about it, but I kinda tuned her out. But…" she looked past me at Yuri, then lowered her voice. "Don't tell Yuri, but I don't dislike the book."

"Heh, glad to hear it," I said softly back.

"Speaking of manga," she said as she stirred the water while it heated up, "I've noticed you've been reading Parfait Girls. When did you become a fan?"

"This past Tuesday actually," I replied as I began mixing some sauce in another pan. "Meiji and I both read it while we were sick."

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"I just got to the part where they were introducing the guy," I said.

"Oh you mean Makoto?" she said.

"Is that his name? I haven't reached that part yet. Looks kinda generic to me, like all anime harem protagonists. You know, spikey brown hair, kind eyes, the works."

Natsuki giggled. "He does, doesn't he? N-Not that I've read harem manga or anything!" She tried to cover up her mistake.

"Haha alright, alright," I said, hands raised.

"Well…how are you liking it so far?" she asked, looking away with a small blush.

"Honestly? It's pretty cool so far. Kind of reminds me of those slice of life anime." I took a small taste of the sauce. "Hmm…needs a bit more salt I think," I said to myself as I put a few pinches more in then went to start working on the meatballs.

"Don't let the innocent first few volumes fool you," Natsuki said, waggling her finger at me with a grin, "It gets better soon! Trust me."

"Oh yeah? I can't wait to read everything then," I said as I began mixing the ingredients for the meatballs.

"Ah ah ah, I'll do that," she said, quickly walking over and taking the mixing bowl from me. "You watch the stove."

"But this was gonna be my-"

"If you want dinner to be amazing, you should watch a pro at work," she said with her wide toothy smile, showing off her fangs. "Besides, I know how to make meatballs better than anyone!"

"Alright alright, you win," I said, knowing better than to argue with the cute blonde tsun. I went back and kept an eye on the pasta and sauce while Natsuki mixed the meat in the bowl. I started getting lost in thought again as I stirred the two pans slowly. "So how'd you get into manga?" Natsuki paused and I saw a slightly pained expression pass over her face.

_Whoa…that's not good_, Meiji said.

**Yeah…shit.** I immediately backtracked. "Sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "No…it's okay. I actually got into it because…because of my mom."

* * *

**Hey all! I'm sorry for not updating this sooner. I was stuck in writers block and busy with other life stuff. But I finally got new inspiration thanks to my second mod demo of this story being released and it getting some cool attention. Anyway, hope the quality of this didn't degrade. Enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh really? Your mom's a manga fan too?" I asked, not letting my dread show as I continued stirring the pots.

The smile Natsuki showed me was not a completely happy one, more so one of sad reminiscence. "She was more than that. She was a mangaka. Actually…" she paused a bit before continuing, "She wrote _Parfait Girls_."

My jaw dropped in astonishment, and I'm almost positive Meiji would have done the same. "No way…she is?!" I rushed to the living room, grabbed the first volume of _Parfait Girls_ and opened it to the front page as I headed back to the kitchen. "Let's see…Muranyan's the author's name…Mura…Muramoto?!" I looked over at Natsuki. "That's amazing," I said excitedly. "Your mom's an amazing mangaka!" I placed the manga on the counter

Natsuki nodded with a small but still sad smile. She picked up the volume and opened it absent mindedly, flipping through its pages almost reverently. "She was…yeah…" She placed the volume down on the counter near the window and looked out at the wet garden.

I took the hint now and let my demeanor fall a bit. I'd had my suspicions that Natsuki's mom had passed away as had a lot of people in the fandom, but I wasn't entirely sure until now. It was just a theory that I'd read about in the DDLC community. "Was? I…oh…I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

She held up her hand. "Stop, don't say it. It's not your fault, you didn't know."

_That explains her love for the manga_, Meiji said somberly.

**It really does. I'd never have imagined**… "Natsuki, is it…is it okay if I ask a question?" She nodded slowly. "Your copies of _Parfait Girls_ in the clubroom…is it special in some way?"

She nodded. "Yeah…they're all the copies my mom got from the publishers before they sent the manga out to the stores," she said. "Parfait Girls was her only solo manga. Before, she was an assistant."

_Mangaka normally start out as assistant artists to more senior mangaka, helping them with their manga_, Meiji explained.

**Oh, okay, got it**. "She was an amazing artist. And the story so far is pretty cool. I can't wait to continue now."

Natsuki turned and grinned. "She was amazing, and I'm gonna become just as good as her!" She put her hands on her hips and looked at me proudly.

"You wanna be a mangaka too? That's great!" I smiled, never in my life imagining that Natsuki would want to become a manga artist. I always had imagined her as wanting to be a baker or something like that.

"I've actually got some drawings I did in class earlier. Wanna see?" Natsuki's expression was now completely happy again.

"Sure, I'd love to see!" Meiji's excitement combined with my own and I found myself grinning like an idiot as Natsuki went to the front door to get her backpack. I went back to stirring the pots.

Soon I heard Natsuki's cute pitter patter footsteps return. "Have a look!" she said, handing me a notebook.

I took the notebook and looked at the drawing that covered the entire page. It was a drawing of a shrine priestess of all things. The girl was holding what looked like an incense lantern in one hand and a staff in the other. She was holding the staff forward and the tip was glowing, as if the girl was using some kind of magic. Her expression was a serious one and her clothes and long black hair were both flowing in the wind. It was actually pretty good. Not as good as the one from Parfait Girls, but the style was definitely very similar. "Wow…this is really impressive! How long have you been drawing?" I asked, handing her notebook back.

"Ever since I was a kid," she said as she took the notebook back and placed it in her backpack. "Mom taught me. And after…well, after she passed away, I taught myself. I watch tutorials online when I get computer access and practice whenever I can." She went back to rolling meatballs and placing them on a baking tray.

"Your mom certainly taught you well," I said. "I've no doubt you'll become a great mangaka someday."

She grinned again. "Well of course! I'll become the greatest mangaka in Japan!" She struck a triumphant pose.

"No doubt in my mind," I repeated, chuckling.

"Now then, let's get these meatballs in the oven," she said, walking over and opening the oven door. "Hmm…not quite hot enough, but it'll be fine," she said as she slid the tray in. Turning to me, she said, "If Monika calls us away before they're done, just keep an eye on them. You want them to be a nice medium brown." She began searching through the kitchen drawers. "Now…where is…aha!" She pulled out a small thermometer and handed it to me. "If you're not sure, just use this and make sure they're at around seventy-four degrees celcius."

"Alright, sounds good," I said as I took the thermometer and placed it on the counter near the simmering pots. As I stirred them both again, I asked, "What kind of manga would you like to write?"

"Hmm…" She leaned against the wall and looked out the window at the rainy garden outside. "Shojo manga I think. Hell, maybe I'll write a Slice-of-Life one about an after-school literature club!" she said with a giggle.

"I've got the perfect name for that," I said to myself without thinking.

I thought I had kept quiet, but apparently Natsuki had heard. "Oh you do?" She looked at me with a curious expression. "Let's hear it. I promise I'd give you credit for the name when I make it big."

_You think it's a good idea to tell her the name I know you're thinking of?_ Meiji asked.

**Yeah, probably not a very good idea. Well, let's see if this'll dissuade her**. I stroke my chin. "Now that I think about it, the name I'm thinking of would be better for some kind of dating sim."

"Gimme the name anyway," she said. "Come on."

_That didn't work._

**Yeah I can see that**. "Well, I-"

"Okay, everyone!" Monika called out from the living room as she came out to the living room followed by an excited Sayori. "Sayori and I have finished our first draft. We'd like to hear your thoughts."

_Saved by the Monika_, I thought with a small sigh of relief.

**No kidding**.

"Go ahead and go," I told Natsuki. "I'll keep watch over the food here."

She frowned, apparently not trusting me to keep an eye on the food. "Hmm…fine. But if you burn anything, I'll burn you."

"Yeowch, alright I'll be careful."

As Natsuki headed back into the living room, Meiji breathed a sigh of relief. _That was close_.

**It was**, I replied as I stirred the pots again. **I need to try and think more before I speak sometimes**.

_But then Monika wouldn't love you the same_, Meiji said teasingly.

I felt my cheeks turn red at that. **It's still something I should change**.

"Um, Josiah? Am I interrupting?" A shy voice interrupted our little exchange. I turned and saw the raven-haired maiden of mystery standing a little ways away, hands behind her back.

"No, not at all," I said. "Do you need me for something?"

"Ah, I just came in here to make some tea for everyone, since our last pot is cold." She smiled at me a bit nervously.

"Oh of course. Do you need me to move anything around?" I asked as I headed to move some of the ingredients away.

"No no, it's okay," she said hastily. "I just need some water." She went to grab the hot water boiler on the counter and began to fill it with water. I went back to keeping an eye on dinner. Silence filled the kitchen.

At one point I turned away from Yuri to check on the meatballs and when I looked back at her, I received the shock of my life. Yuri had picked up the copy of _Parfait Girls_ I'd brought into the kitchen and was looking at the cover with an odd expression on her face. Not wanting to interrupt her and also because I was curious as to what she was doing, I watched as she slowly opened it to the first page.

_What's she doing?_ Meiji asked. _Earlier she said she didn't read manga._

**Your guess is as good as mine.**

Yuri leaned against the counter and turned the page slowly, her gaze becoming similar to the one she had whenever she was reading her novels. I went back to keeping an eye on the food while looking back at Yuri. This was very out of character for her and I was a bit worried. Meiji apparently felt this because he said, _If you're that worried, why not ask her?_

"Um, Yuri?"

Startled, she jumped, dropping the manga on the floor. "Aah! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, picking it up and trying to clean it. "Oh no…" she looked at one of the pages with a scared expression.

"What's wrong, Yuri?" I asked as I approached her.

She looked away. "I…one of the pages…uuu…"

I slowly took the manga from her and looked at it. Across one of the middle pages was a large crease where the manga had fallen. Looking back up at Yuri I saw her fiddling with her hair. "Hey, it's okay really."

"But I ruined the book…" she said with a tremble in her voice. "I…I should pay for it! Hold on!"

As she moved past me, I reached out and took her hand. "Yuri, wait up. Calm down, okay?" She looked away but did as I said. She held her hand to her chest and took a few breaths. She still didn't look me in the eye though. I waited for her to calm down. "Alright, feeling better?"

She nodded then looked at our hands. Looking down myself, I saw that I still had my hand over her wrist. I released her gently. "Sorry about that," I said.

"I-It's okay," she said.

At that moment the hot water boiler began to boil. Yuri, looking relieved for the distraction, walked past me to begin preparing the tea. I put the manga on the counter again and went back to keeping my eye on the food. I waited until it looked like she was almost done before I softly cleared my throat. "Yuri?"

"Y-Yes?" She seemed to have a hard time looking me in the eyes.

"Don't be nervous. I was just wondering why you were reading that manga," I said calmly, pointing to the copy of Parfait Girls on the counter.

Yuri looked over at it for a few seconds, then finally looked at me. "W-Well, earlier when you and Natsuki were talking, I-I couldn't help but overhear a few things…" She walked over to it and picked it up. "I didn't know it was so personal to her."

I nodded. "Yeah, same here." **Come to think of it, that explains how upset she gets in the original game when her copy gets a crease in it.**

"I have to admit," Yuri continued, "from what I've read so far, the author really does a good job of setting the stage for future developments. It's very…what's the phrase used again…slice-of-life. But I can sense that the story is building up to some kind of reveal."

"Even though you've only read half the first volume?" I asked, impressed. If Natsuki was to be believed, and I knew she wouldn't lie about this, there was going to be some kind of big change in genre soon. I couldn't sense anything, but Yuri could.

She smiled a bit. "Indeed. The way some of the panels are drawn can be quite telling. The author really thought this through."

_Even I didn't get that, and I love manga_, Meiji said.

**Well, I do tend not to read manga as thoroughly as you do**, I admitted, **so it's probably natural you'd miss something when your eyes are being controlled by someone else**. "Woe, that's pretty impressive. According to Natsuki, there is some action ahead, but I'm not sure what."

She nodded. "Natsuki's mother really was a great author. I wonder what a novel by her would be like."

"She actually tried that once," Natsuki said, coming in suddenly, walking past me and opening the oven a bit to check on the meatballs. "These are ready," she said to me before turning to Yuri. "Well actually she tried writing a Light Novel, but she didn't enjoy it as much as manga."

As I took out the meatballs and placed them on the counter, Yuri looked down, a bit ashamed. "I didn't know, I'm sor-"

Natsuki held out a hand. "Yeah, I'm gonna stop you right there. It's fine, really. I don't want you feeling bad about it or sorry for me. Don't think you have to read this because you feel guilty or anything."

"Ah, but I am a bit intrigued by the story," Yuri said with a small smile. "I think…I would like to read this for our test."

Natsuki's eyes widened. "You would? Really?" She grinned widely. "You, ma'am, have made a most excellent choice. And…to make it equally fair, I think I will read that book you've been reading lately."

Yuri put down the manga, grabbed the teapot and cups as she headed back out to the living room. "I'll bring a spare copy for you as soon as I can," she said as the two girls headed back out.

I stood there for a while, eyebrow in a permanent raise before I shook myself out of it and began stirring the meatballs into the main sauce. **That was certainly an unusual turn of events**, I said to Meiji. Your world feels so much more real than before. **You've all got last names, families, backstories befitting a full life, and then that interaction between Yuri and Natsuki. It's like they're growing more as people. I keep forgetting you're all still teenagers.**

_Yeah, teens with issues_, Meiji reminded me.

**I know. All teens have some kind of issues, but these girls all have some major ones. And let's not forget ours.**

_How can I? We keep merging._

"Josiah? Meiji?"

I turned and saw Monika looking in a bit nervously. "Hey Monika, what's up?" I asked.

She walked in and lowered her voice. "What happened in here? Yuri and Natsuki were walking out talking and laughing. I'm not complaining or anything, but I'm just wondering what changed?"

I picked up _Parfait Girls_ and handed it to her. She took it confused. "Look at the author's name."

Monika opened it and looked at the author's name. "I'm not sure I understand."

"That's the pen name Natsuki's mom used when she was a mangaka."

Monika's eyes widened in shock. "Natsuki's mom…she was…wow…" She put the manga down slowly. "I didn't know that."

"No one did," I said as I brought out the sauce Monika had chosen earlier and placed it on the counter. "It does somewhat explain her love of manga. Although let's be honest, manga is very enjoyable."

Monika looked down. "I…wouldn't know. I've never read a manga if I'm honest. The closest I've come to attempting to read one is when I tried to get the others in the club to suggest group activities for a change but Natsuki didn't want to do what Yuri wanted and Yuri didn't want to do what Natsuki wanted." She looked at me. "Do you mind if I read this? I'd like the first manga I read to be special to my friends."

I nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

She smiled then sniffed the air. "That smells good."

"The main pasta is done, but now I'm gonna make our Fettuccine Alfredo next."

She blushed. "You really don't need to do that."

"I don't want you feeling left out," I said as I began making portions of pasta for the other three.

"But you haven't," she said, gently taking my arm. "I haven't felt so included in my whole fabricated life. All my life I've been treated by my classmates as the school idol, something unattainable. You saw what the other game version of the MC thought of me. You have never treated me like that. Neither have the others." She smiled gratefully. "I've never felt so cared for before."

I put a hand on hers. "Everyone deserves to be loved," I said as I brought out the parmesan cheese from the bag of groceries. I smiled. "Could you grab that third plate for me? I don't trust myself to carry three plates. Especially in this wobbly body."

_Who you calling wobbly?!_

"Did I say that?" I said cheekily as I grabbed two of the three plates.

_Just wait until we're separated! I'll show you wobbly._

"Scary," I chuckled as I brought the plates out. "Order up!" I called as I set the plates down at the table. I put on a fake French accent. "Our Spaghetti Especial! Would mahdamoiselle's perchahnce cahre fahr sahmetheeng cahld to dreenk?"

Yuri was the first to laugh, then replied, "Oui, Monsieur, s'il vous plait."

"Bien, mademoiselle." I did a dramatic bow and went back to the kitchen where I pulled out the juice I'd bought for everyone that night.

_Sayori's mom keeps the glasses in the shelf above the stove_, Meiji said.

**Thanks bro**. I opened the shelf and looked in. "Hmm…Oooooh, perfect." I grabbed five wine glasses, placed them on the counter then opened the still cold juice bottle. I looked back at the other girls who had begun to eat. "Do any of you want ice?"

"None for me, thanks!" Sayori said with her mouth full.

"I'm fine!" Natsuki said.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking," Yuri said.

"I'm good too," Monika, who was simply sitting at the table, said.

"Alright." I grabbed the glasses and put them on a tray I'd found. However, before that, I grabbed Monika's plate and brought it out to her, placing it in front of her along with a fork. I then went back, carried the platter out out and cleared my throat as I approached. "Would anybody…like some wine?" I placed the four glasses on the table.

I was trying to make a joke but to my surprise Yuri looked away, blushing furiously. Natsuki began giggling loudly and Sayori just looked at me with a frown. Monika was also trying not to laugh. _That's…not the reaction I was expecting from anyone,_ Meiji said._ I wonder what happened?_

**Yeah…I'm not sure what happened.**

"M-Monika…did you tell him?" Yuri asked, sounding hurt.

"Tell me what?" I asked, concerned by Yuri's tone.

"Ah, i-it's nothing!" Yuri said suddenly, "Forget I said anything!"

"Um, sure, already forgotten," I said confused as I grabbed an extra chair and sat down. "Hey Sayori, where's your mom?"

She relaxed her face and pulled out her phone. "She said she had to work late tonight," she said. "Something about a deadline."

"Oh, makes sense. Speaking of, what do the pamphlets look like?" I asked.

Monika smiled, got up, headed to the counter where all the paper was, grabbed one and brought it back. "Here, have a look," she said proudly.

I cleaned my hands then took the pamphlets.

SAKURA ACADEMY'S LITERATURE CLUB INVITES YOU:

October 30, 2017, Room 3-D

You will get to see our members performing  
their own poems for your listening pleasure.

Refreshments will be provided by the club.

As an added bonus, if you wish to perform a poem, you are free to do so!

Please come!

Sincerely: the Literature Club.

The font for the flier looked hauntingly familiar, but I couldn't place it. Scattered around the flier were little clipart versions of cupcakes, tea and books. I did notice a small grand piano in the lower right-hand corner of the flier. I turned the next page.

Our members are eager to share their own poems! Here is a list of what our members will perform for you!

Member Chizu Meiji: TBA

Senior Member Muramoto Natsuki: "Jump"

Senior Member Yoshika Yuri: "Afterimage of a Crimson Eye"

Vice-President Fujiwara Sayori: "My Meadow"

President Asano Monika: "The Way They Fly"

"Sorry for not including your choice," Monika said apologetically.

"No, it's okay," I said.

_This works_, Meiji agreed.

"Meiji agrees," I said as I began spiraling the pasta on my fork. "You know, I'm looking forward to hearing those poems from you all."

Natsuki simply rolled her eyes but I thought I saw a blush from her, Yuri looked away and fiddled with her hair, face more flushed, Sayori smiled and Monika flashed me her pearly whites. "We're looking forward to hearing whatever you perform too," Monika said.

"Thank you!"

_Is it just me, or has something been eating at Sayori since we started eating_? Meiji asked.

I looked at Sayori. She had a smile on her face still, but as I looked more, it seemed to me like it was a fake one. Not that I was any expert on Sayori's facial expressions. I was only used to seeing her sprite after all. **Maybe you're right. Why don't we talk to her about it after dinner?**

I was gonna say that, yeah, Meiji said.

"So," I said, taking a sip of the juice from the wine glass, "How many of these have you made so far?" I held up the flier.

"Right now, we've gotten about fifty made," Monika said. "I think we should make at least a couple hundred."

"Someone's optimistic," Natsuki said.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being optimistic," I said. "Right, Sayori?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be great! We're gonna get so many new members!" Sayori said cheerily, seemingly back to her normal happy-go-lucky self, albeit with her mouth full of food.

"Sayori, swallow before you speak," I chided her with a chuckle.

She swallowed and chased the food down with some of the juice. "We're gonna do great on Monday!"

"Yes, we are," I chuckled. I then turned to Monika. "Hey Monika, I've got an idea."

She raised an eyebrow. "What idea?"

"It just occurred to me," I said. "What if we treat any new members we get to some kind of welcome meal or something? Think that might be an interesting idea?"

She leaned back in her chair and stroked her chin thoughtfully. "I dunno…seems a bit extravagant for new members. And what if we get a ton of members?"

"Yeah, you've got a point," I said.

"Still, we should welcome any new members with some kind of refreshments," Monika said. "Some kind of welcome party maybe?"

"With more cupcakes!" Sayori said, eyes widened and drool coming from her mouth.

"You just want an excuse to stuff your face more, dontcha?" Natsuki giggled.

"Ehehe, maybe," Sayori said, pressing her fingers together in that sweetly cute way she normally did.

"M-Maybe I could prepare something too?" Yuri said suddenly, looking a bit nervous.

"Really? Like what?" Monika asked curiously.

"W-Well, I do a bit of c-cooking here and there. I can make something small that's not sweet," she said.

_Whoa whoa whoa, Yuri's a cook?! Where'd that come from?_

**I don't know**, I said. I looked at Monika who gave me a quick knowing glance. It was like she knew something I didn't. I decided to ask her about it later. "What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"U-Um, maybe some, hmm…" her mind was racing now. I could almost see the steam from her ears as she thought.

"Hey, it's okay," Monika said, holding up her hand. "Why don't you take the time to think about it. This is still just an idea, but any contribution from you would be welcome."

"Who knew you could cook, brewmaster Yuri," Natsuki said teasingly.

"Truly, a master of her craft," I said, holding my hands up as majestically as I could. Here was hoping someone got the reference I was about to unleash. "We have stumbled across the most powerful person in the world. The Mithril level Brewmaster of Tea!"

Thankfully, Natsuki got my reference and laughed hard, smacking the table with the palm of her hand. She stood and continued. "For you see, long ago, this brewmaster was born on the fiery Seas of Chamomile, On the grand island of…oh what's another good…hmmm…" she lost her fire as she tried to think on her feet.

"Grand island of Matcha Tea itself!" I said, giving her a double fingergun.

"There you go!" Natsuki grinned, returning my fingergun.

"What are you both talking about," Yuri asked, blushing but also looking confused.

"It sounds like you're quoting something," Monika said curiously.

"Oh, it's from a famous anime abridged series," I said as I took another sip of the juice. "But let's go back on topic for a bit. Yuri?"

"Y-Yes?"

"How good are you at making small horderves?"

"I can manage them pretty well," she said. "I've done deviled eggs before. A-And a few other things."

"Well, take the time to think about it," Monika said kindly as she spiraled her fork around her pasta. "We don't have to do anything for a while."

"Okay." Yuri smiled a bit.

"Speaking of food, this pasta is pretty good!" Sayori said. Looking over at her, I saw she'd already finished her plate.

"Pasta is pretty hard to screw up if you're careful," Natsuki said, taking one of the bigger meatballs on her fork and eating it heartily.

"Agreed," I said as I finished off my plate.

"Thank you for the food," Sayori said as she leaned back and stretched. "I am stuffed!"

Yuri was the second one to finish and dabbed at her mouth with her handkerchief. "It was quite good, yes. Thank you, Josiah and Natsuki."

Monika finished hers at that moment as well. "Yes, thanks you two," she said with a smile that contained a hint of jealousy in it. To be fair to her though, the jealousy I saw seemed diminished when compared to the other times I'd seen it.

"You're all welcome," I said, chuckling a bit.

Natsuki looked away blushing. "Thanks…I guess."

I looked at her plate. I was shocked and concerned to see that nearly half of the meal was still there. "Natsuki, did I give you too much?"

"Huh?" She looked at her plate and her face went red. "Ah, I…well…"

"She has a hard time eating large amounts of food," Monika whispered to me.

"Oh, sorry." I looked back at Natsuki. "Would you like to take the rest home for later?"

Before she could reply, Sayori stood. "I've got some plastic containers you can use. Hold on!" She ran to the kitchen.

_Hey, go with her_, Meiji said suddenly.

**How come?**

_She's liable to make a mess in there looking_, Meiji said.

"Please don't bother, it's fine," Natsuki said.

I smiled at her. "It's no bother at all. I'll be right back." I stood. Monika looked at me with a concerned face. I gave her my best reassuring smile then headed into the kitchen. When I entered, I was floored. Sayori was half in one of the lower cupboards, a few pots and containers sitting on the floor. My jaw dropped. "How'd you make such a mess in only a few seconds?!"

She jumped and came back out, smiling a bit nervously. "Ehehe, sorry Josiah."

"It's fine." I knelt beside her and began helping her clean up. I realized that we were a decent distance away from the others. I decided to try and pry a bit into what might be eating her. I knelt and looked her in the eyes. "Sayori?"

"Y-Yes?" She looked a bit startled by my actions. "Is something wrong?"

"That's my question," I said softly as I began gathering the pots and containers. "You can act happy all you want, but I can tell something's bothering you."

She smiled brightly and shook her head. "What are you talking about? I'm alright, really."

_I don't think that's true._

**Agreed. Let's wait until people are gone before we ask again.**

_Good idea._

I held up my hand. "Haha, alright alright. Now…let's get some of this food packed for Natsuki!"

"Yep!"

I grabbed a plastic container, put some extra pasta in it for Natsuki then quickly helped Sayori reorganize all that she'd gotten messy. When that was all done, I went back and put the container next to Natsuki. "Here you are."

Natsuki looked at it surprised. "You…didn't have to give me extra you know," she said, crossing her arms.

"I made plenty extra," I said as I began cleaning up the table. "Trust me, if I let her, Sayori'd probably devour it before the night was over."

"Hey! Meanie…"

This got a laugh from everyone else, though, and soon even Sayori was chuckling. By this time, I'd gathered up all the finished dishes and carried them back into the kitchen. I put them in the dishwasher after rinsing them off then went back to the table. Monika was standing at the front of the table. "So, are we all in agreement about this? These poems are the ones we're gonna be performing?"

"Yeah, I guess that sounds good," Natsuki said.

"I'm alright with that!" Sayori said with a wide grin. Yuri simply nodded in agreement.

"Well alright then," Monika said, looking happy at the agreement. She then turned to me. "And you'll have a poem for me by then, right?"

"You bet your ass I will!" I said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Well good!" She flashed me another grin, then turned to the other girls. "Now, we're two thirds of the way done with the fliers, and if we keep going, we can finish before it gets too dark."

Yuri looked a bit uncomfortable at that, then cleared her throat. "A-Actually, I need to get home soon," she said softly. She had a look in her eyes that I couldn't exactly place. It looked like…guilt.

"Really? But don't you live alone?" Sayori asked curiously. "Why would you need to be home?" Yuri looked away, more guilt appearing on her face as she stammered a bit.

_So, wait, she doesn't live alone?_ Meiji asked.

**I'm not sure**, I replied**. It doesn't make sense that she'd live with someone if she would so freely offer her place for Monika to stay, but maybe she was just betting that Monika would say no?**

_Maybe…but can you see Yuri doing that?_

**Before I came here no, but I really should put all my preconceived notions about all the people in this world away. You're not just carboard cutouts.**

_So…what are you going to do?_

I smile a bit and clear my throat. "Did your parents give you certain stipulations for living alone before they moved?" I asked.

Yuri looked back at me, a small sense of relief on her face. "Ah, yes…as long as they're paying the bills and giving me an allowance, they told me that I can't be out past a certain time."

"Speaking of," Natsuki said, "I'm sure I should get going too at some point. I can stay and help for…" she looked at the clock on the wall, "another hour actually."

"Yuri, I'll walk you out," I said.

She blushed and smiled gratefully at me. "Thank you, Josiah."

"I'll be right back, everyone." I said as I followed Yuri to the genkan and outside to the front porch. I handed her umbrella to her and she took it with the same grace I'd gotten used to seeing from her. "Yuri, thank you for all your help tonight. I'm grateful, and I know Monika is."

She looked away nervously, then faced me again. "D-Don't mention it. It was my pleasure."

"See you tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you…for earlier."

"Earlier? Oh, coming up with coming up with an excuse?"

She chuckled softly. "Uhuhu, yes that."

I smiled at her. "Well, have a safe trip home."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

And with that, Yuri turned, slung her bag over her shoulder and headed down the rainy street. A flash of light illuminated her once as she walked down back towards the school. I stood there for a few more seconds before heading back in. I walked into the living room and saw that the three remaining girls were now busily organizing and stapling the remaining fliers together. "Did you see her off alright?" Monika asked, looking up from her work as I walked up.

"Yeah, she's safely on her way home. I'm gonna clean up the kitchen then come back and help."

"Alright," Monika said with a small smile as I headed into the kitchen. I began cleaning up the kitchen, washing the dishes then rinsing them off and putting them away.

_Hey, what do you think might be bothering Sayori?_ Meiji asked after a while of silence.

**I'm not exactly sure,** I said, careful to keep from talking. **The more time passes, the less I know of what will happen. If I had to guess, it's probably jealousy. I'm in your body and Monika isn't exactly doing the best job of hiding her feelings for me in public**

_Don't forget the other girls._

**What do you mean?**

_I'm not sure if it's just me, but they're growing attached to you._

**I've noticed that too. It's like the game wants me to appeal to all of them…** I sighed and put away another one of the pots after I finished drying it. **What I've heard Yuri and Natsuki say recently seems eerily similar to the dialogue from their routes.**

As I grabbed the last plate, I almost heard Meiji sigh. _If the two of us ever split…you'll be in a four way love square._

**That's not funny**, I said back, gritting my teeth.

_I know it isn't_, Meiji said. _I've watched enough harem anime to know that fantasy is better than reality. Calm down, or it'll happen again._

I took a few deep breaths to calm my rapidly beating heart at my sudden rising anger. I felt Meiji doing the same. **Sorry…**

_No, I am. I said something stupid._

**No you didn't, it's fine**.

Meiji went silent as I put the last of the dishes away. I washed my hands then headed back out only to see Monika, Natsuki and Sayori organizing the fliers. Monika looked up as I came out. She flashed me a grin and gave me a thumbs up. It was pretty interesting to see her becoming more outgoing and relaxed around everyone else. "We're all done!"

"Really? Awesome!" I said, smiling at all three girls. Sayori was beaming and Natsuki grinning proudly.

"You expected something less from three awesome pros?" Natsuki asked.

"Ahaha, that's not what I was implying," I said. I turned then to Monika. "So…is there anything else we need to do for the night?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I think we're all good for now."

Natsuki stretched. "Hnnng, I don't know why, but I am tired. And I didn't do much today…"

"Are you gonna be okay to walk home in this rain?" I asked as another flash came from outside.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'll be fine." She grinned again and began packing up.

"So, are we all meeting here or at Meiji's house?" Sayori asked.

"Meiji's," I said. "It's a bit bigger, plus his parents will be gone for the day."

_Actually, it'll probably be the weekend_, Meiji said. _I completely forgot Sunday's my sister's birthday_.

**This way we can do Sunday at your house too**, I said.

_Right_!

"What time should we meet there?" Natsuki asked.

"Is ten AM too early for anyone?" Monika asked.

"I should be okay," Natsuki said.

"Me too!" Sayori said.

"I'll shoot Yuri a text," Natsuki said as she pulled out her phone and began typing in it fast. Somehow the fact that Natsuki was a fast texter didn't really surprise me. Her flip phone design was also as cute as could be, pink with a few balloon stickers on the outside. "There, hope she responds."

"I'm sure she will," I said just as a reply sound came in on Natsuki's phone.

Natsuki looked at her phone and snickered. "Yuri never seems to get the hang of texting, and she has a smartphone!" Looking over her shoulder, I saw that Yuri had replied with a simple ok thanks. I chuckled.

"Well, let's call it a night then, everyone," Monika said.

"I'm out, y'all!" Natsuki said, heading to the door. "Sayori, thank your mom for allowing us to use her kitchen. Josiah and Meiji, thank you for helping out with dinner. See you all tomorrow!" She grabbed her bag and umbrella, put her shoes on and headed out.

The moment Natsuki was gone, my smile slowly disappeared. I turned to face Sayori. She flinched at my sudden serious look. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Monika's face looking at me worriedly. Without breaking eye contact, I said, "Monika, I'm sorry but could you head home before me? I'd like to talk to Sayori alone."

Monika looked like she was about to protest, but she stopped. She nodded slowly, walking up and putting a hand on my shoulder. Lowering her voice, she said, "Do what you can…please…" All I could do was nod slightly as Monika grabbed her bag and got ready to go.

Once she was gone, I made an effort to soften my expression. Sayori wasn't looking at me anymore. In fact, she was doing everything in her power to avoid eye contact with me. I sighed a bit. "Come on, let's sit down." Leading her to one of the living room's couches, I sat down next to her. Silence filled the room only broken by a ticking clock nearby. I sat there for a little while, gathering the thoughts. Finally, I took a deep breath. "Sayori, something's bothering you. Don't deny it."

She froze for a bit, then looked down. Her hands were clasped in her lap and she was slightly trembling. "How…could you tell?"

"It wasn't me. It was Meiji," I said.

_I might have been distant lately, but I still know you well enough to know when something's bothering you_, Meiji said. _And something's on your mind right now_.

After I repeated this to Sayori, her face fell more. "I see…"

I turned to her. Taking her chin in my hand, I made her face me slowly. "Come on, Sayori, we're here to help you," I said.

She did her best to avoid eye contact with me, but I didn't stop looking at her with a concerned expression. Finally, she deflated as if giving in and made eye contact with me. "Josiah, you're a bad influence on Meiji. He was never this stubborn." She smiled sadly.

I smiled a bit back. "You are correct, but this is something I need to be stubborn about. Something _we_ need to be stubborn about. Your happiness is important to me and, more importantly, to Meiji."

She shook her head. "Please…don't…"

Sayori then gave me a look that not only shattered my heart, but shattered Meiji's as well. I immediately wrapped my arms around the chocolate bun and held her close. She just sat there, not making a move as I held her in my arms as comfortingly as I could. However, a half minute later she broke, weakly reaching to wrap her own arms around me, crying as quietly as she could. "M-Meiji…Josiah…I'm-I'm not…" she tried to get out before dissolving into soft sobs. She buried her face in my uniform, weeping loudly. I could feel Meiji's desire to hold the woman he loved close, and I replied to his feelings by doing just that. I waited until she had finished. When she released me, her eyes were bloodshot and damp with all the tears she'd shed. She was hiccupping every few seconds.

"Sayori, please tell me…please tell us…what's wrong. Please…"

Sayori looked down. "Josiah…I…I can't tell you…you'll only worry-"

"I'm already worrying," I interrupted her. "Please tell us."

Sayori didn't move, just continued looking down. I gave her time to gather her thoughts, then she slowly looked back up at me. "Josiah…can you…give me an honest answer to the question I'm about to ask?"

_Oh dear…does she suspect something about us?_ Meiji asked worriedly.

**If so, it was only a matter of time. I'm surprised our flimsy lie lasted this long.**

_So…what are you gonna do?_

I sighed and closed my eyes. I could almost see the choice boxes in my mind's eye. TELL THE TRUTH or LIE. I immediately dismissed the LIE. I couldn't do it anymore. Opening my eyes, I said with determination, "Yes, I will."

Sayori took a deep breath herself, then asked what must have been one of the hardest things to ask. "Josiah…are you in love with Monika?"


	14. Chapter 14

I should have seen this coming. I really should have seen this coming. If anyone could have seen how Monika looked at me, it would have had to be Sayori. She's the most socially observant Doki, after all. She couldn't have missed all the interactions we've had in public. Damn it, Monika! No…damn me. I should have seen this confrontation coming, and prevented it. This was my problem and my mistake. Sayori was looking at me with a both sad and intense expression, her entire body facing me much like Monika's sprite in the game. My mind was in overdrive, gears turning.

I closed my eyes and thought. I was entirely unsure how to answer. Mostly because I didn't even know myself how I felt about Monika. That she was a ten out of ten in beauty wasn't in doubt. She was insanely attractive. Her outward personality was amazing too. She cared for her clubmates and tried her best.

And then there were her weaknesses. She got jealous easily, she wasn't that good with dealing with people, and there were her apparent sociopathic tendencies. As I thought about all those weaknesses of hers, I found to my surprise that these were something I could somehow easily overlook. No one was perfect, after all. And I had just placed my trust in Monika, weaknesses and flaws and all.

I tried to imagine what it would be like if, somehow, in some way, I was permanently separated from Meiji and started some kind of relationship with Monika. Instantly I imagined us in a small cozy home with two amazing kids. The other girls and Meiji would stop by regularly and we would go to their houses as well to visit. Life after the Literature Club looked clean and bright.

I stopped myself then. My heart was pounding loudly and my face was definitely hot. I opened my eyes to see Sayori still looking at me. "Are you?" she asked.

I completely snapped back to reality. I could hear the rainfall outside now. I took another deep breath. "Sayori, I don't exactly know myself. I did just meet her." Not entirely true, but for this it was pretty much fact. "I'm not lying. I haven't had the time to think about that seriously before now."

_Josiah_.

Startled by the sudden serious tone in Meiji's voice, I paused. **What is it?**

_I think it's time we tell her. About how I feel about her_. I could feel my heartrate increase in response to Meiji's own nervousness. Mixing with my own, it felt like I was gonna have a serious heart attack.

I swallowed and looked back at Sayori. Reaching over, I pulled her into my arms, slowly caressing her back. "Sayori, you have feelings for Meiji, don't you?" I asked softly. "That's why you're asking me if I love Monika."

She stiffened at that. "I…how could you tell?"

I smiled a bit. "From an outsiders perspective, it's pretty obvious. I've seen the way you looked at Meiji before you knew about me. You're smitten."

Sayori looked away again. Her bottom lip was trembling a bit, but she was trying her best to be strong. After a few seconds she turned back to me. "Answer my question first, please."

"I already have. I don't know if I love her."

"But if you're a part of Meiji, doesn't that mean that there's a part of Meiji that loves Monika?"

A chill ran down my spine. The flimsy lie I'd come up with might not have been found out yet, but I should have seen this coming a while ago. It would come back to bite me in the ass. She was absolutely right, of course. It made sense that she would come to that conclusion. She's not an idiot. I pursed my lips, not sure what to say. How could I do this? What excuse could I come up with if this lie was to be maintained until the festival?

That's when it hit me. Something in my mind snapped, clear realization flowed over me like a thousand waterfalls. I stood and grabbed Sayori's wrist. Startled, she looked up at me. "Josiah? What's wrong?"

"Come with me," I ordered. "There's something I need to show you right now."

She resisted but I held her wrist firmly. "Where? Where are you taking me?"

"A place where you can see Meiji again."

Her eyes widened in confusion. She pulled on her wrist again, but one serious look from me caused her to pause. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to tell-no, I'm going to _show_ you the whole truth."

_Josiah? What are you doing?_

**You'll see.**

Sayori moved up close and stared deeply into my eyes. I looked back without flinching despite my heart racing at the prospect of what I was about to do. Could I really do this? Could I really shatter Sayori's preconceived notions of the world?

**YES. I can, because there is no other choice now.**

_What are you talking about?_

Ignoring Meiji, I pulled Sayori towards the front door. "Josiah? What's going on? Where are we going?" She looked scared now.

Turning back to her I held her wrist tighter. "I told you, we're going to show you the entire truth."

_Wait a minute, you're not going to show Sayori-_

**Do you see any other choices for us?!**

Silence. Since I couldn't feel Meiji resisting, I assumed he was either in deep thought or had agreed with me completely. I grabbed my shoes from the _genkan_ and began putting them on. Doing so I had to let Sayori go, but to my relief she wasn't moving. Just staring at me as I got ready. I turned back to her, handing her a pair of her shoes. "Well, are you coming or no?"

She looked to the side a bit, a look of uncertainty on her face. "Josiah…what's come over you? What are you gonna show me?"

I put my shoes on and then stood. Thanks to the difference in heights from the genkan and the house's floor level, Sayori and I were on more even height. Walking over I put my hand on her shoulder. "I want to show you something that will put your worries at ease. Please, come with me."

Sayori held her hand up to her chest in a very Yuri-like pose. "I-I don't know…"

_Tell her I want her to come too_, Meiji suddenly said. _I know what you're planning, and while I don't like the idea, I trust your judgement_.

I nodded. "Meiji wants you to come too."

There was another flash of lightning and a few seconds later a loud boom of thunder. Sayori didn't move. I watched her as her face went through about a dozen different expressions, uncertainty, fear, longing, back to uncertainty, contemplative and much more. After a while, I started getting worried that she was going around in circles in her head. I reached out to tap her gently, but stopped when a new expression appeared. She turned to me, put her hands on her hips, and spoke again. "Alright. Hand me my shoes."

It wasn't a request. More like an order. I nodded and grabbed her shoes, handing them to her quickly. She sat, put them on, grabbed her umbrella, and stood. "Let's go."

We headed out into the rain once more. It had gotten dark by this time and the rain seemed to be falling even harder. The two of us walked in silence towards Meiji's house.

_So Josiah, how are you gonna do this? _Meiji asked softly as we walked.

**I'm not sure exactly. I'm kinda playing this by ear here.**

_You think Monika will agree with this?_

I sighed softly. **Probably not.**

"Josiah? You okay?" Sayori asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

_I doubt she'll agree with you on this_, Meiji continued.

**You've made your point**, I said, starting to get a bit annoyed.

_Right, sorry_.

I immediately regretted my tone. **No, you're fine**.

When we approached the house I saw that the light to the living room was on. We headed inside. When we entered the living room I saw Monika, now out of her uniform, lounging on the couch watching something on TV. She looked up and her eyes brightened when she saw me, but she froze when she saw Sayori. "Josiah, what's going on?" she asked.

I didn't say anything for a bit. I walked up to her and held out my hand. "I'm gonna need the key."

Monika's eyes widened in instant realization. She began trembling a bit. "J-Josiah, I'm not sure if that-"

"Please," I said softly. "I'll explain later."

Monika looked deep into my eyes, searching, probing. I was immediately reminded of an old YouTube series about DDLC called the Meta Series. I wondered if I was making a mistake just like the player from that one when he revealed the truth to the MC in the first video. Realizing that I should explain my reasons, I turned to Sayori. "Sayori, give me and Monika a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay…" Sayori said as she sat on the couch.

"We'll be right back," I said as I led Monika into the spare office, shut the door and turned to her. "I have a good feeling as to what you're going to say. Please say it."

"Are you insane?!" she nearly burst out. "Showing Sayori the truth won't help her in the long run at all! Remember what happened at the end of the game we saw? She went crazy faster than the other me did!"

"That was when she had presidential powers," I said calmly.

Monika wasn't having any of it. She shook her head violently. "She'll still break! We can't tell her, Josiah!" Her voice was rising now, not from anger, but from sheer fear and terror. I let her calm down. She was holding my arms and looking down, breathing a bit heavily. Soon she calmed down, then looked up at me. "Why? Why do you want to show her?" I sighed and told Monika about the conversation Sayori and I had just had. When I was done, Monika nodded in understanding. "Now it makes more sense. I don't know if this is a good idea though."

"I know, but in a sense it will alleviate some of her worries," I said.

"And create new ones," Monika said.

"I don't want to keep lying to her," I said. "Besides, this might save her from her Act 1 fate. And it wouldn't hurt to have a third set of eyes. She's smarter than she looks, remember? It's just that she spends a lot of her mental capacity in dealing with the negative feelings."

Monika reached over and wrapped her arms around me, burying her face into my chest. I reached up and tousled her hair gently. We stayed like that for a minute before she released me. She reached into her pocket, pulled out her pen and removed the gap. "Before you show Sayori the room, I'd like to show you something about the room first."

Confused, I followed Monika as she headed out of the room and down the hall. She stuck her key in the door lock and it opened. She stepped inside while I stayed outside. It was dark in the room, but something about the room felt fuller. The view through the windows was the same, but it looked like it was of Earth at night. Monika stepped inside and turned on the light.

My jaw dropped as the lights came on. "When…did you have the time for this?" I asked startled.

She grinned. "You can learn a surprising amount online."

Instead of an empty room with a computer and empty desk with two chairs, I saw before me a slightly more furnished room. I saw basically three items against the opposite wall, a small love seat in front of the left window, a small shelf with various things on it in front of the right window and a large bookshelf in between full of books. On top of said bookshelf was a bonsai tree. In the center of the floor was a circular rug with intricate designs on it. I saw a picture on the wall of a drawing of Monika looking back while holding someone's hand. She had on a white dress in said drawing. It looked a lot like Satchely's handiwork. I tried looking at the other side of the room to see if anything else was there, and I thought I could see the computer desk in another corner but I couldn't be too sure. "Well, it definitely looks more cozy and homey than before," I said.

"I spend study hall in here a lot," Monika said. "I don't want it to be gloomy like this." She smiled then her expression turned serious. "Go grab Sayori. I'm ready for her to see this."

"Okay, I'll be right back. And Monika?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She blushed a bit. "You're welcome."

I smiled back then headed out to the living room. I found Sayori sitting there patiently but with a very distant look in her eyes as she watched the rain splatter against the window and the fence surrounding the house. Another flash illuminated the outside, followed seconds later by a loud clap of thunder. "Sayori?"

She turned to me, eyes refocusing. "Yes?"

"Come with me." I walked over and held out my hand to her again.

She took my hand and I helped her up. I led her down the hallway where Monika stood waiting outside the door. Before she got a good look, I blocked Sayori's view. "Sayori, I'd like you to shut your eyes for a bit."

"What for?" she asked uncertainly.

"I want to show you things in a particular order."

She looked at me again, then nodded and closed her eyes. I led her to the door, then handed her to Monika. Monika gently led her into the Space Classroom, then turned her to face the door. I could see Sayori's scared expression. Monika leaned forward. "Sayori, don't move or open your eyes yet," she whispered.

"You guys are scaring me," Sayori said nervously.

"It will make sense in the end, I promise," I said. "Sayori, turn your head to face me and when you open your eyes, don't look away, understand?"

Sayori did as instructed and soon opened her eyes. And they didn't stop opening as her periphery presumably took in the impossible site of a Sakura Academy classroom around them. Monika gently held her head in place and whispered something to her. Sayori focused on me again. "She's ready, Josiah," Monika said.

_I'm not really ready for that pain again_, Meiji said.

**Same, but here we go!** I stepped through the door.

Just like last time, the feeling of being peeled away overcame us and I held back my screams of pain. I heard Sayori shout something in horror and saw Monika trying to restrain her. To my surprise as I fell on my hands and knees, I didn't pass out. Meiji and I slowly separated and found ourselves lying side my side, both of us panting heavily. I was looking up at the ceiling but soon the beautiful but concerned face of Monika hovered closely over me, her long coral brown hair draping over my head. To my right I heard Sayori trying hard not to cry as a weakened Meiji attempted to reassure her that he was okay. I smiled faintly at Monika and reached out to take her hand. She clasped it and held it tightly. "Are you alright?" she whispered.

"I'll be fine. It wasn't as painful as the other two times," I croaked as she helped me to a sitting position against the wall. Sayori was doing the same to Meiji.

"What the hell happened?!" Sayori almost screamed at Monika, causing the three of us to jump in shock. Sayori wasn't the one to swear like that. "And who the hell is that?!"

"Sayori…we'll explain in a bit," Meiji said, smiling softly at his crush. "Give us some time to recover. Whenever we walk through the door it hurts."

"I'll go get some water for everybody," Monika said, standing once she situated me against the wall. She stood and left.

Looking over at Meiji, I was happy to see him hugging a sobbing Sayori who was clinging to him now. He had a sad smile on his face then he turned to me. "You alright, Josiah?"

"Getting there," I said.

Sayori sat up at the mention of my name and looked at me. "Wait…Josiah? But, wasn't Josiah another personality?"

"I'll explain later, I promise," I said. "Hopefully you can forgive me for what I'm about to tell you."

Monika returned with a tray with four glasses. She placed the tray on the ground, handed one glass to Sayori, then sat next to me with another glass. I tried to reach out to grab it, but I was still too weak to grab it. She shook her head. "Let me." Knowing better than to argue, I opened my mouth and let Monika slowly pour the cool liquid down my throat. Glancing over I saw Sayori mirroring Monika's efforts. She held one hand behind Meiji's head and was slowly letting the water flow into Meiji's mouth. I smiled inwardly at the very motherly concerned tone Sayori was displaying.

Looking back at Monika, I saw her concerned expression turn to one of slight relief. "I'm so glad you're alright," she said softly as she surreptitiously kissed my cheek. She sat next to me and leaned her head against mine, placing the water down. "I was so worried."

I nodded. "I was scared too, but it had to be done." I moved my arms and, to my relief, nothing seemed to be hurting anymore. Even the headache that I'd experienced last time wasn't there anymore. I slowly moved to stand. Monika was quick to help me up and supported me as I fought off the waves of dizziness. Beside me, Meiji moved to stand as well and was helped to his feet by Sayori.

"Okay, I imagine you've got a ton of questions," Monika said in a rare sheepish tone.

"Damn right I do," Sayori said.

"Wow Sayori, I've never heard you swearing before," Meiji said, scratching the back of his head and smiling a bit sheepishly. Sayori realized what she'd said and calmed down a bit.

"It would take too long for you to play the game," I said, "so let's get you sitting down. We've got a lot to tell you."

Meiji led Sayori over to the love seat and both sat down. I grabbed a couple chairs that were stacked in a corner and placed them in front of the two childhood friends. Monika brought the water glasses over and handed them to everyone. Meiji, Monika and I shared a brief glance before I took a deep breath. "So…here's the story…"

"…and if you want to play the game again, you need to delete the firstrun file," I concluded to a very shocked and disbelieving Sayori. She was clinging to Meiji who had an arm around her comfortingly. "And that's it. That's the story of _Doki Doki Literature Club_."

Sayori was speechless after I finished. The three of us gave her all the time she needed. Outside the Earth continued rotating silently. The only noise I could hear was a distant thunderclap out of the still open door. It was clear that Sayori was extremely torn and confused with all the new information. During our explanation on Act 1, Sayori asked plenty of questions which the three of us did our best to answer.

But now she was silent. The revelation of her own suicide in Act 1 had caused her to retreat into quiet, with a few silent questions during our explanation of Acts 2 through 4. I even saw her glance a few times at Monika with a new expression I hadn't seen before on her face: distrust. Not that I could blame her. It would make sense for her to react that way to the news that her supposed friend drove her to suicide.

"Monika, Josiah," Meiji said after a while, "do you mind if Sayori and I talk alone for a bit?"

"Of course," I said. Monika nodded in agreement and stood with me. We headed to the opposite wall where the computer was along with a second two person love seat. We didn't so much sit as collapse onto it.

While we sat there, my mind wandered, and for some reason my thoughts went back to Sayori's initial question that started this. Do I or do I not like Monika? I certainly considered her a friend, that was for sure. We'd gotten close this past week, and surprisingly fast too. I couldn't really tell you why, but it felt right.

What felt more right was the sudden weight against my right shoulder as Monika leaned against me. Looking over I smiled a bit. She had her eyes closed and appeared to be sound asleep. "Guess you were more wiped out than I thought," I said softly.

"Mmhmm," Monika mumbled softly, opening her eyes and looking up at me with a small smile. "You really left me exhausted. You'd better take responsibility for this, you know."

I grinned down at her. "You are such a naughty girl," I chuckled, poking her forehead gently.

She nodded and snuggled up closer. "I'm a teenager still, after all. Don't be surprised."

I felt my cheeks get hot again, but I put an arm around her. She smiled wider for a bit, then her smile faded. "Are you sure this was a good idea? Telling Sayori about all this I mean?"

"I'll be honest, no I'm not." I looked over and saw Sayori clinging to Meiji who was doing his best to comfort her. "But she's in good hands over there. Meiji might even just tell Sayori how he feels about her tonight."

"You saw what happened last time that happened," Monika said, looking worried. "What if she tries to hang herself again? We just shattered her perception of reality. You know that, right?"

"Monika, this reality is not the same as the game," I said firmly.

"How do you know?"

"Remember, I'm from reality," I explained. "I've also played the game before. I saw you as sprites on a screen. Now I'm seeing you as a flesh and blood person." Taking her hand I put two fingers to her wrist for a few seconds. "You have a heartbeat, and it's going pretty fast."

She blushed. "Of course it is. I'm snuggling with you, aren't I?"

I smiled at her. "Exactly. You're reacting like a normal human. And that's another thing. Remember the hair colors on the other girls? And Natsuki and Yuri's eye colors."

Monika nodded. "They're different."

"They are. Sayori's was kind of pink, Natsuki's was full pink and Yuri's was a deep purple. But here, what are they? Sayori's is pretty brown, Natsuki's a blonde and Yuri's got dark black hair. It's like this world is some kind of alternate reality where the game and reality smashed together in the weirdest ways. And then there's the other people I've seen here. Kozue. Sayonika. Yae. Meiji's parents. Sayori's mom. This world is _populated_, Monika. Heavily." I paused when I realized I was rambling. "Sorry, I let myself go on a bit."

She shook her head. "No, it's alright." She remained silent for a few seconds. "So…if this isn't the game, and it isn't reality, what is it?"

"I wish I knew," I said. "Regardless, events are playing out very similarly to the game." I looked up back at Meiji and Sayori. "Except for that." I pointed.

Monika looked over and gasped softly. Meiji and Sayori had their arms wrapped around each other, kissing each other. "Whoa…"

I didn't want to miss this opportunity, so I brought my hands together and began clapping. The two quickly stopped, their faces flushed. Monika grinned and followed my lead, apparently eager to tease the new couple as much as I did. I stood and helped Monika to her feet, heading over. "So, you finally grew some balls without my help for once," I grinned.

"That wasn't help and you know it, Mr. Hot-shot," Meiji replied, standing and grimacing at me.

"Yeah yeah," I said, grabbing him and ruffling his hair with a wide grin.

"Get off me!" Meiji said in an irritated tone.

I let him go, then looked over at Sayori. She was a ways away now talking to Monika. Both were smiling and Monika appeared to be congratulating her. Turning back to Meiji who was busily fixing his hair, I asked more seriously, "How's she taking this?"

"About as well as I did when you first told me that first day," Meiji said, looking over at the two girls. "I think that view did a lot to convince her, though." He pointed at the rotating Earth outside the window. "She did say a lot of similar things after I confessed to her though. Similar to that confession scene in the game anyway. But," he began before I could interject, "it might be just me, but her choice of wording was a bit more hopeful. So, here's praying that's a good sign."

"No kidding," I said.

Monika and Sayori headed over to the two of us. "So, um, what now?" Sayori asked timidly. "Shouldn't we tell the other two?"

"Not sure that would be a good idea," I said, although as I said it, doubt began to creep into my mind. "I can only guess at how they'll react. Yuri might take it well enough, but Natsuki…" I shuddered at the hypothetical mental breakdown Natsuki might have at this revelation.

"Yeah, I don't wanna know what her reaction will be," Meiji said.

"I don't think it would be that bad," Sayori said, "although, seeing what's out there might make her nervous," she continued, looking out the window at the rotating Earth.

"I bet Yuri would get hypnotized by the scene," Monika said jokingly, and with that, we all laughed a bit, a little of the tension leaving the room.

"But seriously," Meiji said, "Do you think we should tell them?"

"I haven't the faintest idea if telling them is such a good idea, to be honest," I replied, leaning against the wall next to the center bookshelf. "You were probably joking Monika, but I think Yuri would probably take this truth a lot better than Natsuki would. Besides, I took a major risk telling you, Sayori."

She looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry-"

"No, don't be sorry, it was my idea," I said. "Meiji and I couldn't bear to see you so hurt."

"For my part," Monika said, walking up and hugging Sayori, "I think, looking back on it, that we made the right decision to tell you. I wasn't really on board, but I think that it will help save you."

_I certainly hope it does_, I thought to myself. I cleared my throat. "Monika, I do believe we had a deal."

She looked back at me with a serious nod. "Of course. I've been thinking about that, actually."

"What deal?" Sayori said, the only one out of the loop.

"Sayori," Meiji said, "the only way Josiah and I can be separated is in this room."

"If either of us try to leave, we become one person again," I explained further, then turned back to Monika. "What were you thinking?"

"Well…I'm still stumped," Monika said as she headed over to the repositioned computer and turning on the screen. "I've only been coding for a few days, and with all that's happened I haven't been able to practice as much as, presumably, my game self had."

"So you know less than the game Monika," I said with a frown. Monika nodded sadly.

"Then let's get to work!" Sayori said with a determined tone.

"Huh? Sayori?" Meiji looked over at his presumably new girlfriend.

"We should start working. I wanna help," Sayori said, hands on her hips.

I looked at her with newfound respect. Monika looked a bit surprised, but soon smiled. Her smile was one of relief and gratitude. "Alright then. I'm going to grab Josiah's laptop then we can all get to work." She headed out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Sayori turned to me. "You know, you still didn't answer my question," she said.

"What question?" I asked, hoping she wasn't going to bring up what I thought she was.

"Do you love Monika?" Unlike before, though, instead of her tone being full of tension, she'd gone full blown teasing tone on me.

Meiji shared her teasing smile while staring at me as well. The two leaned closer, causing me to lean back, stumbling into the computer chair, hands raised in defense. "Yes Josiah, why don't you tell us? Do you or do you not love Monika?"

"Guys…"

"Hmmmm?" Sayori and Meiji both said at the same time, grinning wickedly at me.

_Guess there's no getting out of this for me, is there?_ I lowered my hands and sighed. "I honestly couldn't give you a straight answer. Monika…she's one of the most amazing women I've ever met. She's driven, talented and quite handy with a keyboard among other things," I said as a joke. "She's beautiful, of that there's no doubt."

"Completely out of my league," Meiji said.

"Awww, don't say that Meiji," Sayori said. "She'd be lucky to have you."

Meiji turned to her. "But I don't want her. I want you. You're the only girl for me."

Sayori blushed heavily at this as Meiji took her hand. She then turned to me. "Josiah, for the record, I think you are in love with Monika."

I felt my heart rate increase at the prospect. "H-How do you think so?"

"I've been watching you two for the past week," she said sheepishly, but with a hint of sadness in her voice. "And now that I know the truth, I really think you are in love with her." Before I could interrupt, she held up a hand. "And after what I saw earlier with you and her sitting next to each other, I'm convinced. I know she loves you, but I think you do too."

This wasn't exactly like the Sayori from the game. She was observant, that I had known for a little while, but for her to have been this observant, I must have worried her more than I thought. And I must not have hidden my familiarity with Monika as well as I hoped I had. Still, this was Sayori. She was smarter than she let on. Maybe she saw something that I was too stupid to see. It wasn't as if I'd ever had a relationship before. I'd only ever seen Harv and Jamie's relationship as well as that of my parents. I wasn't even sure what made a good relationship in real life. Am I really worthy of someone as amazing as Monika?

"Josiah," Sayori said in that somehow motherly tone that continued to surprise me, "I can guess what you're thinking. You're wondering if you can be worthy of Monika, right? Believe me, I'm still struggling with the fact that I might not be worthy of Meiji-"

"-But the fact that she loves me despite all my many mistakes means that she's far more worthy than she thinks," Meiji said. He was smiling at me, an arm around Sayori comfortingly.

My heart melted at this sight. I was so greatly relieved to see the two of them finally together. Not that we were out of the woods yet, but I felt a lot better about Sayori's safety than I had before. I couldn't help but smile widely, standing and putting a hand on both their shoulders. "I am so happy for you two."

"Thank you," Meiji said.

"Yes, thanks," Sayori said with a smile of her own.

"You two have given me a lot to think about," I said gratefully. "Thanks." I released them.

At that moment Monika came back in with my backpack. "Here's your laptop," she said as she handed the bag to me.

"Thanks," I replied as I opened it and booted it up. I sat on the couch and waited. Meiji took a seat next to me. Soon after logging in I searched for the game files, found them and began opening multiple .rpa files in Visual Studio Code.

"Are you ready, Josiah?" Monika asked from where she and Sayori were both sitting at the computer.

"No," I admitted.

"Then let's begin," Monika said, turning to focus on the screen.

* * *

Hours passed and what little progress we made was pitiful to say the least. Having very little experience in coding, the four of us were completely and utterly lost on even where to begin in our attempts to permanently separate myself and Meiji. Some of the experiments we attempted were much more painful than others. We tried seeing what would happen if Meiji went through the door first, but even then I retained control. What was a comfort, though, was that every time we passed through the door the pain of the separation diminished each time we went through. While Meiji and I were fused, Monika tried opening our character files but even that revealed next to nothing. We even contemplated creating a new file that could execute a separation program of some sort, but we couldn't come to an agreement on where to even begin.

However, we did discover something very useful. While Sayori was in the Space Classroom, Monika was able to permanently edit her depression to a more diminished state. Despite offering to end her depression, Sayori told Monika that she didn't want that. "I want to work on my depression my own way, not with the click of a button. Put it to what it was before."

Monika did so then locked Sayori's character file and, presumably to try and earn back Sayori's trust, let Sayori enter the password she wanted. "This way," Monika said, "hopefully the game won't be able to influence your depression."

"But in case it does, don't hesitate to call us," Meiji said. "Me or Monika."

Sayori nodded in understanding. "I promise."

Meiji looked at his phone. "Crap, it's getting late. We should get ready for tomorrow."

"Whoa, you're right!" Sayori said, jumping up from the chair and giving Meiji a deep kiss. "See you all tomorrow!" Before anyone could say anything, Sayori dashed out of the room.

"We should go too," I said, preparing to shut down the computer.

"Yeah, good idea," Meiji said as he stood and stretched.

Monika said nothing as she turned off the computer screen. She stood and cracked her knuckles. "I'm so tired," she said sleepily.

"Me too. Ready Meiji?" I asked as I looked towards the open door.

"Not really," he admitted. "Although my injuries being healed does certainly help." He looked at the small pile of bandages on the floor nearby. During our experiments Monika discovered a means to use the code to speed up the body's healing process so, while Meiji and I were in the hallway, she used that to heal the injuries from my fight with Yae's goons. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Of course," Monika said with a smile as we all approached the door.

"Here we go," I said. I stepped forward and felt Meiji's body pressing into my back. The sound of glitching could be heard as I finally stepped forward, now completely in Meiji's body once again. To my relief, the pain had subsided more this current time.

_At least it didn't hurt this time_, the familiar voice of Meiji said from my mind.

**No kidding**, I replied.

_Welp, night_! And just like that, Meiji was out like a light.

"How in the hell does he fall asleep so fast?" I said irritated.

"He's asleep?" Monika asked, turning away from the door as she locked it.

"Yeah, he is."

"Perfect," Monika said. "Josiah, can I talk to you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure, that's fine with me."

We headed out to the living room and sat on the couch. Outside it was still raining hard and. It seemed that there was something weighing heavily on Monika's mind. Finally, she spoke. "Josiah, I overheard your conversation with Meiji and Sayori earlier."

I gulped a bit nervously. "I see…" I couldn't think of anything else to say because in all honesty there wasn't anything to say.

"Do you really think…do you think you're not good enough?" Monika asked me, sounding hurt.

"Monika, I-"

"If anything, I'm not good enough for you," Monika said, looking away. "I'm prone to insane jealousy, shouldn't that be a red flag?"

I reached over and put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Normally yes, but I know you better than that. I know you're trying to overcome that."

She looked down at her lap, but I saw a small smile on her face. "I am, but it isn't easy. My mind keeps telling me I don't deserve you, but I still…" she turned to me and suddenly pounced on me. We both tumbled back, me landing on my back and she landing on top of me. "I still want you," she said softly and sincerely. "I can't stop loving you, no matter what stupid things you do."

Normally I would have been flustered at being in this position with such a beautiful woman, but something told me she wasn't going to try anything. I merely looked back up at her for a while. "I care about you too," I said, trying to choose my words carefully. "I don't want to see you hurting like this, it makes me sad, and it also makes me want to protect you."

She giggled to my surprise and sat back up, still sitting on my lap. "Protect me, huh?"

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, just never pictured myself as the damsel-in-distress type," she said in a teasing voice.

"Never said you were," I said, sitting up. "You're plenty strong and I'm sure you have some form of fighting experience."

She nodded. "I've taken a few martial arts classes. I'm sure I could beat your ass in a fight."

"No doubt in my mind," I chuckled.

"Aww, you're no fun. You're supposed to say that's a lie and that you can take me down," Monika said, pouting at me. We both looked at each other for a bit, then smirked, and both broke out in a loud laugh. More of the tension from before broke and we both laughed harder and harder.

"What's so funny in here?" a deep male voice said from the front door.

Monika and I both looked over and saw Meiji's father standing there, eyebrow raised. Meiji's mother soon joined him, peaking out from behind him. "Everything alright, you two?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry Mom," I said, "just talking about what happened today."

"What happened?" Meiji's mom asked.

"Today was pretty busy," I said. "The club all went over to Sayori's place for a little bit to work on the festival. Oh, that reminds me, the next couple of days the club is gonna meet to work on some things. Is it okay if they meet here?"

Meiji's mom frowned a bit. "Four girls in the house alone with you? Meiji…"

"Minako," Meiji's dad said softly, "don't worry about it. We'll be home tomorrow at least, remember?"

"I know, Tatsuo," Meiji's mom, who now I knew to be called Minako, sighed.

"Wait, I thought you'd be out tomorrow?" I said confused.

"No, we're actually gonna drive over there on Sunday," Tatsuo said. "We took Sunday off in exchange for working today."

"Oooh, okay," I said, remembering what Meiji said about his sister's birthday being on Sunday.

"Still though, I don't know if I like the idea of you being alone with the girls on Sunday," Minako said. "Maybe I should ask Sayako to watch you guys."

"Sweetie, no need for Sayori's mom to come over," Tatsuo said. "Meiji's not a kid anymore."

"Chizu-san," Monika spoke up, getting the attention of everyone else, "I swear that nothing untoward will happen on Sunday. All we're going to be doing is baking cupcakes that day, and that's it."

"Sayori will be here too," I added.

Minako appeared to relax a bit at that. "Good, if anyone can keep watch over you, it's her."

Monika snickered a bit and I frowned, trying to act like any teen would. "Mooom, I'm not a kid anymore."

"He really isn't dear," Tatsuo said. "That being said, don't do anything untoward towards these women, okay?"

"I would never do anything like that, Dad," I said.

He smiled a bit. "I know you wouldn't. Now, your mom and I are going to get to bed. It's been a long day and judging from how tired you two look I imagine you're both exhausted too. By the way, when are these club members coming by tomorrow?"

"Around ten," I said.

"Good," Minako said. "I'm looking forward to meeting them all." She smiled at me before she and Tatsuo headed up to bed.

"That…went a lot better than I expected," I said, releasing my breath.

"No shit," Monika said with a relieved sigh. "But she's right. We should get to bed."

"Yeah, we should," I said, yawning a bit. "Today has been…exhausting to say the least."

"Yes, yes it has," Monika said with a yawn of her own. "Goodnight, Josiah. I love you." And with that, she headed up the stairs, making no effort to hide the sway of her hips as she disappeared up the stairs.

_That woman…_I thought to myself. _Foxy as hell_. I shook my head a bit and followed Monika up the stairs. I headed into Meiji's room, changed into pajamas and collapsed into bed. And this time, much like Meiji, I passed out moments before I hit the pillow.

* * *

**Bleh, I feel like this isn't my best work. Enjoy anyway!**

**Oh! And for the person who posted my 47th review, congrats on guessing my plot twist so effectively!**

**morbiusgreen**


	15. Chapter 15

"Meiji, Meiji?, wake up, sweetie," I heard a female voice say to me softly. "It's time to get up."

I groaned and turned back into my pillow. "Five more minutes," I said in my sleep deprived state.

I heard a sigh, then the voice said, "Do it, Sayori."

"WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!" another female voice screeched as I felt a heavy weight land on me.

"OOF!" I gasped as a heavy mass landed on my stomach, driving the air out of me. I coughed and gasped, opening my eyes to see a grinning Sayori sitting on my stomach, giggling madly. She was wearing a dark red hoodie and jeans. Beside my bed I saw Meiji's mom. Both of them were giggling loudly. "Ugh…really Sayori? Did you really need to wake me up like this?"

_This isn't the first time she's done this_, Meiji said, sounding just as sleepy as I felt.

**Of course, she did…** I sat up, grateful I was wearing some pajamas. "Okay, I'm up, I'm up," I groaned. "Could you get off me?"

Sayori giggled louder and got off the bed. "Ehehe, sorry Meiji," she said, "I just missed doing that is all."

"Yeah yeah…" I stood and stretched. Looking out the window, I was relieved to see the sun shining through the wet glass. "Well at least the weather cleared up," I said, relieved.

"No kidding," Minako said.

"Where'd that storm come from anyway?" I asked as I swung my legs over the bed and grabbed Meiji's phone from where it was charging next to his bed.

"Guess it's our first taste of autumn," Minako said.

"Oooh, I love autumn! Especially Halloween!" Sayori said, giddily jumping up and down.

"Right, that's this Monday, isn't it?" I said.

"Yep!" Sayori beamed at me. "I think Monika has some plans for that."

"Really? I can't wait to see that." It brought a sense of relief to me to see Monika planning ahead even after the Festival was over. She really had come to terms with what was going on and had started trying to live in instead of manipulate the world. "What time is it exactly anyway?" Looking at Meiji's phone, I saw that it was already 9:22. "Ah damn, I've got to get showered, dressed and have breakfast!" I said in a panic as I searched for some clean clothes.

"Language, Meiji," Minako said sternly.

"Right, sorry Mom," I said sheepishly as I found some clothes.

"Better hurry down to breakfast," Sayori said.

"There's quite a feast being made down there," Minako added.

"Will do," I said as I made my way downstairs to the shower. After a quick but refreshing shower, I got out and changed. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Monika and Sayori just finishing setting the table. However, what caught me off guard was the fact that both Natsuki and Yuri were also in the room and helping. Yuri was just finishing up making what looked like scrambled eggs and Natsuki was placing the food at the center of the table. Tatsuo and Minako were watching, both smiling. Looking at the clock on the oven I saw the time was now just past 9:40. "Sorry I'm late, everyone," I said.

"You sure took your sweet time," Natsuki said, grinning at me. "We've been waiting for you to get your sorry butt out of bed for twenty minutes."

"Aha, sorry about that. But wait…I thought we agreed to meet up at ten?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Ahaha, that would be my doing," Monika said, leaning in that familiar pose of hers. I looked her up and down. She wasn't wearing the jeans and hoodie anymore and neither was her hair down. Instead she was currently wearing a light beige long sleeve shirt under a deep red tank-top. She was also wearing a tight-fitting plaid skirt which seemed to hug her legs. She was also wearing dark leggings, accentuating her thighs.

I gulped, trying hard not to stare. She was breathtaking in this new outfit, to say the least. "Good morning," I stammered, hoping that no one else noticed my slight hesitation. "And wait, what do you mean?"

Fortunately, Monika was the only one who noticed, and she winked at me suggestively. "It was actually your mom's idea," she said. "She wanted to meet the others."

"Oh, I-I see," I said.

**Damn it, Monika's gonna give me a heart attack**.

_I bet_, Meiji snickered._ Damn, you've got it bad for her_, Meiji teased, causing me to blush.

"See something you like?" Monika asked softly.

"Don't tempt me," I whispered back, "but yes, you look sexy as hell." Monika blushed as I turned to the other two. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you. I didn't know this was gonna happen."

"It's alright, Meiji," Yuri said with a small smile. Yuri was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with an olive-green shirt tucked into it. Over said shirt she was wearing a long sleeved dark blue unbuttoned sweater.

"Eh, I was already awake when Monika sent out that group text," Natsuki said. Natsuki was wearing a striped orange skirt and a light purple t-shirt with the English word WEIRD written out in pink lettering.

"I was too excited, so I was over here early!" Sayori said giddily.

**Man, what did the two of you talk about last night?** I asked curiously. **She looks a lot happier**.

_I hope so_, Meiji replied. _You know I confessed, but I'd like to keep the details of our talk to myself_.

**Fair enough**.

"Oh, speaking of group texts, Meiji, I completely forgot to add you to our text group," Monika said, pulling out her phone.

"You have a text group?" I asked, pulling out Meiji's own phone.

"Yep. Here." She took Meiji's phone and messed around with it a bit. After a bit, she handed it back to me. "There you go."

I looked at the phone and sure enough there was a new group in Meiji's messages. After thanking her, I walked up to the table. Two extra chairs had been set at the table. It was a bit crowded but no one complained as we sat. I sat at the head of the table Monika sat on my right and Sayori on my left. Natsuki sat next to Sayori and Yuri sat next to Monika. Minako and Tatsuo sat at the other end of the table. Spread out in front of us was a breakfast fit for the gods. To my surprise, it was a pretty Western meal as well. There was a platter of scrambled eggs in the center of the table, steaming hot. To one site was another platter of toast. To another side was a plate of sausage links and bacon. There were also two pitchers, one of milk and another of orange juice. On the counter a pot of black coffee was sitting, ready to be eaten. **Man, it's been a while since I've had this kind of meal**, I said.

"Well then everyone, itadakimasu," Tatsuo said.

"Itadakimasu," everyone said. For the next few minutes, the table was a blur of movement as everyone piled their plates full of food. Monika only took the eggs and toast as well as a mug of piping hot coffee. Sayori, as expected, piled her plate full of everything. Yuri's portion was smaller and she ate slowly. Sitting next to her plate was a cup full of tea. Natsuki, much like Sayori, started piling food on her plate before Sayori leaned over and whispered something to her friend. Natsuki paused and nodded before taking a smaller plate. Meiji's parents took the average amount of food.

"So girls, has Meiji been behaving?" Minako asked suddenly.

Caught off guard, I coughed as something I swallowed went down the wrong way, embarrassed that Meiji's mom asked such a question. My own embarrassment paled in comparison to Meiji's. "Mom! What the hell?!"

"Language," Minako warned.

"Right, sorry," I said.

"Meiji has been nothing but kind to us," Yuri said with a smile. "He even graciously said we could use your home to help with the Festival preparations."

"Yes, he told us about that last night," Tatsuo said, looking at me slightly amused.

"Um…it was an impulse," I said sheepishly. "Sayori's house isn't as big as ours, and we needed the room."

"Relax, it's okay with us," Minako said sweetly. "And it's also okay with us if you use the house tomorrow for your baking. As long as you behave, Meiji."

The girls all laughed as my face went beet red from the combined embarrassment of myself and my unwilling companion. I groaned a bit. "Really, Mom?"

"You just look so cute like that," Minako said between giggles.

"In any case," Monika said, saving me from further embarrassment, "With all of us here, we can probably finish Yuri's project in very little time. And with that, I hereby turn over complete control of today to Yuri."

All eyes landed on the raven-haired lass. Her face went beet red and she looked away nervously, fiddling with her hair. "Um…oh my…I've never…"

"Why don't you start by telling us what you want to see?" Sayori asked.

"See?" Yuri looked at Sayori confused.

"What you're envisioning for the atmosphere of the club," I clarified.

"Ah, of course." She thought for a moment. "Well, I admit, I wasn't expecting so much help, so I've had to rethink my plans a bit. Before I came here, I went out and bought a few more items." She indicated a few bags that were sitting on the counter before continuing. "I was going to have a banner and an essential oil diffuser to set the mood, but I think there should be more than that."

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, I feel like we should make this an experience just as much as we can make it an event," Yuri said, getting more lost in her mind. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I was thinking about rearranging the desks in the classroom, but when Natsuki mentioned she was going to make cupcakes I figured we should leave them be since I was also planning on making some kind of small hors d'oeuvres thanks to Meiji's advice."

"You can use our kitchen if you want," Minako said with a smile.

"Ah, thank you for the offer Chizu-san," Yuri said. "I actually had some thoughts about the food part."

"What were you hoping to make?" Natsuki asked, frowning a bit.

"Um…deviled eggs, for one," she said. "and maybe some small sandwiches and sushi rolls," she added. "Something that won't make a lot of noise while being eaten. And also something small enough that they can go enjoy the other food stands around the school afterwards."

"We might as well call ourselves the Cooking Club," I joked, causing everyone, even Yuri, to laugh. "But those are good choices, Yuri. How many do you think we should make of everything?"

"I'm not sure yet," she said. "Monika?"

Monika looked over at me. I gave a subtle shake of my head. Turning back to Yuri, Monika smiled. "I think you should make that decision."

_What are you doing?_ Meiji asked, sounding a bit worried.

**Yuri needs a bit of a push to begin being more proactive in her life, I think**, I said. **Right now, she's more reactive than anything else. But she has the potential to be a decent leader. If Act 2 is any indicator anyway…**

_I see…_

Yuri looked a bit nervous, but took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "We-well, I think it would be wise to err on the side of optimism here. And if we're wrong, we each can take the leftovers home so they won't be wasted. So…possibly fifty of each? Plus using all of the eggs I just bought."

"How much did all that cost?" I asked, shocked at how far Yuri had thought about this.

Guessing my intention, Yuri waved her hands. "O-Oh no, you don't have to pay me back," she said.

"Meiji," Minako said softly but in an unusual tone, "just let it be."

_Oh shit…I've heard that tone plenty of times_, Meiji said nervously. _Just do what she says_.

"Yes Mom. Sorry Yuri." I bowed apologetically.

"It's okay, really," she said, smiling and blushing a small bit.

"A-Anyway," Monika said, clearing her throat to break the awkward tension that had risen up, "What do you want to do first, Yuri?"

"Well, um, I have a few things planned that you can help with. For example, I think I would like to make a few banners instead of just the one," Yuri said. "I have some designs I came up with last night."

Sayori, who had already finished her breakfast, looked at Yuri excitedly. "Can I see? Can I see?"

"Calm down, girl," I chuckled. "At least wait until we're all done."

"Awww, poo," she said, huffing a bit which caused everyone else to laugh.

"Anything else you think we can do to spice up the atmosphere?" I asked.

"Did I mention the candles?" she asked.

"No, what did you have planned for that?" Monika asked.

She smiled a bit. "Well, I was thinking about blocking the windows with some black paper to darken the room. Then setting up the diffuser at the front of the room and placing aromatherapy candles around the room. I bought the appropriate number of candles last night."

"That…actually sounds amazing," Monika said. "You've really thought this out."

"Of course," Yuri said with a smile. "I want to help take our guests to a faraway place. Although many will probably stop by just out of curiosity…and for…cupcakes, I guess…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsuki said, but this time she didn't seem as offended as before. In fact, it seemed to be more of a teasing tone.

Unfortunately, Yuri, being who she was, wasn't able to pick up on the subtle tone. "Ah, I didn't mean anything by it, I promise! I just…want to provide an experience that will leave them wanting more."

"Relax, I was just teasing," Natsuki said. "Go on."

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief, then continued. "Well, I was also thinking about playing some background music for the poem sharing," Yuri said. "Something that could match the poems we're going to perform. Not too loud so as not to detract from the speakers. I have a few in mind."

_Wow, she's really thought this through._

**She seems like the type to take responsibility seriously.**

_Yeah, that makes sense._

"Anything else?" Sayori asked.

"N-Not that I can think of right now." Yuri smiled and played with her hair again.

"Those are great ideas," I said.

"Ah, this reminds me of my days in school," Minako said, smiling as she looked away with her arms crossed. "I remember getting all excited for my club's part in the festival."

**What club was she in?**

_I don't think she ever said._

"Really? What club were you in, Chizu-san?" Sayori asked curiously.

"I was the president of the Calligraphy Club back in the day," Minako said. "You know, I got my husband here to join during our second year."

I exchanged a small glance with Monika. The look in her eyes indicated she and I were probably thinking the same thing: History was repeating itself. I looked over at Sayori and saw a similar look in her eyes. Now knowing what she knew about the world she lived in and with how smart she was, I wasn't surprised she was thinking something similar.

Tatsuo smiled a bit nervously. "Yeah, she dragged me there one day after school," he admitted.

"Were you two friends back then?" Monika asked.

Both parents smiled. "Yeah," Minako said. "We met when we were first years in high school. We actually went to the same school as you guys. I can still fit into my old uniform, actually!"

_I can't really see Dad as the calligraphy type_, Meiji said.

"No offense, Dad, but you don't really strike me as the calligraphy type," I said.

Tatsuo shrugged. "I've been into it ever since I joined that club. I still pick up a quill whenever the urge strikes me to write some kanji."

**Is your dad like an older version of you?**

_Well, he is my dad, wiseass._

**Yare yare…**

_Did you just 'Yare yare' me?!_

**I did, whatcha gonna do about it?**

I could almost feel Meiji rolling his eyes at me in exasperation. "Well, you learn something new every day," I said as I ate the last of my eggs. "That was delicious."

"Ah, um…" Yuri blushed hard, looking away nervously. "G-Glad you liked it."

"You're an amazing cook, Yuri," Sayori said in awe, "Where'd you learn?"

Yuri smiled a bit. "Ah, mostly cookbooks, but I have been looking at online recipes recently."

Natsuki made a noise. "Bet my cupcakes are better," I heard her mutter under her breath as she took another bite of her meal.

"Eh? Of course they are," Yuri said. "I'm not very good at making pastries like that."

Natsuki smiled at that. "Hmm…perhaps you'll learn something tomorrow."

"Uhuhu, I look forward to it," Yuri said, smiling back.

Monika, Sayori and I exchanged another look, but this one was one more of relief than anything else. In the game, Natsuki and Yuri were at each other's throats constantly. It wasn't surprising, considering that they were two very different people, but seeing the two of them becoming closer as friends in the past week gave me a bit of hope, something I desperately needed.

"Now then," Yuri said, wiping her mouth with a napkin, "it looks like we're all done. Should we get started?"

"You're the boss," I said, giving her a quick salute. "What should we do first?"

"Well," Yuri said, taking on a thoughtful look, "I believe we should start with the decoration for the wall opposite the windows."

"In that case, why don't we clean up then head into the living room," Monika suggested as she began gathering her plate and utensils.

"Ah, let my husband and I handle the dishes," Minako said, standing quickly. "You five have a lot of work to do, right? And you'll be using the kitchen later, so I'm sure you'll want a clean one."

"Go on," Tatsuo said, smiling with his wife, "we'll be fine. After we're done here, we'll be in the office if you need anything."

_Mom and Dad are both being serious here_, Meiji said. _Best not to argue_.

Monika looked like _she_ wanted to argue, but stopped when I put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on," I said softly, "let's go."

Nodding, Monika smiled at Yuri. "Lead on," she said to the raven-haired bookworm.

Yuri grabbed the supplies on the counter and headed into the living room where she began rummaging through the bags from the previous night. She pulled out the diffuser, then turned towards Meiji's parents. "Chizu-san, is it okay if I use this here? I wanted to show everyone how it works."

"Of course you can," Minako said. "Well, you kids have fun." She and Tatsuo turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Yuri took the cylinder and pushed a switch on the bottom. Moments later, a thin ray of vapor began to spout through a small hole on the top. Immediately an intoxicating flowery fragrance began filling the room. "Whoa, that smells great!" Sayori said. "What is that?"

"This is the Jasmine essential oil we bought last night. It smells a little sweet and flowery, right?"

"Yeah, it does," Sayori said.

"Can you explain to us why you chose Jasmine?" Monika asked.

She smiled wider. "Well, I chose Jasmine for the event because it provides more than relaxation. Jasmine enhances your emotions and helps you feel them flow through your body. You feel warmer, and your heart pounds more heavily. Don't you think that will be perfect for sharing our poems?"

"That's actually a good idea," Monika said approvingly.

Yuri smiled gently, clearly enjoying herself. She reached into the bag and pulled out several spools of thin ribbon.

"Right, I saw you get those last night, but can I ask what they're for?" I asked.

"Well…" Yuri pulled out a pack of origami paper and placed it beside the ribbons.

"Oh geez, are we gonna be folding cranes?" Natsuki groaned. "I was never that good at cranes."

"Oh no, I'm sorry. We won't be using the paper for folding origami. What I'd like to do is write a different kanji character on each paper. We'll need about a hundred of them. I'm going to cut pieces of ribbon to hang from the doorway of the classroom. Then, we can fasten the kanji paper onto the ribbons to create a doorway curtain. Wouldn't that be beautiful? It would also catch the eye of those passing by the room. It may attract some to peek inside."

"You do catch more flies with honey," I grinned.

"Eh?" Yuri looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, it's an expression from America," I said. "Basically, make something more inviting to get more people to come. Very creative there, Yuri."

I saw Yuri's eyebrow raise ever so slightly, but it went back down and she pulled out her notebook. "I figure those of us with the best handwriting can write the kanji characters, so Monika and I can write them. Josiah, I think you, Sayori and Natsuki can work on the designs I made for the banners. Sayori, you're good at art, so I think you'll be good at drawing the outlines. As long as you guys paint in the lines, I'm sure we'll be okay."

"Understood," I said as I began pulling out the banner paper she'd picked up the night before. **Meiji, do you have any newspaper?**

_What for?_

**To lay on the ground so we won't get the carpet dirty.**

_No, we haven't gotten a paper here ever, but maybe we can use some cardboard._

"Hey Yuri, this paper is pretty thin," Natsuki observed, holding up the banner paper. "You know the paint will leak, right?"

"Ah yes it will. I bought some extra paper to put under it," Yuri said, reaching into the bag and bringing out a stack of large white paper.

**Oh, never mind then. I should have realized Yuri'd think of that.**

_Yeah._

Sayori grabbed the notebook and looked it over. I sat next to her and looked over her shoulder. Natsuki sat on the other side of Sayori and looked down at it as well. There were two banner designs. One banner design was rectangular shaped, perfect for the size above the clubroom's doors. Two spirals spun out at the top corners, meeting at the center top. Written in a deliberately flowery Japanese were the words SAKURA ACADEMY LITERATURE CLUB WELCOMES YOU. Simple but also flowery enough to get people's attention. Below were a few notes, such as "Give words a rainbow gradient" and "Maybe put some quotes around the banner?" as well as "Background blue sky with clouds? (Ask Sayori to draw)"

The second design was similar in shape but a lot more colorful. Yuri had used colored pencils to create a gradient across the banner. At the bottom it started with dark blue, then went to dark purple, then a lighter red, then orange, then yellow. She had then blended the yellow with sky blue and had sketched in some clouds and a sun at the very center. The blue then blended back to yellow, orange, red, dark blue and dark purple. There were two notes on the side, the first one saying _Inspirational quote here, Eiji Yoshikawa,_ and the second one saying _Hang on the wall behind the podium at the front of the classroom._

"Hey Yuri?" I turned to the raven-haired beauty.

"Ah, yes?" she asked, right in the middle of cutting some of the paper with a very intricate looking knife.

"What quote are you planning on writing on this banner? Something from this Eiji Yoshikawa?" I asked, holding up the notebook and pointing at the second banner.

She smiled at me. "Ah, well…It will be from The Heike Story," she said.

"Really? What's the quote?" Natsuki asked.

"_Don't yield! Keep up your courage! The same sun looks down on all of us!_"

Monika nodded in approval. "A good choice."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd choose something like that…"

"That is a good quote," I said.

"Very hopeful!" Sayori said.

"Ah, thank you," Yuri said.

On another note Yuri, where'd you get that knife?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Monika and Sayori pause a bit. Having not seen it in the game, I could only think how beautiful the knife really was. The knife's silver handle had an intricate pattern of waves etched into it and the blade itself had a light blue tint to it if seen in certain light.

_That's no ordinary pocket knife. It looks really fancy_, Meiji said.

**Yeah, and let's not get cut on it like the game.**

_No kidding._

Yuri blushed and looked away. "Ah, well…it was a gift, and the first knife I could find at home before coming here. I was going to use it to cut the origami paper."

**Wait, that's not the excuse she uses**, I said.

_What do you mean?_

**She collects knives, remember?**

_Oh right, gotcha._

**I bet it's because it's not her and someone else alone. She's afraid of being judged.**

_I guess that makes sense._

"Well it's an amazing gift," I said. "Very high quality."

Yuri smiled slightly. "Y-Yes, it really is." She held it out to me. "Would you like to hold it?"

_I'd like to check it out_, Meiji admitted.

"Sure, why not?" I said, taking it gingerly from her. It was heavy for its size and very well crafted.

_Wonder how sharp it is?_

**Let's find out. **Grabbing a page of the white paper, I brought the knife up, then sliced cleanly through it. The blade went through like a hot knife through butter. I turned it around and handed it back to her. "This is quite a sturdy and well-made knife," I said.

Yuri took it back. "Ah, thank you."

"Well…enough of that," Natsuki said. "We should get back to work."

"Right," Yuri said. "Monika, let's get back to it."

"Alright," Monika said, grabbing another blank origami page and writing another kanji on it.

Sayori, in the meantime, grabbed the banner paper and a pencil and began sketching the banners. "Guys, I can do this," she said to me and Natsuki. "Why don't you guys get water for the watercolor paint tablets?"

"You won't need too much for those," Yuri added quickly. "We'll need about six cups of water to put each of the tablets in. And just a bit of water is okay. If you fill the cups too much, it'll be too diluted."

I reached into the bag and pulled out the paint tablets. I began reading the instructions carefully. "Huh…"

_Wait, I know what we can use to put these in!_ Meiji exclaimed.

**Oh yeah? Like what?**

_I've got some small plastic bathroom cups we can use. I'll show you where._

"Right, Meiji says he knows what we can use. Natsuki, let's go," I said, standing and heading to the downstairs shower room. Natsuki stood and followed me.

_Look under the sink_, Meiji said. _There should be a plastic bag with some of the cups there_.

**Got it.**

"Hey Natsuki, did you get home all right last night," I asked as I pulled out six of the cups. "That was quite a storm."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I managed. Dad wasn't too happy with me making plans so late, though," she said from where she was standing behind me.

I stood. "Ah, I'm sorry about that."

She shook her head. "It's alright. I just got a lecture again. I'm used to it."

Despite my desperate urge to get her to open up to me a bit more, I decided that I should let the matter drop. "Well, if you say so," I said as I headed out into the kitchen. We walked there in uncomfortable silence.

As I was filling the cups with water, Natsuki spoke up. "So…um, in your own life, did you read any manga?"

I placed the red paint tablet into the first cup and grabbed one of the small wooden stirring sticks that Yuri had bought. "I read a couple, yes."

"Which ones?" she asked as she put the orange tablet into the second cup and began stirring.

While I stirred the red one, I replied, "Let's see…aside from what I'm reading now, I've read _The World God Only Knows_, _Student Council Members_ and _Uzaki-chan Wants to Hang Out_. Um…was that it? I'll be honest, in my fabricated reality, I was more into anime than manga. But now that I'm friends with you and Meiji, I feel like you're gonna make me read a lot more."

Putting both hands on her hips for a bit, Natsuki grinned. "You're damn right I am! I'm gonna make you read until your eyes fall out! I've heard of the first two. The first one's pretty decent for a harem manga, the second is a bit raunchy for my taste, but I really love Tsuda in that. But I've never heard of that third manga before."

_Me neither, what is it?_

I froze. That third one was one I'd been reading since it came out in December of 2017. And it was currently the end of the month of October of the same year. "Ah, sorry. I mean I'm looking forward to that one. It looks interesting. It's supposed to be coming out this December."

"What's it about?" Natsuki asked.

"A younger kouhai girl at college teasing her senpai," I replied.

She raised an eyebrow. "Interesting concept. I might look into that one." I finished mixing the red and moved onto the yellow while Natsuki finished with the orange and moved to the blue. "So, you said you're into anime more? How come?"

I shrugged as I began mixing the paint tablet again. "Well, that's a tough question. Maybe I'm more into the fact that anime is colorized? Also, there are some times when it's hard to tell what's happening in some scenes. Like in fight scenes, you know?"

"Oh, I never read manga like that," Natsuki said as she carefully stirred.

"Right, I take it you're more into slice-of-life and possibly romance manga?" I asked, putting a bit of a teasing tone into my voice.

It got the appropriate reaction. Natsuki blushed and began stammering. "S-So what if I do, huh?" she sputtered a bit.

"We all have our guilty pleasures," I said, hands raised.

"And besides, _Parfait Girls_ does actually have some fighting," Natsuki said before immediately covering her mouth. "Oops! Spoilers, sorry."

I raised an eyebrow and I was almost sure Meiji did the same. "There's fighting in it, eh? I'm looking forward to that then."

_Same here!_

Natsuki smiled a bit. "Good!"

As I finished the blue paint cup and moved to the green tablet, I cleared my throat. "Hey, um, please let me know if this is an insensitive question, but is _Parfait Girls_ complete?"

She froze a bit. Her smile was a sad one. "No…she didn't finish it."

I looked down at the cup I was currently mixing. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I'm gonna be the one to finish it. She left me some notes on what she wanted to do with it, but she also said I could continue it if I wanted." Her smile became more vibrant. "I can't wait to improve to her level!"

"You're definitely on your way, if what you showed me yesterday was any indication."

"Oh, by the way, I just remembered," she said as she began mixing the last paint tablet, the purple one, "you never told me the idea for the name of that manga from yesterday."

**Damn it…why?**

_Is it really such a big thing that you don't tell her?_

I sighed**. I don't know…**

_I know we're gonna be telling them eventually, so what's the harm in hinting now?_

I paused. I tried to think of an excuse, but I really couldn't think of much that would affect the outcome of the revelation in the future. The excuses I came up with fell flat.

"Wakey wakey! Stop spacing out, space cowboy," Natsuki said, flicking some water in my face.

"Ah, sorry, I was talking a bit to Meiji," I said as I finished the last of the paint.

She frowned and put both hands on her hips again. "Right…so, the name?"

"Well I told you that it would fit better for a visual novel or dating sim, so-"

"I'd still like to know." She looked at me with a curious expression.

I sighed and shrugged. "_Doki Doki Literature Club_."

There was a small pause as Natsuki took this in. Then she doubled over laughing. She even snorted. **Yeah, I expected that would be her reaction**. I cleared my throat. "You done there?"

"Aha…aha…just a sec-ahaha-second, AHAHA! That's such a generic name!" She held her sides as she laughed harder.

I just sighed and began placing the paint cups on a tray. "Laugh it up, tsunball," I said under my breath as I carefully lifted the tray and headed back into the living room. When we got back, I saw that Yuri had placed out the paper she got for keeping paint from staining the carpet. Yuri and Monika were still drawing kanji characters on the origami paper. Sayori was still drawing, although it looked like she was done with the second one and she was now drawing clouds on the first banner. "Whoa, Yuri wasn't lying. You're pretty good at art there, lil' bun."

Sayori giggled. "I like to draw," she said. "Anyway, that banner is ready for painting."

"Thanks. Here's the paint," I said, placing the tray on the floor but on top of the paper. "Sayori, you want us to wait for you to finish that other banner or should we start?"

"This one's gonna take me a while, so you two go ahead and start on that one," Sayori said, indicating the one she'd finished. "I marked the colors in light pencil."

"Great, thanks," I said. "Well then, I'm gonna grab some music to play and then get started on this." Running back upstairs, I grabbed my phone and Bluetooth speaker, rushed back down and began playing some soft instrumental music.

For a long while, the six of us didn't talk, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. We were so focused on the tasks at hand that we all pretty much zoned out. When Monika and Yuri finished with the origami, they began carefully cutting small holes in the paper and threading the ribbon through it. I overheard them discussing the appropriate length.

"How long do you think we should make these?" Monika asked.

"Well, let me see…" Yuri took a spool of ribbon and headed to the door, with Monika following. I listened a bit more. "This door is about the same height as the ones at school, so…about here, I think. We don't really need them all the way down. And we are going to have the doors open during the beginning, right?"

"That's what I was thinking, yeah," Monika replied. "But during the presentation of poems, I think we should close the door."

"Of course," Yuri said. I heard scissors being cut through ribbons then the two girls came back in and began threading the kanji through the ribbons.

Monika's and my eyes met briefly. She gave me a loving smile and a wink before heading back to the threading. Sayori, who by now had joined Natsuki and I with the painting, noticed this and gave me a wry grin and a wink of her own. I blushed along with Meiji and went back to painting.

_We have seriously got to find a way to separate permanently_, Meiji said. _Being in one room with you isn't gonna be enough for long_.

**Do you want to try again tonight**? I asked.

_Yeah, please_.

**I'll let Monika and Sayori know later**.

_Thanks_.

I nodded, then grinned. **You know, you two could always have seven minutes in heaven in the closet**, I said in a teasing tone.

_Hey_! I felt Meiji blush. I chuckled a bit and went back to painting.

"What's funny?" Natsuki asked.

"Oh, just teasing Meiji again," I grinned as I finished one of the bands of the rainbow at the top. Natsuki and I had decided to start at opposite ends, painting towards the center. Sayori, being the more artistic one, was drawing on the secondary banner, filling everything in exactly how Yuri wanted.

Eventually, I looked at the time on the cable box. It was almost noon by this time. As if to emphasize this, Sayori's stomach began grumbling. She looked up at us, blushing. "Ehehe, sorry about that."

"I think that's a good excuse for a meal break," I heard Minako say as she walked in. "I'm gonna make everyone some sandwiches. Does that sound good to everyone?"

"Sounds good to me," Sayori said.

"Same here," Natsuki said with a grin.

"That sounds great, Chizu-san," Monika said.

"Thank you for your further hospitality," Yuri added.

"Oh, Mom?" I said, "could you make sure Monika's is vegetarian?"

Minako looked at me then at Monika. "Is that true, Asano-san?"

Monika nodded. "Ahaha, yes."

"Well, how does an old American favorite, peanut butter and jelly, sound? I love those. When I went to visit America in high school, I discovered the old PB&J as they call it over there."

Monika smiled. "That sounds lovely."

"I've never had that, actually," Sayori said. "Can I have one too?"

"Me too, please," I said.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "I have heard of those sandwiches. I admit, I am a bit curious to try one too."

Natsuki shrugged. "Sounds interesting enough to me. Can I try one too?"

Minako grinned. "I've got five potential converts! I'll go make them for you." And with that, Minako headed into the kitchen.

Everyone stood and stretched. Sayori looked at the banner that Natsuki and I had been painting. "Looks like you two are almost done with that banner," Sayori said.

"Indeed, they both look good," Yuri said, looking over the banners in progress. "With the progress we're making, we should be done with these in perhaps another hour or so. Then we can get started on the food portion."

"How long will that take?" Sayori asked.

"Hopefully not too long, maybe a few hours," Yuri said.

"Hey, Josiah, where's the toilet?" Natsuki asked.

"Take a right down the hall and it's the door on your right," I said.

She nodded and stood, heading out. Yuri looked at me and asked, "Um, do the Chizu's have another toilet?"

"Oh, they have an upstairs one," I said. "Head up the stairs and take a right. It's the one at the end of the hall that way." Nodding, Yuri smiled and headed upstairs.

As soon as they were gone, I lowered my voice. "You guys, Meiji wants to try and work more in the Space Classroom tonight."

"Oh, I'm not sure if I can make it tonight," Sayori said apologetically. "I'm sure Mom will want me home at a decent time."

"Actually, I can help with that," Monika said. She held up two different pens, one an emerald green and the other a sky blue. She gave me the green one and she gave Sayori the sky blue colored one. "Last night, I actually figured out how to open up both doors at the same time. If one of the doors to the classroom is open, then if someone uses their keys, it will open the second door. This way, we can meet if we're separated."

I smiled and unscrewed the pen cap, I found the same shaped key underneath the cap. Sayori did the same with hers. "Whoa…"

"So, think you can meet up tonight," I asked Sayori.

"I'll try," she promised.

"Good, so it's a double date, then," I teased.

I was satisfied to see the two girls blush at that. I even felt Meiji blush but grin at that. Monika, Sayori and I headed into the kitchen where we found Minako still making the sandwiches. "Chizu-san, is there any way we can help?" Monika asked.

Minako turned. "Aww, that's sweet of you, but don't worry; you guys took care of breakfast so let me take care of lunch."

"Are you sure?" Sayori asked.

"I'm sure," Meiji's mom said. "These sandwiches will be done in a few minutes. Why don't you take a seat?" She looked around. "Where are the other two?"

"They'll be here soon," Sayori said. "They're both went to the toilet."

"Ah, okay," Minako said as she turned back to making the sandwiches. "What do you want to drink?"

"Do you have any melon soda?" Sayori said, holding both her hands up in her signature move.

"We always do," Minako grinned. "This one doesn't stop guzzling it," she added, pointing at me.

_Guilty_, I heard Meiji say sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes a bit. "What, I like it, what can I say?"

"Ahaha, same for me, if I may," Monika said. "Back at my place, my parents never let me have soda, so I'm curious to try."

"I'll get you guys some," I said, standing.

_There's some bottles in the fridge, enough for everyone if I'm remembering right_, Meiji said as I headed to the fridge and opened it up. There was an entire shelf in the door of the fridge that had been dedicated to melon soda.

I grabbed three bottles and placed them on the counter. Grabbing some glasses, I asked, **Hey, do you guys have ice?**

_Not right now, sorry._

"What's all the hubbub?" Natsuki asked as she walked in.

"Just discussing soda," I said. I held up one of the bottles of the light green soda. "Do you want some?"

"Is that melon soda? You betcha!" Natsuki said.

I began preparing the glasses. As I was pouring, I heard Yuri coming down the stairs. Turning to her, I began, "Hey, Yuri? Do you want any-um, are you okay? Your face is a bit flushed."

Monika and Sayori reacted to that. Yuri's face did indeed have a small hint of color to them. She shook her head quickly. "Ah, no, I'm fine. It was just…a bit warm upstairs, is all," she said.

I could only assume she was lying. Her eyes had a bit of a glazed look around them. Looking briefly at Monika and Sayori, I could tell the two of them were as skeptical of her words as I was. I decided to play it off. "Well, we're all having melon soda with our lunch. Would you like some too or would you like me to make you some tea?"

Yuri shook her head. "I wouldn't mind trying some. I have not had much soda in my life, and I've heard melon soda is quite delicious."

I grabbed two more bottles and poured the contents into the five glasses I'd grabbed from the shelf. I carried them over to the table and handed them to each girl. Sayori immediately began drinking, a wide grin on her face. Natsuki took a big gulp, ending it with a satisfied sigh. Monika took the glass in her hand, then brought it to her lips, sipping it. Her eyes widened as she swallowed and she took a bigger gulp. Yuri took her glass, inhaled the melony scent, then took a small sip.

"Well, I always knew soda was supposed to be made using carbon dioxide, but I didn't realize it'd be so…fizzy," Monika said, placing her glass down.

"Indeed, it is quite a unique drink," Yuri said. "And quite refreshing too."

"Melon soda is delicious!" Sayori said.

"Definitely among my top favorites," Natsuki said. "Wish we could afford them…" she murmured under her breath.

"So, how far have you all gotten in your preparations?" Minako asked.

"Well, we've about finished one banner," Yuri said, cradling the glass in her hand, "and the other one hopefully shouldn't take too long either. Monika and I are almost finished with the calligraphy."

"And when you're done with all that, you're going to start food prep, yes?" Minako asked.

"Correct," Yuri replied, taking another sip of the soda.

"Well, if you need anything during that, Meiji knows where the major cookware is, and if you need something he doesn't know, my husband and I are gonna be in the office," Minako said before motioning me over.

I walked over. "Yes, what is it, Mom?"

She lowered her voice. "So, who are you going to choose?" she asked in a teasing tone as she finished placing another sandwich on a plate.

"_Baby take my hand and I'll make you love me_," I sang instinctively before realizing what I'd done. "And what do you mean, who am I going to choose?"

"Oh, come on, Meiji," Minako said, hands on her hips, "it's pretty obvious those girls all like you, even the tsundere-like one."

_No, they like you, not me, and I already have a girlfriend._

**I refuse to be a harem protagonist, dude!**

_Ohoho? But it's every man's dream. So why the hell not?_

**Grrr**… I sighed. "Mom, I just met three of them. That's not really enough time, don't you think?"

Minako smiled, but this one wasn't much of a teasing one as it was a warm loving one. "I know, dear. But, if you want my honest opinion, I think that you and Sayori would make the perfect couple."

_Wow…mom thought that too? Well, good news, I'm already in a relationship with her._

**Should I tell her that? That's a whole other can of worms. Besides, I feel like in the event that you and I do separate, we're going to need to tell your parents.**

Both of us went silent. That was something neither of us had thought about. Or rather, something neither of us _wanted_ to think about. We both had agreed that telling the original Dokis was an inevitability, but telling anyone else? What would our parents think? What would Sayonika and Kozue think?

"Meiji? You okay?" Minako gently shook my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Mom, I've been spacing out a bit recently."

She looked at me a bit worried now. "Do you want to see a doctor?"

I chuckled a bit, hoping to reassure her. "For spacing out? No, Mom. But thanks."

She crossed her arms and looked at me with a serious look. "Well, if you're sure, then okay. Help me carry these plates to the table, will you please?"

"Sure." I grabbed two plates and carried them over. I placed them in front of Monika and Sayori. Minako placed the other two in her hands in front of Yuri and Natsuki. All four thanked her, as did I when I went back for mine.

"You five enjoy. When you're done, just leave the plates in the sink. I'll get to them later." Minako smiled again at us before leaving the room.

I took a seat slowly. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu," everyone else said before digging in.

To no ones surprise, Sayori began eating almost ravenously, smiling with crumbs on her face. "Mmm! Shoo good!" she said.

"Sayori, no talking with your mouth full. It's rude," I said, reaching over and giving her forehead a quick but gentle flick.

"Ooow!" She pouted at me while she swallowed her food. "Meanie!"

"Yeah, yeah…" This elicited a small giggle from everyone.

"I've gotta admit, this is better than I imagined," Natsuki said, holding up her own sandwich.

"Indeed it is," Yuri said. "There's the right amount of sweetness mixed in with the saltiness of the peanut butter. And the grape jelly helps to overcome the stickiness of the peanut butter." She rubbed her chin, deep in thought. "I have heard that some Americans prefer crunchy peanut butter to creamy. I wonder how that would affect the taste…?"

"Leave it to Yuri to turn lunch into a culinary review," Natsuki snorted, causing everyone else to laugh.

Yuri blushed and smiled uncertainly. Our eyes met and I gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it too much," I said. She looked away, blushing a bit.

_Are you sure you aren't a harem protagonist?_ Meiji teased.

**That's not really something to joke about here**, I replied, a bit chagrined by his teasing on this subject.

_You're no fun sometimes_, Meiji chuckled.

I resisted the urge to sigh and took another bite out of my sandwich. **Yeah, yeah, I know…**

By the way, when are you planning on telling the others about the world?

I took a sip of my soda. **Probably after the first day of the festival. This is your last one before graduating, so I want them to have a pleasant experience. I was going to do the same for Sayori, but…that happened**.

_Yeah…well, I guess there wasn't much choice in that, was there?_

**Yeah.**

_But what if someone else asks? What should we say then? It's not like we can keep this secret forever._

**It was a pretty flimsy one to begin with, yeah…well, if it comes down to it, I'm sure Yuri will understand if we ask her to wait. It's Natsuki I'm more worried about. She's pretty volatile.**

I heard Meiji snort a bit. _Yeah, no kidding. But, I think she can listen to reason if we're all there to explain it to her._

**That's what I'm hoping. Especially Sayori. She's the peacekeeper of this group.**

_Damn right she is!_

I finished my sandwich at that point and looked up at the girls. They were all talking about something, so I decided to listen in.

"I'm more of a sports drink girl, actually," Natsuki was saying. "Not that I don't like soda, because seriously, melon soda is the bomb, but something that tastes good like Gatorade or something like that is the best for me."

"W-Well, I can see why that would appeal to people," Yuri said. "I prefer tea as my main choice, but for colder beverages, I believe I would have to choose…well, it would be a tie between lemonade and iced tea."

"The iced tea I could've guessed," Monika said, "but lemonade?"

Yuri smiled and closed her eyes. "I have fond memories of lemonade. Growing up before we moved here, whenever we had hot summer days, mom would make fresh lemonade for me and dad. I would read on the porch while taking sips of one or the other, depending on what we all wanted. There's nothing quite like a refreshing cold drink on a hot day."

"That's actually sweet," Monika said with a smile before turning to Sayori. "How about you, Sayori?" Monika asked. "What's your favorite cold drink?"

"I like milk!" Sayori said. "Plain, chocolate or strawberry! It's so tasty!"

"That is so you," I said without even needing to consult Meiji.

_She's always liked those_, Meiji said. _In fact, I'm almost sure we have some powder mix somewhere_.

Sayori blushed. "Ehehe, yeah I guess I do like some childish things, don't I?"

"There is nothing inherently wrong with that," Yuri said. "Indulging in certain activities that society deems childish can be healthy. The adult world is stressful and there are plenty of times where we all need to just relax and take our mind off of things. That way, when you return to your normal adult life you can feel refreshed."

Sayori smiled wider at that. "That's our Yuri, so smart!"

It was Yuri's turn to look flustered again and she played with her hair a bit. "Ah, thank you, but I'm not as smart as that. I just read a lot. A-Anyway, Monika, you never told us what your favorite cold drink was."

Monika chuckled a bit. "Well, that is a tough question. If I had to choose…probably smoothies. Especially fruit smoothies. They're refreshing and very good for you. And you're right, Yuri. Cold drinks on a hot summer's day is amazing. There's this small shop in the old town that makes amazing smoothies. I'll take you all there sometime."

"Oooh, sounds good, I can't wait!" Sayori said excitedly.

"Smoothies, eh? Sounds good to me," Natsuki said.

"I'm interested too," Yuri said.

"Sounds cool," I added as I finished off the rest of my soda. Everyone else was just finishing up as well, with Natsuki finishing up last. "Well, that was a good meal," I said as I stood and grabbed my dirty dishes. The girls all wholeheartedly agreed. "Why don't you all head back out to the living room? I'll clean up the table and join you shortly."

The girls all stood and left. All except Yuri. Alarms began going off in my head. She was looking at me with a sudden intense glance. "Yuri…? Is everything okay?"

She took a step towards me. "Josiah…"

_Um…what is she doing?_ Meiji asked nervously.

"Yes?"

Yuri held her hands to her chest. "Um…can I ask you a question?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure, go ahead."

She fiddled with her hair a bit. "Even…even if it's personal?"

_This is weird_, Meiji said. _She's trembling_.

I reached over and took her hand in mine. "If you're afraid of me hating you because of a simple question, don't be. I could never hate any of you." I let her hand go.

That seemed to help Yuri relax. She took a deep breath, then looked at me with a sudden serious expression. She walked up closer and lowered her voice. "Josiah…I've been pondering your explanation for your appearance for a while…and a lot of things don't add up. Have you been telling us the complete truth?"

* * *

**Phew, you'd think with more time on my hands ever since graduating college I'd be able to write more, but I keep getting distracted. Anyway, new chapter here. Enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


End file.
